<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Precious by StylinsonLove28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861214">Precious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylinsonLove28/pseuds/StylinsonLove28'>StylinsonLove28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, niall horan - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affairs, Amputation, Anger, Blood, Brain Tumour, Breasts, Bullying, Character Death, Children, Christmas Fluff, Condom, Coughing, Death, Divorce, Easter, Easter Eggs, Ejaculation, Erection, F/M, Fainting, Family, First Time Sex, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Fucking, Funeral, Grief, Hairy willy, Hatred, Hospitals, Hypothermia, Love, Marriage, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, No Filter, Pain, Panic, Porn, Pregnancy, Prosthetics, Puberty, Riding, Sad, Sad Ending, School, Sex, Sick Character, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Surgery, Temper Tantrums, The best book I've ever written, Virginity, Virus, Vomiting, Weddings, Wheelchairs, You must read this book, coffin, meningitis, moan, semen - Freeform, sleepover, virgin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylinsonLove28/pseuds/StylinsonLove28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why isn't he crying? He's not dead! Please don't say he's dead!</p><p>Harry's birth was traumatic. Nobody thought he would live. Thankfully he did.</p><p>But his life would be full of health problems and difficulties.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Mabel, Louis Tomlinson/Ariana Grande, Louis Tomlinson/Perrie Edwards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"One last push Ari, nearly there!"  One of the midwives, Ella, urged.</p><p>"I...I can't. I'm tired." She replied, sweat pouring down her face. She held her husband, Louis', hand tight as another contraction hit.</p><p>"Arrrghh...I can't do it." She yelled, her nails digging into Louis' hand.</p><p>"Push Ari, push hard." Ella said.</p><p>Ari pushed as hard as her exhausted body could.</p><p>"The head's out love. Well done. Now...on the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can. Ok?" </p><p>Ari nodded as she cried. </p><p>"Our baby is nearly here, I love you so much." Louis said as he kissed Ari's cheek.</p><p>On the next contraction, Ari pushed down hard. </p><p>"Well done! You have a little boy!" Ella said.</p><p>There was silence in the room, except for Ari panting, Louis crying and midwives whispering.</p><p>"What's happening? Why isn't he crying? He's not dead! Please don't say he's dead!" Ari cried out.</p><p>Louis' face paled as he watched the midwives taking the baby to a table. They were rubbing his chest.</p><p>The couple sat crying, watching people rushing around.</p><p>Finally they heard a quiet cry.</p><p>"Oh thank god." Ari wept and let out the breath she'd been holding. Louis wiped his tears away.</p><p>"Is he ok?" He asked as Ella brought the baby over to them.</p><p>"He's very small, he had trouble breathing. We need to take him to the special care baby unit, to check him over. You can hold him for a few minutes." </p><p>She handed the baby over and Ari held him gently.</p><p>"Hello precious. You gave us quite a scare. I'm your Mummy, and this is your Daddy. We love you so much." She kissed his delicate forehead.</p><p>Louis carefully stroked his cheek.</p><p>"We need to take him now. I'll let you know when we have some news." Ari handed the baby back to Ella, and she put him in an incubator. </p><p>They both cried as he was taken away.</p><p>The other midwife and nurses, finished making sure that Ari was clean and comfortable.</p><p>"I'm scared Louis. He's so tiny and...and he's alone." She sniffed.</p><p>"You'll be able to go and see him once he's settled in. Try not to worry." A nurse told them.</p><p>Easier said than done.</p><p>Ariana had a terrible pregnancy.</p><p>She had morning sickness throughout, suffered badly with back pain, had fainting fits and to top it all off, she spent the last six weeks in hospital. </p><p>Labour had started too early, luckily they managed to control it, but she had to stay there to be monitored. </p><p>Today, at only 36 weeks, labour started again, only this time they couldn't stop it as the baby was in distress.</p><p>After 11 hours in labour their little boy arrived, only to be taken away from them straight away.</p><p>*****</p><p>Ariana had been asleep for an hour. She was exhausted. Louis kept pacing the room, too worried and nervous to sit down and rest.</p><p>The door opened, and a nurse walked in. </p><p>"We can take you up to see baby as soon as you're ready." She said kindly. Louis smiled.</p><p>"Ari, love." He said, softly shaking her shoulder to wake her up.</p><p>"Lou? What's happened? Is he ok?" She woke up in a panic.</p><p>"It's ok love. We can see him now. Are you up to it?" </p><p>She nodded. Louis and the nurse helped her into a wheelchair and she was pushed to the SCBU.</p><p>Ari was pushed to the incubator, Louis stood beside her. She stood up carefully and they both looked at the tiny little boy, asleep in front of them.</p><p>"How is he?" Louis asked the nurse.</p><p>"He's very tiny, as you can see. He weighed 4lb 2oz. Being so small and 4 weeks premature, we want to keep him in a while to monitor him. He wasn't breathing properly when he was born. We're going to do tests on him, to see if there is any damage."</p><p>"Damage? You mean like...brain damage?" Louis gasped, holding onto Ari.</p><p>"It's a possibility. We're concerned about his lungs too. Let's just wait til we get the results. Try not to panic." They both nodded.</p><p>"Can we hold him?" Ari whispered.</p><p>"Of course, not for long though I'm afraid." She replied, as she opened up the incubator and picked up the baby, handing him gently to his parents.</p><p>Ari sat back in the wheelchair, placing the baby close to her. "Hi precious. You need to get better soon. Mummy and Daddy want you home. You have a brother and sister waiting to meet you." She whispered, trying not to cry.</p><p>Louis looked down at both of them. "He's so beautiful isn't he?" </p><p>"He is. We need to give him his name now. Are we sure that's what we want to call him!" Ari asked, looking up and smiling.</p><p>"Definitely." Louis smiled back.</p><p>"Hello Harry Edward Tomlinson." </p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So... he'll be on medication for a while?" Ari asked as she stroked Harry's cheek through a hole in the incubator.</p><p>"Yes. His lungs haven't developed enough yet. That's why he's on the ventilator too." Doctor Smith informed them.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Ari started crying into Louis' shoulder.</p><p>"Why are you sorry love? It's not your fault." He tried to calm her, but she was sobbing hard now.</p><p>"My body didn't keep him safe, he came too early cos my body is useless." </p><p>"Ari. Listen to me...this isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself please?" Louis said, tears streaming down his cheeks.</p><p>"He's right. He's small, and was born too soon, but that's not your fault. He just needs an extra bit of help to get him stronger." The Doctor said, sympathetically.</p><p>*****</p><p>The next few days were hard for the couple.</p><p>Harry had various tests, checking his lung function.</p><p>He was extremely weak, and it broke Ari and Louis' hearts.</p><p>*****</p><p>Finally, when Harry was seven weeks old, he was allowed to go home.</p><p>"I'm so scared Lou. What if something happens?" Ari said as she placed the baby in his car seat.</p><p>"The Doctor's are happy with him now. We shouldn't worry too much. Let's get him home. The kids are desperate to see him again." Louis replied. </p><p>They both got into the car, and Louis drove them home.</p><p>Ari and Louis have two other children, Gemma, who is six, and Niall, who is three. They've visited Harry in hospital a few times, and were so excited to have a baby brother.</p><p>The car pulled up outside their home, a semi detached house in London.</p><p>The door to the house flew open and two very happy children bounded out, running towards the car, followed by Louis' Mum, Jay.</p><p>"Hey my lovelies. Give us a hug." Louis yelled as Niall jumped into his arms.</p><p>Gemma ran to Ari and squeezed her tight. "Where's Harry?" She asked, trying to get the back door open.</p><p>"He's right here love. Don't make too much noise, though, he's sleeping." Gemma nodded as Ari got the car seat out.</p><p>"Hello Harry. I'm glad you're home. I want to show you my teddies." Gemma cooed as she looked at the little boy.</p><p>Ari smiled at her. </p><p>"Can I see, Mummy?" Niall whispered, walking slowly to them. "Aww hello baby." He giggled.</p><p>"Let's get indoors eh? It's cold out here." Louis said, taking the car seat and giving his Mum a kiss.</p><p>"Hi Mum. Thanks so much for looking after them. Hope they've been good?" </p><p>"They're always good." She took Ari's bags from her.</p><p>Once inside, they sat on the sofas and Louis took Harry out of his seat.</p><p>"Here we go, precious, this is your home." He kissed Harry's cheek.</p><p>"Can I hold him Daddy?" Gemma asked.</p><p>"I wanna hold 'im too Dada." Niall added.</p><p>"Gemma first ok?" Gemma sat upright and held her arms open. Louis carefully placed Harry on her lap, and she hugged him, softly.</p><p>"He so pretty." She said, in total awe. "He smells nice too. I love you Harry." She whispered, smiling brightly.</p><p>Niall was sat next to her staring at the baby.</p><p>"He small." He said as he touched Harry's tiny hand. "Can me hold now please?" Ari smiled as she took him from Gemma and put him in Niall's arms.</p><p>"Ooh...he bit heavy Mummy." He giggled. "You my baby bwuvver Harry." </p><p>Louis grinned at Ari. They already knew their children were going to love each other so much.</p><p>"My turn?" Jay said. Niall frowned. "Just for a minute, Niall, then you can have him back." </p><p>Niall nodded and Jay took him.</p><p>"Oh my, you are such a handsome little boy." Jay said as she kissed his forehead. "So how are you two?" She asked the couple.</p><p>"Tired. Worried, but just so glad he's home at last." Ari said, closing her eyes, feeling exhausted.</p><p>"Why don't you go up and sleep love. We'll be ok." Louis said, hugging his wife.</p><p>"I think I will. Thanks." Ari stood up and went up to her bed. Within minutes of laying down, she was fast asleep.</p><p>Harry started crying softly, wriggling around in Niall's arms, making the older boy frown.</p><p>"Daddy, he cwying!" He said looking at Louis for help.</p><p>"I'll take him. Thanks for being gentle kids. Maybe Nanny will make you a drink while I see to Harry." Louis took the baby.</p><p>The kids ran off to the kitchen with Jay.</p><p>"Now little man, what's wrong with you eh?" Louis placed the knuckled of his little finger up to Harry's mouth (don't worry, his hands are clean) and Harry sucked gently on it. "AHH... you're hungry. Better get you a bottle then." </p><p>Louis walked into the kitchen and asked his Mum to make a bottle up, while he tried to comfort Harry, who had started crying again.</p><p>"He very noisy Dada. Make my ears hurt." Niall said, before taking a sip of his juice.</p><p>"So we're you when you were a baby Niall. You still are." Louis laughed as he took the warm bottle from Jay.</p><p>"No, I'm not!" Niall frowned.</p><p>"Yes you are Niall." Gemma giggled.</p><p>Louis fed the bottle of milk to Harry, placing him on his shoulder to bring up some wind, which he did, making Niall laugh.</p><p>"Pardon you Harry!" Niall said, "he rude." Louis laughed.</p><p>"He is. He also needs him bum changing, be right back."</p><p>Louis took Harry upstairs to the nursery and changed his nappy, then put him in the Moses basket next to Ari's side of the bed, he had fallen asleep while being changed.</p><p>He went back downstairs.</p><p>"He's asleep, which is what you two need to do." He pointed at Gemma and Niall.</p><p>"No Daddy it's early!" Gemma groaned.</p><p>"Now Gemma! Daddy's tired and I'm going home now. Be a good girl eh?" Jay said kindly.</p><p>Gemma smiled and nodded, taking Niall's hand. "Come on Ni, let's go get ready.</p><p>Niall huffed, but gave his Nanny a hug and kiss, as did Gemma, before they headed off to the bathroom.</p><p>"Thanks for looking after them, Mum." Louis said as he hugged Jay.</p><p>"It was my pleasure, darling. Anytime. You get those kiddies bathed. I'll see myself out." She said, and left.</p><p>Louis bathed the kids and put them into bed, before getting in his own, he fell asleep, totally exhausted, but very happy.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was four months old. </p><p>"Daddy, can we play with Harry?" Gemma asked as Louis was giving Harry his milk on the sofa. </p><p>Ariana had gone out for a well deserved day out with friends, while Louis looked after the kids.</p><p>"He'll probably be tired after his bottle, darling. Maybe later eh?" He replied, Gemma frowned.</p><p>"Ok Daddy." She sighed as Niall climbed on her back.</p><p>"Piggy ride Gem!" He giggled, as Gemma started crawling around on the floor, with Niall clinging to her.</p><p>"Faster Gem!" He yelled, giggling.</p><p>"You're getting too heavy Ni!" She panted.</p><p>Harry finished his bottle, and Louis burped him, changed his bum and laid him in his basket next to the sofa.</p><p>"Right, can you watch Harry for a minute, while I do the washing up please?" He said as he walked to the kitchen.</p><p>"Yes Daddy!" Gemma said as Niall got off of her back, they sat down together and looked at their baby brother.</p><p>Louis had been in the kitchen for five minutes, when Niall came running in.</p><p>"Dada... Harry's coughing!" </p><p>Louis dried his hands and rushed in after Niall.</p><p>"Daddy, he keeps coughing. We don't know what to do." Gemma said, worriedly.</p><p>Louis picked Harry up, as he continued to cough. Louis gently rubbed and patted the baby's back.</p><p>He was wheezing, and didn't sound at all good.</p><p>"What's wrong precious?" He said as he looked at Harry. He was pale and his face was scrunched up.</p><p>Harry kept coughing. Louis noticed his nose was running too. Must be a cold, he thought.</p><p>He coughed so much that he was sick.</p><p>"Eww no Harry!" Niall groaned and turned away.</p><p>"It's ok Niall. It's just where he's coughing. I might take him to the Doctors though just to be sure he's ok. I'll drop you two off at Nanny's on the way."</p><p>*****</p><p>Louis had dropped Gemma and Niall off at Jays and rushed Harry straight to his doctors. While he was at his Mum's, he had called Ari, to let her know what had happened. She was on her way.</p><p>*****</p><p>"Harry Tomlinson?" </p><p>Louis stood up with Harry and went into the doctor's room.</p><p>"Please take a seat. How can I help?" Doctor Corden asked. He'd been their family Doctor since Gemma was born.</p><p>"He started coughing quite a bit, then he was sick, his nose is running, and he's quite hot." Louis explained, his voice shaking.</p><p>"Let's take a look. Can you put him on the couch please? How's his health been otherwise?"</p><p>Louis did as he was asked. "Well ..you know he's a bit behind in his development and he's still small, but he's been fine other than that."</p><p>There was a knock at the door, and Ari came in, looking dreadful. </p><p>"Louis...is he ok." She whispered as she came over and gently stroked Harry's face, as he started coughing again.</p><p>Doctor Corden listened to his chest and took his temperature. "His chest sounds very crackly. His temperature is high too. Considering his lung problems, I suggest taking him to the hospital before it gets worse." </p><p>Ari and Louis looked at each other, shocked.</p><p>"It's...serious?" She asked.</p><p>"He needs hospital treatment, it could get much worse if he doesn't. I'd go there as soon as possible. I'll call them to let them know you're on your way." The Doctor said.</p><p>Harry was coughing lots and brought some phlegm up. The doctor managed to get it into a tube. "Give this to the doctor's there so they can do tests on it. I hope he's better soon." </p><p>The couple thanked him and left the surgery.</p><p>*****</p><p>Harry cried as he was hooked up to monitors, it was a tired cry, all the coughing had exhausted him, it was more like a whimper.</p><p>Louis and Ari looked on, helplessly. </p><p>He had tubes in his arms, pumping medicine through him.</p><p>"When will he be better?" Ari asked the nurse.</p><p>"It depends how quickly the meds work. You caught it quickly, so hopefully he should be better in a few days." She smiled.</p><p>Ari smiled back, though deep inside, she was feeling awful. </p><p>"I should've stayed home." She said sadly. Louis looked at her, confused.</p><p>"Why? What do you mean love?" Louis asked as he held her hand. They both sat staring at Harry.</p><p>"I should've been at home, not out enjoying myself!" A tear fell from her eye.</p><p>"No love. Firstly, we didn't know he was poorly, it started so suddenly. Secondly, you deserve to go out and have some fun with your friends." He kissed her cheek, and she leaned into him.</p><p>"I still feel bad though."</p><p>"Please don't feel bad." </p><p>Harry coughed, shaking them from their thoughts.</p><p>The cough was the worst it had been, he was gasping for breath.</p><p>The nurses were rushing around, machines were beeping. Louis and Ari were panicking.</p><p>Were they about to lose their precious little boy?</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A steady beeping from various monitors sounded around the room.</p><p>Tiny whimpers, and soft gurgling could also be heard. </p><p>It was three days since little Harry nearly died.</p><p>Louis and Ari had hardly left his side in that time. They couldn't bare to be away from him for long, terrified that next time he wouldn't make it.</p><p>"How's he doing?" Louis asked the Doctor in charge of Harry's case.</p><p>Doctor Robinson took a deep breath, "as you know, Harry stopped breathing for a minute. Because of that, there is a possibility of brain damage. Now...I'm in no way saying that he has, but we need to check. So, he'll go for a scan. Please try not to worry. I know it's difficult, he may be ok. The infection is clearing up well though. I should think it will be gone in a couple of days."</p><p>Ari cried into Louis' chest.</p><p>"Don't cry love. You heard the Doctor, he is probably ok. He's our Precious little boy." </p><p>*****</p><p>"It's just not fair, Lou. He's so tiny. Why did this have to happen to him?" Ari cried, and she hugged her husband, tears falling from the both of them.</p><p>"Only time will tell about the extent of the damage. He may have trouble learning things, may be late walking and talking. We'll give him regular monthly checks, but by all means, bring him straight to us if you have any concerns." Doctor Robinson said.</p><p>"Thanks Doctor. Can we take him home soon though?" Louis asked, hopefully.</p><p>"I'd like him to stay in just two more days. Then he can go."</p><p>The couple thanked the Doctor and then went back to their baby.</p><p>*****</p><p>August 1st...</p><p>Harry was now six months old. He wasn't a very active baby. He hadn't learned to roll over yet, which most babies his age have done.</p><p>"Harry, follow me, come on lazy!" Niall said as he crawled in front of his brother. </p><p>"Ni! Don't call him that please!" Ari frowned. Both older children had been told that Harry was still little and can't do what they could.</p><p>"But Mummy...I wanna play wiv him." </p><p>Niall got up off the floor and sat next to Harry, who was sitting in a baby bouncer on the living room floor.</p><p>Ari was in the kitchen making sandwiches for lunch. "Mummy, I love Harry." Gemma said, pulling on Ari's dress.</p><p>"Aww...that's a lovely thing to say, darling. I'm sure he loves you too." She smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek. "What about Niall?"</p><p>"Yep..I love him too even when he's annoying me." Ari laughed.</p><p>"That's good.</p><p>Harry had to take meds every day. His lungs hadn't developed properly, they were smaller than they should be, and he was prone to getting infections and coughs.</p><p>Ari and Gemma walked back to the living room, finding Niall cuddling Harry on the sofa. Harry was asleep with his thumb in his mouth. </p><p>"You looking after Harry, love? That's a good boy." Ari said, smiling at the blonde boy.</p><p>"He wanted a cuddle Mummy. He's really warm and cosy." Niall giggled, as Harry sucked on his thumb.</p><p>Ari couldn't resist it. She just had to take a few photos of the boys cuddling.</p><p>"Right. Lunch. Cheese sandwich and an apple Niall?" She asked and Niall nodded. </p><p>He was so hungry, he would eat anything right now.</p><p>Ari lifted Harry off of Niall's lap, causing Niall to frown.</p><p>"He can go back after lunch, you can't eat with him laying on you." Ari explained and Niall nodded, tucking into his food.</p><p>Ari sat on the sofa, placing Harry on her lap. He didn't wake. </p><p>She noticed he was feeling quite warm, like Niall had said. </p><p>The children finished their lunch, just as Harry started to wake up. </p><p>He blinked his tired eyes a few times, focussing on his Mummy looking down, smiling at him.</p><p>"Hello precious." She whispered, stroking his flushed cheek.</p><p>"You feel a bit hot. Are you ok?"</p><p>Harry pouted, and tears formed in his big green eyes.</p><p>"Baby, don't cry. Oh I wish you could tell me how you feel." She said sadly.</p><p>Harry cried softly. Ari assumed it's just because he's feeling too hot.</p><p>"Let's go get you a bottle eh? I expect you're thirsty."</p><p>Once she had made up a bottle of milk, she sat back on the sofa, and gave Harry the milk.</p><p>He sucked gently. He had half of the milk and pushed the bottle away.</p><p>"You had enough, love? That's ok." Ari said as she put Harry on her chest, rubbing his back, as he brought up some wind.</p><p>"That feels better doesn't it?" She smiled, as she felt Harry relax a bit. "I'm just going to change him, back in a minute." She told the other children.</p><p>She laid Harry on the changing table and took his clothes and nappy off.</p><p>She cleaned him, pressing kisses over his tummy, and put a clean nappy on. She put a body suit on, nothing else, to try and cool him down a bit.</p><p>The August heat must be making him too hot, she thought.</p><p>Back downstairs, Niall sat upright when he saw his Mummy and brother come back in. </p><p>He held his arms out, and Ari chuckled.</p><p>"Ok Niall." She said as she placed Harry back on Niall's lap. Niall smiled and cuddled Harry.</p><p>Ari sat opposite them and watched as the two boys fell asleep together.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Harry's first birthday.</p><p>"Morning precious." Ari said as she picked him up from his cot bed. "Happy birthday!" She kissed his cheeks and cuddled  him.</p><p>Niall came running into their bedroom, Harry had to sleep in his parents room, due to his health problems. "Yay! He's awake! Happy birthday Harry!" Niall yelled, trying to pull him out of Ari's arms.</p><p>"Not so loud, love, he's only just woken up."</p><p>Ari quickly changed his nappy and put him in his dressing gown, before going downstairs.</p><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" Louis and Gemma shouted, earning a warning look from Ari. Harry hid his face in the crook of Ari's neck, he doesn't like it too noisy.</p><p>"Does Daddy get a birthday hug Harry?" Louis asked. Harry turned around and made grabby hands at his Daddy, who took him, giving him the biggest hug ever.</p><p>Harry was definitely a Daddy's boy. Gemma and Niall were fine with that as they preferred cuddles with Ari.</p><p>Ari went to make up Harry's bottle while the others sat on the sofa, making a fuss of the birthday boy.</p><p>Once made, Ari handed Louis the bottle and he fed it to Harry. He must've been really thirsty, as he finished it in just a few minutes.</p><p>"You greedy little monkey!" Louis teased and he patted Harry's back, making him burp loudly.</p><p>"He's not a monkey, Daddy, he's a pig!" Niall giggled.</p><p>"Oink oink!" Gemma grunted, as the two started laughing.</p><p>"Can I open Harry's presents please?" Niall said, as he stopped laughing.</p><p>"No Niall. It's Harry's birthday not yours!" Gemma stated, frowning at him.</p><p>Niall huffed, crossing his arms.</p><p>Louis smiled as Ari put Harry's presents on the table in front of them.</p><p>Harry ripped bits of paper off here and there, but of course, being so young he didn't really understand what was going on, so in the end Gemma and Niall helped.</p><p>He got mainly sensory presents, that his doctors had advised getting.</p><p>They had been told that Harry did in fact have brain damage from his traumatic birth. They didn't know the full extent yet, time would tell.</p><p>So, the doctors said any stimulating toys were good for him.</p><p>He got a few bits like cuddly toys too. Harry took an immediate liking to a rainbow coloured teddy bear.</p><p>*****</p><p>The family were all sat at the dining room table, eating lunch and talking quietly.</p><p>They tucked into their sandwiches. They were making a special dinner for later. They had invited close family over to celebrate Harry's birthday.</p><p>Harry sucked happily on a slice of watermelon, getting juice all over himself. He loves fruit. Watermelon, kiwi, strawberries, bananas and cherries being his favourites.</p><p>Harry finished his fruit and Ari cleaned his face and hands. "That's better all clean and lovely." She smiled, picking him up from his highchair.</p><p>Harry rested his head on her chest and yawned before putting his thumb in his mouth.</p><p>"I'm gonna put him down for his nap." She said as everyone waved goodbye.</p><p>*****</p><p>At 3pm, the family had all gathered, handing over more gifts and cards.</p><p>Harry was a bit overwhelmed by all the attention from so many people, so he clung to Louis for the whole time.</p><p>Louis didn't mind, he loved cuddling his little boy, even though he was getting bigger and heavier now, it was still one of his favourite things to do.</p><p>Niall and Gemma were sat on the living room floor playing with their cousins, Zayn, Liam, Anne-Marie and  Mabel.</p><p>"Why don't Harry wanna play with us?" Liam asked, looking at his cousin in his Daddy's arms.</p><p>"He's only a baby, Li." Gemma replied as she took her turn playing buckaroo.</p><p>"But... Mabel is a baby and she's playing with us." He responded putting a bucket on, making it move slightly.</p><p>"She's older than Harry though." Niall added. </p><p>"But...I want him to play..." Liam said just as bits of plastic shot up through the air, making them all scream laughing.</p><p>"Wait til he's older." Gemma giggled, as she picked all the pieces up for another game. Liam nodded.</p><p>"Time for dinner kids!" Ari said, and they all scrambled up, running to the dining room.</p><p>The table was full of lovely food, the kids all had pizza, fries and chicken nuggets. The adults had a homemade curry, that Ari spent ages cooking. It was one of her specialities, everyone always commented how amazing it tasted.</p><p>Once they'd all finished, it was time for Harry's cake.</p><p>Unfortunately, Harry had fallen asleep during dinner, so Louis had to wake him up, this didn't go down well with the little boy.</p><p>🎶 "Happy birthday to you<br/>       Happy birthday to you<br/>       Happy birthday dear Harry<br/>       Happy birthday to you" 🎶</p><p>Everyone sang as Harry hid his face again.</p><p>Gemma and Niall blew out the candles as Harry shook his head.</p><p>The cake was cut up and eaten quickly. Harry didn't want it, being too tired and grumpy, so Ari wrapped it up for him to eat tomorrow.</p><p>At the end of the night, everyone said goodnight. Harry had been asleep a while already, today had been tiring for him.</p><p>*****</p><p>"I'm exhausted!" Ari said as she settled Harry into his bed.</p><p>"Me too, but thank you so much for a wonderful meal. I'm so glad everyone had a good time." Louis replied, kissing his wife gently.</p><p>They went to sleep straight away, blissfully unaware of what tomorrow was going to throw at them....</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis was woken up at three am. He leapt out of bed and rushed to Harry's bedside, where he found his son struggling to breathe.</p><p>Ari woke up from Louis pulling the side of Harry's cot down.</p><p>"Lou... what's wrong?" She said as they both took in the sight.</p><p>"Shit! Call an ambulance Ari!" Louis yelled as he pulled Harry's sleep suit off of him.</p><p>Harry's face was pale, he was wheezing, gasping for breath, tears falling from his glazed over green eyes.</p><p>Ten minutes later, paramedics were checking Harry over, as his parents were frantically pacing the bedroom.</p><p>Ari had called their next door neighbour, Bebe, over to watch the other children while they went to the hospital with Harry.</p><p>*****</p><p>The trip to hospital was awful. Harry was fixed up to various monitors, an IV line was put in his hand, he had an oxygen mask on his beautiful face. </p><p>He was rushed into a room, where Doctors did their checks, trying to ease his erratic breathing.</p><p>Louis and Ari had to wait outside.</p><p>"Lou... he's not going to die is he?" Ari sobbed into Louis' chest.</p><p>He held onto her for dear life. He prayed their son would be ok, but he really didn't know what to say to her.</p><p>So he held her, as they both cried.</p><p>They sat there for what seemed like hours, when a Doctor came out.</p><p>"Mr and Mrs Tomlinson?" He asked. They nodded, as the man sat next to them.</p><p>"Please..." Ari whispered. "He's not..." </p><p>"He's very poorly. His heart stopped, I'm sorry to say."</p><p>"Wh-what happened exactly?" Louis asked, his eyes red and puffy.</p><p>"One of his lungs collapsed. They're just not formed as they should be. It takes a lot of effort for them to work, as they're so small. I think he will suffer from infections and other things for the rest of his life, unless..."</p><p>Louis looked at the Doctor. "Unless what?" He held Ari's hand in hope.</p><p>"He could have a lung transplant. It's a very risky procedure. There's no certainly that it would be a success. Plus he's still so young. I don't think that's much of an option for a few years yet."</p><p>Ari looked at Louis. "But... it's possible he could have it and lead a more normal life?" </p><p>"It's possible, but I can't say for sure. I don't want you to get your hopes up."</p><p>They nodded. "Can we see him?" Ari asked. She just wanted to see their baby.</p><p>"Of course. Follow me." The Doctor said, and they followed him to Harry's room.</p><p>He was laying in a bed. Wires and tubes everywhere.</p><p>"We're keeping him on the ventilator for now. His body needs to rest, so we're helping him to breathe. Don't be alarmed." The Doctor explained.</p><p>They sat next to the bed and gently stroked their little boy.</p><p>He looked like a little doll. Porcelain skin, tiny hands and feet. </p><p>"Our precious baby. Get better soon." Louis whispered as a tear hit the bedsheet.</p><p>"We need to be strong Lou." Ari said, leaning her head on Louis' shoulder. "It's gonna be hard."</p><p>*****</p><p>The next two weeks seemed to go on forever.</p><p>Louis' parents had moved into their house to help look after Gemma and Niall, while Louis and Ari stayed at the hospital.</p><p>Harry had been off of the ventilator for a week. His lungs had grown a bit stronger, thanks to the drugs he'd been given.</p><p>He was still poorly though. </p><p>Louis was sitting in a chair, Harry cuddled up to him, as Louis read him a story. He loved stories, he especially loves Louis' calming voice.</p><p>"And they all lived happily ever after." Louis said, as he closed the book.</p><p>Harry smiled, despite feeling ill.</p><p>"You want to have a nap, lovely?" Louis asked, noticing Harry yawning.</p><p>Harry nodded as Louis wrapped his blanket around them both.</p><p>Louis was exhausted. He'd sent Ari home to get a proper night's sleep.</p><p>He stroked Harry's forehead and cheek until he heard him snoring quietly.</p><p>Louis closed his eyes, in the hope he could catch some sleep too. Which he did.</p><p>He woke up a while later to a tickling feeling on his chin.</p><p>He opened his eyes, and looked down to see a pair of green eyes looking up at him.</p><p>"Hello precious. Did you sleep well? Was that you tickling me eh?" He grinned, as Harry smiled.</p><p>It was nice to see Harry smile. He hasn't seen him do that much lately.</p><p>Harry raised his hand and tickled Louis' chin again, making Louis laugh.</p><p>"Oh...I see...you wanna play do you?" Louis said as he sat up a bit and tickled Harry's tummy gently, making the boy giggle.</p><p>This was such a good thing to see.</p><p>The Doctor walked in, mid tickle, and smiled.</p><p>"I see someone is feeling better today?" He asked as he looked at Harry's chart.</p><p>"Yeah...he woke me up tickling me. He's never done that before." Louis said proudly.</p><p>"Marvelous. Well...let's do our checks Harry." </p><p>Louis picked him up and placed him on the bed. Harry didn't like going from the warmth of his Daddy's body to the coldness of the bed sheets, and he squirmed a bit.</p><p>"It's ok love, you can come back to me in a minute." Harry smiled at that and settled down.</p><p>"There's definitely an improvement from yesterday. I'd say, all being well...he can go home tomorrow." The Doctor said. Louis nodded, and smiled brightly.</p><p>The Doctor left and Louis picked Harry up again.</p><p>"That's great news. You're gonna come home baby. I need to tell Mummy."</p><p>Louis dialled his home phone in case Ari was sleeping. After two rings, his Mum answered.</p><p>"Hello?" </p><p>"Hi Mum. I've got news. The Doctor is pleased with Harry and said he may be able to come home tomorrow. Can you let everyone know please?" </p><p>"Oh that's wonderful. Oh I'm so pleased love. Of course I'll tell them. Give Harry a big kiss from all of us."</p><p>"I will do. I love you " Louis hung up his phone and went back to doing what he loves more than anything....cuddling Harry.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few months had passed. It was now August. The weather was lovely, hot and sunny.</p><p>Louis' parents had paid for them to go on holiday. It was on the south east coast of England, in a private cottage not too far from home, but was just nice to get away.</p><p>Niall and Gemma were having fun with Ari in the swimming pool.</p><p>"Let's have a race to the other end!" Gemma yelled as Niall splashed her, giggling.</p><p>"I can't swim over there. Too far Gem!" Niall replied, frowning.</p><p>"Aww please Ni?" </p><p>"How about I race you?" Ari asked. Gemma nodded. "Lou...can you watch Ni for a minute while I race Gem?"</p><p>Louis smiled, picked Harry up and sat on the edge of the pool near Niall.</p><p>"Ready...steady...go!" Gemma yelled as she and Ari took off down the pool.</p><p>"You ok Ni?" Louis asked.</p><p>Niall sighed. "I wanna race...but I'm too little."</p><p>"Don't be sad, love. You're not five yet, when you're older, you can race, yeah?" </p><p>Niall nodded sadly. "Can you come in and play wiv me?" </p><p>"Sure." Louis got into the water carefully, holding on tightly to Harry, who shivered as his little body touched the warm water. "Harry can't stay in too long though ok?" </p><p>"Ok Daddy." Niall replied as he smiled.</p><p>Ari and Gemma had stopped at the far end of the pool, getting their breaths back. They waved at the boys, who waved back.</p><p>Harry had his face close to Louis' chest as he bobbed them up and down in the water to warm them up. </p><p>"Daddy... Harry is asleep." Niall informed him. Louis looked down, and indeed he was asleep. </p><p>"Bless him. Must've bobbed him to sleep" he laughed. He waited for the girls to come back before getting out of the pool, wrapping him and Harry in a cosy big towel.</p><p>"Gonna put him to bed. See you in a bit." He said and walked inside.</p><p>He gently dried Harry, putting his nappy and sleep suit on. He laid him in his cot before drying himself and getting dressed.</p><p>He sat in the chair next to the cot and watched Harry sleeping peacefully.</p><p>*****</p><p>7pm and the family were sat in the living room, all cuddled up on two sofas. They'd already had dinner, and were preparing to watch a movie.</p><p>"Right kids!" Louis said, "choose a film, no arguing!" </p><p>"FINDING NEMO!" Gemma and Niall both yelled at the same time, making Harry jump.</p><p>He whimpered a little, Louis picked him up off his lap and hugged him to calm him down a bit.</p><p>"Not so loud kids." Ari said as she found the movie on Netflix.</p><p>"Sorry Mummy, sorry Harry." Gemma said quietly.</p><p>Ari was on the big sofa with Gemma and Niall, while Louis had Harry on the smaller sofa.</p><p>Ari made everyone, except Harry, a hot chocolate, and got some popcorn out. She'd also made up a bottle of milk for Harry, who grabbed at it thirstily.</p><p>"I love this film Mummy!" Niall said, as he cuddled Ari. "I love fishes." </p><p>Ari smiled at Louis.</p><p>"It's a great film. Good choice." Louis said as Harry gulped down his milk.</p><p>"Hey slow down, precious." He said as he tried to pull the bottle away from Harry.</p><p>Harry let out a cry and tried to grab the bottle back.</p><p>"Hang on love. Let's get some wind up first ok?" Louis said as he sat Harry forward and patted his back gently.</p><p>Harry continued to cry as he burped a couple of times, bringing up a little bit of milk.</p><p>Louis cleaned him up and handed back the bottle which Harry gulped on again.</p><p>"Gosh..you are a hungry boy tonight aren't you?" </p><p>Harry hummed as the milk disappeared. By the end of it, he was nearly asleep.</p><p>Louis winded him again before standing up. "Just gonna change him." He said as he took the boy upstairs.</p><p>It was a small cottage. Only two bedrooms. Gemma and Niall shared one room, while Louis, Ari and Harry shared the other. </p><p>Louis changed Harry's nappy and put him in his sleep suit. As he picked him up, Harry woke up, grizzling.</p><p>"What's up baby boy? Tell Daddy." </p><p>Harry looked up at Louis, his green eyes sparkling. </p><p>Louis sat them on his bed and held Harry to his chest.</p><p>"Let's have a cuddle eh? You love Daddy cuddles don't you?" He smiled as he stroked Harry's rosy cheek.</p><p>Harry's thumb found its way to his mouth and he closed his eyes as Louis sang softly to him.</p><p>Within a minute, Harry was sleeping soundly. </p><p>Louis was tired, so he decided to just go to sleep too. So he laid Harry in the bed next to him, covering him with his blanket, and watched him sleep, until he too fell asleep.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Gemma yelled, as she jumped on her parents bed.</p><p>"Gem! Really?" Louis groaned as he looked at his alarm clock. "It's only 6am...go back to sleep." </p><p>"But I've been awake since 5, I waited an hour. Please Daddy?" </p><p>Harry started crying, Louis sighed, giving Gemma a glare.</p><p>"Sorry Daddy." She whispered.</p><p>"It's ok love. Let me see to Harry first." Louis said as he dragged his tired body out of bed.</p><p>Last night had been rough.</p><p>Harry hadn't been well for a couple of days and last night was the worst. He'd had sickness and diarrhoea since the afternoon. Louis kept him apart from the other kids and Ari, so he didn't spread any germs. Louis just had to pray he didn't get it too, he's been lucky so far.</p><p>Louis had to do so many changes, and changed sheets a few times. Harry had been very clingy too.</p><p>He'd called 111 to get medical advice. They told him that if he was still bad today, that they should take him to the hospital.</p><p>"Hey precious. How are you feeling?" He asked as he picked Harry up from his bed.</p><p>Harry whimpered and shoved his head into Louis' neck.</p><p>"You still feel warm. Let's check your bum shall we?"</p><p>Louis placed Harry gently on the changing table, Harry squirmed, he just wanted Daddy cuddles. He pouted as Louis opened his nappy.</p><p>"Eww...nasty!" Louis said, gagging slightly as the mess in front of him.</p><p>His nappy was very messy and Harry screamed when Louis cleaned his bottom.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry baby. You're really sore aren't you?" </p><p>Louis finished cleaning Harry and picked him up. Harry immediately clung to his Daddy, tears still streaming down his flushed cheeks. </p><p>They went back to the bedroom, where Louis got dressed, in just sweatpants, and a jumper. They made their way downstairs, where the rest of the family were sat around the Christmas tree.</p><p>"Happy Christmas Daddy and Harry!" Niall said, smiling.</p><p>"Thanks Niall. Happy Christmas."</p><p>"How's our boy today? Any better?" Ari asked as she stroked Harry's cheek.</p><p>Ari knew the rough night he had had, but Louis told her he would deal with it.</p><p>"Still really hot, nappy was bad still, not been sick for a couple of hours. Fingers crossed it's passing now."</p><p>"I hope so. Poor love aren't you Harry?" Ari said wiping the tears from his cheeks.</p><p>"Can we open the presents now pleeeeeeease?" Niall whined, bouncing up and down on the carpet.</p><p>"Go on then." Ari laughed as she sat down next to them.</p><p>The older kids had all their presents unwrapped in an hour, would've been quicker, but Louis ordered them to slow down.</p><p>*****</p><p>"That was amazing love. Thank you." Louis said to Ari as he took his last mouthful of Christmas dinner.</p><p>"You're welcome. Did you enjoy it kids?"</p><p>They both nodded and hugged their Mum. "Can we watch telly now please?" Gemma asked, wiping gravy from her chin.</p><p>"Of course. Try not to fight over what to watch though." Ari told them, and they skipped away happily.</p><p>"Want a hand with the washing up? Harry looks like he'll be asleep soon." Louis asked, looking down at the bleary eyed boy in his arms.</p><p>"That would be great, thanks darling. I'll wait til you put him down." </p><p>Ten minutes later, Harry was asleep on the sofa, Gemma and Niall keeping watch over him, while the adults washed up.</p><p>"Can't believe Harry will be 2 in five weeks!" Ari said as she handed Louis a plate to dry.</p><p>"I know. He seems so little still. He's behind in his milestones. I mean...he should be walking on his own by now." Louis replied, taking the plate.</p><p>"Can't help but worry about how far behind he could be. I'm scared Lou. What if the brain damage is so bad that he can never fend for himself?" </p><p>Louis put the plate down and turned Ari around to face him.</p><p>"We'll still love him, no matter what. We know he's gonna have health problems. He's gonna be loved so much " Louis said as he hugged his wife. They both stood by the sink for ages, crying into each others arms.</p><p>"Mummy... Daddy....come quick!" Niall shouted from the living room.</p><p>They ran to see what was wrong.</p><p>Gemma was crying on the floor by the sofa.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Ari yelled.</p><p>"It's Harry...something's wrong!" Gemma wailed.</p><p>She moved out of the way as Louis fell to the floor.</p><p>"No. No. No. No. No!" </p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry has been in hospital for six days now. </p><p>When Louis saw Harry fitting on the sofa on Christmas night, they'd feared the worst.</p><p>Harry's lung had collapsed again. It was now useless, his body surviving on just one lung. He was on a ventilator, keeping him alive. </p><p>He was immediately placed on the transplant list. They just had to wait now.</p><p>Louis gently stroked his sons tiny hand as he lay on the hospital bed, connected to countless machines.</p><p>"Hey precious. I hope you can hear me. We miss you at home. We love you so much." He said as the tears, that were a constant, kept falling.</p><p>He'd had hardly any sleep since Harry was rushed in. He took turns with Ari to sit with Harry, while the other either rested or looked after Niall and Gemma, who were both distraught.</p><p>Louis watched as Harry's chest rose and fell. The machine doing the work. </p><p>"I love you so much Harry. You're our little fighter. Don't give up. I can't....I can't live without you." Louis sobbed. His heart had never hurt so much in his life before.</p><p>*****</p><p>Meanwhile at home, the rest of the family should've been celebrating the new year arriving, but nobody was in the celebratory mood.</p><p>"When can Daddy and Harry come home Mummy?" Niall asked as he cuddled Ari on the sofa.</p><p>Ari kissed his head and sighed. "Not yet darling. Harry needs an operation before he can come home." Niall nodded and sniffed. He missed his baby brother so much, that he cried himself to sleep every night.</p><p>"Can't he have the operation now?" Gemma added sadly.</p><p>"No love. It's hard to explain, but they need to find a lung for him first." Ari explained as she pulled Gemma closer.</p><p>The three sat in silence watching random rubbish on the TV.</p><p>Midnight came and went with no happiness for any of them.</p><p>*****</p><p>Two weeks after Harry was admitted to the hospital, they got the news they'd been wanting to hear.</p><p>"He's going down now?" Louis asked a Doctor.</p><p>"Yes. He'll have his new lung in a couple of hours. We need to get him prepped." </p><p>Louis felt sick and dizzy. He needed to phone Ari straight away.</p><p>"Oh my god Lou! It's happening. I'll leave the kids with Bebe and I'll be right there. I love you!" Ari said, a mixture of happiness, and worry in her voice. </p><p>She left the kids with the neighbour and rushed to the hospital.</p><p>She found Louis in Harry's room, pacing, biting his nails, as Harry was being prepped for surgery.</p><p>"Thank god your here Ari! They're just about to take him down." Louis cried as Ari ran to him, hugging him.</p><p>They went over to Harry, and both kissed him, stroking his frail little body, before he was wheeled from the room.</p><p>Now they had to wait....</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Happy birthday precious." Louis whispered in his son's ear.</p><p>Ari smiled as Louis stroked his cheek, gently.</p><p>"I wish he was at home, Ari." He said as he stood up and hugged her.</p><p>"I know, love, me too. It won't be much longer. The Doctor's say he's doing well." </p><p>Louis nodded, wiping his tears. </p><p>Harry was still hooked up to machines and monitors. His operation went well and his new lung was working well. </p><p>He was breathing on his own, which was a massive relief to everyone. He was growing stronger day by day.</p><p>He let out a tiny cry, making Ari and Louis jump up and rush back to him.</p><p>"Hello beautiful. Are we glad to see you?" Ari said, softly.</p><p>Harry looked up at his parents and stopped crying, he smiled, a faint smile, but it was there. They thought they'd never see him smile again. </p><p>The nurse came over to do some checks. Harry wriggled and whined a bit, not liking being touched by strangers.</p><p>"Harry, let the nurse do her job love. She's trying to make you feel better." Louis said. Harry immediately stopped and laid still and quiet.</p><p>"Can we pick him up yet?" Louis asked the nurse. </p><p>"Yes, he's well enough. Just be careful with the wires. If you sit down, I'll place him on your lap."</p><p>Louis looked at Ari, who nodded. Louis sat on a chair, as the nurse carefully placed Harry on his lap.</p><p>Louis' hands were shaking as he held his son for the first time since Christmas day.</p><p>The nurse got on with other things, leaving the couple alone with Harry. </p><p>"You're so handsome. Mummy and Daddy love you so much." Louis whispered. As Harry smiled before closing his eyes.</p><p>He was asleep within a minute of laying on his Daddy's lap.</p><p>"I'll go and get us some tea. I'll phone everyone to tell them he's awake." Ari said. Louis nodded as she left.</p><p>*****</p><p>Two weeks later, Harry was allowed home. He had special medication he had to take while he recovers from the surgery. He was stronger now.</p><p>They had invited the family around to have a belated birthday party for Harry.</p><p>The house was decorated in balloons, streamers and banners. Gemma and Niall helped put them up. </p><p>Ari's Mum, Anne, had baked a cake, with Nemo on the top. Party food was spread out on the table.</p><p>Music played, not too loudly, as people danced and smiled.</p><p>This was a happy time. The family were all back together.</p><p>Louis was carrying Harry around. He was clinging to his Daddy. </p><p>The music was turned off as Louis got everyone's attention.</p><p>"Thank you all for coming to celebrate Harry's birthday. Bit late, but that's ok. It's a very special day and we're so happy to share it with you all."</p><p>Ari bought the cake over, 2 big candles burning in the centre, and placed it on the table.</p><p>"Happy birthday to you<br/>Happy birthday to you<br/>Happy birthday dear Harry<br/>Happy birthday to you"</p><p>Everyone sang and Niall was allowed to blow out the candles.</p><p>The party went on for a couple of hours.</p><p>Once everyone had left, the family sat on the sofa, cuddled up together.</p><p>"What a great day! So glad everyone came." Ari said as Niall sat on her lap.</p><p>"Mummy...will Harry be allowed to play football in the garden with me soon please?" Niall asked sweetly.</p><p>Ari smiled at her son. "Not just yet love. He can't walk yet, remember."</p><p>Niall looked sad. "I can't wait til he can play with us. I love him." </p><p>"And he loves you too Niall, and Gemma. Bet he can't wait to play with you." Ari replied, kissing the top of Niall's head.</p><p>Harry had fallen asleep on Louis' lap. He sucked his thumb happily.</p><p>"Hopefully, by Christmas, he'll be running around everywhere, getting under our feet." Louis said. </p><p>By 9pm the kids were falling asleep. Louis had put Harry to bed a while ago, so he carried Gemma up to her bed, tucking her in, and kissing her cheek.</p><p>"Love you Daddy." She said quietly.</p><p>"Love you too sweetheart." </p><p>Ari put Niall to bed.</p><p>Once back in their bedroom, they checked Harry was ok, before getting into their bed.</p><p>"Goodnight love." Louis said.</p><p>"Night babe."</p><p>The light went out and they spooned each other, falling into a contented sleep.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That's it Harry....come on, you can do it!" Louis encouraged.</p><p>"Come on love... that's it!" Louis clapped his hands and held his arms open wide as Harry took another tentative step into his Daddy's loving arms.</p><p>"You did it!" He cried, lifting Harry up off of the floor and twirling around.</p><p>"Oh god Lou! He's done it. He's taken his first proper steps." Ari laughed, tears welling up as she wrapped her arms around both of them.</p><p>Harry giggled as he was hugged. He loved hugs so much. The family were very huggable.</p><p>"Niall and Gemma will be sad they missed that!" Louis said. "Just as well you recorded it."</p><p>"Speaking of which...I better go get them from school. Could you make a start on dinner love?" Ari asked as she went to fetch her car keys.</p><p>"Course. I'll make a casserole." He went to put Harry in his high chair in the kitchen. "See you soon." </p><p>"Bye love, bye Harry, you clever little boy." She kissed Harry's curls and left.</p><p>"Right, young man, are you gonna help Daddy with dinner?" He asked, Harry giggled and banged his tiny hands on the high chair table.</p><p>"Daddy....dink!" Harry said. </p><p>"Sure love. Let's get you some squash." </p><p>Harry was 3 years old now. He could speak, but not that well. His speech was definitely not as it should be for his age. He should've learned to walk a long time ago too.</p><p>Harry supped on his squash as Louis got to work. </p><p>He chopped up some chicken, putting it into the multi cooker.</p><p>"Right...carrots." </p><p>"Ca-ots!" Harry repeated, kind of.</p><p>"That's it. Would you like some Harry?" </p><p>Harry nodded as Louis put a few tiny bits on his table.</p><p>Ha ate them happily as Louis chopped some more. More vegetables and stock was added.</p><p>He switched the machine on and prepared potatoes for mash.</p><p>Louis took Harry out of the high chair into the living room to wait for the others to come home.</p><p>"What shall we do precious?" Louis asked him.</p><p>Harry pointed. "Stor-wy Daddy!" </p><p>Louis picked up a book on the coffee table.</p><p>"Okie dokie. Goldie locks and the three bears." Louis started, as Harry climbed onto his lap, thumb in mouth, head resting on Louis' chest.</p><p>*****</p><p>Half an hour later, Ari walked in with the other kids.</p><p>"Daddy! Daddy! Is it true? Did Harry walk on his own? Did he?" Niall ran in and jumped on the sofa.</p><p>Louis laughed. "Yes Niall, he did. Isn't that great?" </p><p>"Yeah! Harry... you're really clever!" Niall giggled as he patted Harry's back. "Can he do it again?" </p><p>"Not now love, maybe later. It's nearly dinner time." Louis said. Niall frowned. </p><p>"Ok Daddy."</p><p>Louis and Ari went into the kitchen to start dishing up the food, leaving the kids on the living room carpet playing with Lego.</p><p>"I need a wee." Gemma said, getting up and running upstairs.</p><p>Niall took this as an opportunity.</p><p>Standing up, he pulled Harry up onto his unsteady feet, placing his hands on the sofa.</p><p>Niall went to the other side of the room and held his hands out.</p><p>"Harry...walk to me!" He said quietly so his parents didn't hear him.</p><p>Harry smiled, bouncing up and down. </p><p>"Quick Harry!" </p><p>Harry let go of the sofa and took a step towards his brother.</p><p>Niall laughed as Harry started toddling towards him.</p><p>"Wow! You really can walk. Well done!" </p><p>But...</p><p>Harry suddenly lost his balance and toppled forwards, hitting his head on the corner of the coffee table.</p><p>He let out an heart wrenching scream as he fell to the floor.</p><p>"What the hell?" Louis shouted from the kitchen, both him and Ari ran in.</p><p>"Harry! What happened?" </p><p>"Niall?" </p><p>Louis picked Harry up, still screaming and saw blood pouring from a head wound.</p><p>"Shit! Niall tell us what did he do!" </p><p>Niall was crying, Ari trying to calm him down.</p><p>Gemma had heard the commotion and ran downstairs.</p><p>"What's wrong? Is he hurt? Gemma asked, worriedly.</p><p>"He needs stitches. Phone Bebe quickly, hope she's home." </p><p>*****</p><p>Ten minutes later, Bebe was watching the kids while Ari drove Harry and Louis to hospital.</p><p>Harry was still crying in his car seat as Louis held a cloth to his head, trying to calm him down.</p><p>"It's ok precious. Please don't cry. You'll feel better soon." Louis said, anxiously.</p><p>Ari parked the car, and they rushed Harry into A&amp;E.</p><p>They were shown, fairly quickly, into a cubical, where a doctor checked his injury.</p><p>"It's quite a deep cut. Will need stitches. We'll sedate him, it can be traumatic from a young child. I'll get a nurse to do it soon. Other than that, keep an eye out. If he's sick or drowsy a lot, bring him straight back in."</p><p>They thanked the doctor.</p><p>A nurse came by a short while later. Harry was extremely flustered, so he was sedated, while his head was stitched.</p><p>*****</p><p>An hour later, they were back home, tucking the kids into bed.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I j-just wanted t-to see him walk." Niall sobbed in Ari's arms.</p><p>"It's ok love, don't cry. It wasn't your fault. Just make sure we're with you when you want him to do it, ok?" </p><p>Niall nodded as Ari kissed him.</p><p>"Goodnight love." </p><p>"Night Mummy."</p><p>"Is he gonna be ok Mummy?" Gemma asked, as she took her turn to be tucked in.</p><p>"I think so darling. Don't worry. You get to sleep now. Goodnight." Ari kissed Gemma, who smiled and closed her eyes.</p><p>Louis tucked Harry into his bed, the boy was already asleep, but Louis hadn't wanted to put him to bed, wanting to make sure he was ok.</p><p>"Goodnight precious. Love you. Sweet dreams." He said, kissing Harry's sore head.</p><p>Harry smiled in his sleep.</p><p>It was the best way to end an exhausting day.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's ok precious, don't cry." Louis tried to confort Harry after he had thrown up over himself.</p><p>"Da-daddy!" He cried, as he gagged again. </p><p>Harry had been ok since the accident yesterday, but after breakfast this morning, he was sick. Ari had taken the kids to school, so Louis was left to clean up the sobbing three year old.</p><p>"Let's get you in the bath, eh? You're all stinky. Does your head hurt baby?" He asked sympathetically.</p><p>Harry pouted and touched his cut head. </p><p>"Ok love. We'll get you that medicine the doctor gave you as well."</p><p>Louis took him upstairs and sat him on the bathroom floor while he filled up the bath. He took out Harry's medicine and sucked it up into a syringe.</p><p>He held it at Harry's open mouth and pushed the end, squirting it in his mouth.</p><p>Harry pulled a face and frowned.</p><p>"I know it tastes bad love, but it will stop your head hurting so much."</p><p>Not only did Harry have a cut on the massive bump on his forehead, but his eye was a bit black too. He looked like he'd lost a boxing match.</p><p>Harry whined as Louis turned the water off.</p><p>"I know ... Let's get these stinky clothes off." He said as he carefully pulled Harry's t shirt over his head.</p><p>He undressed Harry and placed him in the bath. Usually Harry loved bath time. He'd splash about, getting Louis soaked, he'd giggle and play with his toys, but he didn't feel like it today.</p><p>He sat still as Louis washed his hair and body. He raised his arms up when he was done, a sign that he'd had enough and just wanted a cuddle.</p><p>Louis lifted him out of the bath and dried him, before dressing him in fresh clothes.</p><p>"You ok now love?" He asked.</p><p>Harry looked sad, and held his arms out again.</p><p>"Come here little one." Louis picked him up and Harry snuggled into his Daddy's body.</p><p>They went downstairs and Louis made him a bottle of lovely warm milk.</p><p>Harry was asleep before he had finished the milk.</p><p>Louis flicked through the TV channels, trying to find something worth watching, Harry asleep against his chest.</p><p>Louis took a close look at Harry's wound. It looked nasty. The poor little boy must've been in so much pain.</p><p>Harry cried in his sleep. </p><p>Louis rubbed his back, trying to calm him, and he stopped crying.</p><p>Louis felt guilty for having to wake Harry up, but it was 1pm and he was hungry.</p><p>"What would you like for lunch Harry?" He asked as the yawning boy sat in his high chair.</p><p>"Passa." He replied, playing with his teddy.</p><p>"Pasta? No problemo." He got out the tub of pasta from a cupboard and put enough for both of them into a saucepan.</p><p>"How are you feeling love?" Louis asked as he stroked Harry's cheek.</p><p>Harry smiled. That's a good sign. He hummed as he kissed his teddy.</p><p>Louis smiled at him, before checking on the pasta.</p><p>"How about, after lunch, we go for a walk?" Harry jumped up and down in his chair. He loved going out, especially if he was going somewhere fun, like the park.</p><p>They ate their pasta. Harry humming as he ate, his way of showing he was enjoying his food, Louis smiled again. </p><p>*****</p><p>Louis took Harry to the park.</p><p>"Wheeeee....look at you Harry! You're flying!" </p><p>Harry giggled as he flew back and forward on the swing. It wasn't high, but to Harry it seemed as high as the stars.</p><p>"Hi Daddy hi"</p><p>"Yes love, really high!" </p><p>Louis stopped the swing and Harry screamed. "NO DADDY. WANT GO HI NOW!" </p><p>"No. Love we can go on something else." </p><p>"DADDYYYYYY!" </p><p>"Harry, no. Let's go on the slide now."</p><p>Harry screamed as Louis lifted him out of the toddler swing, kicking his legs out and trying to hit Louis.</p><p>"Hey, young man. Louis placed harry on the ground and went down to his level.</p><p>"You do not kick or hit Daddy, or anyone. Do you hear me? It's very naughty. We're going home now." </p><p>That made Harry cry. He was put in his pushchair and taken home. He cried all the way.</p><p>By the time they got home, Harry cries were whimpers. His eyes were red and puffy.</p><p>Louis took him out and put him on the sofa, sitting next to him.</p><p>"You know that was naughty, right?" He said.</p><p>Harry looked up, pouting and looking miserable.</p><p>He had tears rolling down his cute little cheeks, Louis felt guilty but he had to learn from his actions.</p><p>"Sowwy Daddy." He whispered as he moved closer.</p><p>"Good boy." He replied as he opened his arms, so Harry could climb into his lap.</p><p>Harry was still crying, so Louis made sure that it was ok now, by giving him lots of cuddles.</p><p>"You're our precious little love." </p><p>Harry sighed and felt much better.</p><p>He loved his Daddy so much.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis was Harry's carer as well as his father. As Harry had medical needs, they had agreed that rather than him keep having strangers in to take care of him, Louis would do it. </p><p>He wouldn't want it any other way. Louis loved Harry so much, as he should.</p><p>Ariana went to work every day, she would leave home at 8am five days a week, getting home around 5.</p><p>Lately though, she'd been working later, saying work was hectic and was lots going on. Louis was ok with that, as it would mean more money coming in. </p><p>But Louis was also finding it hard. Looking after a poorly 3 year old as well as rushing around after a 6 and 10 year old too, who also needed his attention.</p><p>"Dad! Niall is annoying me! Can you tell him to get out of my room?" Gemma shouted down the stairs.</p><p>Harry had been asleep on the sofa, and Gemma's yelling had woken him up.</p><p>"Gemma!" Louis sighed. Harry cried and rubbed his eyes.</p><p>"Dad!!!! He hit me!" Gemma shouted again.</p><p>Louis picked Harry up and walked up the stairs. </p><p>"Will you stop yelling? You woke Harry up!" He groaned as he went in her bedroom.</p><p>"Niall...why are you in here? Go to your own room please, and no hitting your sister please"</p><p>Niall frowned. "I only wanted to play wiv her. She's being horrid again."</p><p>"I need my space Niall. I don't have to play with you all the time you know?!"</p><p>"But...but...you're my sister, you should play wiv me." He looked sad.</p><p>"No I don't. Get out!" </p><p>Harry was still crying in Louis' arms. "Will you two please be quiet, you're upsetting Harry!"</p><p>"Upsetting Harry! What about me?! I'm upset!" Gemma yelled, running to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it.</p><p>Louis sighed.</p><p>Niall said no more, he just walked slowly back to his bedroom, closing the door quietly.</p><p>Louis now felt really guilty. Gemma and Niall were both upset and Harry was still grizzly. </p><p>He did fall back to sleep a couple of minutes later, so Louis put him in his bed, tucking him in.</p><p>He knocked on the bathroom door, hearing sniffles coming from behind it.</p><p>"Gem...open the door love, please. I'm sorry."</p><p>He heard the lock click and the door opened slowly.</p><p>Gemma had been crying. Her cheeks were red and damp.</p><p>Louis opened his arms and she fell into them. </p><p>"I'm sorry." He said again, as she hugged him.</p><p>"I'm sorry too. Niall just...annoys me sometimes." She said quietly.</p><p>"Is anything else bothering you? You can talk to me." Louis asked as they sat on the bathroom floor together.</p><p>Gemma wiped her eyes and sighed.</p><p>"I...I just get fed up. I love Niall, I really do, but he wants to be around me all the time. Sometimes I just want to be on my own. I'm horrible, aren't I?" She whispered.</p><p>Louis looked into her Beautiful brown eyes. "No, love, you're not horrible. We all need me time. I'll talk to Niall, but you know he doesn't mean any harm. You're lucky you have a brother who wants to spend time with you though, lots of kids don't have that." He smiled at her. Gemma returned the smile.</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry. I'll talk to him soon. I just need an hour on my own. Is that ok? And...I'm sorry I made Harry cry too." </p><p>"It's fine. You go to your room. I'll tell Niall to leave you in peace for a bit." He got up, helping Gemma up, and they left the bathroom going separate ways.</p><p>Louis knocked on Niall's bedroom door and opened it, popping his head around it, seeing Niall on his bed.</p><p>"Hey love. Are you ok?" Louis asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Niall replied, sitting up. "I was just lonely. Sorry."</p><p>Louis sat next to Niall. "Gemma wants to talk to you. She's just resting for a bit. She's not mad at you, so don't worry." Louis said, putting an arm around Niall.</p><p>"Ok." </p><p>The door suddenly opened and a little brown haired boy appeared. </p><p>"Hello Harry. Come in." Niall said, happily. </p><p>Harry toddled over, stumbling slightly, making it to Niall's bed, he helped Harry get up onto it.</p><p>Harry plopped himself down in-between his dad and brother, making himself comfortable.</p><p>"You ok Harry?" Niall asked as he tickled him.</p><p>Harry giggled and squirmed. </p><p>Louis laughed. "Least you woke up in a good mood." He said. "I need to start cooking dinner. You two want to help?"</p><p>Niall stopped tickling Harry and clapped his hands. "Yeah yeah yeah! We can help can't we Harry?" </p><p>Harry nodded, a big grin on his face. </p><p>"Let's get Gemma too!" </p><p>"I'll see if she wants to help." Louis said.</p><p>He knocked and opened her door.</p><p>"Love... we're all gonna cook dinner. Would you like to help?" </p><p>Gemma smiled. "Yes please." She got up, hugged Louis and left her room.</p><p>The boys were waiting at the top of the stairs.</p><p>"I'm sorry Gem." Niall said.</p><p>"I'm sorry too. Come here." Niall walked to her and they hugged. Harry, feeling left out, walked over and joined in.</p><p>"What the heck." Louis said, and he joined in too.</p><p>"Come on. Let's get this food cooked, shall we?"</p><p>They all went down to the kitchen and Louis got out the ingredients they needed.</p><p>"Right. Sausage, mash and veg tonight."</p><p>He put the vegetables on the table. Harry put them in piles, while Gemma peeled and Niall carefully chopped with Louis' supervision.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later the veg was all ready.</p><p>He put them all on to cook, while he put sausages under the grill.</p><p>When the food was cooked, Louis and Gemma put it onto the plates that Niall had put on the table.</p><p>They sat down to eat. Ari was still at work, so hers was put in the microwave for later.</p><p>"Thank you guys. This looks delicious." Louis praised them.</p><p>"Thanks for letting us help." Gemma said. Niall and Harry agreed and smiled.</p><p>They ate their meal, talking about their day and telling jokes.</p><p>The day was ending good, after all.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"When's Mum coming home Daddy? I'm really tired." Niall yawned.</p><p>It was nearly 9pm, and the older kids had stayed up to say goodnight. </p><p>"I don't know, I thought she would've been home by now. I'll call her again, hopefully she'll answer this time." Louis sighed, picking up his phone and calling Ari.</p><p>After three rings, it went to voicemail.</p><p>"Sorry, there's no answer. You're gonna have to go to bed." Louis frowned, seeing the disappointment on the children's faces.</p><p>"But...but I want to give her a goodnight cuddle." Niall said sadly.</p><p>"I know you do, baby, but she might be a while yet. You need to sleep. Come on, I'll read you a story." </p><p>As they all stood up, the front door opened, and Ari walked in.</p><p>"MUMMY!" the children yelled and ran over to her, engulfing her in hugs and kisses.</p><p>"Hello you two. Shouldn't you be in bed?" She questioned, looking at Louis.</p><p>"They were waiting for you! Why are you so late?"</p><p>Ari ignored him, and carried on hugging the kids.</p><p>"Niall, Gem, come on, I'm taking you to bed now. Say goodnight." </p><p>They did as Louis asked and said goodnight, walking upstairs.</p><p>Louis went up after them. They brushed their teeth and got into Gemma's bed for a story.</p><p>As it was so late, Louis told them a very short one, before kissing them, and Niall going to his own bed.</p><p>*****</p><p>"Where have you been Ari?" Louis asked as soon as he got back downstairs.</p><p>She was sat on the sofa. "Oh, we had a meeting after work, I had to go, it was important."</p><p>"You could've let me know. Harry was upset again, he hasn't had a goodnight kiss for days now!"</p><p>"He'll forget about it tomorrow!" She snapped back.</p><p>"What did you say? How dare you say that!" Louis fumed, but trying to keep his voice down.</p><p>"Oh stop being so dramatic Louis. It's not like he's going to remember that I didn't say goodnight!"</p><p>Louis couldn't believe what she was saying.</p><p>"Have you been drinking? You have, haven't you?"</p><p>"I had a couple of wines. There's no law against it. Jesus Christ Louis!" </p><p>She got up and walked past him into the kitchen. Louis followed her.</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with you? Why talk about Harry like that? He's your son!" </p><p>"I know that! I'm not stupid." She said as she got a glass of water.</p><p>"I'm going to bed. I can't deal with you right now. The kids and I made dinner. It's in the microwave if you want it." He turned around and stormed off up the stairs.</p><p>Ari sighed. She opened the microwave up and pulled out the plate. "Urgh." She groaned and scraped the plate into the bin. She'd already eaten anyway.</p><p>*****</p><p>Louis was so angry. He sat on the bedroom floor, next to Harry's bed and watched him sleeping peacefully.</p><p>"I love you Harry." He whispered. "My Precious little boy." A tear filled down his face.</p><p>This was the first time he'd got so cross with Ari. He wondered if he'd done something wrong. If he'd been pushing her away, maybe. He couldn't think of anything.</p><p>He ended up falling asleep where he was, too exhausted, emotionally.</p><p>Ari fell asleep on the sofa. </p><p>*****</p><p>Louis woke up at 3:30. Harry was playing with his hair.</p><p>"Hello there!" Louis whispered to his little boy. "Why are you awake?" He groaned as he stretched his back. It definitely wasn't a good idea to fall asleep there.</p><p>He stood up and picked Harry up.</p><p>"Oh...you need your bum changed eh? Come on then, let's get you cleaned up." He picked Harry up and took him to his bed, laying him down and collected what he needed.</p><p>"Ooh you stinky little bugger!" Louis laughed, tickling Harry's tummy. </p><p>He changed him and got him back in his pj bottoms.</p><p>"You wanna sleep in Daddy's bed?" He asked, noticing Ari's absence. Harry nodded, sleepily.</p><p>Louis placed him on Ari's side of the bed and tucked him in. He got back into bed and faced his son.</p><p>"Go back to sleep, my lovely. Daddy will see you in the morning. I love you." </p><p>Harry smiled. "Love ooo Daddy." He whispered and closed his eyes.</p><p>It took Louis a while to go back to sleep. His mind was full of worry. </p><p>Eventually, he fell into a restless sleep. </p><p>*****</p><p>Louis woke at 7 and went to get Niall and Gemma up for school.</p><p>He went downstairs to prepare breakfast for them and found Ari asleep on the sofa.</p><p>Ignoring her, he went into the kitchen and got bowls and cereal out. </p><p>He started the dishwasher up and put some clothes on to wash, not caring how much noise he made. Ari should've been up by now anyway.</p><p>He was busy making himself a cup of tea when Ari appeared behind him.</p><p>"Make me one please?" She asked, making Louis jump.</p><p>He got another cup down and made them both a cup.</p><p>He put it down in front of her, saying nothing and went to walk past her.</p><p>She grabbed his arm. "What's wrong with you?" She asked.</p><p>"Wha...you really don't know? Unbelievable!"</p><p>"It's cos I was late home? Is that all?" </p><p>"Ari...it's not so much that you were late, although you could've let us know. The kids waited up for you, despite being tired. You said something horrid about Harry, and I see you threw the tea we made in the bin! Don't you love us any more?" He asked sadly.</p><p>"I'm sorry Lou. I really am. I did have a meeting and yes I did drink there. I should've called. I'm sorry." </p><p>"And what about the kids?"</p><p>"I'm sorry I kept them up. I'll call next time."</p><p>"Next time? So it'll happen again?  And what about what you said about Harry?"</p><p>"I can't help it if we have meetings Louis! And what exactly did I say about Harry?"</p><p>"You don't even remember? My god! I'm going to check on the kids. Get your own breakfast!" </p><p>Louis stormed off upstairs. Gemma and Niall were half dressed.</p><p>Harry was still asleep.</p><p>Louis sat on his bed next to Harry and cried.</p><p>Is their family falling apart?</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ari arrived home dead on 5:30 that evening, feeling guilty.</p><p>The rest of the family were all sat around the kitchen table, eating dinner.</p><p>"MUMMY!" Niall jumped up and ran to the door. "Mummy you're early! You can have dinner wiv us, we just started it." He said excitedly, pulling at her arm.</p><p>"Ok love, let me take my coat off first though." She laughed. She removed her coat and followed him.</p><p>Louis looked at her, surprised that she was home so early. He got up from his seat and turned the microwave on, as she sat down between Niall and Gemma.</p><p>"No meetings tonight then?" Louis asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.</p><p>"No, Lou." She huffed, turning back to the children. "So what have you two done today?" She asked them, ignoring poor Harry, who sat in his highchair looking sad.</p><p>Louis put Ari's dinner down in front of her. "Don't forget Harry!" He warned her.</p><p>"I was going to him in a minute, keep your hair on!" She glared.</p><p>The older two told her all about their day, while they ate. Louis helped Harry eat his food, making sure he didn't feel left out.</p><p>They finished dinner. "How about we play a game eh kids?" Ari asked. "How about... monopoly?" </p><p>"Yeah yeah yeah!" Niall cheered, jumping up and down.</p><p>"Go to your room and set it up. I'll be there in a minute."</p><p>Niall and Gemma ran up the stairs, grabbing the game from Gemma's toy cupboard. They sat on the floor and started setting it up.</p><p>Meanwhile downstairs, Louis was not happy at all.</p><p>"You're doing it again!" He frowned as he picked Harry up from his high chair.</p><p>"Doing what?" She replied, as she made drinks for her and the other two kids.</p><p>"Ignoring him." He responded, holding Harry tight.</p><p>"No I'm not, don't be so silly. Harry can't play monopoly!" She laughed.</p><p>"Exactly my point! You could've done something that he could join in with!" </p><p>"But that's not much is it?" </p><p>"Why are you so heartless. You ignored him through dinner, and you're ignoring him now. Why?" </p><p>"I am not ignoring him. Stop saying that. Give him to me, I'll find something we can do together while playing the game!" </p><p>She pulled Harry from Louis' arms, he was reluctant to let him go, but he needed her to make this right.</p><p>"Come on Harry, let's see what those two rascals are up too shall we?" They disappeared upstairs.</p><p>Louis put the dirty plates in the dishwasher and turned it on. He made himself a cup of tea and turned on the TV. It's not often now, that he gets a bit of time to himself, so he put his feet up and skimmed through the channels, deciding on watching a game show.</p><p>Upstairs...the game was underway.</p><p>"No cheating Niall!" Gemma said as Niall jumped over her property so he didn't have to pay her any money.</p><p>"I'm not cheating Gem, I never cheat."</p><p>Ari and Gemma burst out laughing.</p><p>Poor Harry wasn't having fun though. He was sat against a wall, with a few blocks, trying, and failing to build a tower, and getting more frustrated by the minute.</p><p>Unfortunately, Ari and the older kids were so engrossed in the game, they'd forgotten about Harry.</p><p>Harry was bored, bored of the blocks, bored of being ignored.</p><p>So he decided to do a bit of exploring.</p><p>He crawled out of the bedroom, out into the hall. The stair gate was across, so he couldn't go down them. So...he headed off to his mum and dad's room. </p><p>He thought that nobody cared, except maybe his Daddy, but he didn't know where he was.</p><p>He crawled around the side of their bed and headed towards the massive wardrobe.</p><p>He looked up and banged his tiny fist on it, thinking it would open.</p><p>Of course, it didn't.</p><p>So he lay on his tummy and tried pulling it open from the underneath.</p><p>He yanked hard, as hard as a tiny three year old could, and the door flew open and hit him in the face. Harry cried quietly, rubbing his sore face.</p><p>After a minute, he sat himself up and crawled inside, pulling the door behind him.</p><p>He went to a corner and curled up under some spare blankets. He cried. He cried because he was hurt. He cried because nobody cared. He cried and cried and cried, until he fell asleep.</p><p>*****</p><p>Louis was bored. The game show he was watching had ended, and it was time for one of Harry medicines. </p><p>He got up and walked up the stairs, hearing fits of giggles coming from one of the bedrooms.</p><p>He popped his head around the door. "Sounds like you're all having fun!" He said, smiling, happy to see Ari interacting with the kids.</p><p>His heart dropped suddenly though, when he noticed Harry wasn't there.</p><p>"Ari... where's Harry?" He asked, panicking.</p><p>"He's there....oh...oh god, where's he gone?" She jumped up. "I swear he was there a minute ago!" </p><p>Everyone immediately got up and started searching, calling Harry's name.</p><p>They each took a room, hunting high and low.</p><p>Niall checked his room, Gemma her room, Ari the bathroom while Louis checked their room.</p><p>He looked under the bed, behind the curtains, eventually coming to the wardrobe. He opened the door and pulled jumpers and coats back.</p><p>There at the bottom, in a corner was Harry, fast asleep with his thumb in his mouth.</p><p>Louis scooped him up in his arms straight away, making Harry wake up.</p><p>He cried at seeing his Daddy. Louis smothered him in kisses and cuddles, his heart was pounding.</p><p>"What did you do to your head darling?" He asked. There was a big bruise forming around a small cut on his forehead.</p><p>"I've found him!" He called out as everyone raced into the room, finding Louis and Harry in tears hugging each other.</p><p>"God, I'm so sorry. Are you ok Harry?" Ari asked as she stroked his hair." Harry hid his face in Louis' chest, he was shaking. </p><p>"He'll be ok now. He needs his meds, and he's hurt himself. Look at that bruise!" Louis said as he got up, and headed downstairs.</p><p>Ari comforted the other children who were shook up from losing their brother. "I'm sorry." She said to them. "Let's go down and check he's ok."</p><p>They both nodded and they went down.</p><p>Harry was in his high chair cuddling a teddy while Louis sorted out his meds. </p><p>"I'm sorry Lou. I really thought he was there."</p><p>"It's ok." He said and carried on. "I'll give him this then I'll take him to bed." He'd already seen to the bruise, which was turning darker.</p><p>Ari left them alone. Louis administered his meds and took him back upstairs.</p><p>Harry had calmed down now, but was very clingy. He just wanted his Daddy. He had no intention of letting him go tonight. </p><p>And that's how the day ended, with Louis cuddled up to Harry.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of weeks had passed since the Harry in the wardrobe incident.</p><p>Ari had been coming home around 5:30 most nights, and if she was a bit late, it's because she'd gone somewhere to get a takeaway.</p><p>Louis had forgiven her for not looking after Harry properly. She had even taken Harry out on his own to a soft play area.</p><p>The last two days, though, Ari had been home later. She had a new boss who was a slave driver, as she says, and they had new things to get used to.</p><p>So, it was no surprise to Louis when yet again, she came home at 8pm one night.</p><p>Harry was in bed, Gemma was upstairs and Niall was just about to go, when she strolled in.</p><p>"Mummy, I'm going to bed, can you read me a story please?" He asked before she even took her coat off.</p><p>"Not tonight love, I'm very tired." She replied, as she slumped in a chair.</p><p>Niall looked sad, as Louis stood up, and without saying a word, took him upstairs.</p><p>"Can you read me a story, Daddy, please?" Niall asked quietly.</p><p>Louis hugged him. "Of course I will darling. I'll go get Gem." Louis got up and went to Gemma's room. He knocked gently and opened the door and peeking inside.</p><p>Gemma was already tucked up and fast asleep. Poor love had had a hard day at school.</p><p>"Gem is asleep already, so it's just you and me." Louis smiled as he came back in Niall's room and sat next to him against his beds headboard.</p><p>Niall smiled and cuddled up to his Dad, handing him the book he wanted him to read.</p><p>*****</p><p>Thirty minutes later, Louis kissed Niall goodnight and headed back downstairs.</p><p>Ari was sat on the chair still, but was now eating the food Louis made earlier.</p><p>Louis sat on the sofa, and changed the channel on the TV. </p><p>"Hey...I was watching that!" Ari said, her mouth full of food.</p><p>"Well...I don't want to watch that!" </p><p>"Oh grow up Louis! What the hell is wrong with you?"</p><p>"What's wrong with me is..." He turned to face her "...you coming home late again with no explanation, and not wanting to read to our son!" He glared at her.</p><p>Ari put her fork on her plate, and swallowed. "Well I'm sorry! I can't help it if I'm tired. I've been on my feet all day, unlike you! I bet you've been sat on your arse all bloody day!"</p><p>"Sat on my arse?!" Louis yelled. "I've cleaned the house from top to bottom, as well as looking after Harry, then getting the kids from school! What exactly have you done Ariana!?" </p><p>"You know what Louis!" She put her plate on the coffee table and stood up. "You can go to hell! I'm gonna stay at Rita's tonight. Least there I won't get shouted at and blamed for everything!" She put her coat and shoes on, picked up her car keys and went outside, slamming the door behind her.</p><p>Louis slumped down on the sofa, put his head in his shaking hands and cried.</p><p>"Daddy?" He heard a little voice coming from the stairs. "Daddy?"</p><p>Louis sighed, wiped his eyes and got up.</p><p>"What's wrong love?" He asked as he saw a sad looking Gemma at the top of the stairs.</p><p>"Are you alright?" She asked.</p><p>Louis walked up to her and sat on the top stair, Gemma sat down next to him. </p><p>"Mummy's just a bit sad, she's gone to her friends, she'll be home soon though. Don't you worry."</p><p>Gemma rested her head on Louis' shoulder. "I love you Daddy."</p><p>Louis smiled. "I love you too. Sorry we woke you up. Let's get you back to bed eh?" </p><p>Gemma nodded and they both stood up, going to her room.</p><p>Louis tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, darling." </p><p>Gemma smiled and closed her eyes.</p><p>Louis checked on Niall. He was asleep, snoring lightly.</p><p>He went to the bathroom, looked in the mirror and saw his tear stained face. He quickly washed his face, brushed his teeth, used the toilet and went to his bedroom.</p><p>Harry was asleep. Louis always loved watching the boy sleep.</p><p>He was a cute little cherub anyway, but even more so when he was dreaming.</p><p>Louis got into his bed. </p><p>But he couldn't sleep.</p><p>So at 3:30 when Harry woke up crying wanting some milk, Louis was pleased for some company.</p><p>"What am I going to do Harry?" He whispered more to himself really. "I haven't done anything wrong." Tears started falling again. </p><p>Harry stared up at Louis while he drank his milk. He frowned.</p><p>"I'm ok love, don't worry about me. We'll be alright. I promise."</p><p>He wasn't sure if that was the truth or not.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9:30 the following morning.</p><p>Louis had dropped the two older children off at school, and was cleaning the breakfast things away, while Harry sat in his highchair, playing with his teddy.</p><p>Louis was a bit concerned, as Harry had woken up with a bit of a cough. As he was prone to chest and lung infections, he was keeping a closer eye on him than usual.</p><p>There was a knock at the front door.</p><p>"Wonder who that is Harry?" He said as he went to open the door.</p><p>"Louis." </p><p>"Oh...hi Rita. Come in."</p><p>Rita entered the house and Louis closed the door.</p><p>"Ari asked me to come and pick up a couple of bits, if that's ok?"</p><p>She looked a bit uncomfortable. She had always got on really well with Louis as well as being one of Ari's closest friends.</p><p>"Oh." Louis sighed. "When is she coming home?" </p><p>"A couple of days, maybe." </p><p>Louis went to Harry and picked him up, needing a cuddle. "Did she tell you why she left?" He asked as Harry laid his head on Louis' chest.</p><p>"She said you were mad at her and needed some space. Not much else."</p><p>Louis frowned and hugged Harry tighter, trying not to cry. Harry coughed.</p><p>"Is Harry ok?" She asked. </p><p>"He woke up with a cough. Think I may take him to the Doctor's later. </p><p>"Poor love. Hope you feel better soon Harry." She smiled at the poorly boy, who gave her a small smile.</p><p>"Thanks Rita."</p><p>"Lou...you know I love you two so much? I don't know exactly what happened, but I hope you sort things out. You're such a lovely couple, with three gorgeous children. I'm not going to take sides."</p><p>Louis nodded. "Thanks Rita. Do you want to go up and get whatever she wants?" </p><p>Rita nodded and smiled, patting his shoulder as she walked past and up the stairs.</p><p>Louis sat on a chair in the kitchen, and placed Harry on his lap. He noticed he looked sad too.</p><p>"Hey Precious. Are you ok?"</p><p>Harry looked up at him, his eyes were teary. "Mummy?" He said.</p><p>Louis sniffed "Mummy isn't here darling. She'll be home soon though." <br/>Harry rubbed his nose, indicating he was tired.</p><p>"Think I have everything." Rita said as she came back downstairs. "I'm really sorry Lou. Hope things go ok."</p><p>"So do I. We miss her." Louis whispered.</p><p>"I'll leave you to it. Take care, both of you." Rita kissed both of their cheeks and left.</p><p>Louis didn't want to put Harry to bed, so they settled down together on the sofa side by side. Harry fell asleep quickly.</p><p>Louis laid there for at least an hour, tears quietly falling, watching his baby sleeping.</p><p>Harry woke up a little while later.</p><p>He was coughing again, he sounded worse than before.</p><p>"You're really not well, are you my love?"</p><p>Harry looked at Louis and started crying as he coughed more.</p><p>"I'm taking you to the Doctor. Let's get our coats on."</p><p>Harry coughed so much, he was gagging, then brought up loads of phlegm. Louis started to panic.</p><p>He picked Harry up and grabbed his car keys. He ran out of the door to his car and put Harry in the front child seat. He ran around and got in the driver's side, started the car up and raced to the hospital.</p><p>*****</p><p>"Is he going to be ok?" Louis asked, his voice shaking.</p><p>"His breathing is under control now. We're concerned though. I know he's not due for his check up for a couple of months, but I'm hearing a lot of crackling on his lung, so we're going to investigate that." The Doctor said.</p><p>Louis' heart was racing. "Is it another infection?"</p><p>"It's possible. Let's do the tests to find out." </p><p>*****</p><p>They'd been at the hospital for a couple of hours. </p><p>Harry had tests, and had an oxygen mask over his Beautiful face.</p><p>"So...it's not good news I'm afraid." The Doctor said, looking at his notes.</p><p>"It's another infection. It's bad. We're putting him on a very strong medication. It will clear the infection, but there are side effects."</p><p>"What are they?" Louis was so scared, as he held Harry's tiny hand.</p><p>"Sickness, and possible seizures. But that's very rare. He'll be monitored very closely at all times. He'll be on it for a few days. It's that severe. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Will he suffer a lot?"</p><p>"It's such a strong medication, he won't know much of what's going on."</p><p>"Ok. When will you start?"</p><p>"Straight away, once you've signed some forms."</p><p>The Doctor handed a clipboard with the forms on. Louis read them quickly and signed at the bottom. He handed them back and the doctor patted his shoulder.</p><p>"I'll get it set up now."</p><p>The Doctor left. Louis stepped outside the room and quickly texted his Mum, Ari, the next door neighbour and then phoned the school to let them know what was happening.</p><p>Once back in with Harry, he sat down, resting his head on the bed and cried.</p><p>"Please be ok. I love you Harry."</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"LOUIS!" Ariana yelled as she ran into her husband's arms.</p><p>"How is he? What's happening?" Where is our baby?" She sobbed, taking Louis by surprise.</p><p>"He's in his room, asleep. I came out for some air. He's on the meds now, they say he'll sleep a lot."</p><p>"Can I see him?"</p><p>"Of course you can." Louis took her hand and they walked to Harry's room.</p><p>They stopped outside the door, and Louis faced Ari.</p><p>"I'll warn you... he's very poorly. Try to be strong for him." He said quietly. Ari nodded and gripped Louis' hand tighter.</p><p>He opened the door and they entered the room.</p><p>She saw Harry laying, asleep, tubes and wires all over the place. He looked extremely pale, and fragile, so small and hopeless.</p><p>Ari gasped and ran to the bed, tears falling. "Oh my baby. My poor poor baby. Please get better." She sobbed.</p><p>Louis stood behind her, rubbing her back, trying not to cry himself.</p><p>"He's our little fighter Ari." Louis sniffed.</p><p>Louis sat next to Ari and wrapped an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry I was a bitch. Please forgive me?" She said.</p><p>"Ok." He said no more. He didn't want to talk about that right now.  Harry was his priority.</p><p>They sat watching their boy fighting his infection for a long time.</p><p>*****</p><p>Two long days had passed. Harry was better, but the infection hadn't cleared. Tests showed damage to his lung. </p><p>"What else can be done?" Louis asked the Doctor.</p><p>"We'll keep him here for now. He's not well enough to leave. We need to assess our options. If the damage doesn't spread more, he should lead a fairly normal life. However...if it progresses, we could be looking at another transplant."</p><p>Ari cried. "Is there really nothing else?" </p><p>"I'm sorry. I wish I had better news."</p><p>*****</p><p>Louis was woken up from a fretful sleep by a loud beeping. He sat up and looked at Harry. His heart monitors were going crazy.</p><p>He shouted for help, as a group of nurses and his doctor rushed in. </p><p>Louis moved out of the way, in shock. This can't be happening again. </p><p>He couldn't see what was going on. He could hear raised, panicked voices, but his brain couldn't process what was being said. He was losing his boy. That he was sure of.</p><p>"Please. Please don't let him die." Louis croaked, barely audible.</p><p>The room was a scene of chaos for an hour, Louis thinks, he's lost all track of time.</p><p>Soon, the noise on the room quitened down. All that could be heard was a tiny whimper.</p><p>Harry.</p><p>Some of the nurses left. Louis was in a trance, sat on the floor, his head in his hands and tears streaming down his cheeks.</p><p>"Louis?" He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Louis. Harry wants you." He looked up at the nurse who was crouched in front of him.</p><p>"H-He's not d-dead?" He whispered.</p><p>"No Louis. He's not. He wants you." She said, as she helped him up from the floor.<br/>He stood on shaky feet and slowly walked to Harry's bed. </p><p>He felt dizzy and sick with the shock.</p><p>"Harry." He whispered as he looked down at his Beautiful boy.</p><p>Harry was crying softly. At least he was awake.</p><p>He moved one hand slightly, holding it just up off the bed, Louis sat down and took it in his own. </p><p>"Hello trouble." Louis giggled nervously. "Did you have a nice nap?"</p><p>He knew that Harry wanted him to pick him up, but he wasn't allowed to be moved. This was awful for Louis. All he wanted to do right now, is to pick him and give him the biggest cuddle he's ever had.</p><p>"Would you like me to call your wife?" The nurse asked.</p><p>Louis nodded. There's no way he could explain all this to her on the phone.</p><p>"Ok. I'll do it now."</p><p>"Thank you." He managed to say before he started crying. Trying to hide it is difficult.</p><p>Harry grabbed Louis' hand.</p><p>"Oh it's ok baby. I'm ok. But...does anything hurt? You'll tell Daddy if anything hurts ok?" His voice was quivering now, only just holding himself together.</p><p>"Sleepy." Harry said quietly, and closed his eyes.</p><p>"Ok love. You go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."</p><p>*****</p><p>Harry had been asleep for half an hour, when Louis got up, he told the nurse he had to get some air. He went outside the hospital and over to a bench. </p><p>It was there that he had a breakdown.</p><p>He'd never felt so frightened, so helpless, so alone in all his life.</p><p>He even thought that if Harry didn't make it, he wouldn't want to live. </p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ariana arrived at the hospital and found Louis crying on a bench.</p><p>She ran over to him, fearing the worst.</p><p>"Louis! Louis! Please tell me he's not.." she couldn't say the word.</p><p>Louis looked up at her. He looked dreadful. Eyes puffy, red and watery. He was pale and shaking. Ari fell into his arms and they were both crying hard.</p><p>"He's alive." He sobbed. They sat there for a while, before heading back inside.</p><p>*****</p><p>"I thought he was gonna die." Louis whispered. "I was so scared."</p><p>"He's a fighter, we know that." Ari replied, as they both watched Harry as he slept.</p><p>Despite being hooked up to machines and drugs, Harry was wheezing. His skin was grey, almost see through, paper thin, almost.</p><p>The Doctor and nurses did their half hourly checks, trying to do their best to reassure them that he was in a stable condition.</p><p>But at 3:30 that afternoon, Harry deteriorated.</p><p>"What's happening?" Louis cried as people rushed around their baby boy.</p><p>A nurse took them to the side of the room. "I'm sorry. He's struggling to breathe. They're putting him on a ventilator. He can't do it on his own."</p><p>"He's dying isn't he?" Ari asked.</p><p>"We're doing all we can. The Doctor will speak to you soon." She replied.</p><p>They stood against the wall, watching and waiting. Eventually, people left, just leaving one nurse and the Doctor.</p><p>"Louis, Ari, come and sit down." He said. </p><p>They all took a seat. "I'm sorry. Harry can no longer breathe on his own. The machine is doing it for him. He won't survive long unless he has another transplant. The lung is too damaged, and if it stays in his body much longer, he won't live. We've put him back on the transplant list."</p><p>Louis and Ari were distraught.</p><p>"He's near the top of the list. We just need to wait and hope. I'm sorry I don't have better news for you."</p><p>The couple nodded. "Th-thank you." Louis said. </p><p>The Doctor left, as the nurse stayed to make sure Harry was as comfortable as he could be.</p><p>Louis and Ari sat in silence next to the bed, crying and even praying.</p><p>*****</p><p>Days went by.</p><p>Days of sitting and waiting. Watching.</p><p>"I have some news." The Doctor said as he entered Harry's room.</p><p>The couple sat up, anxious to know what it was.</p><p>"A donor has been found. The lung should be here withing two hours. We need to start prepping Harry soon." </p><p>Ari burst into tears as Louis let out the breath he'd been holding.</p><p>"Thank you. Thank you." He said as he hugged his wife.</p><p>"We'll be back shortly."</p><p>The Doctor left as a nurse came in to do his checks.</p><p>"Oh god Lou. It's happening."</p><p>"Yes love. It is." He gently stroked Harry's pale cheek.</p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Letting Harry go to surgery was difficult. They didn't know for sure if they'd never see their Beautiful green eyed darling alive again. All they could do was wait and hope.</p><p>Hour by hour passed. With each hour, they grew more concerned. Doctors kept them informed of how the operation was going.</p><p>Eventually, their doctor entered the room.</p><p>"How is he?" Louis asked, holding Ari tight. </p><p>"It went well. No complications. He's just gone down to recovery. We'll keep him there for a while, then bring him up."</p><p>"Thank god." Ari sobbed as she fell back into her chair.</p><p>"Thank you." Louis said to the Doctor, before he sat down too.</p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later, the doors opened and Harry's bed was wheeled back in and put back into position.</p><p>Louis and Ari jumped up and raced to his bedside.</p><p>"Hello precious. We missed you." Louis said quietly, brushing Harry's chocolate curls off of his forehead.</p><p>"He'll sleep for a while, it's normal. He's still on meds, but different ones, we'll explain later. You should get some rest." The nurse told them.</p><p>They acknowledged her and she left.</p><p>"You have a lie down love. I'll keep an eye on him." Louis said. Ari nodded and made herself as comfortable as she could on the two seater sofa in the corner of the room. </p><p>Harry woke up two days later. He was in some pain, confused and unhappy. He wanted to go home, but wasn't allowed to, just yet.</p><p>They took it in turns, day after day. One would rest or check on the other children, while the other watched over Harry.</p><p>Finally, two weeks after the op, Harry was allowed to go home.</p><p>*****</p><p>It was a Saturday, so the kids were at home with Louis' Mum, when they arrived home.</p><p>"HARRY!" Niall yelled as the front door opened.</p><p>"Niall... remember what I told you. Not too noisy love, ok?" Jay reminded him.</p><p>"Sorry." He said quietly, as Louis laid Harry down on the sofa, carefully.</p><p>"Hi Harry. Glad you're home." Gemma said. "We missed you lots." She smiled.</p><p>"Harry needs a nap, kids. Why don't you go upstairs and play until lunch?" Ari said. They ran off, the bedroom door slamming to the sound of them giggling.</p><p>"I'll make some tea." Ari said. Louis nodded and sat on the edge of the sofa next to Harry.</p><p>"You go to sleep baby." Harry looked up at him and frowned. </p><p>"What's wrong darling?"</p><p>Harry made tired grabby hands at Louis.</p><p>"Ok love, come here. Be careful though." He lifted Harry up onto his lap, and the boy rested his head on Louis' chest.</p><p>They'd both missed this. Harry listening to Louis comforting heartbeat, and Louis missing the warmth radiating off of his Precious boy.</p><p>Harry was soon asleep. </p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time skip.....</p><p>Five months before Harry's 5th birthday, he started primary school. He didn't attend a nursery or anything beforehand, so they were all pretty anxious.</p><p>"You'll be ok precious," Louis said, hugging the shaking little boy, with tears in his eyes, "it's only for a few hours."</p><p>Ariana had left for work an hour ago, giving Harry lots of kisses and cuddles.</p><p>"Stay home Daddy?" Harry whispered, wiping his eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry baby, you're a big boy now, and big boys need to go to school. You'll make lots of friends, and have lots of fun. Niall will be there to make sure you're ok too." </p><p>"And Gem Gem?" He frowned.</p><p>"No, she goes to big big school, darling." Harry started crying again.</p><p>"Hey Harry!" Gemma said as she came into the room, "don't cry... I'll see you soon enough, and you can tell me all about your day, yeah?" </p><p>Harry nodded, giving his big sister a hug. </p><p>"Come on then...is everyone ready?" Louis asked as he helped Harry into his coat.</p><p>"I'll look after you Harry, it's ok." Niall said as he took Harry's hand and led him out the door to the car.</p><p>Gemma was dropped off at her school first, before they arrived at the primary school.</p><p>"Here we are boys. Out you get!" Louis said as he got out of the car, opening the back door.</p><p>Niall jumped out, but Harry just sat there, crying.</p><p>Louis crouched down. "Harry, come on. You'll be ok. Just think of the fun you'll have. Plus...learning things is so cool." He smiled and unclipped Harry's seat belt.</p><p>He slowly got out of the car, Louis and Niall both took a hand and held tight, as they heading into the playground.</p><p>It was crowded, and noisy. What seemed like millions of loud, scary monsters were running around, screaming and shouting. Harry wasn't used to such a sight or noise and he shrunk down behind Louis.</p><p>"I'm gonna take Harry straight in. Niall... I'll see you tonight, have a great day love." He said, leaving Niall to run off to his friends. Louis fretted, picking Harry up. He hid his face in Louis' hood.</p><p>"I'm sorry, you can't go in yet, until the bell rings." A lady stopped them at the door.</p><p>"Please, he can't cope with the noise out here. I need to get him inside. I contacted the school about him. Harry Tomlinson."</p><p>"Oh yes, I'm sorry Mr Tomlinson, please, follow me." She replied, opening a door for them.</p><p>They followed her to an office and sat down once inside.</p><p>"Nialls' brother, yes?" She asked.</p><p>"That's right. Harry has a small amount of brain damage. He can't cope with certain things. I didn't know he would react like this. He hasn't seen so many people before." Louis explained.</p><p>"I've got his notes. We've put him in a small class, only fifteen pupils. It's in the quieter section of the school with specialist teachers." </p><p>"Thank you. You hear that Harry. You're gonna be ok here." Harry nodded, and sniffed as he calmed down. </p><p>"Harry, would you like to come to your classroom before anyone else arrives?" The lady asked. He nodded again and Louis placed him on the floor.</p><p>They walked to the other end of the school, into a classroom that looked amazing.</p><p>The walls were different bright colours. There were fairy lights, and cushions here and there. Different textures, and shapes. It looked so calming, warm and just...wonderful.</p><p>"We have a few children here with various needs, the warmth of this room helps to keep them calm. We have relaxing music playing, and stimulating toys. I think he'll like it here." The lady said.</p><p>Harry left Louis' side and wandered over to a lamp in the corner, that had bubbles going up and down, with lights changing colours. He stood there, watching, his hand touching it.</p><p>Louis smiled. "I think he will too. Thank you." </p><p>"The bell is about to ring. Do you think he'll be ok if you go? You can stay a while if you want to?" </p><p>"Harry love, come here a sec." </p><p>Harry went to Louis and stood in front of him. "Daddy."</p><p>"Darling. Schools about to start. Do you need me to stay?" Harry thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Ok. Remember what I said....if you need anything, anything at all, you tell a teacher. Have lots of fun, yeah?" </p><p>Harry stared into Louis' eyes. He looked worried, a bit teary. "I try Daddy." He whispered. Louis pulled into a big cuddle, covering him with kisses."</p><p>"Good boy. Daddy will see you after lunch, ok? I love you so much. Bye bye precious." Louis said as he walked out the door, waving as he left.</p><p>Harry waved back and went back to looking at the lamp.</p><p>The other children entered the room. Some excited, some scared, some crying. Harry concentrated on the lamp, trying to control his thumping heartbeat.</p><p>"Good morning children. My name is Miss Cabello and this is Mr Capaldi. It's so nice to see you all. Please can you all find a seat?" </p><p>The children all found seats, including Harry. He sat next to a pretty girl with long dark hair. She wasn't crying like Harry was. He missed his Daddy already.</p><p>"Hi...my name is Mabel. What's yours?" She asked.</p><p>"H-Harry." He replied.</p><p>"Why are you crying" she said, noticing the tears on Harry's face.</p><p>"I...I miss my Daddy." He cried.</p><p>"Don't be sad. I'll look after you. Will you be my friend?" She smiled.</p><p>"Y-Yes please." He smiled back.</p><p>"Thank you Harry. We're gonna be bestest friends!" She leaned over and hugged him.</p><p>"Best ever!" </p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry had settled into school well.</p><p>Yes, there were a few hiccups, like getting too engrossed in something, so he didn't get to the toilet in time. Or not liking the fish fingers at lunchtime. But...he had made a few friends and liked his teachers a lot. </p><p>His friendship with Mabel had grown too. They still sat together and played all the time.</p><p>"Harry! Harry! Look at this!" Mabel yelled across the playground. It was morning break and as it was a nice day, the kids from their class were in their own little section of playground.</p><p>"What Mabel?!" Harry yelled back as he ran, a bit clumsily, across to where she was kneeling.</p><p>"Look Harry! Is a buttyfly! Isn't it pretty?" </p><p>Harry knelt beside her and looked.</p><p>"Ooh. Hello buttyfly. Be our friend?" He asked the beauty. "I love em. I want one for a pet." </p><p>"Silly Harry! Buttyflies aren't pets." Mabel giggled, as Harry grabbed a hold of the creature.</p><p>"Be careful Harry. Don't squish her!"</p><p>Harry stood up with it in his hands and ran over to Mr Capaldi. "Mr Carbaldy look. I got me a pet." Harry yelled, but he tripped over his own feet, falling flat on his face on the concrete.</p><p>He screamed in pain as Mr Capaldi and Mabel ran to him.</p><p>"Oh no Harry. Oh dear." The teacher said, taking in the state Harry was in. Knees and chin bleeding, the palms of his hands cut open and a squashed butterfly in one hand.</p><p>Mr Capaldi picked Harry up gently, while he screamed, tears flowing. Mabel followed them to the medical room.</p><p>Harry laid on the bed as the nurse tended to his injuries. He screamed and cried non stop. </p><p>"Shh. It's ok Harry. Mr Capaldi has gone to call your Daddy. You need to go home." The nurse said as she placed plasters on his knees.</p><p>"B...Butty-f-fly!" He cried, looking at his hand.</p><p>He cried so much, he exhausted himself and fell asleep before Louis got there.</p><p>He entered the room and his heart broke.</p><p>"He fell pretty hard, Louis. Thought it was best if he went home, he got quite upset. He was holding a butterfly when he fell." Mr Capaldi explained.</p><p>"Oh. He loves those. Poor love. Thanks for calling me." Louis replied as he carefully picked Harry up.</p><p>*****</p><p>They had been home for an hour, it was now lunchtime. Harry hadn't woken up yet.</p><p>"Harry love...you want some lunch?" Louis gently shook Harry's arm.</p><p>Harry's eyes opened slowly. It took him a minute to realise what happened and that he wasn't at school now.</p><p>"Daddy." He whispered. "Hurts." </p><p>"I expect it does, baby. You're in a bit of a mess. How about we have some lunch and take some Calpol?" Harry nodded.</p><p>"Buttyfly gone?" He sniffed as a tear fell.</p><p>"Yes she's gone. She flew away when you fell. She's with her family now." He lied.</p><p>Harry smiled. "Family." </p><p>"Yes love. I'll get you a sandwich. You stay there ok?" </p><p>Harry laid back on the sofa and watched paw patrol while his Daddy made him a delicious cheese sandwich.</p><p>*****</p><p>Three o'clock came around quickly, Louis was waiting outside the school with Harry in his arms, waiting for Niall to come out.</p><p>The end of the day bell rang and soon enough, the blonde boy appeared, running over to them.</p><p>"Hi! Harry! What happened to your knees? Oh and your chin looks sore" Niall asked.</p><p>Harry shoved his face in Louis' neck to hide himself, as they turned to get in the car.</p><p>"He had an accident this morning. Fell over pretty hard. He's ok though." </p><p>Niall frowned. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to catch you Harry." He said sadly as he got in the backseat next to his brother.</p><p>Harry looked at him and smiled. "It's ok Ni Ni." </p><p>*****</p><p>That evening, they'd filled their tummies with Louis' homemade lasagne.</p><p>Before the film, Louis had changed Harry's plasters, Harry didn't like that and cried non stop for half an hour. </p><p>"It's ok Harry. It needs changing or the cuts won't get better." Gemma said as she held his hand.</p><p>Harry ended up cuddled up next to her on the sofa as they sat and watched toy story.</p><p>"You're very brave Harry." Gemma said as she hugged her brother.</p><p>Harry looked up at her, a confused look on his face.</p><p>"You're brave cos you fell over to save the butterfly."</p><p>"I...I did?" </p><p>"Yes. The butterfly was trapped in the playground and you set it free. I bet it's playing happily with its brothers and sisters now. That's all thanks to you!" </p><p>Harry smiled. "Brave."</p><p>"Yes love...very brave." Louis added.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was summer term.</p><p>Harry was loving school. He had a few friends in his class and was still best friends with Mabel.</p><p>"Harry...can I have this stone please?" Mabel asked as the two of them sat in the corner of the playground, their favourite spot, at morning break.</p><p>"But...that's my bestest one." Harry pouted.</p><p>He had a little collection of stones that they picked up every day. He was very protective of his possessions.</p><p>"Please...I promise I'll  look after it." Mabel begged, smiling at him.</p><p>Harry sighed, looking at the stone in question.  "Umm...ok. just kep it safe." He replied as he handed over the small grey stone.</p><p>"Yay! Thank you Harry. You're the bestest friend ever. I'm gonna show Miss Cabello!" She yelled, standing up and running over to their teacher.</p><p>Harry sat alone for a couple of minutes, arranging his stones in order of prettiness.</p><p>"Hey you!" Someone called, making Harry look up. "Whatcha doing?" </p><p>Harry put his head down and carried on.</p><p>"Don't ignore me, stupid!" The boy said, stepping closer.</p><p>"N-Nothing." Harry whispered, cowering.</p><p>"I don't like you!" The boy said, moving next to Harry, who didn't  like him invading his personal space.</p><p>Harry tensed up and tried not to cry, as the boy suddenly kicked out, scattering his stones everywhere.</p><p>"NO!" Harry yelled, scrambling to collect the stones, but the boy kept running around kicking them.</p><p>"STOP IT!" He screamed. Crawling on the ground, his hands grazing. Harry felt no pain, he was just desperate to get his stones back. </p><p>The boy stopped kicking, as soon as he saw Mabel and  Miss Cabello heading their way. He ran off, before they noticed what was going on.</p><p>"Harry, what's wrong?" Mabel asked. "Where are your stones?"</p><p>Harry was crying now.</p><p>"He...He...k-kicked them!" He cried, his hands bloodied.</p><p>Miss Cabello crouched down, taking his hands. "Who did Harry?" </p><p>Harry sniffed. "I...I don't know. He nasty."</p><p>Mabel wrapped an arm around her friend. "don't cry Harry."</p><p>The bell for the end of break sounded. They waited for everyone else to go inside.</p><p>"Let's get inside, get your hands cleaned up." The teacher said.</p><p>"My stones!" He cried, tears now falling fast.</p><p>"We can get more tomorrow Harry!" </p><p>He sniffed. He was too tired to argue. He really wanted his stones though.</p><p>They went back into school. Mabel went to class, while Miss Cabello took Harry to the medical room. </p><p>He was cleaned up and taken back to class.</p><p>"Are you ok?" Mabel asked. </p><p>Harry nodded, but put his head on the table.</p><p>Lunchtime came around. Harry had lunch at school and was in the dinner queue behind Mabel. They got their food and made their way to their designated table. </p><p>On the way there, a boy stuck his foot out, tripping Harry up. He fell to the floor, his dinner tray flying through the air, landing on Mabel and another child in Harry's class. </p><p>All three ended up crying. The boy who tripped Harry ran away before he was caught. </p><p>Three teachers came over.</p><p>"What happened?" One asked. As he helped Harry up off of the floor.</p><p>"A boy tripped him up." Another child replied. "Dont know who he was."</p><p>The teacher took Harry out of the room, as he was panicking, with everyone watching him.</p><p>Two other teachers got Mabel and the other child cleaned up.</p><p>"Harry...do you know who did this?" Mr Capaldi asked. He had been called to see to Harry.</p><p>Harry shook his head, crying. He had a bit of his dinner on his clothes, and all of his juice.</p><p>"Ar you hurt?"</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>"Can you tell me where?"</p><p>Harry nodded again and pointed to his knees and his hands.</p><p>The grazes from earlier had opened up and bleeding slightly.  Harry pulled his trouser legs up past his knees. They were already bruising. </p><p>"Oh no. Poor Harry." Mr Capaldi said gently. "Your Daddy will be here soon. You can go home a bit early."</p><p>Harry frowned.</p><p>"You don't want to go?"</p><p>"I...I'm hungry.  No dinner?" He said, sadly, rubbing his tummy.</p><p>Mr Capaldi looked at Harry. "Aww...I can get someone to get you something, you can eat in here?"</p><p>Harry smiled.  "Please Mr  Carbaldy."</p><p>He was so damn cute!</p><p>The teacher called for someone to collect a dinner for Harry.</p><p>Five minutes later,  he was sat eating a chicken wrap and fries.</p><p>A knock on the door scared Harry, as he jumped and coughed on a frie.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>The door opened and Harry was so relieved to see his Daddy there. He ran into his arms and hugged him.</p><p>"Hello Precious.  You having dinner?" Harry smiled and nodded, heading back to finish his meal.</p><p>"So...what happened?" Louis asked Mr Capaldi. </p><p>"Someone tripped him up in the dinner hall." Louis had already been told about the stone saga earlier.</p><p>"Was it the same kid as this morning?" He asked.</p><p>"We don't know. Sorry. We'll keep an eye on him at breaks, make sure he's ok." Louis thanked Mr Capaldi. </p><p>Harry finished his food. "Let's go home yeah?" Harry nodded and stood up.</p><p>"Thank you Mr  Carbaldy." Harry said, hugging his teacher.</p><p>"You're  welcome  Harry. See you tomorrow. "</p><p>Harry waved as they left the room.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks later...</p><p>"Harry, what's up love?" Louis asked the small boy, who was sat on the living room floor, looking sad.</p><p>Harry didn't answer him, or even look up. He just sat still.</p><p>Louis sat on the floor next to him. "Harry. Tell Daddy what's wrong."</p><p>Harry sighed, but still said nothing. Louis tried to touch him, but he flinched. </p><p>Now Louis was worried. Harry loves being picked up and cuddled. He never ever dismissed a hug.</p><p>He heard Harry's tummy rumbling. "You hungry love? I'll get you a sandwich?" </p><p>Louis got up, walking slowly to the kitchen, as he got to the door, he glanced back and looked at Harry. </p><p>He was looking down,  picking at the carpet.</p><p>Louis made a sandwich and got him a cup of orange juice. </p><p>He went back into the living room to find it empty. </p><p>"Harry?!" Louis called out. There was no reply.</p><p>"Damn it. Where are you?" He said quietly, walking upstairs. He looked in their bedroom.</p><p>"Harry, love come out. I've got you something to eat." No answer.</p><p>He searched the room. He definitely wasn't in there. He went to the bathroom and opened the door. The shower curtain was pulled across which it only was when the shower was being used.</p><p>Louis slowly opened it and his heart broke.</p><p>Harry was curled up under a towel, crying.</p><p>"Baby...please tell me what's wrong?" Louis said as he sat beside the bath.</p><p>Harry cried harder and Louis  moved the towel from his face. "Harry?"</p><p>Harry turned to face Louis,  his face red, damp and so, so sad.</p><p>"Daddy!" He shook the towel off and lifted his arms up.</p><p>"Come here love." Louis picked him up and sat him on his lap, hugging him hard.</p><p>"Tell Daddy, please?"</p><p>Harry cried, sniffed, wiped his nose on his sleeve. Louis pulled off some loo roll and wiped Harry's nose. </p><p>"I..I don't  l-like s-school." He cried, hiding his face in Louis' chest.</p><p>"Why? I thought you loved it there?"</p><p>Harry was shaking. "Hate it. I don't  w-want to go."</p><p>Louis rubbed Harry's back, rocking them back and forth,  trying to calm him down. </p><p>"You have to go to school, love, everyone has to go. If you tell me why you hate it, I can help you."</p><p>"My stones!" He cried. "I want my s-stones!"</p><p>Louis picked Harry up and took him to the bedroom. He sat him on Harry's bed and went to his table in the corner, picking up his little box of new stones he collected.</p><p>He handed the box to Harry and sat beside him.</p><p>Harry opened the box and started placing them in order of prettiness. </p><p>It helped to calm him down, he always got them out when he was worried about something. </p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>"Shhh..." Harry didn't like being disturbed while he was sorting.</p><p>Louis waited for him to finish.</p><p>"Better now?"</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>"Talk to me love."</p><p>"Boy horrible."</p><p>"What boy?"</p><p>"Boy who kicked my stones and tripped me up."</p><p>"Did he do anything else?" Louis' heart was thumping.</p><p>"Called me s-stupid. Am I stupid Daddy?"</p><p>"No Harry! You are not stupid! Don't ever think you are!" He was trying hard to not cry.</p><p>"Hungry Daddy." Harry changed the subject. </p><p>"Let's get that sandwich then."</p><p>*****</p><p>At five o'clock, Ariana arrived home. </p><p>"Thank god you're early,  we have an appointment at the school." Louis said as she entered the kitchen. </p><p>"What for?" She asked. "I'm exhausted.  I was gonna have dinner, a bath and an early night!"</p><p>"Harry's not happy at school, we're going to talk to the teachers. Appointment is at 6."</p><p>"Not tonight Lou! Maybe tomorrow?"</p><p>"No Ari! We are going tonight,  this needs sorting now!"</p><p>"And I said not tonight! I'm going for a bath."</p><p>And with that, she turned and went upstairs, slamming the bathroom door behind her.</p><p>Louis was in total shock. Her own wellbeing being more important than her own son. </p><p>*****</p><p>"Evening Mr Tomlinson, and Harry...Is Mrs Tomlinson not coming?" The head teacher, Mr Corden asked, as they shook hands.</p><p>Louis was embarrassed to say the least.</p><p>"Sorry, there was an emergency at work." He lied. "She sends her apologies." He let Harry go off his hands and wander off to small table with books on.</p><p>They all sat down. </p><p>Mr Capaldi entered the room and Harry's face lit up, he ran over to him, and hugged him.</p><p>They sat down together and Mr Capaldi read Harry a story while his Dad and Mr Corden talked.</p><p>"I'm worried about Harry,  Louis started, "he's saying he doesn't want to go to school anymore,  he hates it."</p><p>"Because of what happened before?" </p><p>"Yes. He said about the horrible boy. Maybe he's  scared he'll do something again. I don't want him to be afraid."</p><p>Mr Corden nodded. "I understand. We're keeping a close eye on Harry. We'll do everything to make sure he's happy here and not scared."</p><p>Meanwhile...Mr Capaldi was talking to Harry.</p><p>"So...tomorrow,  I'd love to see your stones, and maybe we can go find you some more. I know a special secret place, where there are really pretty ones. What do you say Harry?"</p><p>Harry looked at the teacher.</p><p>"B-But that boy will k-kick 'em again." He frowned.</p><p>"I promise you, that won't  happen. So shall we do that?" </p><p>Harry thought for a moment. Then he nodded and smiled.</p><p>"Can't  wait Harry,  thank you. Do you want to go back to Daddy now?" He nodded again.</p><p>Harry jumped up and ran to Louis. "Daddy! Daddy! Mr Carbaldy gonna get me more stones tomorrow, pretty ones!" Harry was excited.</p><p>"Really? Wow that's great Harry." Louis thanked the teacher and Mr Corden, and headed home.</p><p>*****</p><p>When they got home, around 7.30, the other children were watching tv on the sofa.</p><p>"Hi kids! Can you watch Hary for a minute?" </p><p>"Hi Dad! Hi Harry! Sure. Come sit here Harry." Gemma said.</p><p>Harry sat between his siblings as Louis headed upstairs. </p><p>He found Ari laying in bed reading a book.</p><p>"How did it go?" She asked, not looking up at him.</p><p>"Do you really want to know? Seems to me that you don't really give a shit!" He huffed as he took his jumper off.</p><p>"Excuse me?" She replied.</p><p>"Our son needed us both tonight, but no...you having a bath was more important! You could've done that later. Its not like you're asleep now! Fuck sake...you are so selfish!"</p><p>"Pardon me for being tired after a hard day at work. What were you doing all day?"</p><p>"I....I was trying to calm our distraught son down. To try and tell him that school is a good place, and that not everyone is horrible. I was wiping his snotty nose, and teary eyes, and hugging him. He got nothing from you when you got home. You know what? Sometimes I really despise you!" </p><p>With that, Louis turned on his heels and left the room.</p><p>He went back down to the kids, who were still watching tv, except Harry,  he had fallen asleep.</p><p>"Everything ok kids?" Louis asked as he sat on a chair.</p><p>"Yeah. Sorry, he fell asleep. He's  so cute, we didn't  want to wake him up." Niall explained.</p><p>"That's ok. Least you both care about him."</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis woke up the next day to an empty bed. He didn't care to be honest. Ari had seriously pissed him off last night.</p><p>She had already left for work, when he got downstairs.  </p><p>He got the kids up and ready for school.</p><p>After dropping Gemma off, they made their way to the boy's school.</p><p>Louis went in with Harry. </p><p>"Hi Harry! How are you today? Ready to collect those stones later?" Mr Capaldi asked.</p><p>Harry smiled. "Yes Mr Carbaldy, me so excited!" He bounced up and down.</p><p>"That's good. Go find your seat."</p><p>"Bye bye Daddy. Love you." Harry hugged Louis and ran off to sit next to Mabel. </p><p>*****</p><p>First break came and Harry was bursting with excitement. </p><p>He ran outside, holding hands with Mabel. "Mr Carbaldy, hurry up!"</p><p>Mr Capaldi followed them outside. "Right, come this way!" He said. Harry took his hand, and Mabel took Harry's, as he said she could go too.</p><p>They turned a corner and went up to a fence. Mr Capaldi put his hand behind it and pulled out a handful of brightly coloured, shiny stones. Harry gasped.</p><p>"For me?" He asked shyly.</p><p>"Yes Harry, for you. </p><p>Harry smiled, as mr Capaldi gave him a little box to place them in.</p><p>"You're so lucky, they're very pretty Harry!" Mabel said as she looked in the box.</p><p>"Just like you!" He replied, smiling at her. "We can share."</p><p>Harry, was always so thoughtful and loved sharing certain things with Mabel. </p><p>"Really? Thank you Harry! Your the best!" She hugged him.</p><p>Harry blushed.</p><p>They sat on the ground together and sorted through the treasure. Harry ended up giving Mabel  10 stones keeping the other 20 for himself.</p><p>"Thank you mr Carbaldy. " Harry said, as they went back to class. Harry was very happy.</p><p>*****</p><p>Louis arrived home at 9.30. He had just applied for a job working in a record shop in town. He had an Interview that afternoon.</p><p>To pass the time, he did some cleaning. The washing up from breakfast needed doing, so he put it in the dishwasher and then went on to put some clothes in the washing machine. </p><p>He put the kettle on just as the front door opened.</p><p>"What are you doing home? Are you alright?" Louis asked, slightly concerned. </p><p>"I'm fine! Just come to collect my things."</p><p>"Again? Why?"</p><p>"I need some space Louis! I need to think things through. Neither of us are happy, admit it!" She replied, her eyes cold and dark.</p><p>Louis was stunned.</p><p>"But...we need you Ari. The kids...me...don't go!"</p><p>"I'll be back soon. I just need a while alone." </p><p>"Where will you go?"</p><p>"To Rita's again."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>Ari walked upstairs and started collecting some things to keep her going for a while, the necessities mainly.</p><p>Louis stood rooted to the spot. Yes, he knew they weren't  getting on great lately, but he was willing to try and patch things up, if she was too.</p><p>He still hadn't moved when she came back down twenty minutes later. </p><p>"Please Ari...don't go. We can sort things out" he practically begged. </p><p>"No Louis.  I have to go. Tell the kids I love them and I'll be back soon." And with that she turned to the door.</p><p>"Ari!?" </p><p>She opened the door and slammed it behind her, leaving Louis stunned. </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He didn't  realise he was crying until he felt tears fall on his crossed arms.</p><p>He sat on the sofa and wondered what he would do now. </p><p>He skipped lunch. Didn't  want to eat. He noticed the time. One hour until his interview. </p><p>'Gonna fuck this up too!' He thought to himself.</p><p>He managed to get up and make himself look half presentable. Got into his car and drove into town.</p><p>The interview went ok, he thought, considering he was angry, upset and confused. </p><p>He drove straight to school to pick the kids up. Harry had been staying all day at school for the last week now, leaving Louis free to look for work.</p><p>The end of day bell went and Harry ran out holding Nialls' hand, laughing.</p><p>"DADDY!" Harry yelled as he jumped up into Louis' arms. Louis held him tight, trying not to break down in the playground. </p><p>"Hi Dad!" Niall added.</p><p>"Hello my darlings,  how was your day?"</p><p>"Daddy! Mr Carbaldy gave me and Mabel new stones. Pretty, in box in my bag." Harry said, happily.</p><p>"That's amazing. You'll have to show us when we get home"</p><p>"I got in the football team Dad!" Niall joined in.</p><p>"Oh wow! Niall, that is fantastic,  well done." </p><p>He put Harry down and hugged Niall. </p><p>"Let's go get Gemma."</p><p>*****</p><p>Once at home, and after they had dinner, Louis  sat them all down in the living room.</p><p>"I've got some news." Louis started, his voice quiet and shaky.</p><p>"Ooh...are we getting a kitten Daddy? I love kittens!" Harry jumped up and down, excitedly. </p><p>Louis face fell. Gemma noticed.</p><p>"Harry, sit down. Listen to Daddy, yeah?" She said, as she pulled him back down.</p><p>Louis smiled a thank you to her and continued. </p><p>He took a deep breath. "Mummy has gone away for a little while. She's ok, she just needs a holiday." He said.</p><p>"Can I go on holiday too Daddy?" Harry asked, not really understanding. </p><p>"No, love. I'm sorry. Not right now"</p><p>Harry pouted, his lip wobbled and he started crying.</p><p>"Its ok Harry. Don't cry." Gemma said, hugging him.</p><p>"Did we do something bad?" Niall asked, wiping his own tears away. "Does Mummy not like us anymore?"</p><p>Louis sobbed. His heart was breaking for his kids. They'd done nothing wrong.</p><p>"You've done nothing. And she loves you so much. She'll come back soon. So...I need you to stay being good kids for me, ok?"</p><p>They all nodded. "Come here."</p><p>They all cuddled up and cried together on the sofa.</p><p>Heartbroken.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That weekend had been rough.</p><p>Nobody wanted to do anything, so they just sat on the sofa watching films.</p><p>Harry was particularly sad and extremely clingy.</p><p>Louis hardly had a minute to himself. He didn't mind, he wanted to be close to his children. </p><p>Monday morning came around quickly.</p><p>Louis got the kids up, dressed and fed. Harry had no intention of going to school though.</p><p>"Baby, you need to go to school. Mabel will be upset if you don't go." Louis said as he wiped the tears from Harry's face.</p><p>Harry shook his head, and threw his arms around Louis'  neck, knocking him backwards.</p><p>"Hey! Come on love." He said, as he picked himself and Harry up off the floor.</p><p>"Don't  g-go Daddy!" He cried.</p><p>Louis' heart sank. Harry was thinking that Louis was going to leave him too.</p><p>Louis hugged him tightly. "I'm  going nowhere. Just taking you to school, and I'll pick you up later. Don't worry." </p><p>Harry sniffed. "Promise?"</p><p>Louis held his little finger out. "Pinky promise." Harry linked his little finger with Louis'.</p><p>*****</p><p>Once at school and Louis had finally got Harry to let go of him, Harry went to his classroom. </p><p>He sat next to Mabel who was her usual happy self.</p><p>She kept chatting, but he wasn't listening. All he could think of was his Mummy,  her long dark hair, her pretty brown eyes, her smile. Then he thought about his Daddy. His short messy hair, big blue eyes and his laugh.</p><p>Tears formed in his eyes, as he buried his head in his folded arms on the table and sobbed.</p><p>Mabel looked at him, and her smile disappeared. </p><p>"Harry...why you crying?" She asked softly. </p><p>He didnt answer, just cried.</p><p>Mabel wasn't sure what to do. She sat for a while thinking. </p><p>Mr Capaldi was going around the class, checking on the pupils, when he spotted Mabel looking concerned, and Harry with his head down. </p><p>He walked over to them and crouched down beside Harry. </p><p>"Harry...are you ok?" He asked quietly.</p><p>Harry was still crying. He didn't answer.</p><p>"Mabel...what's wrong?"</p><p>"He..he just started crying Mr Capaldi. I didn't do anything I promise."</p><p>"I'm sure you didn't. Don't  worry." He replied, smiling.</p><p>"Harry...do you want to come with me?" He asked. Harry lifted his head and nodded.</p><p>His face was soaked with tears, red and sad.</p><p>Mr Capaldi took them to the quiet corner and they sat down next to each other.</p><p>"Can you tell me what's wrong Harry?" </p><p>Harry wiped his nose on his sleeve, and coughed a little.</p><p>"I...I'm  s-scared." He whispered. </p><p>"Scared? Of what?"</p><p>"My Mummy gone. Don't want D-Daddy go too." He cried.</p><p>"Mummy's gone?"</p><p>Harry nodded, wiping his nose again. Mr Capaldi leaned back and picked up a box of tissues putting it on the table in front of them, then handing one to Harry. </p><p>"Sh-she don't love us." Harry was near on hysterical now.</p><p>"I'm sure that's not true Harry. I'm sure your Daddy won't leave you too."</p><p>"I...I want Daddy." He whispered. </p><p>"Shall we see if we can call him?" Mr Capaldi asked.</p><p>Harry nodded as Mr Capaldi got his phone out. He had Louis' number in his phone in case of an emergency. </p><p>After three rings, Louis answered.</p><p>"Mr Capaldi? Is Harry alright?" He panicked.</p><p>"Hello Louis.  Sorry to disturb you. Harry's crying. He's upset about his Mum. He's worried that you're  leaving too. Could you talk to him?"</p><p>"Oh god. My poor baby. Yes...yes I'll talk to him." </p><p>Mr Capaldi handed the phone to Harry,  his hands were shaking so much, he nearly dropped it.</p><p>"D-Daddy." He whispered. </p><p>"Hey my precious baby. Mr Capaldi tells me you're crying. Don't cry my love."</p><p>Harry sniffed. "Can I go home? I want you." He asked sadly. Louis felt like his heart was breaking again.</p><p>"Love, you need to stay in school. You need to learn things. Daddy will see you soon."</p><p>Harry burst into tears again. He was really struggling today. </p><p>"Shh..shh..don't cry please. Maybe I can come and see you for ten minutes at lunchtime? How does that sound?"</p><p>"Really?" Harry wiped his nose on a tissue. Mr Capaldi nodded,  as he could hear Louis on the phone too.</p><p>"Yes. I'll  be there at twelve o'clock on the dot!"</p><p>Harry smiled a little. "Bye Daddy." He handed the phone back to Mr Capaldi. </p><p>"You sure it's ok that I come in?" Louis asked.</p><p>"Positive. I'll let the front office know. Thank you Louis.  I didn't  know what else to do. "</p><p>"Its fine. I'm glad you called. I'll see you soon." </p><p>Harry went back to his table, feeling slightly better,  but still sad. Mabel hugged him, which made him smile.</p><p>*****</p><p>Twelve o'clock on the dot, Louis walked into the classroom.</p><p>It was fifteen minutes until lunch break. </p><p>Harry looked up from his table, seeing Louis,  he ran over to him and jumped up into his arms.</p><p>"Hey baby. Are you feeling better now?" He rubbed Harry's back.</p><p>Harry tucked his head under Louis' neck and snuggled up.</p><p>Mr Capaldi told them to sit in the quiet corner.</p><p>Harry sat on Louis' lap.</p><p>"Daddy doesn't like you crying. I'm not leaving you. I'd never do that."</p><p>Harry nodded. He ended up falling asleep as Louis was rocking him to calm him down.</p><p>"Oh. He must've been tired." Mr Capaldi said to Louis as he had come to check on them.</p><p>Louis looked down seeing his son fast asleep.</p><p>"Oh...I'm sorry. He had a bad weekend. He didnt sleep much. I need to get back to work. I've only just started, don't wanna get sacked straight away. " Louis laughed.</p><p>"Don't wake him. Just put him on the sofa, I'll keep an eye on him." Mr Capaldi said. Louis nodded as he carefully stood up and put Harry down. </p><p>"Thank for calling me. Let me know if there's any more problems." Louis said as he shook Mr Capaldis' hand.</p><p>"Thanks for coming in. See you soon Louis."</p><p>Louis left.</p><p>Harry slept. When he woke he was sad his Daddy had gone.</p><p>But he was given the biggest hug ever when Louis picked him up at 3 o'clock.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week had passed since Ari walked out. Louis had expected to come home by now.</p><p>He had tried texting her and calling, but assumed she didn't want to speak, as it kept going straight to voicemail. </p><p>The kids were all still sad, especially Harry.</p><p>He'd hardly slept in the last week, and was extremely agitated. </p><p>Louis was exhausted. Trying to juggle work, being a dad and what with Harry being so needy.</p><p>He was in the kitchen, making dinner. Tonight was spaghetti and meatballs, the kids favourite,  and nice and easy.</p><p>He dished the food up and called the kids. In seconds, Niall was at the table, eating.</p><p>"Alright...slow down or you'll choke." Louis warned him.</p><p>"It's yummy Daddy." He said as he slurped up a long strand of spaghetti. </p><p>"Where's  Gemma and Harry?" He asked as he put glasses of water on the table.</p><p>"Harry's crying, she's trying to get him to move." </p><p>Louis sighed and went into the living room, finding Gemma trying to pull a sobbing Harry up off of the floor.</p><p>"What's going on Gem?" He asked as he walked closer.</p><p>"Dad! He won't go for dinner and I'm hungry!" She replied, huffing.</p><p>"You go eat love, I'll  see to him." Gemma got up and went to get her dinner, before it got any colder.</p><p>Louis sat on the sofa. Harry was still on the floor crying.</p><p>"Harry...dinners ready. Are you hungry?" Harry shook his head.</p><p>"You're not hungry? Are you sure?" He shook his head again.</p><p>"Come and sit next to me." He patted the seat beside him.</p><p>Harry looked up at Louis.  His eyes were red and puffy, tears streaking down his flushed cheeks. He looked so sad.</p><p>He made no effort to move  so Louis sat down on the floor beside him.</p><p>"What's wrong love? Tell Daddy so i can help." He put an arm around Harry. </p><p>Harry rubbed his stomach.</p><p>"Do you have a tummy ache?" Louis asked quietly.</p><p>Harry nodded and put his head on Louis' arm.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me Precious? Do you feel sick?"</p><p>Harry nodded again. Louis felt his forehead. He felt warm and clammy.</p><p>"Can I put you on the sofa? You'll be more comfortable. " </p><p>Harry nodded, sadly. Louis picked him up gently and placed him on the sofa.</p><p>Niall came in and sat on a chair. "Is Harry poorly?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes...he has a bad tummy. Can you watch him for a minute? I need to get some things for him." Niall nodded and sat at the end of the sofa.</p><p>Louis went to the kitchen and fetched a bucket, a glass of water, some pain killers and a thermometer. </p><p>"Is Harry ok Dad?" Gemma asked.</p><p>"He's not feeling good Gem." He replied as he went back to the tiny boy who was laying uncomfortably on the sofa.</p><p>"He looks green Daddy." Niall said as Louis took his place on the sofa.</p><p>"Hmm...he does look a bit of a funny colour." Louis said as he put the thermometer in Harry's mouth.</p><p>It beeped. It was slightly higher than it should be, but not too high.</p><p>"Harry love, I want you to take some medicine to make you feel better "</p><p>Harry nodded. He was good at taking his medicine, as he has to take lots each day, from having his lung transplants. </p><p>He took it no problem and drank some water.</p><p>"Get some rest. Hopefully you'll feel better soon.</p><p>Louis warmed his dinner up in the microwave and took it into the living room to eat, so he could watch over Harry.</p><p>Gemma did her homework, Niall read a book. Harry slept.</p><p>A bit of peace for Louis.  Make the most of it!</p><p>After an hour, Louis noticed that Harry was a bit fidgety. </p><p>He couldn't lay still for more than a minute. He was still asleep.</p><p>"Daddy!" He suddenly called out, sounding scared.</p><p>Louis thought it was probably a bad dream.</p><p>"Daddy!" He cried. Louis picked him up and put him on his lap. </p><p>"Its ok...I'm here."</p><p>Harry held his stomach, and groaned.</p><p>"Gemma! Pass the bucket...quick!" </p><p>Gemma grabbed it and nearly threw it at Louis. </p><p>He held it under Harry's  chin.</p><p>Harry cried. He hates being sick. He started gagging.</p><p>He kept swallowing.  He wasn't going to be sick!</p><p>"Harry...don't swallow love. It'll make you feel worse." He rubbed Harry's back. He could feel how tense Harry was.</p><p>He kept gagging,  and swallowing, but the inevitable happened, and he threw up so hard, it splashed up out of the bucket, over Harry and Louis. </p><p>Louis took no notice, as Harry kept being sick, hardly getting his breath back inbetween.</p><p>Gemma had gone up to the bathroom.  She collected a flannel and a towel. </p><p>Niall was hiding his face under a cushion. He wasnt good with vomit.</p><p>By the time Gemma came back down, Harry had stopped being sick.</p><p>He had laid against Louis' chest, exhausted. </p><p>Gemma took the bucket away, Louis smiled at her.</p><p>She wiped Harry's forehead, then wiped as much vomit off of him and Louis, drying them off.</p><p>"Thanks Gemma." Louis said and he wiped Harry's tears off his hot cheeks.</p><p>He managed to lay him on the sofa. He had fallen asleep  so Louis took the bucket away to empty and clean.</p><p>He came back in with the clean bucket and slumped on the sofa.</p><p>"Has he got a bug?" Niall asked.</p><p>"I dont know love. I hope not.  You two better stay away." He said, just as he realised that Gemma had cleaned them up." Gemma, did you wash your hands?" He asked, slightly concerned. </p><p>"Yes Dad. I scrubbed them. I'm not silly." She smiled.</p><p>"You're certainly not." He smiled back.</p><p>They now had to wait and see if that was the end of the sickness. Fingers crossed. </p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis let Harry sleep in his bed that night. Harry was still poorly. He had been sick again before bedtime. His temperature was still a little high. He just wanted hugs from Louis. </p><p>"Daddy." Harry whimpered, fidgeting.</p><p>"Daddy!" He said a bit louder, and gently shoved Louis' arm.</p><p>"Harry! Are you ok?" Louis sat up suddenly, but a bit too late, as Harry threw up all over himself and the bed.</p><p>"Damn!" Louis cursed as he grabbed the bucket up off of the floor, just in time for round two.</p><p>Poor Harry. </p><p>He hasn't been this sick for a long time.</p><p>Once he was done, he slumped back on the pillow. </p><p>"My poor baby. We need to get you cleaned up." </p><p>He moved the bucket away and pulled his duvet off of the bed, careful not to get any vomit on the floor.</p><p>He gently picked Harry up and carried him to the bathroom. He was crying softly, half asleep.</p><p>He sat harry on the toilet and unbuttoned his pyjama top, sliding it off his shoulders. Harry shivered.</p><p>Louis filled the sink up with warm water. </p><p>He removed Harry's pyjama bottoms and sat him back down, just as Gemma came in.</p><p>"Oh sorry....has he been sick again?" She asked, looking concerned. </p><p>"Afraid so. Can you pass me a towel love?"</p><p>Gemma handed him a towel off of the towel warmer and wrapped it around Harry's  shoulders.</p><p>He took a cloth and put it in the water, wringing it out, he carefully washed Harry down. Once he got all the vomit off of him, he fetched some clean pyjamas and dressed him.</p><p>"You need any help Dad?" Gemma asked as Louis picked Harry up.</p><p>"No. We're good. Thanks love. You get back to bed."</p><p>"Will do. Hope hes ok now." She said. Louis took Harry back to their room. </p><p>The bed was a mess. Luckily most of the vomit went on the duvet, just a little bit on one side of the sheets.</p><p>He quickly changed the sheet and got some blankets out of a cupboard. </p><p>Once the bed was made, he placed Harry back down.  He put the heating on, as it was quite cold without the duvet, and got into bed.</p><p>Harry was fast asleep. Looking reasonably relaxed, Louis closed his eyes and fell asleep.</p><p>*****</p><p>The next morning,  Louis woke up to see Harry sleeping peacefully. He was facing his Daddy,  mouth slightly open, drooling a bit. A soft snore escaping from his chapped lips. His curly fringe, damp and clinging to his forehead.</p><p>Louis smiled.</p><p>Luckily there was no school today, so he let the boy sleep.</p><p>"Dad?" Gemma whispered as she popped her head around the door. "Is Harry better now?"</p><p>Louis motioned her closer to him. "Not sure love. He's not been sick since you saw him last. Thanks for helping with him."</p><p>Gemma smiled and hugged Louis,  sitting next to him on the bed. "He looks cute when he sleeps, doesn't he?"</p><p>Louis laughed. "He sure does,  you all do." He tucked Gemma's hair behind her ear. She reminded him so much of their Mum with her long dark hair and brown eyes.</p><p>"Daddy...I'm hungry, when's breakfast?" A little voice came from the door. Niall appeared, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"Morning to you too Niall." Louis laughed. "I'll go make you and Gemma's,  if you can just watch Harry for me?"</p><p>They both nodded as Louis went down to the kitchen and got out two bowls, spoons, some milk and cereal. He put two glasses of orange juice on the table too.</p><p>"Go help yourselves." He said as he came back into the bedroom. </p><p>"Thanks Daddy." They both said as they ran down to eat.</p><p>"What are we gonna do with you then young man?" Louis asked Harry,  even though he was still asleep. He felt his forehead, he didn't feel as hot as he did earlier. That was a good sign.</p><p>Harry turned onto his back and let out a little cough and a groan.</p><p>Louis kept quiet, just to see if Harry was waking up.</p><p>Harry yawned dramatically. He turned his head and opened his eyes, seeing his Daddy sitting in front of him. He smiled. </p><p>"Daddy."</p><p>"Good morning  Precious.  How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Tummy hungry." He replied, rubbing his stomach, just as it rumbled.</p><p>"I expect it is love. How about some dry toast for now?" </p><p>Harry nodded and sat up, holding his arms out.</p><p>Louis got off the bed and picked Harry up. He immediately put his head on Louis' chest, tucking his arms in and placed a thumb in his mouth. Louis picked up a blanket and his favourite  rainbow bear and they headed downstairs. </p><p>"Hey Harry!" Niall greeted him. " are you feeling better?" Harry nodded and yawned. Being ill really tired him out.</p><p>Louis put Harry on a chair inbetween his siblings while he made some toast.</p><p>Gemma pulled Harry's chair closer to her, so that Harry could climb onto her lap. He cuddled up to her, and she smiled. She loves cuddles from her brothers.</p><p>"Kids...you know I've been trying to get hold of your Mum?" Louis said as he put Harry's toast in front of him. "Well, I haven't  been able to get hold of her, and I think she should know that Harry's been poorly. So...I thought I'd  go to Rita's today, and talk to her there. Is that ok with you?" </p><p>All three kids looked at him and nodded. </p><p>They all missed her, especially Harry.</p><p>"So...I asked Bebe if she can watch you while I go out. I won't be long, she will be here soon, so you be good ok?" He knew they would be. They are never any trouble to anyone.</p><p>Gemma helped Harry with his toast, as there was a knock at the door.</p><p>Louis let Bebe in and said goodbye, as he got his car keys and left home. </p><p>He hadn't told Rita he was coming over. He hoped she'd be ok with it. After all, she didn't want them to split up in the first place.</p><p>So Louis drove to the other side of town to Rita's  house.</p><p>He parked in the driveway and got out. Rita's car was parked there.</p><p>He walked up to the door and took a deep breath.</p><p>He rang the doorbell and waited.</p><p>After a minute the door opened. </p><p>"Louis? What are you doing here?"</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi Rita. Can I speak to Ari please? I've been trying to get hold of her but she won't answer." Louis said as Rita looked confused.</p><p>"Um...she's not here Louis.  I haven't  seen her for a few days. I assumed she went home." She replied.</p><p>Louis was shocked. "No. God, where has she gone? Can you try and call her for me?"</p><p>Rita motioned for Louis to come into her house as she picked her phone up off her coffee table.</p><p>She got Ari's number up and pressed call.</p><p>It rang three times, when Ari answered it.</p><p>"Hi babe...everything ok?" She asked.</p><p>"Not really. Where are you Ari?"</p><p>"I'm in town, doing a bit of shopping. Why?"</p><p>"Can I speak to her?" Louis whispered.  Rita nodded and handed the phone to him.</p><p>"Ari...can you come home? We need you. Please?" </p><p>The line went silent.</p><p>"Ari please?" </p><p>"I can't Louis.  I'm sorry." She hung up.</p><p>Louis looked at the phone, then at Rita.</p><p>"I'm sorry Louis." She said, sadly.</p><p>"I don't even know where she's living. We want her home."</p><p>"I know. I really thought she'd gone home, she said she was."</p><p>Louis sighed. "I should go. Harry's not been well."</p><p>"Oh no. If you ever need any help with the kids, just ask." </p><p>Louis smiled. "Thank you Rita. You're a great friend. I'll see you soon."</p><p>Rita showed him out the door.</p><p>*****</p><p>"Kids...I'm home!" Louis called as he opened the front door. He went inside, kicked his shoes off and hung his coat up.</p><p>"Daddy! Niall ran up to him. "Where's  Mummy?" He asked.</p><p>"I'm sorry love. I didn't find her." He replied as Gemma appeared.</p><p>Niall looked sad. Gemma hugged him."where is she then?" She asked.</p><p>"I've no idea. Rita doesn't know either."</p><p>Louis thanked Bebe, who went back home, after explaining that Harry had been asleep for the past hour.</p><p>"Harry been ok?" He asked Gemma as they all sat in the living room.</p><p>"He cried for a bit. He wanted you. I gave him cuddles and he fell asleep." She replied, sadly. </p><p>Harry must've heard Louis' voice as he woke up and jumped up onto Louis lap, hugging him like he hadn't seen him for years.</p><p>"You ok Precious?"</p><p>Harry sniffed and hugged Louis harder.</p><p>*****</p><p>Louis kept calling Ari. She kept ignoring him.</p><p>Until one day,  two weeks after she walked out.</p><p>The kids were at school. Louis had a day off. He was busy, his day off was always spent doing the housework. Making meals for the week ahead to freeze.</p><p>He was busy cleaning the kitchen when he heard the doorbell ring.</p><p>He got up and walked to the door, opening it.</p><p>"Hi Louis."</p><p>Louis' previous good mood faded fast. Stood at the door was Ari. </p><p>"Can I come in? We need to talk." Louis moved out of the way and she walked into the living room.</p><p>"I've been wanting to talk to you for weeks, you didn't  want to talk then...so why now?" Louis asked.</p><p>Ari sat down. "I'm not coming back. I've found somewhere to live, out of town, with a friend. I'm looking for my own place though.  And when I do...I want Gemma and Niall. "</p><p>"WHAT?!" Louis was in shock.</p><p>He paced in front of her. "You want the kids...but not Harry?! You walked out with no explanation and ignored them for weeks, now you want to tear them apart?!" He pulled at his hair.</p><p>"Don't be so bloody dramatic! They're my kids too!"</p><p>"You've hardly acted like a mother recently! Why did you leave us? Give me a reason!"</p><p>"I don't love you anymore. And...you take more notice of Harry than me!"</p><p>Louis was fuming now.</p><p>"You're fucking kidding me? You jealous of a five year old boy! Your own son? He has special needs Ari! Oh my god! You make me sick!" </p><p>"I have needs too! So I found it elsewhere!"</p><p>"You...you bitch!" </p><p>Louis felt like punching something,  but he managed not to.</p><p>"You hate me that much?"</p><p>Louis sat on a chair and put his head in his hands, crying.</p><p>"I don't hate you Louis,  I just....don't love you anymore."</p><p>"Thanks." He whispered, tears dripping on to the floor.</p><p>"I'm sorry Lou. Let's face it, things haven't been good for a while have they?"</p><p>"You mean since Harry was born?"</p><p>"Well...I guess so. He's hard work."</p><p>"He's our son Ari! He can't help being poorly. You can't forget he exists. He's missed you so much. He cries every day over you. Please don't do this." Louis begged, his heart breaking again.</p><p>"I'm sorry Lou. It's for the best. I'll be in touch with a solicitor."</p><p>"You can't split them up! It will destroy them, and me! Please Ari!" </p><p>Ari stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and turned to Louis,  who was stood behind her.</p><p>"I'll see you soon." She said and walked out the door, closing it behind her.</p><p>Louis fell to the floor, and screamed.</p><p>"DON'T DO THIS TO THEM!"</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month of tears, screams, tantrums, hurt and anger had gone past.</p><p>Ari and Louis  had got their own solicitors. Louis had to take a loan out to pay for his.</p><p>He was determined not to let Ari take the kids away from him.</p><p>The day arrived of the court verdict as to who gets custody of the oldest two children. </p><p>Louis had been having nightmares about this. He loved his kids more than anything in the world.</p><p>He would die if he lost them.</p><p>He left the kids with his sisters, while he went to the court with his parents.</p><p>Louis sat at a table next to his solicitor,  while Ari sat at another with hers.</p><p>He could sense her looking at him, but he kept his eyes down, picking at his nails.  His heart was beating so fast, he thought it would explode.</p><p>The case started.</p><p>Two hours later, everyone exited the room.</p><p>Louis collapsed onto a chair, sobbing his heart out while his parents hugged him, also in tears.</p><p>*****</p><p>Back home, the kids were playing with Louis' sisters, Lottie and Fizzy. (rest her soul).</p><p>They were playing snakes and ladders. Harry sat on the floor, watching. He never understood how to play, despite being shown how to, plenty of times. His brain just couldn't figure it out, and the snakes kind of scared him.</p><p>He stood up and wandered to the sofa, climbing up and laying down on it.</p><p>"What's up Harry?" Fizzy asked, getting up and sitting down next to him.</p><p>Harry put his thumb in his mouth and sighed.</p><p>Fizzy was careful with what she said. Not wanting to upset the kids, or get their Hope's up.</p><p>"Do you want a cuddle darling?" She asked as she stroked Harry's cheek. He nodded and wiped his eyes.</p><p>She sat back and Harry climbed onto her lap, laying his cheek against her chest. His thumb went back to his mouth. He couldn't help sucking on it, it comforted him when he was feeling sad or scared.</p><p>Fizzy hummed a song as she rubbed his back gently. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.</p><p>*****</p><p>Louis arrived home with his parents.</p><p>He opened the door. Gemma and Niall jumped up and ran to him, flinging their arms around him. They all cried.</p><p>"Well...?" Lottie asked.</p><p>"They're staying here." Louis' Mum, Jay, replied with relief.</p><p>"Oh thank god!" Lottie said as she hugged Louis from behind.</p><p>Louis was too emotional to speak, he stood there for a long time, hugging the children he thought he was going to lose. He had never felt such relief in all his life.</p><p>Harry woke up then. He opened his eyes, and upon seeing his Daddy clinging onto his siblings, he cried out, "Daddy!"</p><p>Louis looked up and smiled. The kids let him go as he walked over to his little boy and picked him up. He sat on the sofa, Gemma and Niall came over and sat down too, they all hugged together. Their family was safe.</p><p>"We'll leave you alone. I'm so happy for you Lou." Jay said.</p><p>They all said goodbye and left them to it.</p><p>"We're staying with you and Harry?" Niall asked.</p><p>"Yes love, you're staying here. We're going to stay together. I'm so happy. " he replied.</p><p>"Will we ever see Mummy again?"</p><p>Louis was silent for a moment. "I...I don't know.  I really don't know." Louis said sadly.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next couple of weeks were hard for Harry.</p><p>He didn't  understand where his Mummy was, despite being told that she did love him and she had to go away.</p><p>He was still clingy with Louis, convinced he would leave him too. It took a lot of effort for Louis to get Harry to trust him, that he isn't going to go away.</p><p>He had two weeks away from school, and today he was going back.</p><p>He cried lots, not wanting to go, but Louis  needed to get back to his new job, before he was sacked, and Harry needed to get back to learning.</p><p>*****</p><p>At school, Harry was sat in his classroom, doodling on some paper. The lesson was easy maths, but Harry couldn't concentrate. </p><p>"Harry what is 4+4?" Mabel asked.</p><p>Harry shook his head and carried on with his picture. </p><p>She kept trying to get him to talk, but he wouldn't. </p><p>When lunchtime came around, Harry sat at the table with his lunch, sausages and mashed potato. He was hungry, but just couldn't bring himself to eat.</p><p>Mabel sat next to him, telling silly jokes and stories,  but Harry was oblivious to it. He sat staring at his plate, now feeling nauseous. </p><p>He got up slowly from the table and walked away, slowly, not really knowing where he was going.</p><p>"Harry?" Mabel called, but he ignored her. She decided not to follow him, he obviously didn't want to be with her today. That hurt Mabel. </p><p>Harry walked out into the playground, wanting to be alone. As he walked, someone bumped into him, hard, making Harry fall over.</p><p>He sat on the ground, rubbing his arm.</p><p>"Look where you're going idiot!" </p><p>He knew that voice. It was the boy who kicked his Precious stones away.</p><p>He didn't look up. </p><p>"Oi! I'm talking to you idiot!" He kicked out at Harry's leg. </p><p>Harry started crying, hiding his face from the boy.</p><p>"Aw I'm sorry, did I hurt the boy little baby? Gonna run home to Daddy? I wouldn't do that if I were you, cos if you do, I'll kill you!" The boy ran off laughing.</p><p>Harry sat crying on the ground for a few minutes, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump.</p><p>"Hey Harry. It's ok. It's Niall. What's happened?" He crouched down, hugging his brother, who was shaking and crying.</p><p>"I...I...fell over Ni." He sobbed into Niall's chest.</p><p>"Are you hurt? Can you get up?"</p><p>"My arm and leg hurt." He whimpered.</p><p>"Let's go inside, yeah?" Harry shook his head.</p><p>"Why not Harry?" Niall was confused.</p><p>Harry blushed, and whispered in Niall's ear.</p><p>"Oh...um ok." Niall took his jumper off and helped Harry stand, he wrapped it around Harry's waist and they walked inside quickly, going to the toilets.</p><p>They went into a stall and Niall locked the door.</p><p>"Harry...why did you wet yourself?" He whispered. </p><p>He removed his jumper and pulled his trousers down. Harry was still crying.</p><p>"I...I...didn't mean to..." he sobbed.</p><p>"It's ok. I'm not mad at you. I need to go find Mr Capaldi.  You need clean clothes. I'll be quick. Stay here. Lock the door behind me." Harry nodded, as Niall left him alone.</p><p>Harry took his wet pants off and sat on the toilet, and waited.</p><p>Two minutes later, the bell for the end of lunch rang, and Harry panicked, thinking he would be in trouble for being late back into class.</p><p>"Niall!" He cried out. There was no answer.</p><p>Another two minutes passed when Harry heard voices.</p><p>"Harry, let me in." Niall said. Harry opened the door and let him in.</p><p>"Harry, don't worry ok. I'll take you into class when you're done." Mr Capaldi said from outside the door. Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes.</p><p>"I got some wipes. You wanna wash yourself down?" Harry shook his head, he was too upset and embarrassed to think straight.</p><p>"Can I do it?" Niall asked. Harry nodded.</p><p>Niall took some wipes, and cleaned harry, drying him with a towel he had been given. He put some clean pants and trousers on him, and hugged him.</p><p>"There, all done. Are you ok now?" Harry nodded.</p><p>He opened the door and found Mr Capaldi waiting for him.</p><p>"Thank you Niall. You better get going to class now." He said.</p><p>Niall passed him Harry's  wet clothes, washed his hands and hugged Harry again. </p><p>"Sure you're ok now?" </p><p>"Y..yes."</p><p>Niall left.</p><p>"Let's get you back now. Mabel is wondering where you are, she was worried about you. You've been very quiet."</p><p>"I'm s-sorry." Harry whispered.</p><p>"Its ok Harry."</p><p>He walked Harry back to class. Before Harry sat down, he looked at Mabel's worried face and hugged her. "Sorry." He said, then sat beside her.</p><p>"It's ok Harry. Thank you for the hug." She smiled.</p><p>Harry decided he was not going to go outside during breaks anymore. That boy was so nasty and made him wet himself, he couldn't risk that happening again.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks went by and the boy kept bullying Harry. </p><p>Harry now hated school. He hardly spoke or acknowledged anyone. He felt as if he was being squashed inside a small box, hardly able to breathe, slowly dying.</p><p>At home, he clung to Louis,  but when asked how he was feeling...if he was ok...he would just nod and say everything was fine. Louis knew he wasn't though.</p><p>The boy had told him he would kill Harry if he told anyone. Harry was petrified. He cried lots. Couldn't concentrate on schoolwork,  so he got behind in his lessons.</p><p>His teachers were worried about him and his behaviour, and talked him and Louis into going to see someone to talk things over.</p><p>Harry hated it. He would just sit and bite his nails.</p><p>*****</p><p>"Harry...you ok?" Niall asked as he found Harry in his classroom at lunchtime,  as usual. He never went to the canteen anymore.  He was allowed to eat in the classroom, with an assistant watching over him. Mabel would sit with him too, but she was ill this day.</p><p>Harry looked up and saw his big brother smiling down at him.</p><p>He nodded and reluctantly ate some vegetables. </p><p>Niall sat beside him. "Try and eat all your dinner. Make you big and strong, yeah?" He said, as he watched Harry's fork chase a pea around the plate.</p><p>Harry sighed, getting frustrated, and threw his fork on the floor.</p><p>Niall bent over and picked it up. "Don't get so worked up, Harry. Try again." Niall wiped the fork on a tissue and put it beside his plate. </p><p>"Niall!! We're playing footy, come on!" Someone shouted from outside the door.</p><p>"You ok if I go?" He asked.<br/>Harry nodded. They hugged and Niall left to join his friends.</p><p>Not able to finish his lunch, he got up to go to the toilet.</p><p>He went in a stall,  did his business, then opened the door.</p><p>Standing in front of him was the boy, who quickly pushed Harry back into the stall, making him hit his head on a wall, before falling onto the closed toilet lid. He cried out, but the boy covered Harry's mouth with his dirty hand.</p><p>"Shut up idiot!" The boy said, not too loudly, in case there were other boys in there.</p><p>Harry cried. His head hurt and he was so scared.</p><p>Harry's breathing was erratic,  tears soaking his red cheeks.</p><p>"Shut up! I got something to show you!" The boy said as he got something out of his jacket pocket. </p><p>Harry felt dizzy, he was sure he was going to die.</p><p>The boy crouched down, and rolled Harry's sleeve up. His arms were stick thin. The boy smirked.</p><p>"Look...I found you a stone. It's a good one, cos it's got sharp edges, see?" He showed the stone to Harry,  but his eyes were shut tight, too scared to look.</p><p>"It's special, cos you can give yourself tattoos with it. Look, I've got one." He rolled his own sleeve up to show Harry the red lines on his arm. Except...it was red ink, that he had drawn on himself that morning.</p><p>"I'm gonna tattoo you, then you can keep the stone, so you can do some more at home. Ok?" </p><p>Harry was shaking. He nodded, even though he didn't understand what the boy was saying.</p><p>The boy grinned and took Harry's arm. "Now...you can't make any noise, cos if the teachers see you've got a tattoo, you'll get in so much trouble and get expelled, so keep quiet!"</p><p>Harry nodded again.</p><p>The boy took the stone and started to mark Harry's arm. Harry cried out and the boy hit his other arm. </p><p>"Shut up idiot! What did I just tell you?"</p><p>Harry sniffed as the boy started again. He drew five lines altogether,  one for every year of Harry's life.</p><p>By the time he was done, Harry was in a state. He was crying so much, but trying so hard to keep quiet. His face was covered in tears and snot, and his arm was dripping with blood.</p><p>The boy pulled off a load of tissues and put it on the cuts.</p><p>"Hold that there. You cant go to class all bloody or you'll  be in trouble." The boy said, smiling, happy with his work.</p><p>After ten minutes of waiting, the boy took the tissues off. Harry cried, as some was stuck to his cuts.</p><p>"Look Harry...your tattoo is really good. I may add to it next week." He laughed. "I'm going now."  He put the stone in Harry's pocket.</p><p>"Remember, if you tell anyone, I'll kill you!" He left Harry sat on the toilet, on the verge of a panic attack.</p><p>He pulled his sleeve down. His arm hurt so much. He was still crying. He stood up, feeling dizzy straight away.</p><p>He staggered out of the toilets out into the corridor,  holding onto the wall as he walked slowly to his classroom. </p><p>A few kids passed but took no notice of his distress.</p><p>He got to the room, opened the door, took a step inside and passed out, falling to the cold floor, in front of a shocked Mr Capaldi. </p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was laying down in the medical room, when Louis burst in through the door.</p><p>"Oh my god! What happened?" He asked the nurse, Sara.</p><p>"He passed out in class. Mr Capaldi bought him here."</p><p>Louis held Harry's tiny hand, it was cold and pale, like the rest of his skin.</p><p>"Oh my baby boy." Louis said.</p><p>"Louis...There's something else.."</p><p>Louis looked at Sara.</p><p>Sara took Harry's arm and rolled his sleeve up. Louis gasped, and put his hand over his mouth.</p><p>"H...how did...what...?" Louis stuttered as a tear fell from his blue eyes.</p><p>"They're cuts, quite deep. Has he ever done this before?" </p><p>Louis was shocked. "No...no...no...he never...but he wouldn't do this, no!"</p><p>There was a knock at the door, and in walked Mr Capaldi,  and a social worker. Louis looked at them both.</p><p>"What's going on? I don't understand." He sniffed.</p><p>"Hello Mr Tomlinson. My name is Shawn Mendes. I'm a social worker." They shook hands and the men sat down.</p><p>"I need to ask you a few questions. Is that ok?" Shawn asked. Louis nodded.</p><p>"Obviously, we're concerned about these cuts on Harry's arm. Have you seen anything like this on him before?"</p><p>"No...never. He's only 5." Louis whispered. His hands were shaking, as he kept his eyes on his son.</p><p>"Is he sad a lot?"</p><p>Louis wiped a tear. "He has been. His Mum left us not long ago. He's scared I'm gonna leave him too, but...I'd never do that! I love my kids so much!" That's when Louis completely broke.</p><p>"Can you give him a break for a bit?" Mr Capaldi asked, seeing how distraught Louis was.</p><p>"Of course." Shawn replied. "I'll give you some time with Harry and I'll see you soon." He got up and walked out of the room.</p><p>Louis carefully picked Harry up and sat down with him. Harry instinctively snuggled into his Dad, and placed his thumb in his mouth.</p><p>Louis tried so hard to stop crying, but just looking down at his little boy, seeing how small and fragile he was, made it so difficult.</p><p>"Louis...I'm so sorry." Mr Capaldi said, placing a hand on Louis' shoulder.</p><p>"It's ok Lewis. I really don't know what's going on. I just want Harry happy and safe."</p><p>Lewis nodded. </p><p>*****</p><p>Louis was alone with Harry when the boy woke up. He had slept for over an hour.</p><p>He grumbled, and fidgeted a bit as his eyes slowly opened.</p><p>"Hey Precious. How are you feeling?" Harry looked around the room, then up at his Daddy.</p><p>He started crying and his hand went to his sore arm.</p><p>"Try not to touch it, love. Does it hurt lots?" Louis asked, softly.</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>"Why did you do it?"</p><p>Harry shrugged. He was so scared. There's no way he's going to tell Louis the truth. The boy said he would kill him if he told anyone.</p><p>"Let's go home, yeah?" </p><p>Louis picked Harry up, and carried him out of the room, down the corridor to the reception office.</p><p>Shawn was still there. He  wanted to ask more questions.  Louis agreed. They sat in the office while Shawn asked lots more questions, taking notes. After half an hour he left.  Letting Louis know he'd be in touch.</p><p>Mr Capaldi came in the room. "Hey Harry. You going home now? You take care. I'll see you soon." He patted the boys back.</p><p>"Thanks for helping him Lewis." He said, his voice shaking.</p><p>"No problem. I just hope he's ok. Let me know, you have my number." Louis smiled and walked out of the school.</p><p>*****</p><p>Once they were home, Louis undressed Harry. He was acting shy, trying to hide himself.</p><p>"Its ok darling, don't hide." He said as harry relaxed a bit.</p><p>He put Harry's pyjama bottoms on him, then sat him on the sofa. "Let's clean this up." He forced a smile.</p><p>Louis felt sick to his stomach as he saw the angry red scratches on his right arm. </p><p>"This is gonna sting a bit, but it will help. After...we can have some pizza, then ice cream. Does that sound good?"</p><p>Harry nodded slowly, tears falling again.</p><p>"Right, I'm gonna start now. Ready?" Harry nodded again and hugged his teddy.</p><p>Louis took some cotton wool and dabbed some antiseptic on it. He gently cleaned the cuts, as Harry let out a loud scream.</p><p>Louis couldn't help but cry. He stopped for a minute, to calm Harry down, before he started again. </p><p>Harry continued to scream and cry. Eventually Louis was done. By then, they were both a mess of tears and snot.</p><p>Louis put Harry's pyjama top on him and pulled him onto his lap, rocking him gently, stroking his hair.</p><p>Harry buried his face into Louis' chest and cried, until he was so exhausted, that he fell asleep.</p><p>Louis was upset. Why would his little boy do this? Surely he wasn't that unhappy with his life?</p><p>How would he tell the other kids? He would have to go and get them from school soon.</p><p>He decided to ask his Mum to collect them, so he didn't have to disturb Harry. Jay didn't mind. She would always help whenever Louis needed it.</p><p>*****</p><p>At 3.30 the door opened and in walked Gemma, Niall and Jay, all looking worried.</p><p>Louis looked up at them. He hadn't stopped crying since Harry fell asleep.</p><p>"Dad?" Gemma said, handing her coat to Jay, and walking over to the sofa he was sat on.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>Niall bit at his nails, he does that when he's worried.</p><p>"Come and sit down." Louis said, patting the sofa beside him. The kids did so, as Jay sat on a chair.</p><p>Louis took a deep breath and told them about Harry's cuts....</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That weekend was spent at home. Family time.</p><p>Gemma and Niall were obviously upset about Harry,  but put on brave faces and they cuddled up on the sofa together.</p><p>Monday came around soon enough. </p><p>Jay took the older kids to school, leaving Louis at home with Harry.  He had been granted a week off to feel better.</p><p>Louis was in the kitchen putting the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher, when he heard Harry calling him from upstairs.</p><p>He put down a dirty plate and ran upstairs to Harry's room.</p><p>"Good morning Precious." He said, smiling as Harry blushed sat up in his bed.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Louis said, noticing Harry's worried expression.</p><p>Harry started crying into his hands.</p><p>"Come here darling." Louis said, as he went to pick Harry up. That's when he noticed the smell.</p><p>"Oh love...don't cry. Daddy will clean you up. How about a lovely bubble bath?" Harry nodded, wiping his nose on his pyjama sleeve. </p><p>Louis pulled the covers back and picked Harry up, not concerned about getting himself messy.</p><p>They went into the bathroom, where Louis got Harry's soiled clothes off putting them in the wash bin.</p><p>He was used to Harry wetting the bed, but this time, he had also pooped. He hadn't done that before in bed.</p><p>He gently cleaned the mess from Harry's sore looking bum, and set him on the floor, while he started running the water, adding some bubble bath.</p><p>"Stay there. Don't move. Just gonna strip your bed." Louis said. Harry nodded.</p><p>Louis went to the bedroom and pulled the sheets off of Harry's bed, deciding they're past cleaning, so he'd just throw them out.</p><p>He quickly changed his own clothes and went back to the bathroom, finding Harry sat in the same position he left him in.</p><p>He turned the taps off after checking the temperature. </p><p>"Right, let's get you in." Louis said, as Harry lifted his arms up. Louis placed him in the water.</p><p>Harry hissed as the water hit his cuts, despite Louis not filling the bath that high.</p><p>"Quick wash, then We'll get you some brekkie." Harry nodded and sniffed.</p><p>Harry relaxed slightly as Louis washed him gently. His soap smelled of strawberries,  Harry's favourite smell.</p><p>He closed his eyes as his back was washed. Feeling sleepy already.</p><p>"All done!" Louis said as he finished rinsing the soap off.</p><p>He picked Harry up and placed him on the floor, wrapping him in a big fluffy towel.</p><p>Drying Harry quickly and putting him in clean clothes, he cleaned his cut and covered them up, before the two wandered downstairs.</p><p>"What would you like to eat love?" Louis asked as he sat Harry on a chair at the kitchen table.</p><p>Harry shrugged. Then pointed to the cupboard.</p><p>Louis opened it. "Cereal?" Harry nodded.</p><p>"This one?" Louis pointed. Harry shook his head. "This one then?" Harry nodded.</p><p>Louis put some into a bowl, and put it in front of Harry,  putting a small amount of milk in it. He put a spoon beside the bowl, and put everything away.</p><p>He sat down beside Harry with a cup of Yorkshire tea.</p><p>Harry looked at Louis. </p><p>"Eat up."</p><p>Harry sighed and picked his spoon up, eating slowly. He only ate three spoonfuls when he put his spoon down.</p><p>"What's up? Don't want anymore?" Harry shook his head and rubbed his arm.</p><p>"Let's go watch a film." He picked Harry up and walked into the living room, setting him down on the sofa switching the tv on. He passed the remote to Harry, but he just put it down next to Louis.</p><p>"You want to choose?" Harry shook his head. He picked the remote up and pressed the off button.</p><p>"Harry? What's wrong? Tell Daddy?" Harry shook his head again and climbed into Louis' lap, putting his head on Louis' chest and closing his eyes.</p><p>Louis rubbed Harry's back, and he felt him shake, realising he was crying.</p><p>"Shhh shhh...it's ok. You're ok." He whispered, trying not to cry.</p><p>Within a couple of minutes, he felt Harry's body relax, and could hear gentle soft snores.</p><p>Louis wiped his tears away. All sorts of thoughts going through his mind.</p><p>Why is Harry so sad? Is he missing his Mummy that much? Should he try to get in touch, get her back? How much pain is he in? How can he help? He just wants his little Precious boy back. He wants him happy and carefree. A five year old shouldn't have so much to deal with. He feels like a useless father. </p><p>He makes his mind up there and then to make life better for him and his kids. They deserve the world and everything in it. He's  determined to make them laugh and be happy.</p><p>That's his new goal in life.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry had been back at school for a few weeks now. His cuts had healed, but had left slight scars. Louis and the family had kept a close eye on Harry,  making sure he wouldn't do it again.</p><p>He had become very subdued though. He hardly ever seemed happy, and didn't speak much. He seemed scared quite a bit too.</p><p>Nobody had any idea what Harry was going through at school. The bully was careful,  always making sure nobody saw when he took Harry to a playground corner, to torment him with his words or actions.</p><p>Harry had no idea why he did this to him. Why did he pick on him constantly. Harry never spoke about it. The threat of the boy killing him was too real to him. He didn't want to die.</p><p>Harry had just finished his lunch in his classroom, when he headed to the toilet, keeping his eyes open, looking around every corner, moving fast, but warily.</p><p>Harry nearly reached the toilets when he was pulled from behind, a tiny squeak coming from his mouth.</p><p>A hand covered his face as he was dragged backwards and out of a nearby door, that lead to the back of the school.</p><p>Harry cried quietly. Silent tears streaming down his pale face.</p><p>The boy took Harry by his curls and dragged him to a corner, away from any prying eyes.</p><p>He threw him to the cold ground and laughed.</p><p>"Oh my god...you're pathetic! Anyone else would try to run away or fight back, but you're just a weak baby. Look at you, crying. You make me sick! Why are you still here anyway? Nobody likes you! Your family hate you! They all wish you were dead!" The boy spat in Harry's face.</p><p>"You're fat and ugly and very stupid! You need to go on a diet. You shouldn't eat...you're gonna get as fat as a whale! You need to be sick. Go on...make yourself sick. You don't want to be fat do you?" Harry shook his head.</p><p>"Go on then!"</p><p>Harry looked bewildered. </p><p>"Look...you put your fingers in your mouth like this..." the boy showed him, making himself gag.</p><p>Harry looked shocked.</p><p>The boy moved closer to Harry and held him around his neck with one hand while he forced his mouth open, sticking his fingers in.</p><p>Harry started thrashing about, as he gagged, before he threw up his dinner.</p><p>"You dirty pig!" The boy yelled but laughing at the same time. "There...that's better. Keep doing that after you eat and you won't get fat. I'm gonna keep checking you're not getting fat...right?!" </p><p>Harry nodded, wiping his mouth, feeling dizzy and disgusting. </p><p>"Come here every day after lunch. I wanna make sure you're sick." Harry nodded again, rubbing his sore eyes. </p><p>"Now...remember,  you tell anyone and I'll kill you. Go away now!"</p><p>Harry got up on shaky legs and walked slowly back to his classroom.</p><p>He never made it to the toilet, too scared to go now, in case the boy got him again.</p><p>He sat quietly in his seat, waiting for lunch to be over.</p><p>When the bell rang, the other children came in and took their seats, including Mabel,  who sat next to him.</p><p>"Harry. Did you eat all your lunch?" She asked, smiling. </p><p>Harry nodded.  He rarely spoke to her either. Everyone kind of got used to it now, though the teachers were concerned. </p><p>An hour into the class, Harry started fidgeting,  needing the toilet. Mabel noticed.</p><p>"Harry...you need a wee wee?" She asked him quietly. Harry looked at her shyly and shook his head, going back to his drawing.</p><p>Half an hour later, Harry's hand kept grabbing at his crotch, and his leg was bouncing up and down.</p><p>Mabel noticed again and raised her hand. Mr Capaldi walked to her. "Yes Mabel?" </p><p>He bent down to her as Mabel whispered in his ear. He nodded and went to Harry bending down again.</p><p>"Harry..." he whispered, "do you need to use the toilet?" </p><p>Harry looked at him and shook his head, but couldn't help but to grab himself again. Mr Capaldi saw.</p><p>"I can come with you. It's ok...come on?"</p><p>Harry blushed and nodded, as he stood up. He took Mr Capaldis' hand and they left the room. </p><p>He took Harry to the toilet and waited outside a stall while Harry went.</p><p>The teacher knew Harry had finished, but he didn't come out. Then he heard tiny sobs.</p><p>"Harry? Are you ok in there? Can you open the door please?"</p><p>He opened the door slowly. Mr Capaldi looked down to see the reason he was crying. A small damp patch on his trousers.</p><p>"It's ok Harry, dont cry. Let's get you some clean clothes." Harry sniffed. He washed his hands and they left the toilets, heading to the medical room, where Harry had clean clothes kept.</p><p>"Hello Harry. " the nurse said as they walked in. </p><p>Mr Capaldi explained what was wrong, the nurse nodded and got some clean clothes out of the cupboard for him. "Here you are love, don't worry." She said.</p><p>Harry was embarrassed,  but took the pants and trousers from her, going behind a curtain to change, crying as he did so.</p><p>When he was changed, he sat down next to Mr Capaldi. </p><p>"Why didn't you ask to go sooner Harry?" He asked.</p><p>Harry shrugged his shoulders, wiping his tears with a tissue.</p><p>"Next time you need to go, just put your hand up ok? I'll always let you go." Harry nodded.</p><p>At the end of the schoolday, Louis picked Harry and Niall up at the gates. Harry was in Niall's arms, having a nice cuddle.</p><p>"Hey boys. Everything ok?" He asked, noticing the plastic bag in Niall's hand.</p><p>"He had an accident. He's ok though." Niall said as he let Harry go running into Louis' arms.</p><p>"Oh. It's ok love. Don't worry." Harry nodded.</p><p>They picked Gemma up and went home.</p><p>Louis was worried that Harry was still having so many accidents. He decided another visit to the doctor would be a good idea.</p><p>He would make him an appointment tomorrow. </p><p>It's not fair on Harry to not do anything about this problem. </p><p>Louis cooked a lovely spaghetti bolognese for dinner.</p><p>The four of them sat around the table, eating and talking about their day, Harry was quiet as usual, not paying attention.  He was more concerned about getting fat from eating his dinner.</p><p>"Eat up love, don't let it get cold." Louis said.</p><p>Harry nodded and sighed as he started eating.</p><p>Guilt was taking over his thoughts though and as soon as he finished, he excused himself, going up to the bathroom.</p><p>He opened the toilet lid and sat down in front of it.</p><p>He looked into the water for a while, his heart thundering. He hates being sick, but he doesn't want to get fat. The boy will be mad if he gets fat!</p><p>He took a few deep breaths and shakily placed his fingers to his lips.</p><p>After more thought he slowly opened his mouth and put two fingers in his mouth like the boy did.</p><p>He moved them further back, until he felt them hit the back of his throat, making him gag.</p><p>He took them out again, his heart pounding and his breathing fast.</p><p>Tears formed in his eyes as he did it again. </p><p>This time he gagged so hard, that the threw up his dinner.  After three lots, he had no more to bring up. He quickly flushed the toilet, put the lid down and laid on the floor, crying.</p><p>He ended up falling asleep there, head full of guilt.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niall was the one who found Harry on the bathroom floor. He shouted for his Dad, as his yelling woke a dazed little boy up.</p><p>He tried to sit up, but he was weak and dizzy, falling back to the floor, crying softly.</p><p>"Harry. Are you alright?" Niall asked, concern in his voice. </p><p>Harry sniffed and covered his face, trying to hide from his brother.</p><p>"What's up Ni...?" Louis said as he walked in the room, immediately seeing Harry on the floor. He crouched beside him.</p><p>"Harry love? What's wrong? What happened Niall?" </p><p>Niall was shaking, "I came in to have a wee and he was asleep. He tried to get up, but fell down again." </p><p>"Harry..." Louis said as he gently picked his son up, hearing him whimper.</p><p>"Let's get you to bed love. Thanks for looking after him Niall." He said, patting the boys blonde hair. </p><p>Louis took Harry to his bedroom and laid him on his bed, he laid down beside him, covering them with a blanket.</p><p>"Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. I want to help."</p><p>Harry closed his eyes. He was so tired, but also extremely hungry. His stomach growled angrily, making him hug himself.</p><p>"You just had dinner, you shouldn't still be hungry. Were you sick Harry?" </p><p>Harry panicked. His Dad couldn't know he'd been sick. The boy wouldn't like that. Harry shook his head.</p><p>"Is something else bothering you?" He stroked Harry's cheeks.</p><p>Harry shook his head again. He was trying desperately not to cry. He didn't want his Daddy to think he was a cry baby.</p><p>"Why won't you talk to me love? I wish you would talk more. We miss your beautiful voice. " Louis said sadly. Harry couldn't stop the tears now. He was making his Daddy sad. He didn't want to do that. So he made himself sad instead. </p><p>"Hey, no...don't cry darling. I didn't mean to make you cry.  Please talk to me. If you're sad, I want to make you feel better. Please?" </p><p>Harry hid his hands in his face as Louis pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the tiny boy. He could feel that Harry seemed smaller than usual. This sparked a worrying thought in Louis' head.</p><p>"I'm making a doctor's appointment tomorrow.  I'm so worried about you." Louis whispered as Harry fell asleep with Louis' hand running through his chocolate curls.</p><p>*****</p><p>The next morning came around at last. Louis had been up and down all night with Harry.  He was very restless, fidgety and kept crying out. This made Louis all the more determined to get him to the doctor. </p><p>Once he dropped Gemma and Niall off at their schools, he took Harry to see his doctor. </p><p>Dr Azoff was new. Harry was scared when he first met him. Meeting new people always scared him.</p><p>"Hello Harry," the doctor said as they all sat down. Harry climbed into Louis' lap, head turned away from the nasty new doc.</p><p>"I'm sorry. He's very shy with new people. " Louis explained. </p><p>"That's ok. What can I do to help?" He asked.</p><p>"I'm worried about Harry.  Last night my other son found himself asleep on the bathroom floor. When he tried to get up he couldn't.  His stomach was growling so bad, but he'd just eaten. And lately, he won't talk to anyone. He seems so sad all the time."</p><p>The doctor frowned as he read Harry's notes on his computer screen. </p><p>"Has he harmed himself anymore? Has he been worse since that incident?" </p><p>"No. Nothing, thank god. But yes he has been sadder since then, more quiet. I'm so scared he will do it again."</p><p>"You regularly check him to make sure there's no more cuts or anything else?"</p><p>"Yes, every night. There's nothing."</p><p>"That's good. Harry? Could you be a brave boy for me and jump on my scales please?"</p><p>Harry shook his head and gripped harder onto Louis' coat.</p><p>"Please love. It won't hurt." Louis said, rubbing Harry's back, trying to calm him down. He could feel Harry's body tense up, and a slight shaking.</p><p>"If you do it, I'll let you feed the ducks on the way home." Harry relaxed a little bit.</p><p>He nodded. Louis smiled. "Thank you Precious. " he stood up with Harry in his arms and walked to the scales. He placed him on it while the machine took its measurements. </p><p>"He's quite underweight for his age. Does he eat proper meals?"</p><p>Louis picked Harry back up, and he immediately gripped onto his Daddy,  they sat back down. </p><p>"Yes. Obviously smaller portions than the rest of us, but he always eats everything, and the teachers watch him at school."</p><p>"Hmm...that's very odd then. He's definitely underweight.  I think he should have tests done. There has to be some reason for this. I'll  arrange it for you and will call when we have an appointment. "</p><p>Louis nodded and shook the man's hand as they left his room.</p><p>*****</p><p>Once at home, Louis made lunch, sitting Harry down on the sofa.</p><p>He made him a cheese sandwich,  one of his favourites, and placed it on the coffee table, with a glass of milk. "Here you go, try and eat it love. " Louis smiled, hopefully. </p><p>Harry ate slowly,  nibbling rather than taking proper bites. Louis sat next to him eating his own sandwich. </p><p>"Is it ok?" He asked. Harry looked up at him, sadly, a stray tear falling from his green eyes. His bottom lip wobbled as he put the bread back on his plate.</p><p>"Oh Harry!" Louis whispered, picking him up, sitting him on his lap. Harry was so frightened, and felt so guilty. But he knows he can't go on like this. </p><p>He snuggled up to Louis and the floodgates he had been holding back, opened with such a force, it scared Louis. </p><p>"Harry, please. I want to help you. I can't bear seeing you upset." Louis was trying to hold it together, but he was getting so close to breaking down.</p><p>"H...He..." Harry sniffs. "B...Boy..." another sniff, as he wipes his cheeks.</p><p>Louis hadn't heard Harry speak for so long.</p><p>"What boy love?"</p><p>Harry is full on sobbing now.</p><p>"A-at s-school...."</p><p>'Shit' Louis thinks. </p><p>"Go on love..."</p><p>Harry hides his head in Louis' chest, as Louis rubs his back.</p><p>"H-he hurts m...me." he cries. Louis is heartbroken. </p><p>"What boy? What does he do?" Louis cries, now rocking Harry back and forth.</p><p>The next hour is spent, in floods of tears, as Harry finally opens up, telling his Daddy all about the boy, and all the vile things he has said and done.</p><p>Harry has exhausted himself. Louis sits on the sofa, cradling his poor broken baby boy in his arms, as he fell asleep.</p><p>Louis is so angry, with the boy for bullying his son, with the school...someone must've seen something, but most of all with himself for not noticing how destroyed Harry was.</p><p>Louis called Jay,  telling her what had happened.  Jay was shocked and devastated,  but agreed to Louis' plea of Gemma and Niall staying at her house tonight. He needed time with Harry alone, while he thought over what he would do.</p><p>He needs this fixing as soon as possible. He wants his damaged baby fixed. </p><p>There's no way he can see Harry like this anymore. </p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was three days later. </p><p>Harry and Louis were sat on the sofa, eating lunch. The other kids were at school, still upset after hearing what Harry went through.</p><p>"Harry, love, please try to eat." Louis asked, sadly.</p><p>Harry looked at his soup. It was what the doctors had suggested, as Harry's stomach had shrunk.</p><p>Harry looked at his Daddys sad face, and started crying.</p><p>"Baby, don't cry. It's ok. You need to eat, or you won't grow into a big boy." Harry sniffed.</p><p>"Don't wanna be f-fat!" He cried.</p><p>Louis was shocked. What had that awful boy done to his son?</p><p>He moved closer to Harry and wrapped his arm around him. </p><p>"Listen...that boy was nasty and said bad things to you. Please try to forget him. You won't get fat. You need to eat to get strong, and do well in school." Harry was shaking with his sobs.</p><p>He wiped his eyes and picked his spoon up, scooping up a small amount of the tomato soup, and brought it up to his mouth. </p><p>It smelt delicious and Harry's mouth watered. He had always loved soup and tomato was his favourite. </p><p>He put the spoon into his mouth and the soup fell onto his tongue. He got another spoonful, then another, and another, until the bowl was empty.</p><p>Louis smiled. "Good boy. Well done. I'm so proud of you!" Louis put the bowl down and picked Harry up, placing him on his lap, giving him the biggest cuddle he could manage.</p><p>They sat there for a while, as Louis read Harry a story from one of Nialls' old books that Harry loved.</p><p>Louis noticed Harry's body feeling heavier, as he heard soft snores coming from the little lad.</p><p>Louis smiled again. </p><p>*****</p><p>"No Daddy NO!!" Harry cried as Louis tried to get Harry dressed for school the following week. "Me stay wiv Da....Daddy!" </p><p>"Harry, you need to go back to school now."</p><p>Harry cried harder, tears falling fast from his red eyes. "S-scared!"</p><p>Louis picked Harry up, and cradled him in his arms. He was shaking and crying so hard, it made Louis' heart break.</p><p>"Shh baby. The boy isn't at school anymore.  You won't see him again. It'll be alright now." He rubbed Harry's back as his sobs subsided, slightly.</p><p>He rested his head on Louis' shoulder, wiped his nose on Louis, making him cringe, then put his thumb in his mouth. His hygiene definitely needed some work.</p><p>He closed his eyes, and was drifting off to sleep.</p><p>"Harry...don't go to sleep sweetheart,  we need to go soon." He whispered as Gemma came in.</p><p>"Is he ok Dad?" She asked. She had become more attentive towards her brothers than before, Louis loved the fact that his kids looked out for each other so well.</p><p>"He'll be ok soon Gem. Is Niall ready yet?" He asked.</p><p>Gemma nodded. "he's just getting his books. I'm ready." </p><p>Louis smiled at her.</p><p>"Dad...I think he's asleep." She said looking at her little brother, cheeks still flushed and damp.</p><p>"Damn. I hope he's gonna be alright at school." </p><p>"Niall will look after him when he can. He has Mabel too." Gemma replied.</p><p>*****</p><p>Louis managed to get Harry into the car without waking him up.  He drove Gemma to her school, before arriving at the boys school. He carefully got Harry out, carrying him into the school.</p><p>"Morning Louis.  Oh Is Harry ok?" Mr Capaldi said as Louis walked into his classroom. </p><p>Louis sighed and sat down. "He got a bit worked up about coming here. But I can't keep him home forever. I told him that boy won't be here. He's still so scared." Louis explained. </p><p>Mr Capaldi sat opposite them. "I promise you, we will keep a close eye on Harry.  We'll make sure nothing like this will ever happen again. He's such a lovely little boy, we want him to be happy here." Louis smiled at the teacher, as Harry began to wake up.</p><p>Seeing where he was, Harry started crying and grabbed onto his Daddy.</p><p>"Hey Harry.  I'm so glad you're here. I really need some help with putting all the cuddly toys in the right places. Do you think you could help me?" Mr Capaldi asked, a smile plastered on his face.</p><p>Harry stopped crying and looked at his favourite teacher. He nodded and gave one last hug to Louis,  before getting off his lap.</p><p>"Say  bye to your Daddy first, then we'll start."</p><p>Harry turned to Louis and gave him a big cuddle.</p><p>"You do a good job with the toys and I'll buy you an ice cream later." Harry nodded, as Louis wiped the boys nose with a tissue. "See you later Precious. Love you lots. " he kissed Harry's forehead.</p><p>"Love oo too Daddy." Harry replied, and took Mr Capaldis' hand as they went to sort the toys out.</p><p>Louis went off to work, feeling happy that Harry went off ok in the end. He just couldn't concentrate properly, a constant worry at the back of his mind all day.</p><p>He need not have worried though. As Louis entered his classroom at 3pm, a smiling Harry ran to him and leapt into his arms.</p><p>"Daddy...Daddy...I helped wiv the cuddlies, then i sorted the pencils in colours." He said happily.</p><p>"He did a great job! He's gonna be my little helper aren't you Harry?" Mr Capaldi said as he appeared next to them.</p><p>"Thank you Lewis." Louis said, feeling relieved. </p><p>Louis took Harry and his siblings home. Harry seemed more relaxed. </p><p>They all went to bed that night, feeling happier than they had for a while.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Happy birthday to you<br/>  Happy birthday to you<br/>  Happy birthday dear<br/>  Harry<br/>  Happy birthday to you!"</p><p>It was Harry's 12th birthday, and he was having a birthday party in their house.</p><p>Over six years had passed since Harry had to deal with that bully.</p><p>The boy in question was only ten years old. He had been moved from school to school, tormenting other children. Poor Harry was his only target at their school. The boy ended up  being excluded from the school and wasn't welcomed anywhere else.  He ended up in a youth offenders centre.</p><p>But anyway...we don't want to hear about him, do we.</p><p>Niall is now 15, Gemma is 18. They all still live with Louis. Ariana has only seen them a couple of times, she's lost all interest in her kids, that's so sad.</p><p>Harry's party was going well. His cousins, aunts and uncles were there, and the few friends he had.</p><p>"Hey Hazza. Wanna come get some food?" His cousin Liam asked, grabbing his wrist.</p><p>"Um...yeah." he replied, hesitantly. He followed the older boy out into the crowded kitchen.</p><p>Harry wasn't really into parties, and didn't like crowded places, but his Dad and siblings thought it would be great to get all the family together.</p><p>Liam handed Harry a paper plate and looked at all the food. "What do you fancy then? God, theres so much food!" </p><p>Harry felt hot and sick. He had a sandwich at lunchtime, and that was too much. He didn't want to eat anything else today.</p><p>Harry had been struggling lately. He could see that his stomach had got fatter, he doesn't want to be fat. He remembers how horrible it felt to be fat.</p><p>So...he had started to throw up after meals again. He hadn't done that since he was five years old.</p><p>His stomach turned as his eyes looked around the table. He picked up a few plain crisps and two quarters of cheese sandwiches. Not much, but way too much for him.</p><p>"That all you want?" Liam asked, filling his own plate with sausage rolls, chicken drumsticks,  pizza and crisps.</p><p>Harry nodded as they walked back into the living room. Harry sat on the bottom step of the staircase as Liam sat next to his sister, Anne-Marie. </p><p>Harry nibbled sadly on a crisp as his cousins chatted away, almost feeling invisible. </p><p>"Hey Harry, you ok? You look sad. You shouldn't be sad on your birthday." Mabel said as she sat beside him. </p><p>They'd stayed close friends all these years, the only one Harry could depend on.</p><p>"Too noisy Mabe. Making me head hurt." He mumbled, putting his plate on the stair. "Come to my room?" He asked.</p><p>Mabel nodded and they both skipped upstairs.</p><p>Once in Harry's room, they sat on his bed, crosslegged across from each other.</p><p>"What shall we do then?" Mabel asked, smiling at her best friend.</p><p>"We could listen to some music?" Harry asked shyly. Even though they'd known each other for seven years or so, he still got shy speaking to her.</p><p>"Ok. You choose, cos I like most stuff." Mabel replied as she lay back on Harry's pillow.</p><p>Harry got his phone out, put spotify on and looked through his playlists. He chose one and pressed play.</p><p>1980s music filled the room. Harry loved the 80s, his Dad got him into it. </p><p>"Ahhh...I love this song." Mabel smiled as Harry laid down beside her. "Duran Duran had some great songs." She hummed along to 'Save a prayer'.</p><p>Harry nodded, as their hands found each other.</p><p>"If it snows..." Harry said out of nowhere, "...we should make snowmen again. That was so fun last year. Do you remember?" </p><p>Mabel giggled. "Yeah, the snowmans head fell off and landed on your back!" </p><p>Harry laughed. "It hurt though, but it was funny. And that snowball fight...you really shouldn't aim at next doors cat. They were cross." </p><p>Mabel slapped Harry's arm as she burst out laughing. "I didn't  mean to. Honest!" </p><p>Harry sighed and fell quiet, thinking of all the good times they had together.</p><p>"I'm glad you're my friend." He whispered.</p><p>Mabel turned on her side to look at Harry better. "You'll always be my friend Harry. Your the bestest." She grinned.</p><p>Harry thinks shes the prettiest girl in the world. He wishes he could tell her, but he's way too shy.</p><p>"You're my only friend." He frowns. He would love to have more friends. He has a couple of others, but nobody as nice as Mabel. </p><p>"Nah I'm not."</p><p>"You are. People don't like me, cos I'm stupid and weird." His bottom lip wobbles.</p><p>"No you're not. Don't say that. You're clever and lovely and no way are you weird."</p><p>Harry couldn't help but cry. Today should've been a happy day, but he was sad. It was only Mabel being here that made it a bit better.</p><p>Mabel moved closer and put an arm across him, as Harry hid his face in his hands.</p><p>"See...I'm a baby t-too!" He cried.</p><p>"Shh. Shall I get Louis?" Mabel asked, concerned.</p><p>Harry shook.his head and sniffed. "No. He gets fed up with me crying. I can't help it though."</p><p>Mabel hugged him, before realising he had fallen asleep.</p><p>"Aww. Don't worry Harry.  You're my best friend and I love you." She whispered.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At nine in the morning, Louis dropped his kids off at school. </p><p>He headed off to work thinking of Harry.</p><p>Harry was always fairly quiet, but recently he had been more so. That worried Louis. </p><p>He found it hard to concentrate at work, his mind kept wandering to his Precious boy.</p><p>So, when his phone rang at 1:32, and the schools name appeared on his screen, he panicked.</p><p>He answered the call quickly. "Hello?"</p><p>"Oh hello Mr Tomlinson. This is Janet from the schools office. Harry's not feeling too good. Would you be able to pick him up please? He's very upset." The woman asked.</p><p>Louis' heart sank. He knew something was wrong. "Of course, I'll be there as soon as I can." He replied, thanking Janet and hanging up.</p><p>He asked his boss if he could leave, and thankfully he was allowed to.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, Louis arrived at the school and headed to the office.</p><p>"Hello Mr Tomlinson, Harry is in the medical room. You know where that is?" </p><p>Louis nodded and headed down the corridor. He reached the room and knocked on the door, hearing Harry crying behind it.</p><p>The door opened and the nurse, Sarah, let him in.</p><p>"What happened?" Louis asked as he sat beside a sobbing Harry and pulled him into a hug. Immediately he could feel the heat radiating off of him. His face was sweating and he was shaking slightly.</p><p>"He was in class and threw up. He never told anyone he was feeling sick." Sarah explained. </p><p>"Oh my poor boy. You not well darling?" He asked his son. Harry shook his head and covered his mouth.</p><p>Sarah quickly gave Louis a bowl, just in time, as Harry gagged, then threw up again. </p><p>When he was done, and Sarah took the bowl, Louis wiped his mouth and hugged him. "Let's get you home yes?" </p><p>Harry nodded. Louis stood up and pulled Harry up, but his legs gave way, making Harry cry more.</p><p>"It's ok. Daddy will carry you." He said, calmly.</p><p>Harry was small, he was still the size of an eight year old. He was physically as well as mentally behind in his growth. Plus the fact that Harry had been making himself sick meant he was very underweight too.</p><p>Louis picked him up easily and thanked Sarah, before taking him to the car, with a bowl the nurse gave him just in case.</p><p>They made it home with no more sickness. </p><p>Louis put Harry on the sofa, covered him with a thin blanket and gave him his favourite teddy bear. Louis sat beside him.</p><p>Louis stroked through Harry's hair as the boy closed his eyes, exhausted. </p><p>"What made you poorly eh?" He asked. Harry shrugged.</p><p>"You should've told someone you were feeling ill love. Why didn't you tell anyone?" </p><p>"I...I...didn't w-want them to...to laugh at m-me." Harry whispered as a tear appeared in the corner of his eye. </p><p>"Who? Who would laugh?"</p><p>"Them."</p><p>"Harry...tell me, I need to know. Is someone being nasty to you?"</p><p>Harry hid his face in the cushion, as he cried.</p><p>Louis rubbed his back. "Please love?"</p><p>Harry started gagging.</p><p>Louis pulled him into a sitting position quickly and put the bowl in front of him, as he gagged more.</p><p>But...there was nothing left in Harry's tiny stomach. The gagging was hurting him now. His stomach contracting badly, cramping so painfully.</p><p>He slumped back onto the sofa, grabbing his stomach, still crying.</p><p>"Oh love." Louis said, wiping the sweat from Harry's forehead.</p><p>"What caused this?" </p><p>Harry shook his head, sucking his thumb.</p><p>Louis sighed, getting his phone. He made a quick call to his Mum, asking her to pick Niall up. Gemma was at college and gets the bus home later.</p><p>A couple of hours later, Jay came home with Niall. </p><p>"Hows my little man?" She asked as she sat next to Harry on the sofa. Niall plonked himself down on one of the chairs. </p><p>Harry didn't answer, just made grabby hands at Louis. </p><p>"Sorry Mum." He said as she stood up to let Louis sit down.</p><p>"Don't worry. They always need their Dads when they're poorly." Jay said as she sat on the other chair.</p><p>Harry crawled into Louis' lap. </p><p>Louis rocked him back and forth, trying to comfort him.</p><p>The door opened suddenly, it was Gemma. Louis hadn't realised what the time was.</p><p>"Hi....oh hi Gran. Everything ok?" She asked, noting how quiet it was. She put her bag down and walked over to the sofa, seeing Harry looking pale and sad.</p><p>"Oh Harry, you not well?" Harry shook his head, and his his face in Louis' shirt.</p><p>"He was sick at school. Wants lots of cuddles, don't you love?" Louis replied, as Harry nodded again.</p><p>"Shall I take him, while you do dinner, Dad?" Gemma asked.</p><p>"Is that ok with you Harry? Have Gem Gem hugs?"</p><p>Harry sniffed and nodded again, as they swapped places.</p><p>Harry made himself comfy while Louis took Jay into the kitchen.</p><p>"Lou...do you need any help with Harry?" His Mum asked. "I can come over tomorrow, so you can go to work. "</p><p>Louis smiled. "Thanks Mum, that would be great, as long as Harry's ok with it."</p><p>"Ok. I'll come over at 8, take Niall to school then I'll sit with him."</p><p>Louis hugged his Mum, before saying goodbye.</p><p>*****</p><p>After dinner, Harry managed some dry toast , Louis taking no chances, he took Harry upstairs. He was so tired. </p><p>After using the toilet, and brushing his teeth, Harry got into his bed, hugging his bear. Louis put his night light on and tucked him in.</p><p>"Feeling any better love?" He asked, as Harry's thumb found his mouth again.</p><p>"D-don't go." Harry whispered.</p><p>"I'll just be downstairs." Louis replied. Tears formed in Harry's eyes and his bottom lip wobbled.</p><p>Louis sighed quietly. "Ok, just let me tell Gem and Niall. Back in a minute."</p><p>Louis came back ten minutes later, to find Harry curled up, holding his tummy, but asleep.</p><p>He lifted him up and carried him to his own bed, careful not to wake him up. He got in the bed beside him and took his phone out.</p><p>He just hoped Harry got through the night with no more sickness.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis woke up at 3:20. He turned over and brushed his hand over the bed sheet, expecting Harry to be laying there, but that side of the bed was cold and empty.</p><p>Louis sat up, and starting panicking. Where was Harry? And if he was feeling ill again, why didn't he wake him up?</p><p>He got out of bed and went to the bathroom,  the most obvious place to look. He opened the door, but Harry wasn't in there.</p><p>He checked in Niall and Gemma's rooms in case he had crept into their beds, but no.</p><p>So, he headed downstairs. He wasn't in the living room. The only place left was the kitchen.</p><p>The door was open. He switched the light on and was surprised to see a bottle of spilt milk on the floor.</p><p>"Harry?" He said as he bent down to pick the milk up, getting some kitchen towel to mop the milk.</p><p>He heard a small sniffle coming from under the table. Louis crouched down to see Harry's back towards him.</p><p>"Hey Precious. Why are you under there?" </p><p>Harry curled up, trying to make himself as small as possible.</p><p>Louis moved around the table, so he was in front of Harry.  That's when he noticed the bowl of cereal on the floor in front of Harry. </p><p>Louis got on his hands and knees and moved under the table, it was a bit of a squeeze.</p><p>"So...why are you under the table with a bowl of cereal in the middle of the night?" Louis said, in a tone that would make Harry realise that he wasn't angry with him.</p><p>"I...I'm sorry Daddy." Harry whispered with his head down, milk all down his chin. "Was hungry."</p><p>"Oh love. You should've woken me. You don't need to hide either. Come on, come and sit at the table." Louis replied, helping Harry out.</p><p>They both sat at the table. Harry looked at his half eaten cereal. "Sorry Daddy." He said again, yawning straight after, rubbing his tired eyes.</p><p>"It's ok love. Do you want any more, or shall we go back to bed?" Louis asked.</p><p>Harry yawned again. "Bed please."</p><p>Louis stood up and took Harry's hand as he got to his feet. They walked slowly upstairs and both used the toilet before going back to bed.</p><p>*****</p><p>"Daddy!" Harry whined.</p><p>"Hmmm..."</p><p>"Daddy!"</p><p>Louis opened his eyes, seeing Harry looking scared right in front of him.</p><p>When Harry turned grey and put his hand to his mouth, Louis shot out of bed, getting the bucket from the floor, getting to Harry just in time, as he threw up his cereal, he ate not two hours ago.</p><p>Louis rubbed his back. Harry only threw up once, lack of food in his stomach to start with, then just gagged. </p><p>His stomach was cramping again. It hurt him so much. This wasn't self inflicted,  he must've caught a bug.</p><p>Louis got a cold flannel from the bathroom to wipe Harry's forehead. He must have a high temperature. </p><p>There was a knock on Louis' door as Gemma popped her head around it.</p><p>"Sorry, I heard a noise. Is Harry ok? Do you need any help?" She asked.</p><p>Louis smiled. "Oh Gem, he's been sick again, he's so hot. Can you get the thermometer from the bathroom please?"</p><p>She nodded, bringing the item back a minute later, handing it to Louis. </p><p>Louis took Harry's temperature. "Damn...39.4" he sighed.</p><p>"That's not good." Gemma said. "You're not feeling great are you Harry?" She asked her brother.</p><p>Harry shook his head, grabbing at his PJ top.</p><p>"You want your top off?" </p><p>Louis pulled his top off, his skin had a rash over it. </p><p>"What's that?" Gemma asked.</p><p>"Not sure, but you had that a couple times when you were little. The doctor said it was a virus. Must be what Harry has. I'll take him to the doctor tomorrow if it's no better."</p><p>"Poor Harry." She said. "I'm going back to bed. Hope you feel better soon." She said to Harry,  kissing the top of his head, feeling the heat.</p><p>"Goodnight Gem, thanks for coming in." </p><p>Gemma left.</p><p>Louis took Harry's PJ bottoms off, without him making any fuss. He put him back into bed, and just put a sheet over him  being too hot for a duvet.</p><p>"Try and get to sleep now love. Wake me up if you need me though."</p><p>"K" Harry replied simply, grabbing his teddy and hugging it, before going to sleep.</p><p>*****</p><p>The next morning, jay dropped both Niall and Gemma to school and college. Louis was exhausted, after not getting much sleep. Harry had been up a couple more times after he was sick, with bad stomach cramps.</p><p>Louis had just got out of the shower, about to get Harry ready to go to the doctors,  when he heard him screaming.</p><p>Louis rushed to his bedroom to see Harry thrashing about on his bed. </p><p>He picked him up, still kicking and screaming. That's when Louis noticed the blood on the sheets and on Harry's pale face.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis was frantically pacing in the visitors room in the hospital. Jay was with him after he called her upon arriving there. </p><p>"Why won't they tell us anything Mum?" He cried.</p><p>She pulled him into a hug, feeling Louis shaking.</p><p>"We'll hear soon love." Was all she could reply.</p><p>The door opened and a doctor walked in.</p><p>"What's happening? Where's Harry?" He asked, wiping tears from his eyes.</p><p>They all sat down. "Harry's very sick." </p><p>Louis collapsed into a chair, his Mum holding him tight. "What's wrong with him?" Jay asked.</p><p>"You said he'd been sick? Well he has ruptured some muscles in his throat, which caused the bleeding. That's not all."</p><p>Louis looked at the doctor, his face soaked with tears, his heart was pounding.</p><p>"The sickness was due to an ulcer in his stomach. It's quite large. We'll need to operate as soon as possible. We've no idea how this grew, it's very rare in someone so young."</p><p>"Will he...will he be ok?" Louis whispered. </p><p>"He should be fine. He'll need to stay here for a while though, we may need to keep him under sedation for a while."</p><p>"Can we see him?" </p><p>"You can see him quickly, but we need to operate soon. I'll take you to him."</p><p>They followed the doctor down a long hall. The doctor opened the door and showed them inside.</p><p>Louis swayed on his feet as he stood by Harry's bed, taking his hand in his own. "Oh my precious. Please get better soon. We love you so much." He cried, a tear falling on Harry's warm hand.</p><p>"I'm sorry  we need to go now." The doctor said.</p><p>Louis bent down and kissed Harry's cheeks, Jay did the same, and they left the room.</p><p>*****</p><p>The next few hours were like torture. There had been no news of how Harry was doing, and it was driving Louis crazy.</p><p>At 3:30, Gemma and Niall burst in the door, almost hysterical.</p><p>"Dad! Gran! Where's Harry?" Gemma screamed.</p><p>Jay stood up and hugged her. "Calm down Gem. He's in surgery." She rubbed her back trying to comfort her.</p><p>Jay looked over to see Louis in the same position with Niall. </p><p>They sat and waited, not saying much. Looking at watches, pacing,  crying, hugging.</p><p>Eventually, at 5pm, the doctor walked in the room.</p><p>Louis jumped out of his seat. "How is he? Is he ok? Please tell us he's ok?" </p><p>"He's out of surgery. The operation went well. He's in recovery. As I said earlier, he will need to stay here for a while. He's on painkillers and antibiotics. We'll keep checking his throat, it's damaged, but should repair itself, if not, he'll need more surgery. It'll be very sore for a while. You can see him shortly. I'll get someone to take you when he's ready."</p><p>They all thanked the doctor, and he left. They all hugged each other in relief.</p><p>*****</p><p>An hour later, they were shown onto a ward with two other children in.</p><p>Harry laid on the bed, risen slightly, tucked under crisp white sheets, his pale arms on top.</p><p>He had various wires and tubes coming out of his arms. The heart monitor beside him, beeped.</p><p>The family sat down quietly. </p><p>Louis took one of Harry's hands, careful to avoid the wires, holding it tight, but not too tight. His thumb brushing over his knuckles. </p><p>*****</p><p>It was getting late, visiting hours were nearly over. </p><p>Louis was panicking. He didn't want to leave Harry alone. He knew that if he woke up, he'd be so scared, he'd cry for his Daddy. </p><p>The nurse came and asked them to leave.</p><p>"Please...please can I stay?" Louis begged her.</p><p>"I'm sorry. You can wait in the relatives room, but not here, I'm afraid. " she replied, sympathetically.</p><p>Louis nodded. They all said their goodbyes to Harry and left the room.</p><p>"He'll be ok love. Try not to worry too much." Jay said to Louis. </p><p>He tried to smile, but he was so tired. He kissed his family as they left. The kids would be staying with Jay while Louis wasn't home.</p><p>*****</p><p>Louis had tried to make himself comfortable on the tiny sofa. It was impossible. Even though Louis was short, his feet still hung over the edge.</p><p>He tossed and turned all night, barely sleeping two hours. His mind kept thinking of his boy, laying alone in a strange bed, in a strange place.</p><p>He had just drifted off to sleep when a nurse woke him up.</p><p>"I'm sorry to wake you..." she started saying when Louis sat up, and cut her off.</p><p>"Harry! Is he ok?" He said.</p><p>"He's  waking up. You can see him now, but...he will be very groggy, and uncomfortable. Try not to panic, as it may make him panic too, and that wouldn't be good for him." </p><p>Louis nodded, stood up and followed the nurse back to his room.</p><p>He sat next to Harry,  as the boy opened his tired, red eyes.</p><p>He looked at Louis,  with pain in his eyes. </p><p>"Shhh...it's ok love. You're in hospital.  You're a bit poorly, but you'll get better." Louis said, trying not to breakdown in front of Harry, who looked terrified.</p><p>"Da-Da..." he tried to speak, but it hurt too much.</p><p>"Don't talk. You have a poorly throat, darling. Just rest it ok?"</p><p>Harry nodded slightly, the movement causing him to grimace.</p><p>A tear appeared in his eye. </p><p>"Oh baby. Don't cry. I'm gonna stay with you all day. Ok?"</p><p>Harry blinked at Louis,  as his Daddy wiped his tear away.</p><p>Harry closed his eyes, still feeling very tired from all the drugs he was on. He soon fell asleep.</p><p>Louis laid his head on the bed, next to Harry's arm, and fell asleep too. Exhaustion finally took over.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week had passed. </p><p>Harry was still in hospital,  getting better every day.</p><p>It was half term in school,  so Gemma and Niall had been visiting Harry lots.</p><p>"Can I go home tooday?"  Harry wrote, his spelling isn't great. </p><p>Louis read his note.  "Not sure love,  We'll ask the doc when he does his rounds. Do you feel well enough?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "I miss my howse."  He looked down at his lap.</p><p>"I know you do. Fingers crossed yeah?" </p><p>Harry's throat was healing, but still very sore  and Harry hated talking, thinking that his voice sounded terrible. It was just a bit croaky, but not to Harry. </p><p>"Hope you can come home today, we have a surprise for you." Niall said, as Gemma punched his arm lightly. </p><p>"Niall! God, we told you not to say anything!" She whisper shouted to him, turning away so Harry didn't see.</p><p>"Sirprize?" Harry wrote.</p><p>Well done Niall!</p><p>"Yes. Not saying any more." Louis laughed.</p><p>Harry huffed, he wanted to know what the surprise was now.</p><p>*****</p><p>The doctor had been and gone. Harry wasn't happy.</p><p>"Don't cry love. Just a couple more days. They wouldn't keep you here if it wasn't necessary. " Louis said as Harry sat on his lap, in tears.</p><p>"S...sir...p-prize?" He croaked.</p><p>"Oh Harry,  dont worry, your surprise will still be there in two days." </p><p>Harry nodded, but carried on crying. He was very tired, and hungry.</p><p>He had only been eating things like soup for the first few days, gradually going back on solids, as his stomach was still sore.</p><p>Louis heard his stomach rumble.</p><p>"Hungry?"</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>"Its nearly lunchtime.  Should be here soon."</p><p>Harry fell asleep before his dinner arrived. Louis wasn't happy at having to wake him up, but as he was hungry, he had to.</p><p>"Harry...lunch is here." He gently shook him.</p><p>Harry woke up slowly,  rubbing at his eyes.</p><p>He looked at the table in front of him. On it was a plate with a mushroom omelette on.</p><p>He sat up and ate very slowly. Eating was still difficult, and even though he was hungry, he didn't really want to eat too much.</p><p>He finished it, and drank all the milk he was given, and laid back on the pillows.</p><p>"Feel better?" Louis asked.</p><p>Harry nodded, but felt a bit sick.</p><p>*****</p><p>Harry was so bored in the hospital.  He was allowed out of his room, to a playroom with other sick kids.</p><p>Louis sat at a distance, watching as Harry sat on a chair, looking a bit uncomfortable.</p><p>"Hi. My name's Charlotte. What's yours?" A girl aged around 10 asked him, sitting beside him.</p><p>He shifted in his seat, not used to strangers invading his space.</p><p>"Um...H-Harry." He stuttered, his face blushing.</p><p>"Hi Harry! Why are you here? I'm here cos I had to have my appendix taken out. Mummy said it was about to burst like a big balloon." She laughed.</p><p>Harry looked at her. "Tummy ache." He replied, simply.</p><p>"Oh...you came to hospital cos of a tummy ache? Ok. Is your tummy better now? My Mummy said I'm all fixed now, so I'm going home later. I can't wait to go home. Are you going home soon?" </p><p>She was extremely chatty, and Harry wished she would stop, even though he thought she was probably a nice girl.</p><p>Harry shrugged his shoulders and said nothing. She was giving him a headache now. </p><p>"Do you have any brothers or sisters? I've  got a sister she's called Jade and I have two brothers , they're called Michael and Callum. My brothers are older and my sister is younger. Do you have any brothers and sisters?" </p><p>Harry had enough, he wasn't a rude boy, but he just stood up and walked away  over to Louis and sat next to him, putting his head on his shoulder.</p><p>"Harry? What's up? You made a new friend?"</p><p>Harry's head was spinning with all these questions and he started crying.</p><p>"Go b-back?" He croaked.</p><p>"Ok love." He stood up and took Harry's hand, they walked back to the ward.</p><p>Harry got back into his bed, Louis sat beside him.</p><p>"You ok? You look a bit pale."</p><p>Harry got his pen and paper, too tired to try and talk.</p><p>"Tooo menny kwest shuns. Hed hurts."</p><p>He looked so sad.</p><p>"Oh love. That girl asked you too much? It's ok, she was just trying to be friendly. As for your headache, maybe have a nap, it might make it go away." He ran his fingers through Harry's hair.</p><p>Harry nodded, laying right back, he closed his eyes, and after ten minutes or so, he fell asleep.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next two days passed slowly, but eventually, Harry was allowed home. He was so happy to get back to his familiar surroundings.</p><p>It was a Saturday, Niall and Gemma were at home when Louis bought Harry home.</p><p>"Guess who's home?" Louis called as he opened the front door. </p><p>"HARRY!" Niall yelled as he bounded forward  hugging his little brother. Harry giggled.</p><p>"Careful Ni! Don't hurt him!" Gemma said, smiling as she pulled him away. "Where's my hug?"</p><p>Harry hugged her. He was so happy to be home at last. He still felt sore, and needed to rest and be careful.</p><p>Gemma helped him over to the sofa, and he sat down.</p><p>He put his feet up and rested his head on a cushion. </p><p>Suddenly, he sat up and shouted... "SURPRISE?!"</p><p>Louis jumped, and laughed. "Oh you remembered. Niall...go get Harry's surprise." </p><p>Harry sat up straight clapping his hands in excitement.  What was his surprise?</p><p>Niall came back a minute later with a small box with a blue bow on the top. Harry made grabby hands at it.</p><p>Niall put the box down on Harry's lap, carefully.</p><p>Harry looked at the box then up to Louis, getting approval to open it, which he got, with a big smile.</p><p>"Be careful when you open it." He said. Harry nodded and pulled the lid open. </p><p>Harry screeched. "KITTY!" he yelled.</p><p>"Shhh Harry,  dont scare him." Gemma said quietly, grinning at how adorable Harry was.</p><p>He put his hands into the box, and pulled out the tiny ginger kitten, placing him carefully on his lap.</p><p>"Hi kitty. What's your name? I'm Harry. " he smiled, as he petted the tiny ball of fur.</p><p>"He doesn't have a name yet, he's yours, so you can name him." Louis said as he sat on the floor, so he could pet the kitten.</p><p>"Um...I don't know Daddy. I need to think." Harry said, not taking his eyes of the animal. "He's very pretty isn't he?"</p><p>"He sure is, just like you." Gemma said, making Harry smile.</p><p>He giggled as the kitten made it's way up Harry's body, up to his chin, giving it little licks. Harry laid back and the kitten sat down right under his chin. </p><p>"He's tickling me!" He giggled.</p><p>Gemma was busy taking photos on her phone. This was just too cute not to.</p><p>The kitten settled down, and fell asleep, purring into Harry's neck. Harry found the sound and vibrations very relaxing, and he too fell asleep.</p><p>"Aww...this is just so lovely. It was a great idea to get him a kitten. They love each other so much already." Gemma said as they sat in the kitchen drinking tea.</p><p>"Yes. I think they're gonna be such good friends." Louis replied.</p><p>"Are we all allowed to stroke her though?" Niall asked, looking worried. He loved cats too.</p><p>"Of course love. I'm sure Harry will be ok with that." Louis said. Niall smiled.</p><p>*****</p><p>Louis finished making dinner. "Can you wake Harry up please Gem?" He asked.</p><p>Gemma went into the living room, smiling when she saw the kitten now perched on Harry's shoulder, his face in Harry's curly hair.</p><p>"Harry....Harry it's dinner time." She shook him gently.</p><p>Harry woke up, blinking at the ceiling light that was now switched on. He realised the kitten was on his shoulder, and smiled.</p><p>"Can you move kitty please Gem Gem?" He asked sweetly.</p><p>Gemma reached across and picked the tiny puss up, holding it in her hands, as Harry slowly got up off of the sofa. He wasn't in a great deal of pain now, more discomfort than anything else. He took the kitten back from Gemma and followed her to the kitchen.</p><p>"Alright Harry.  Did you have a nice sleep?" Harry nodded.</p><p>"You can't have the kitten at the table love. He's got a bed in the living room, go put him in there please." Louis said as he served up the food.</p><p>Harry frowned. "But...but...he won't eat my dinner Daddy." </p><p>"Sorry love. It's not hygienic to have animals at the dinner table. Off you go."</p><p>Harry was sad. He didn't want his new friend to be alone. He walked back to the living room. He found the bed near the sofa and knelt down on the floor. He placed the kitten in its bed. It turned around a couple of times, before laying down.</p><p>Harry smiled, but then felt sad, he didn't want to leave the kitten alone while he ate, so he'd just skip dinner. He laid down on the floor beside the kitten, he wasn't comfortable,  but he felt good  keeping his friend company. He petted the animal, and it purred, happily. The noise made Harry smile again, and he closed his eyes.</p><p>"Where's Harry gone? Go get him please Niall." Louis asked.</p><p>Niall returned a few seconds later, laughing. "Aww Dad, you gotta come see this."</p><p>Louis and Gemma followed Niall back into the living room, and stopped by the sofa. Looking down at the sleeping boy and kitten, cuddled up together. "Oh wow. That's so cute." Gemma said, taking yet another photo.</p><p>Louis bent down, picking Harry up carefully and put him on the sofa, then put the kitten on his chest. "I'll warm his dinner up later." He said. They all went back to the kitchen to eat.</p><p>This was going to be a friendship that Harry will love forever.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry recovered well. </p><p>It was two months later, Easter.  Harry loves Easter,  lots of chocolate eggs, cuddly teddy presents, going to see the bunny rabbits, lambs and tiny chicks at the local farm.</p><p>Easter Sunday,  he woke up early and ran downstairs, finding Louis in the living room, watching the news.</p><p>"Happy Easter Daddy!" He yelled, making Louis jump.</p><p>"Harry love! You scared me! Come give me a hug." Louis opened his arms and Harry ran into them. </p><p>He jumped up again quickly, too excited. </p><p>"Choccy choccy choccy!" </p><p>Louis laughed, at Harry jumping up and down.</p><p>"Ok love, calm down." He got up and went to the kitchen followed by Harry. </p><p>He pulled down a bag from the kitchen cupboard,  and turned around, seeing Harry's eyes light up. </p><p>"Harry, love, did you use the loo before you came down?" Louis noticed Harry was grabbing himself, as he bounced up and down.</p><p>Harry shook his head and held his other hand out for the bag.</p><p>"No...you need to use the toilet first, you'll have an accident if you don't." Louis warned.</p><p>"No Daddy...please choccy." Harry whined.</p><p>Louis sighed  putting the bag down,  he took Harry's free hand and walked up to the bathroom quickly. Harry cried.</p><p>"Choccy" he whined.</p><p>Louis pulled him into the bathroom and stood Harry in front of the toilet, pulling his pj bottoms and boxers down.</p><p>"Go!" He said.</p><p>Harry cried as he emptied his full bladder. He felt much better after.</p><p>"Good boy." Harry pulled his clothes back up and washed his hands, as Louis flushed the loo. </p><p>The went back to the kitchen and Harry handed him the bag.  </p><p>Harry sat on the floor and opened it. Inside were 1 large smarties egg from Louis,  1 small chocolate buttons egg, from Gemma and 1 small  dairy milk egg from Niall. Harry smiled and pulled them out.</p><p>"Uh uh...you can have some after lunch, but you have to make them last." Louis stated, Harry frowned, but smiled again, as his kitten appeared behind him.</p><p>"Kitty! Harry giggled, as the cat jumped on his lap.</p><p>Harry could never think of a proper name for his kitten, so it stayed as Kitty. Harry liked it.</p><p>"Come on...time for breakfast." Louis motioned for Harry to sit at the table which he did, after putting Kitty on the floor. Louis had finally got Harry to realise he can't have the animal at the dinner table.</p><p>Harry ate his cereal slowly. He still wasn't a big eater.</p><p>"Can I have choccy now?" Harry asked with a cute expression on his face.</p><p>"After lunch Harry." </p><p>Harry grunted and got down from his chair, picking Kitty up and wandering to the living room. He put Kitty in his bed and laid on the floor beside him.</p><p>"Harry...come on, get up." Louis said, after he followed him.</p><p>Harry ignored him, just stroked his ginger friend.</p><p>"Harry, please." Again, no response.</p><p>He sighed and went back to the kitchen.</p><p>Minutes later, Gemma and Niall came in and sat down for breakfast. </p><p>"Morning Dad...where's Harry?" Gemma asked, pouring milk on her cereal.</p><p>"He's having strop in the living room, cos I won't let him have any chocolate til after lunch." He replied.</p><p>Niall laughed. "Harry having a strop? Never!" </p><p>Gemma smiled, but Louis just frowned. He knew Harry tended to have a tantrum when he didn't get his own way, but he also knows that he cannot ever just give in. He needs to learn.</p><p>"Do we get any chocolate Dad?" Niall asked, his eyes begging.</p><p>"Of course!" Louis pulled their eggs from the kitchen cupboard. "Here you go..happy Easter!"</p><p>"Thanks Dad." Gemma said.</p><p>"Thank you Dad." Niall added. "My favourite."</p><p>"You're welcome. Not eating any til after lunch though. Same rule applies to you as Harry. </p><p>Niall sighed, but nodded.</p><p>"Yes Dad." Gemma said.</p><p>They finished breakfast, and Louis washed up, while Gemma dried the dishes. Niall went into the living room,  finding Harry still on the floor, Kitty now laying on Harry's chest, purring contentedly. </p><p>Niall took a photo and sat down, watching some show about animals.</p><p>*****</p><p>An hour later, they were all sat in the living room. Harry had just woken up, still angry that it wasn't lunch time yet.</p><p>"Can I get some water please Daddy?" Harry asked from his new position the sofa.</p><p>Louis went to stand up but Harry stopped him.</p><p>"Can I get it please?" </p><p>Louis smiled. "Of course love.</p><p>Harry got up and went into the kitchen. </p><p>He spotted his eggs on the table and smiled.</p><p>Daddy wouldn't be too mad if he took one, right?</p><p>He grabbed one of the smaller eggs and sat under the table. He ripped the box open, took the egg out of the foil wrapping and bit into it. It tasted so good.</p><p>He only intended to have a little bit, but ended up eating all of it.</p><p>He had a taste for it now. He wanted more. He got the other small egg and opened it, shoving it into his mouth, before he got caught. </p><p>"Harry...you ok?" Louis asked. He was in the kitchen and stopped by the table, noticing the lack of eggs. </p><p>"HARRY!"</p><p>Harry stuffed the last bit in his mouth, his face and hands covered in chocolate. He stayed still though.</p><p>"HARRY TOMLINSON GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Harry was scared, he started crying.</p><p>Louis heard him and crouched down. "What have you done?" He sighed. "Come on. Out you come!"</p><p>"S-sorry Daddy." Harry cried as he crawled out and stood in front of Louis. </p><p>Louis took his hand and took him to the sink to wash his hands and face.</p><p>"I'm disappointed Harry,  but I'm not going to shout at you. You should have waited. I'm taking your big egg away, you can have it tomorrow.  Ok?" Louis looked into Harry's teary green eyes.</p><p>Harry nodded, and sucked his thumb when his face was clean. </p><p>They went back into the living room, and watched the lion king. Harry cuddled up to Louis, with his tummy aching.</p><p>Oh dear! That'll teach him!</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting at the kitchen table eating their Easter dinner, a lovely roast, cooked by Louis and Gemma, Harry wasn't feeling good.</p><p>He wished he hadn't eaten all that chocolate now. He rubbed his tummy, discreetly. </p><p>"This is really nice." Niall said as he stuffed another forkful into his hungry mouth.</p><p>"Thanks Niall." Louis replied. "Enjoying it Harry?"</p><p>Harry looked up at Louis and nodded, as he ate a single pea.</p><p>"We should go for a walk after this, it's such a lovely day." Gemma suggested.</p><p>"Great idea Gem. What do you think boys?"</p><p>"I'm up for it, can we take my football please?" </p><p>"Of course, a kick about sounds great, don't you think Harry?" </p><p>Harry hadn't been listening, but nodded anyway.</p><p>They finished lunch, well...Harry ate half, and went for a walk to the park.</p><p>"Dad, you can be with Harry,  Gem - you are with me ok?" Niall said as he put the football on the ground.</p><p>They kicked the ball around, Niall scored the first goal, Louis equalised,  Gemma scored, then Niall again.</p><p>"Come on Harry,  run...you need to score too." Louis said as he ran towards the goal.</p><p>Harry ran, but his stomach was aching, and he felt sick.</p><p>Louis passed him the ball and Harry kicked it, half heartedly. The ball went into the goal.</p><p>"Yes! Go Harry! Go Harry!" Louis yelled as he ran to his son. He picked him up and swung him around. Big mistake!</p><p>Harry spewed up over Louis' shoulder.</p><p>"Dad! Stop! Harry's been sick." Gemma shouted. </p><p>Shit.</p><p>Louis put Harry down, as he spewed more chocolate sick.</p><p>"Oh Harry. " Louis  said as Harry started crying, rubbing his poorly tummy. "Let's get you home."</p><p>Harry wiped his eyes and nodded.</p><p>They left Gemma and Niall to finish their game, as Louis took Harry home to get them both cleaned up.</p><p>*****</p><p>"Are you ok now?" Louis asked as he stripped both of them of their sticky clothes.</p><p>Harry shook his head. He gagged,  making Louis grab him and hold him over the toilet. He was sick again, not much, there wasn't exactly much in his tiny tummy to bring up now. </p><p>When he knew he was done, Harry moved away, wiping his mouth on his hand.</p><p>"Let's get you in the bath now." Louis said gently. </p><p>He knew that if Harry hadn't been a greedy, naughty boy, this wouldn't have happened, but he hated seeing him so sick and sad.</p><p>After Harry's bath, and he was dressed in clean clothes, they sat on the sofa, cuddled up with Kitty,  and watched Peter pan.  </p><p>Harry whimpered a bit, sucking that thumb again.</p><p>Louis stroked his hair, as Harry liked that when he didn't feel well. </p><p>Soon enough, Harry had fallen asleep, Kitty purring gently against him.</p><p>Gemma and Niall returned home. Louis looked at them and told them not to make too much noise. He got up and they went into the kitchen.</p><p>"Is he ok now?" Gemma whispered, as she sat at the kitchen table. Niall sat next to her.</p><p>"Was sick again, not much though. He'll be ok. Just too much chocolate!" He replied.</p><p>"That'll teach him not to be a greedy thief. " Niall said. He immediately regretted saying that, after seeing Louis' shocked face.</p><p>"Oh god. I'm sorry Dad. I didn't mean that." He apologized straight away, but his face dropped, as he looked at the door, seeing a sad looking Harry standing there.</p><p>He started crying and ran off upstairs.</p><p>"Nice one Niall!" Gemma said, as Louis took off after him.</p><p>He found Harry curled up under Louis' duvet.</p><p>"Hey love. Come out. I'm not cross with you. Ignore Niall. Come give me a cuddle?"</p><p>Harry kept crying, but pulled down the duvet and climbed into Louis' arms. Louis gave him a big hug.</p><p>"How are you feeling now? Still feel sick?" </p><p>Harry shook his head. He just felt a bit hungry. </p><p>"Gonna come back downstairs then? I'm sure Niall will want to say sorry." </p><p>"K" Harry replied, simply, and climbed out of the bed.</p><p>They walked downstairs to the living room, where his siblings were sat, quietly.</p><p>"Hi Harry" Niall said, looking ashamed that he made his little brother cry. "I'm sorry I said that.  I didn't mean it. I love you. Please forgive me?"</p><p>Harry walked to Niall and hugged him.</p><p>"Ok Ni Ni." He said, as he hugged as hard as his little body could. </p><p>He let go of Niall and moved over to Gemma,  she opened her arms and he sat on her lap  she wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>"You're such a cuddly boy aren't you Harry?" She smiled. Harry nodded. It was true.</p><p>"Good, cos we love a cuddly Harry." </p><p>Everyone loves a cuddly Harry ... don't we?</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Years passed.</p><p>Harry was now 16 and had finished secondary school. He passed a few exams and moved on to college.</p><p>Things were tough though.</p><p>Mabel had moved away a year ago, leaving Harry without a best friend, though they kept in touch online and by phone. He missed her so much.</p><p>At college, he had no friends. Kids thought he was weird, due to his mental age being around 10 now.</p><p>They would talk about him behind his back, sometimes to his face, they didn't care that he was hurting.</p><p>There was a group of kids who decided to make it their mission to make Harry cry as much as they could. They got a kick out of seeing him sobbing.</p><p>Harry dreaded going to college, but he kept quiet about it at home, not wanting to upset his family. </p><p>"Have a good day Harry " Louis would say every morning.</p><p>"I will Daddy,  bye bye " he would answer, a fake smile on his face.</p><p>As soon as he would step inside the school gates, he would see them, the horrible bullies.</p><p>"Here he is....the freak!" They would laugh, and follow him into the building, pushing him, or tripping him up.</p><p>There was no escape. Wherever he went, they would follow. Even in his classes, some of them would be there.</p><p>It was a particularly cold January when Harry's life would change forever.</p><p>He was walking from one college building to another, in the freezing snow, when he was pushed from behind.</p><p>He fell. </p><p>"Well well well...its the freak!" One of his bullies laughed.</p><p>"Aww did the poor baby slip on the snow? Such a shame. Let's help him up!" Another added.</p><p>Harry was grabbed by his coat and yanked up onto his shaky feet, he was crying.</p><p>"Fuck sake! Why do you always have to cry? You're not a fucking baby, or a girl. Grow the fuck up!" A third stated.</p><p>Harry could barely stand. He wanted to run, but he had no strength.</p><p>"Come with us freak"</p><p>The dragged him out through a gap in a fence, out into the neighbouring field, covered in deep snow.</p><p>"Let me go." Harry whispered, so quiet that the bullies didn't hear him. They were too busy laughing at him.</p><p>After a couple of minutes they arrived at their destination. An extremely cold river. Bits of ice floated on the surface, showing how cold it was. </p><p>"Strip!" One boy ordered.</p><p>Harry sobbed. "Wh-what?"</p><p>"You heard freak...get your clothes off!"</p><p>"N-no...I-it's c-cold."</p><p>"DO IT!"</p><p>Harry shook his head.</p><p>The boys grabbed him and started pulling his clothes off, some of them ripping apart.</p><p>Harry screamed and screamed til his throat hurt. His legs buckled, he fell onto the snow as the boys kept stripping him.</p><p>"Keep still you fucking idiot!"</p><p>Harry ran out of energy. He gave up fighting.</p><p>He was soon completely naked.</p><p>"Hahaha look boys, the freak has cuts....who would have thought he was a cutter?" He laughed.</p><p>"Maybe we should add to them." The boy reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pen knife. </p><p>Harry's eyes were closed. He was so scared and cold and losing consciousness.  He didn't know what was going on.</p><p>The boy took the knife to Harry's left arm and started cutting him.</p><p>He felt the pain, but there was nothing left in him to scream.</p><p>The boy cut him three times. Blood poured from the cuts, turning the white snow a deep red.</p><p>"Let's chuck him in the water?" One suggested. The others laughed.</p><p>"Yeah. Nobody would miss this freak."</p><p>They started to pick Harry's body up, when they heard a shout. </p><p>"Hey...you boys! What are you doing there?" </p><p>They dropped Harry down, looked at each other and shouted "run!"</p><p>They disappeared,  leaving Harry's almost lifeless body on the ground.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"HARRY! HARRY!" Louis screamed as he ran into Harry's hospital room, followed by Gemma and Niall. </p><p>They rushed to his bedside, and stopped. "My God! What happened?" He asked the Doctor.</p><p>Harry was laying on his back, covered in a tin foil type blanket, an oxygen mask over his grey face, tubes and wires all over his body. Louis felt faint.</p><p>"I'm sorry...he was attacked. He lost a lot of blood, he has mild hypothermia."</p><p>Louis slumped into a chair, Gemma and Niall fell into each others arms, sobbing.</p><p>"Will...will he be ok?" Louis whispered, as he wiped tears off of his cheek.</p><p>"I can't answer that, but we'll do everything we can." The Doctor replied,  sadly before he patted Louis on his shoulder, and left.</p><p>Louis took Harry's hand, careful of the tubes that were feeding him drugs. He kissed his cold hand. </p><p>Gemma and Niall sat down next to Louis. All three of them sat staring at Harry,  not knowing what they could say or do. It was heartbreaking for all three of them. </p><p>"Who would do that to him?" Gemma whispered. "He's the nicest boy, he doesn't deserve this." She started crying again.</p><p>Louis placed Harry's hand down gently and turned to his daughter. They hugged, and cried.</p><p>Later that day,  the police had spoken to them.</p><p>"Three boys did this?" Louis said, in shock. "Kids?"</p><p>"Yes. They were seen taking Harry out of college grounds, and the headmaster was informed. He got someone to go and look for them, and eventually found them attacking Harry. His clothes were torn on the ground, and they dropped the knife. Luckily, he recognised the boys. They've all been arrested. We'll keep you informed." </p><p>Louis fell to the floor, unconscious.  It was all too much to take in. Gemma called out for help, and two nurses rushed to his side.</p><p>*****</p><p>"HARRY!" Louis yelled, sitting up from the bed. </p><p>"Dad...Dad, calm down. You fainted, you need to calm down." Gemma said.</p><p>Louis swung his legs around and got off the bed, his body wobbled a bit, his head still feeling fuzzy. "I need to go to him."</p><p>They both walked back to Harry's room.</p><p>Louis was hoping to see Harry sitting up in bed, awake and smiling, but he hadn't moved at all.</p><p>"Dad...are you ok?" Niall asked, he had stayed with his brother.</p><p>"I'm fine Ni. Any change?" </p><p>Niall shook his head. "No."</p><p>Louis sat down, and took Harry's hand again. "Why would anyone do this? Animals!" </p><p>"Hope they lock them up and throw away the key!" Niall added.</p><p>"They better, or I'll be after 'em!" Louis replied.</p><p>*****</p><p>The next couple of days were hard. Harry was still unconscious,  which was causing concern for everyone. </p><p>"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" Louis would ask both the Doctor and nurses everytime they came in to check on him.</p><p>"He's gone through a very traumatic event, sometimes the body just shuts itself off to get over it. He could wake in the next hour....but....it could be weeks." The Doctor told him.</p><p>"What will he be like when he wakes though? Will he be the same Harry?" </p><p>"I can't answer that,  I'm afraid. It's just one of the things we have to wait and find out about."</p><p>The Doctor left Louis alone. The other kids were at home, getting some rest. </p><p>"Harry....I hope you can hear me..." Louis spoke gently, rubbing his thumb over Harry's knuckles. "...please can you wake up soon? We're missing you so much. We need you home with us. Kitty is missing you so much. Please wake up my Precious boy."</p><p>Louis felt Harry's hand twitch, and he looked down.</p><p>"Harry? Harry? Can you hear me? It's Daddy. Can you open your eyes my lovely?"</p><p>Harry let out a barely audible groan, and his eyes flickered. </p><p>"That's it baby,  open your eyes for me." He begged.</p><p>With a lot of effort, Harry's eyes opened. They'd lost their bright sparkle, and were now dull and cloudy, sad.</p><p>"D-Daddy?" He croaked.</p><p>"Yes darling. I'm here. Oh my god I'm so happy to see you again. " he started crying. He couldn't help it.</p><p>Louis pushed a button above Harry's head, and a minute later, his Doctor rushed in.</p><p>"Hello Harry. Nice to finally meet you. How are you feeling?" He asked as he started doing the basic tests - temperature,  heart rate, oxygen rate etc...</p><p>"Hu-hurts." He replied.</p><p>"Can you tell me what hurts?"</p><p>"M-my arm." He started crying.</p><p>Louis held his hand tight.</p><p>His arm hurt because of the cuts. They were deep, he lost a lot of blood, but neither the Doctor or Louis were going to tell him that, just yet. He may not remember exactly what happened. </p><p>"We'll get you some more painkillers." The Doctor said, as he wrote down his notes. "I'll be right back." Louis nodded at him, as the Doctor left the room.</p><p>"Harry...my darling boy. I'm so sorry this happened to you. We were so scared."</p><p>"W-Why am I he-here?"</p><p>He couldn't remember a thing. </p><p>Should Louis tell him yet or not?</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's ok Precious. Please don't cry." Louis said, trying not to cry himself. </p><p>He had just told Harry why he was in hospital. </p><p>"You're going to be ok. We'll look after you."</p><p>Harry couldn't speak, he was crying so hard, it hurt.</p><p>They spent at least an hour with Louis comforting Harry,  not wanting to let him go, his shirt soaked with Harry's tears. </p><p>Harry wore himself out, and fell asleep, still gripping Louis' shirt.</p><p>Gemma and Niall came in and their hearts almost shattered with the sight in front of them.</p><p>"Dad?" Gemma whispered. Louis looked up at her. His eyes were wet, red and sad.</p><p>"Did you tell him?" Louis nodded, tears still falling.</p><p>They all sat together in silence, watching Harry sleep. </p><p>He woke up an hour later, still in Louis' arms.</p><p>"Daddy?" He whispered. His body tense.</p><p>"I'm here darling." </p><p>"Don't go-go."</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere my love. Gem and Ni are here too, see?"</p><p>Harry looked up and saw his siblings, looking concerned, but trying to smile.</p><p>"Hey Harry...how you feeling?" Gemma asked.</p><p>Harry shrugged. "I w-wan go home." He sniffed.</p><p>"I know you do. We'll see what the Doc says." Louis said, rubbing Harry's shoulder.</p><p>"Harry...I'm looking after Kitty for you. He's ok, so don't worry about him. Ok?" Niall said.</p><p>Harry nodded. "I wan Kitty." He cried.</p><p>The Doctor came in the room. Good timing.</p><p>"Right Harry. I think you can go home tomorrow.  Just have one more night here, just to make sure you're ok." </p><p>"Hear that Harry? Home tomorrow.  That's ok isn't it?" </p><p>Harry nodded, but kept crying. "Kitty."</p><p>"It's his cat...he misses him." Louis answered the Doctors silent question. </p><p>"Oh...well...you'll see Kitty soon." He replied, and left.</p><p>*****</p><p>Thankfully, the next day came round quick, as Harry kept crying. He wanted to go home so badly.  Not just because he missed Kitty, but he missed home.</p><p>"Ready to go?" Louis asked as Harry paced the room, desperate to get out. "Come on then." He took Harry's hand, picked his bag up and left the room, thanking the nurses and Doctor on their way out.</p><p>*****</p><p>Harry was laying on the sofa, wrapped In a blanket, Kitty curled up on his lap, purring.</p><p>Harry stroked Kitty with one hand, his other hands thumb stuck in his mouth. His arm was still very sore and stiff, but He was happy to be home.</p><p>"Will he be ok Dad?" Gemma asked as they sat in the kitchen.</p><p>"I don't know Gem, I hope so. I still can't believe those kids could do such a thing." He replied while pouring boiling water into tea bagged mugs.</p><p>"DADDY!" Harry yelled. Louis put the kettle down and rushed to the living room.</p><p>"What's wrong love? Are you ok?" </p><p>Harry made grabby hands towards Louis.  Kitty got scared and jumped off his lap, as Louis sat beside him. </p><p>Harry grabbed his shirt, crying. "D-don't  go-go!" He sniffed.</p><p>"I was just in the kitchen love. I wasn't far away. Just making some tea." Louis said quietly, stroking Harry's back. He was shaking with fear.</p><p>"Stay wiv me?"</p><p>"Ok. I'll stay." </p><p>Gemma had been watching for the door, making eye contact with Louis,  she nodded and went to finish making the drinks.</p><p>Harry was still shaking and crying, so Louis picked him up and put him on his lap, wrapped his arms around him, and rocked him back and forth  trying to calm the boy down.</p><p>He whimpered softly, his free hand rubbing Louis' shirt, he loved the feel of his shirts for some reason.</p><p>"I have tea. Harry, do you want some?" Gemma asked as she put the tray of mugs down on the wooden coffee table.</p><p>Harry nodded,  but didn't move. "Thanks Gem." Louis said.</p><p>Harry started wriggling on Louis' lap. Louis knew straight away what that meant.</p><p>"You need a wee Harry?" He asked. Harry shook his head.</p><p>"I think you do. Niall...can you take him to the loo for me please?" He asked. </p><p>Niall went to stand up, always willing to help his brother, but Harry shouted..</p><p>"NO NI. DADDY TAKE ME!"</p><p>"Ok. Ok. Come on. Let's go." Louis said as he moved Harry from his lap. They held hands and went upstairs to the bathroom. </p><p>Before they got to the door, Harry started crying again. "Sorry Daddy!" He cried out.</p><p>Louis rushed him into the bathroom. Unfortunately,  Harry didn't quite make it in time, he'd emptied half of his bladder before Louis placed him in front of the toilet. He cried as he emptied the rest.</p><p>"Its ok love. Please don't cry." Louis spoke gently, so Harry knew he wasn't angry with him.</p><p>"S-sorry." He said again as he finished.</p><p>"Let's get you cleaned up eh?" </p><p>Harry blushed and covered his face as Louis removed his jogging bottoms and boxer shorts. They weren't too wet, but Harry was still embarrassed that he did that.</p><p>"Hey...don't hide. It's fine." </p><p>Louis gave Harry a quick wash down, before dressing him and giving him a big reassuring cuddle.</p><p>Harry made himself comfortable back on the sofa, but hid his face again, still feeling ashamed.</p><p>"He ok?" Gemma mouthed to Louis.</p><p>"Wet himself." Louis mouthed back. </p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Harry quickly fell asleep, as the others drank their luke warm tea.</p><p>"Poor boy was so embarrassed. He couldn't help it." Louis said sadly.</p><p>"I bet its cos his body is still in shock Dad. Think it might take a while for him to get better." Gemma said, looking admiringly at her little brother.</p><p>"Think you're right Gem.  He's gonna need lots of help and love. We'll get our Harry back soon."</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was suffering. Every night he would wake up at least once screaming, shouting, shaking, wetting the bed or being sick. </p><p>He was losing weight because he was sick so much. His beautiful face was now sunken in, black circles under his eyes. His once sparkling emerald eyes now dull and lifeless. He had no energy. </p><p>Louis did his best. He made sure he ate. Kept himself clean and tidy. He made sure he gets lots of love and attention. </p><p>He ended up having to quit his job to be a full time carer. It was hard. </p><p>Louis hated seeing Harry cry all the time. Louis would often go to the bathroom and sit crying his heart out. Gemma knew he did that, and she helped out with Harry as much as she could.</p><p>She was studying at university to be a special needs nurse. She had a month left, before she would graduate. Then she wanted to look after Harry properly, so her Dad could go back to work.</p><p>"Good morning Precious. Ready for some schoolwork?" Louis asked a very tired looking Harry as he entered the kitchen. </p><p>Harry huffed. He hated school work. Although he had left school and had been at college, the college work now ceased, he was going back to doing the old stuff he missed out on at school. He hated it.</p><p>He would rather sit on the sofa and watch tv all day  but Louis thought it was better for him to keep his brain active.</p><p>"Do I have to Daddy? Me head hurts." He said as he sat at the table.</p><p>"Yes love. Sorry, you need to do some maths today.</p><p>"B-but I can't do m-maths." He whined.</p><p>"Yes you can, you just think you can't.  Let's try eh?" </p><p>Harry looked down at his lap and nodded.</p><p>"Tell you what...if we do an hour of maths, we can sit in the garden for a bit with Kitty?" </p><p>Harry looked up and smiled. "Really? I'd like that, thank you Daddy."</p><p>"That's a deal then. Eat your breakfast, then we'll get started. Theres a good boy."</p><p>Harry ate his cereal very slowly, then drank his milk, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.</p><p>"Right...I got your books....erm...he we go. Let's do some adding sums today." </p><p>Harry groaned and took the pen that Louis offered him.</p><p>"What is...2+6 Harry?"</p><p>Harry put the pen down and counted on his fingers. "2...3...4...5...6...7...8...8 Daddy?" </p><p>"That's right. Well done." He high fives Harry, who grinned.</p><p>"Next one...what is 3+7?"</p><p>Harry frowned, this was a hard one. "Uh...3...4...5...6...7...8...9......10?"</p><p>"Yes! Good job."</p><p>Harry was happy with himself but as the questions got harder, Harry became more frustrated.</p><p>"I...I don't know...I c-can't do I-it."</p><p>"Yes you can. Try again...6+8?" </p><p>"6...7...8...9...9...9...10...erm... no...no...I can't. " he broke down, tears falling from his frustrated eyes.</p><p>"Harry love. Don't get upset. How about we leave the maths for today? Let's sit in the garden." </p><p>Harry sniffed and looked up at his Dad with red eyes.</p><p>They sat on the grass, Kitty sitting next to Harry,  purring as usual. </p><p>Harry was picking daisies.</p><p>"Shall we make a daisy chain?" Louis asked. Harry smiled and nodded. </p><p>"Flower crown?" He said.</p><p>"Sure, we can do that." Louis helped pick the tiny daisies until they had a fairly big pile. Louis started making a crown, while Harry lined them up so they were all facing the same way.</p><p>After fifteen minutes or so, Louis finished.</p><p>"Prince Harry...your crown is ready.  Please kneel so I can crown you." Louis said happily.</p><p>Harry got on his knees,  Louis stood in front of him, bending down and placing the crown on his head. </p><p>"I name you...prince Harry." He said, as Harry looked up, the biggest smile on his face.</p><p>Harry clapped his hands and stood up, running around the garden. "I'm prince Harry! I'm prince Harry!" He sang.</p><p>Louis laughed and got his phone out, taking a video of the happy lad.</p><p>Harry sat back down, panting. </p><p>"Tired love? Oh sorry I mean prince Harry?" </p><p>Harry nodded as wiped his forehead. "Thirsty."</p><p>"Let's go get a drink then." Louis replied.</p><p>Sat back at the kitchen table, Louis handed Harry a glass of ice cold summer fruits squash, his favourite. </p><p>"Brrrr...that's cold." Harry said, after taking a big gulp. </p><p>"Nice though, right?" </p><p>"Mmmmm...yummy." </p><p>Louis smiled at Harry,  still with the flower crown perched on top of his curly locks.</p><p>"Why you smiling Daddy?" </p><p>"Cos I'm happy love. And because you are such a beautiful prince."</p><p>Harry blushed. "Thank you. You need a crown too. Cos you is the king!" </p><p>"Am I? Oh well then. We should go out and make another one."</p><p>"Yeah...come on then!" Harry giggled as he grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him back out into the garden.</p><p>They ended up making Louis' king crown plus a princess and another prince crown for Gemma and Niall. </p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a particularly difficult day. </p><p>Harry had been in a bad mood all day, refusing to do anything he was asked to. Louis felt like screaming. </p><p>Harry had had a full on melt down because he didn't want any dinner, which led him to screaming, shouting, kicking and ended up making himself throw up. </p><p>Louis was at his wits end. </p><p>Niall was away on a course for uni,  while Gemma was on her way home to help. It was Friday and she always came home for the weekend.</p><p>"Dad...Harry...I'm home!" She called as she walked in the front door. She stopped suddenly and was shocked at what she saw.</p><p>There was books, pens, toys and clothes all over the living room floor. It looked like a bomb had gone off.</p><p>"Damn." She cursed  shaking her head. "Where are they?"</p><p>They weren't anywhere downstairs,  so she went upstairs.  </p><p>She looked in Harry's room, and found him fast asleep. She crept back out slowly, so not to wake him up.</p><p>She was about to knock on Louis' door when she heard him crying.</p><p>She took a deep breath and knocked. </p><p>She heard him sniff, and the crying stopped. "Come in." He croaked  his voice hoarse from crying.</p><p>Gemma walked in and closed the door behind her. "Dad? What happened? Are you ok?" She asked as she sat close beside him.</p><p>He shook his head, trying not to cry, but it was a hopeless task. He was exhausted, and had a headache from hell.</p><p>"Oh Gem...it's been awful. He's been so angry."</p><p>"He didn't hit you?"</p><p>"God no. He just...when he doesn't get his way, he goes crazy. He's been like it all week. I'm so fucking tired Gem." </p><p>Gemma knew straight away that Louis was in a bad way, he never swears.</p><p>"What can I do? I want to help. Let me help."</p><p>Louis broke down in tears again.</p><p>"You need a break Dad. I'm gonna call Gran, see if she can help too."</p><p>Louis had no energy to say no. He was physically and mentally drained.</p><p>He loved Harry so much, he loves all his kids obviously,  but Harry takes up all of his time.</p><p>Gemma left the room and went to her own. She sat on the bed and dialled Jay.</p><p>"Hi Gemma. How are you?" Jay asked, after answering on the third ring. </p><p>"Gran...we need your help please."</p><p>"What's wrong darling? Is everyone ok?" She said, worried. </p><p>"Dad is having a breakdown. He needs a break, I thought maybe you could help?"</p><p>"Goodness. What do you mean by a breakdown? Tell me what's happened?"</p><p>Gemma told her what Louis had said. Jay was shocked and saddened.</p><p>"Of course I'll help. I can stay for a bit. Let me pack a bag. I'll be there in an hour or so. See you soon love."</p><p>"Thanks Gran. Love you." She hung up the phone and went back to Louis' room.</p><p>"Dad...Gran is coming. She'll be here in about an hour." She sat down and hugged her Dad, who had stopped crying.</p><p>"I'm useless. I can't cope with him when he's like this."</p><p>"You're not useless! You're a wonderful Dad! You've bought us up on your own since Harry was little. Please don't put yourself down." </p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"What's been happening this week Dad?"</p><p>"Well..."</p><p>Monday morning...Harry wouldn't get out of bed. Louis was frustrated and decided that there would be no sitting in the garden today. Harry got mad and kicked Louis' shin, which ended in Harry sitting in the corner for 16 minutes.</p><p>Tuesday...Harry refused to get in the bath, stating that he was clean enough as he had been out in the rain. (He was out for 2 minutes before Louis noticed and made him come in, which started a tantrum.)</p><p>Wednesday...Harry decided to draw pictures on the living room wall with a permanent ink pen.</p><p>Thursday Harry threw his clothes down the stairs because he wanted to run around in just his pants. Then ended up peeing on the carpet when Louis told him off.</p><p>"No wonder your tired. Harry's asleep now. Why don't you go and have a bath, while I cook dinner, I'll listen out for Harry. Go relax for a bit."</p><p>Louis smiled at his daughter, always so thoughtful and caring. She's gonna make a great nurse."</p><p>"Thanks Gem. I'll do that." He got up and they hugged, before he went to the bathroom.</p><p>He ran himself a lovely warm bubble bath and sunk into the water, sighing contentedly. </p><p>Meanwhile, Gemma looked in on Harry,  who was still asleep  before heading downstairs to make dinner.</p><p>An hour later there was a knock on the door. "Gran...thank you." Gemma said, hugging Jay.</p><p>They went into the kitchen together. "Where are they?" Jay asked as Gemma stirred the casserole she'd been cooking.</p><p>"Harry's asleep, Dad is having a bath." Gemma replied.</p><p>"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" They were interrupted by Harry screaming.</p><p>"What the hell is going on now?" Gemma said as she ran up the stairs, followed closely by Jay.</p><p>What they saw was shocking....</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gemma and Jay ran upstairs, as fast as they could. </p><p>"Harry please...stop please!" Louis sputtered.</p><p>The bathroom door flew open. "Harry! Stop!" Gemma yelled, pulling Harry away from Louis.</p><p>"He's dead!" Harry cried out, tears streaming down his pale face. "He's dead!"</p><p>"Harry...who's dead love? Tell me." Gemma said, her heart thumping.</p><p>"Daddy...he...he dr-drowned."</p><p>"No Harry,  look, Daddy is ok, look at him, see!" Gemma turned Harry to face Louis,  who was coughing and looking at Harry.</p><p>"I'm ok Precious. I'm ok." </p><p>Harry ran to Louis, who was still in the bath, trying to catch his breath, and threw his arms around him.</p><p>"It's ok. Shhh. I'm ok." Louis rubbed Harry's back, they were both shaking and crying.</p><p>"We'll leave you two alone." Jay said, as they left the room.</p><p>"Why did you think I was dead Harry?"</p><p>"Your...your eyes were shut...you looked dead."</p><p>Louis wiped a tear from Harry's cheek. "I'm sorry I scared you. Let me get dried and dressed, then we can have a proper cuddle, yeah?" </p><p>Harry nodded and pulled away from his Dad. His t shirt was soaking.</p><p>Louis got out, dried and put his clothes on. He turned back to Harry. </p><p>"You need to get that t shirt off, it's wet." </p><p>He pulled his top off and threw it in the laundry basket.</p><p>Louis fetched a dry one and Harry put it on.</p><p>"There...that's better!" He smiled. He took Harry into his bedroom and they sat on the bed.</p><p>"You ok now love?" Louis asked as he moved Harry's curls from his eyes.</p><p>Harry nodded,  shyly, feeling a bit silly.</p><p>"Sorry Daddy. I was scared. I never want you to die, ever." He said quietly, head down.</p><p>"I'm going nowhere. Now, where's my cuddle?" </p><p>Harry fell into Louis' arms and buried his face in Louis' clean top. He put his thumb in his mouth for more comfort and closed his eyes, listening to the rhythm of Louis' heartbeat.</p><p>Louis rocked him back and forward, singing a lullaby.</p><p>He loved his boy so much.</p><p>*****</p><p>"What happened?" Niall asked as he sat at the kitchen table.</p><p>"Harry thought Dad was dead in the bath. I expect he was asleep, but Harry went crazy." Gemma told him.</p><p>"Shit. Poor Harry.  Is he ok now?" </p><p>"Dads up with him, trying to calm him down." </p><p>Jay made some tea, and the three of them sat in the living room, in silence.</p><p>Louis came down with Harry ten minutes later. </p><p>"Everything ok?" Jay asked. Harry was trying to hide behind Harry's back, he felt embarrassed. </p><p>"Yeah, we're ok now aren't we Harry?" Louis asked as he tried to pull him out from behind him.</p><p>"Yeah. Sorry." Harry said.</p><p>"Come sit down and watch telly with us." Niall said, patting the seat next to him.</p><p>Harry smiled and sat down, snuggling up close to Niall, who put his arm round his brother. "Anything you wanna watch?" </p><p>Harry shook his head. </p><p>"How about Tom and Jerry?" Harry nodded.</p><p>He loved those cartoons, Louis always played them when Harry was little. It always made him giggle.</p><p>Louis, Gemma and Jay went into the kitchen.</p><p>"What was that all about Lou?" Jay asked, a worried tone in her voice.</p><p>"I was asleep, the next thing I know, he was grabbing at me, trying to pull me up, but I kept slipping back down. Shit it was scary. The look in his eyes...I've never seen anything like it before. I kept telling him to stop and let go, but it's like he couldn't hear me. He thought I was dead!" Louis said, his hands shaking, as Jay held them in hers own.</p><p>"That's serious Lou...anything could've happened."</p><p>"What if we hadn't been here Dad?"</p><p>Louis sat on a chair and ran his hand through his hair. Harry would never deliberately hurt him  would he?</p><p>"He was scared. Thats all. He's ok now. " </p><p>"We need to keep a close eye on his behaviour.  He has definitely changed recently.  Maybe you should take him to the doctor's?" Jay said, concerned. </p><p>"I'll take him soon. I promise. I'm so bloody tired. Could you watch him while I take a nap please?" Louis asked.</p><p>"You don't need to ask love. That's what I'm here for. I'll stay a while to help. I can see things are getting to you. You go sleep, I'll see he's ok." Jay said.</p><p>"Thanks Mum...Gem." he got up slowly and went up to his bedroom. Getting on the bed, he closed his tired eyes and within minutes, he was asleep.</p><p>*****</p><p>"Where's Daddy?" Harry asked  after the cartoons had ended.</p><p>"He's just gone to get a bit of sleep darling, he's feeling very tired today. Hay told Harry. </p><p>He frowned. "Is he mad with me? Did I make him sad?" </p><p>"No Harry. You didn't do anything, he just got a bit sleepy that's all." Gemma added, seeing Harry's  face looking very sad.</p><p>"Ok." Was all he said. He got up from his seat and headed for the stairs.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Niall asked.</p><p>"I need a wee."</p><p>"Ok. Come straight back."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>Ten minutes later, Harry still hadn't returned.</p><p>"I'll see what he's doing." Gemma said, walking upstairs.</p><p>Harry wasn't in his room, or the bathroom. She knocked on Louis' door and opened it quietly. </p><p>There, laying on Louis' bed was Harry cuddled up with Louis, Louis' arm on his back, pulling him close, as they both slept soundly.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Harry...calm down please!" Jay said.</p><p>Harry was upset. </p><p>"No! Daddy don't go! Don't leave me! I'll be a good boy, I promise! Daddyyyyyy!" Tears were streaming down Harry's cheeks as he pulled his hair.</p><p>"Harry stop it, you'll hurt yourself!" Gemma added, trying to pull his hands away.</p><p>"Daddy hates me! He hates me!" He yelled.</p><p>"Harry...listen to me..." Louis said. He'd been in the bedroom,  packing a bag, when he heard Harry screaming.</p><p>"...I'm only going until tomorrow night.  Gran, Gem and Ni are here, they're going to look after you. You won't be alone. Please calm down, preious." Louis pulled Harry's hands from his hair, his scalp looked a bit red and sore, so Louis rubbed it.</p><p>They sat on the floor, and Harry fell into Louis' arms, being gently rocked to calm him down.</p><p>"Shhh...Shhh. it's ok. You're ok."</p><p>"You...you going c-cos you h-hate m-me." Harry stuttered, his nose running.</p><p>"I don't hate you. I love you so much. I just need a night away darling. I promise I'll be home before you go to sleep tomorrow night. Daddy just needs to go look after Grans cat for a bit. You don't want it to be lonely, do you?" </p><p>Harry shook his head. "You c-could get Jim and b-bring him h-here." He sniffed.</p><p>Jay's cat, Jim, was an older cat, and wasn't too friendly. </p><p>"Harry...I don't think that's a good idea. He wouldn't like your Kitty. You don't want them fighting do you?" Jay asked,  knowing what a grumpy old bugger her cat was.</p><p>"N-no. But-but I'll miss you Daddy." He whimpered, grabbing Louis' shirt tighter.</p><p>"And I'll miss you too. But...you'll have everyone else. They're gonna make sure you're ok. Can you be a good boy for me and let me go?" </p><p>Harry nodded. "I be good boy. Promise." Louis smiled, looking up at Jay.</p><p>"Come on then mister...let Daddy go get his bag." </p><p>Harry reluctantly let go of his Daddy, and they stood up.</p><p>Harry followed Louis to his bedroom.</p><p>"You know Daddy loves you so much? My love for you runs a million times around the earth."</p><p>Harry grinned, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Ew.</p><p>"That's a lot isn't it?"</p><p>"It sure is! Now..I'm done."</p><p>He took his bag in one and, Harry's hand in the other and went downstairs. </p><p>"Ready Lou?" Jay asked.</p><p>"Yep. I'll call when I get there. Thanks for this Mum." He gave her a big hug and kissed her cheek.</p><p>"Niall...try not to annoy everyone too much!" He grinned. </p><p>"What do you mean? I'm not annoying!" Niall said, pretending to be shocked. </p><p>"Gem...look after them?"</p><p>"Of course. Don't you worry, just go get some rest." Louis smiled.</p><p>"Harry...my precious. You promised you'd be good. Don't break it." Harry nodded. "I'm gonna call Gran later, so I can say goodnight to you, ok?" </p><p>"Yes D-Daddy. I...I will miss you." He said sadly.</p><p>"I'll miss you too. Be good." He hugged Harry tight and kissed his forehead. </p><p>"Right, I'll see you all tomorrow. I love you."</p><p>Louis went to his car, putting his bag in the boot. He got inside, and shut the door, putting his seatbelt on. </p><p>He gave one last look to his family, standing at the door, waved, and drove off.</p><p>"Daddy!" Harry whispered, before turning around and running to the sofa, throwing himself it and started crying again.</p><p>Jay sat next to him, and rubbed his back. "Don't cry love. He won't be gone for long. You promised you'd be a good boy remember?" Harry nodded. </p><p>"We're gonna have fun Harry. We're gonna play lots of games, and the weathers nice, we can go to the park!" Niall said.</p><p>"The p-park?" </p><p>"Yes...we can go later if you want?" </p><p>Harry's eyes lit up. The park was one of his favourite places. "Go now?"</p><p>"It's a bit early Harry...how about we go after lunch?"</p><p>"Can we have lunch now?"</p><p>Gemma laughed. "Its only 10 o'clock. Bit early for lunch."</p><p>"But...but I'm hungry now. Can I have lunch early please?" Harry was practically begging.</p><p>Niall smiled. His brother was too damn adorable sometimes. </p><p>"We could play footy in the garden til lunch?" He offered.</p><p>"Ok...I guess we could do that."</p><p>Niall went and grabbed his football from a cupboard. "Come on then."</p><p>They both went outside and started kicking the ball about.</p><p>Jay and Gemma sat in the kitchen, watching the two boys.</p><p>"Thanks for letting Dad go to yours. I'm so worried about him. Harry's been such a handful lately." Gemma said, sipping her coffee.</p><p>"Its no problem. I can see how tired he's looking. Just wish there was more I could do." </p><p>"Being here is a big help Gran. " Gemma patted her hand. </p><p>"So...How is uni?"</p><p>"Oh..its great. Not long til graduation now. You are coming aren't you?" </p><p>"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm so proud of you. You're gonna make a great nurse."</p><p>"Thanks Gran. I just wanna help Harry more. It'll ease things for Dad too. It's all I've ever wanted to do."</p><p>"You're such a wonderful young woman." Jay said, her heart full of love.</p><p>"OWWWWWW!"</p><p>"Oh god..what's happened now?" Gemma said, hearing Harry scream from the garden, as the two of them raced outside.</p><p>"What's  wrong?" Jay asked.</p><p>"I hurt my knee." Harry cried. Jay moved his hand to see his knee with a nasty cut, covered in blood.</p><p>"I'm bleeding Gran!" </p><p>"It's ok, don't worry.  Let's get you inside and cleaned up.</p><p>Niall and Gemma helped Harry inside and sat him at the kitchen table, while Jay got the first aid kit.</p><p>"Owwww....it hurts!" Harry grumbled as Jay cleaned the cut.</p><p>"It's not too bad...not a deep cut. A plaster should do the trick." </p><p>Jay put a spiderman plaster on his knee and kissed it. "All mended. You're so brave Harry!"</p><p>Harry smiled. "Thank you Gran. Can we have lunch now?" </p><p>Everyone laughed.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Be careful Harry!" Jay shouted as Harry ran around the park.</p><p>"Ni! Ni! Push me on da swing!" Harry yelled as he sat on one on the swings.</p><p>He still couldn't work out how to swing his legs properly to do it himself. </p><p>Niall pushed him, and Harry giggled. He loved the feeling of flying through the air, like a superhero.</p><p>"Wheeeee! Wheeeee! Look everyone, I'm flyin'!"</p><p>"Not too high Niall!" Gemma said.</p><p>After a while, Harry wanted to get off, feeling a bit sick.</p><p>"Ni Ni stop now please." He asked.</p><p>Niall stopped pushing and when it was low enough he grabbed the swing to make it stop. Harry jumped off and hugged Niall. </p><p>"Thank you." He said, politely.</p><p>"You're welcome Harry.  Where next?"</p><p>Harry scanned the park before his eyes fell upon the slide.</p><p>"Wanna go on that Ni." Harry said as he ran over to the slide.</p><p>Niall ran after him. "Wait! Don't go on it til I'm there." Niall warned, but Harry was already making his way up the stairs. "Harry stop now!" He yelled, but Harry carried on. </p><p>"HARRY TOMLINSON. STAY WHERE YOU ARE OR YOU'LL GO STRAIGHT HOME!" Gemma shouted from the bench she was sat on.</p><p>Harry stopped, not moving a muscle.</p><p>Niall caught up with him. "Harry, please don't run off. You could've hurt yourself." He said, calmly, so he didn't worry Harry too much.</p><p>"I sorry Ni. Won't do it again." Niall smiled.</p><p>"Ok. Right, let's get down this slide then eh?" </p><p>Harry giggled and got to the top, sat down, with Niall behind him, and they went down the slide with a big "wheeeeeeee!"</p><p>🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻</p><p>Back home, they'd had lunch and were sat in the garden.</p><p>Harry was laying on the grass, looking at all the creepy crawlies, and talking to them.</p><p>Jay's phone rang, making Harry jump up and run to her. "Is it Daddy? Is it Daddy?" He clapped his hands.</p><p>"Yes love. You wanna answer it?"</p><p>Harry took the phone and pressed the button. "Daddy! Its Harry!" He grinned. "We went to the park and me and Ni went on everything!"</p><p>"You did? Wow that sounds like fun. Are you having a good time then?" </p><p>"Yes...but I fell over playin' football and cut my knee. I got a plaster on it."</p><p>"Oh no. Daddy will kiss it better when I'm home."</p><p>"It don't hurt too much now. Spiderman is making it better."</p><p>Louis laughed. "Oh that's good then. Can I talk to Gran quickly please?"</p><p>Harry nodded, though Louis couldn't see that. He passed the phone to Jay. "It's Daddy, he wants to talk to you." He smiled.</p><p>"Thank you darling....hello Lou.  Everything ok?" </p><p>"Yes. Just letting you know I'm here. Jim is fine. Everything ok there?"</p><p>"Well, you heard about Harry's knee and the park. Other than that, everything is good. Bit worried about bedtime later though. Will he be ok without you?"</p><p>"I hope so. I can phone then, maybe read him a story or something if he's not calm. Just let me know."</p><p>"Will do. Just try not to worry. Get lots of rest. You need it."</p><p>"I will. Love you Mum. "</p><p>They spoke a while longer,  before Louis said goodbye.</p><p>Jay noticed that Harry was asleep on the grass. Cute.</p><p>"What do we do about this then?" Jay asked, smiling.</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't notice he'd gone to sleep." Gemma said, she'd been reading a book and got too engrossed in it.</p><p>"Don't worry. Think I should wake him up though." </p><p>Jay bent over and shook Harry gently. "Hey love, wake up for me. Let's get you indoors." She said, as Harry opened his eyes.</p><p>They managed to get him indoors with no fuss and he fell back to sleep on the sofa.</p><p>🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻</p><p>It was 10pm, Harry's bedtime.</p><p>"Brush your teeth Harry." Harry grumbled, as Gemma passed him his toothbrush.</p><p>She started the timer on her phone as Harry watched the numbers change as he brushed. </p><p>Two minutes passed and the timer bleeped. Harry put the brush down and spat into the sink.</p><p>"Have a wee then come into your room." Gemma instructed,  leaving him to do his business. </p><p>He came into his room a couple of minutes later. </p><p>"Did you wee?" Harry nodded. "Wash your hands?" </p><p>"Yes, see." Harry showed her his hands. </p><p>"Very clean. Into bed then."</p><p>Harry got in and laid down.</p><p>"Go to sleep now. See you in the morning." She said, kissing his forehead. </p><p>Harry grabbed her hand. "Gem Gem. Is Daddy home yet? I want him." He said sadly, rubbing his tired eyes.</p><p>"No love. He won't be home til tomorrow night."</p><p>"B...but I want a cuddle." His bottom lip wobbled. </p><p>"I can give you a cuddle?"</p><p>Harry nodded,  as Gemma got in the bed next to him, and wrapped him in her arms.</p><p>Harry sniffed. Gemma knew he was crying. </p><p>"Daddy never said night night to me." Gemma's heart broke.</p><p>"Shall I phone him? Or...we could video call him? Then you can see each other." </p><p>Harry sniffed again. "I..I can see him? Yes please." He said, tiredly.</p><p>Gemma got her phone out of her pocket and dialled Louis, he answered quickly.</p><p>"Hi Gemma. Hello Harry.  Are you ok?" </p><p>Harry smiled, and wiped his tears. "Daddy...I miss you."</p><p>"And i miss you too. All of you. Are you being a good boy?"</p><p>Harry nodded, barely keeping his eyes open.</p><p>"That's great. I'm so happy you're being good. You're sleepy aren't you Precious?"</p><p>Harry nodded as he rested his head on Gemma's chest, thumb in his mouth.</p><p>"Shall I sing for you?" </p><p>Harry smiled, too tired to talk.</p><p>"Ok my love. I'll say goodnight now and see you tomorrow night..."</p><p>Then he started to sing...</p><p>Within a minute Harry was snoring.</p><p>"Thank you Dad." Gemma whispered. "Love you lots.  Go get some sleep now. " she smiled.</p><p>"I will. See you soon. Say goodnight to Niall and Gran for me?"</p><p>"Of course. Bye." She blew him a kiss and the call ended.</p><p>Gemma gently moved Harry off of her chest and laid him on his pillow. She put his covers over him, put his night light on and left the room, his door ajar.</p><p>Back downstairs, Niall and Jay were watching TV. </p><p>"He ok?" Jay asked, as Gemma sat down.</p><p>"Yeah. Had a bit of a cry. We video called Dad though, went to sleep straight away. Dad said goodnight."</p><p>Jay smiled. "He's ok too then?" </p><p>"Yes, I told him to go to bed." She laughed.</p><p>"Hope he gets a good nights sleep." </p><p>Louis might do...not sure about anyone else. </p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"DADDYYYY! DADDYYYY!" Harry yelled from his bed. </p><p>It was 2am.</p><p>"Harry...shhh." Jay said, as she rushed in to see what was wrong. "What's wrong love?" She sat on the bed and pulled Harry into a hug.</p><p>"Wa-want D-Daddyyyy." He sobbed. </p><p>"Daddy will be home tonight. Don't cry." She rubbed his arm, but Harry wouldn't calm down.</p><p>"I...I need Daddyyyy!"</p><p>Gemma came in, being woken up too.</p><p>"Harry? What's wrong sweetie?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.</p><p>"I wa-want Daddyyyy." He kept repeating.</p><p>"Daddy's not here. He'll be home soon. Go back to sleep."</p><p>Harry was verging on hysterics. He started grabbing his hair.</p><p>Gemma took his hands in hers as she sat the other side of him. "Don't do that Harry...you'll hurt yourself." She gently stroked his hands, as she spoke. "Take some deep breaths. Calm down." She smiled, as Harry focused on Gemma's eyes.</p><p>"That's a good boy." Jay said, noticing that Harry was relaxing a bit. "You're ok now."</p><p>"Gem Gem?"</p><p>"Yes love."</p><p>"S-stay wiv me?" He sniffed.</p><p>Gemma smiled. "Of course, move over then." </p><p>Jay got up as Gemma got into the bed, and they snuggled up together.</p><p>"Go to sleep now. Goodnight my darlings. " Jay said, leaving the room.</p><p>Soon enough Harry was asleep.</p><p>*****</p><p>7am and Harry was yelling again. </p><p>"Harry, please don't cry. Daddy will be home soon." Gemma tried to comfort him.</p><p>Harry felt hot, he was shaking  and sobbing uncontrollably. </p><p>"Gran...maybe Dad should come home early?" Gemma said, as Jay came in.</p><p>"I think you're right. He can't go on like this. I'll call him." She left the room.</p><p>"Harry, you feel hot. Are you poorly?" </p><p>Harry nodded, and kept crying. "Daddyyyy!" </p><p>"Grans calling him now to get him to come home early. Ok?" Harry nodded.</p><p>Gemma felt his forehead.  He felt very hot,  but it might be because they'd been cuddled up for the last 5 hours.</p><p>"Does anything hurt?" Gemma asked, as Harry rested his head against her chest.</p><p>"My head." </p><p>"Oh poor Harry. I should get you some pills to make it better."</p><p>"Medicine yucky."</p><p>"But it'll make your headache go away." Harry nodded. </p><p>Gemma got up to get some pills. She came back with them and a glass of water.</p><p>She sat next to Harry. "Here...take two of these." she handed him the pills, and with a bit of gagging, he swallowed them.</p><p>"Well done. You lay down and try to get some more sleep." She said, stroking her hand through his hair.</p><p>Harry did what he was told, and fell asleep fairly quickly.</p><p>*****</p><p>"Dad's on his way home. He sounded panicky, I told him to not drive too fast." Jay explained to Gemma, as she entered the kitchen.</p><p>"Harry's asleep. I gave him some paracetamol. He feels really hot. I hope he's not coming down with something. " Gemma said, accepting the cup of tea that Jay handed her.</p><p>"Morning! How's Harry?" Niall asked, as he sat down for breakfast. </p><p>"He's poorly. Had to call Dad to come home early. I feel so bad for cutting his break short,  but Harry needs him." Jay said. "Did he wake you up in the night Niall?"</p><p>"No. Sorry. Did he cry?"</p><p>"He nearly screamed the place down, poor boy."</p><p>"DADDYYYYY!" </p><p>"I'll go." Niall said.</p><p>He walked into Harry's room, finding his brother curled up in a ball, crying.</p><p>"Hey Harry. Daddy's on his way home. He won't be long. Do you want to come downstairs? We can watch cartoons?"</p><p>"Ok." He said, his voice croaky from all the screaming he's done.</p><p>Niall helped him out of bed. </p><p>"Need a wee." Harry said, as they were at the top of the stairs.</p><p>"Ok. Detour." They turned around and went to the bathroom.</p><p>Harry was too tired to pull his pants down, so Niall helped him. Normally,  Harry would've been shy, but he wasn't bothered right now. He sat back on the toilet,  too tired to stand, and let his wee go.</p><p>Once done, and his pants were pulled back up, Niall took him to the living room and helped him lay on the sofa.</p><p>"Hello beautiful.  How are you feeling?" Jay asked, from one of the chairs.</p><p>Harry frowned. "Daddy?"</p><p>"He'll be here soon. You look sleepy." Harry nodded and closed his eyes.</p><p>*****</p><p>An hour later, Harry was grumbling. "Daddy!"</p><p>"Harry, love...he is on his way, it won't be long." Jay said, feeling his head, and frowning. "I think you might have a temperature. Niall...can you get the thermometer for me please?" </p><p>Niall got it for her, and handed it over. Jay placed it under Harry's tongue. His face was flushed.</p><p>She removed the thermometer and looked at it. "39.4. That's not good. How's your headache now?" She asked the sad boy.</p><p>"Achey. My eyes hurt Gran." He added. This was new information. </p><p>"Oh...maybe it's a migraine?" She said, looking at Gemma,  who nodded.</p><p>*****</p><p>Two very long hours later, Louis' car pulled up at the house. He got out quickly, not bothering to get his bag from the boot, and ran indoors. </p><p>"Harry! Where is my precious?" He panted, he hugged everyone quickly.</p><p>"On the sofa. He's asleep." </p><p>Louis walked into the living room, sitting on the floor, so as not to disturb the boy with the red cheeks.</p><p>"Cup of tea love?" Jay asked. Louis nodded, calming down a bit now he was home again.</p><p>His tea was set on the coffee table, Jay sat down.</p><p>"I'm so sorry to get you back early. He was in such a state. You know what he's like when he's poorly." Jay said.</p><p>"It's ok. I was counting down the hours, if I'm being honest." Louis said, before sipping on his tea.</p><p>"Daddy?" Harry whispered, as he woke up. "Daddy?" </p><p>"Yes love. I'm home. You're a poorly boy then?"</p><p>Harry nodded slightly. "Cuddle please?" </p><p>Louis smiled, sitting on the sofa and pulled Harry on to his lap. "You're burning up love." </p><p>Harry was hotter than earlier, he was sweating. Louis pulled off his t shirt to cool him down.</p><p>"How long has he had this rash?" Louis asked  concerned. </p><p>"Rash? We didn't see a rash. Let me see." Jay said, looking at Harry's chest and back.</p><p>He was covered in red marks.</p><p>Louis heart rate picked up. "Get me a glass,  quickly!" He said. Niall ran to the kitchen and was back in seconds  handing a glass to his Dad.</p><p>With shaky hands, Louis pressed the glass to Harry's back, praying.</p><p>"Mum?" He whispered, as his eyes filled with tears.</p><p>Jay saw it too. The rash didn't disappear when the glass was pressed to it.</p><p>"Quick! We need to get him to hospital." Jay said. </p><p>Louis scooped Harry up in his arms and ran out to the car, putting him in his seat.</p><p>"You sit in the back...I'll drive." Jay said. Louis nodded. </p><p>"We'll follow in my car, see you there." Gemma said. Locking the front door, as her and Niall got in her car. </p><p>Both cars drove off to the hospital, that luckily wasn't too far away.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis was pacing the relatives room. Jay, Gemma and Niall sat quietly.</p><p>"Sit down love." Jay said.</p><p>"Why won't they tell us anything?" He cried, as he slumped down into the chair next to his Mum. She put her arm around him, as he sobbed.</p><p>The door opened and a young doctor walked in, closing the door behind him.</p><p>Louis jumped up. "Please...tell us how he is." he begged, tears falling.</p><p>"Mr Tomlinson,  please...sit down." the doctor said. </p><p>Louis looked at him, knowing this wasn't good news. He sat down and Jay took his hand.</p><p>The doctor sat down opposite them. "I'm doctor Smith." He introduced himself. "I'm sorry, it's not good news." </p><p>Louis gripped Jay's hand tighter  his heart rate picking up.</p><p>"Harry has meningitis. He's very poorly. We've started him on antibiotics. He's in intensive care."</p><p>The family were all crying. Niall was sobbing into Gemma's chest. </p><p>"Will he...will he be ok?" Jay asked.</p><p>"I can't say for certain. It's extremely serious. The next few days will be critical."</p><p>"Can we see him?" Louis sniffed. "I need to see him."</p><p>"Of course. You'll have to wear protective clothing, and only one at a time though. Won't be just yet though, we're still getting him settled in." Doctor Smith informed them.</p><p>"Thank you." Jay said, as the doctor left the room.</p><p>*****</p><p>Louis was dressed in protective clothing and was standing outside Harry's room. His heart was pounding. He was so scared of going in there. He didn't  want to see his precious boy laying there. But he had to go in. His boy needs him. So he was shown in and his legs wobbled as he walked to the bed.</p><p>His eyes were blurry, tears clouding his vision. </p><p>Harry was laying there, completely still, except for his chest rising and falling.</p><p>He sat on the chair next to Harry's bed, and held his tiny hand. </p><p>"Hello beautiful. You need to get better soon, so we can take you home." He whispered. </p><p>He was hooked up to machines, and IVs. His face was pale, the rash covered most of his body.</p><p>Louis sat for a long time, holding Harry's hand, talking to him about the family and his cat. </p><p>Nurses were always there, doing checks to see if the rash was spreading.</p><p>Louis had to leave, eventually.  He didn't want to, but the nurses made him, telling him he needed to rest.</p><p>He slept in the relatives room. The rest of the family had gone home, but none of them got much rest.</p><p>*****</p><p>The next day, Harry showed no signs of improvement. </p><p>The family had all gone to see Harry, one at a time. Niall read him his favourite book. Gemma sang his favourite songs. Jay told him what his cat was doing and that he missed him.</p><p>Louis was sat with him when Doctor Smith came in.</p><p>He looked at Harry's chart, and his notes. </p><p>"Is he getting better?" Louis asked, hopefully. </p><p>"I'm sorry, but there's no signs of improvement. I'm quite concerned that the antibiotics aren't working."</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"We're going to put him on stronger meds." He said, as he pulled the sheets covering Harry's frail body back. </p><p>He spoke to a nurse, who took at closer look. </p><p>"Louis...the rash has spread further. We're going to do some tests. You'll have to leave for a moment please."</p><p>Louis nodded. He kissed Harry's hand. "I'll be back soon Precious. I love you."</p><p>*****</p><p>Louis' mind was one big blur. His mind was racing. His heart was pounding. He felt dizzy and sick. People were talking around him, but he couldn't hear. He stood there, in a daze, as people rushed around him.</p><p>"Louis? Did you hear me?" Doctor Smith asked. "We need to take him now. We'll let you know when he's back. Louis?"</p><p>Louis nodded, his body numb. </p><p>His family were crying, as Harry was taken from his room.</p><p>Louis' vision went black and he fell to the floor.</p><p>*****</p><p>He woke up a while later, with worried faces looking down at him. Tear stained faces of the ones he loved.</p><p>"Harry?" He whispered, tears rolled down his cheeks.</p><p>"He's not back yet love." Jay said. Pain on her face. </p><p>Louis had never seen his Mum so sad before.</p><p>Louis sat up, still feeling dizzy. He had a bump on his head from when he hit the ground.</p><p>He got up from the bed as a nurse entered.</p><p>"Is he back yet?" He asked her.</p><p>"Not yet. How are you feeling? I have to do your obs. Can you sit back down please?"</p><p>Louis sat down, too tired to argue.</p><p>Once he was cleared to go, they all went back to Harry's room. </p><p>Doctor Smith came out, after seeing them at the door.</p><p>"How is he? Can I go in?" Louis asked hopefully.</p><p>The doctor ushered them to some chairs and they sat down.</p><p>"There's no easy way to say this..."</p><p>Louis' heart was pounding again.</p><p>"The sepsis has spread. We have to amputate his legs from the knees."</p><p>"What?! No! Please! There has to be something else you can do. Please don't do that to him." Louis wailed, as Jay held on to him.</p><p>Gemma and Niall were crying too.</p><p>"I'm sorry Louis.  This is the only option. If we don't amputate, he will die."</p><p>"Will?"</p><p>"Yes. We need to do it now. We need your consent." Doctor Smith said, handing Louis a clip board with a consent form. Louis looked at it.  The only word he could see through his tears was  'amputation.'</p><p>His hand shook as he took the pen, and he shakily signed his name.</p><p>"Thank you. You can say a quick goodbye before we take him down."</p><p>One by one they all went in, Louis being the last.</p><p>He held Harry tightly, before letting him go.</p><p>They watched as Harry was wheeled down the corridor,  disappearing around a corner.</p><p>That's when they all broke down.</p><p>Hoping this wouldn't be the last time they saw the precious boy alive.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was in surgery for hours. To his family, it felt like days.</p><p>He was back in his room. </p><p>Louis was sat beside him, holding his hand. He was on a ventilator helping him to breathe.</p><p>Louis was trying to be strong, to not cry, but it was incredibly difficult. </p><p>Harry's legs had been amputated from just below his knees.  Louis worried how Harry would cope, how they all would cope. He had never been so scared.</p><p>How would Harry react when he wakes up? When he's told about his legs? Louis dreaded the thought.</p><p>Doctor Smith came in his room, while the nurses were rushing around, doing their checks, and making Harry comfortable. </p><p>"Louis?" The doctor said. Louis looked up, he hadn't noticed that he was standing in front of him.</p><p>"The operation went well. He's still fighting the infection." Louis nodded.</p><p>"When will he wake up?"</p><p>"Not for a while. He's still very sick. He'll stay on the ventilator for a while yet." </p><p>Louis thanked the Doctor, as he checked his vitals.</p><p>*****</p><p>The days went by. Harry was improving slowly. He was off of the critical list now.</p><p>After three days, he was finally taken off of the ventilator, being closely monitored. </p><p>The next day was the day Louis was dreading, but also looking forward to,  if that makes sense.</p><p>Harry started to wake up. Louis had been told not to jump straight in and tell him about his operation.</p><p>Louis had never looked at Harry as much as he had done while he'd been in that bed. He had memorized every single freckle, every eyelash, every spot on his body, which were slowly fading.</p><p>Louis wasn't religious at all, but he had found himself praying a lot. It couldn't hurt.</p><p>Louis spent another day, staring at his son, praying, memorizing.</p><p>He held his hand. He mopped his brow. He talked to him. He sang to him.</p><p>He was praying one time, when he felt an ever so faint movement in his hand. Harry moved.</p><p>He waited a while, not sure if it was his imagination. He felt it again.</p><p>"Harry? Harry love? It's Daddy. Can you hear me?" He whispered.</p><p>Harry's hand moved again.</p><p>"That's it, you gonna stop being a lazy bones and wake up now?"</p><p>A nurse came in. </p><p>"He's moving his hand. Look." He said to the nurse as she stood by his bed.</p><p>"Harry. Can you squeeze Daddy's hand again?" He asked.</p><p>After a few seconds Harry squeezed his hand again.</p><p>"This is good. Keep talking to him." The nurse said, writing on Harry's chart.</p><p>"Harry...Kitty can't wait for you to come home. He's going mad without you there. Niall said that he caught a mouse the other day and took it into the living room. Gran nearly had a heart attack." He laughed.</p><p>"Gemma has bought you a big teddy bear, like you don't have enough already eh? You need to give it a name. Preferably something a bit better than Teddy." </p><p>Harry's hand moved more, and his eyes started flickering.</p><p>"That's it love. Open those eyes. Let Daddy see those beautiful green eyes of yours. I've missed them so much."</p><p>Harry's mouth opened slightly. "D..Da." he said  barely loud enough for Louis to hear.</p><p>Louis stroked Harry's cheek gently. Harry was on a high dose of painkillers, so Louis knew he'd be on another planet when he woke up. </p><p>Harry's eyes were barely opened, but he smiled at Louis' touch.</p><p>"What time do you call this eh? Been asleep a while." He said.</p><p>Harry's eyes closed again, falling back to sleep. His tiny body was too tired to stay awake for long.</p><p>*****</p><p>The next day, Harry woke with his Daddy laying on a makeshift bed that had been set up for him. He felt so tired and weak still, but managed to talk, even though his throat was dry and very sore.</p><p>"Da-Daddy." He whispered.</p><p>Louis heard him, though, as he was a light sleeper. He got up off of the bed and sat next to Harry,  taking his small hand and stroking it gently.</p><p>"Morning my lovely." He smiled at his son.</p><p>"Where...?"</p><p>"You're in the hospital.  You've been poorly. But you're getting better now." He answered, a tinge of sadness in his voice.</p><p>"Feel...funny."</p><p>"That's your medicine. It's making you better."</p><p>Doctor Smith came in. "Morning Louis. Morning Harry. How are you feeling?" He asked, checking his charts.</p><p>"Funny."</p><p>"What do you mean by funny?"</p><p>"Sleepy. Dizzy. My legs ache."</p><p>Louis looked at the Doctor.</p><p>"Harry..." the Doctor started to speak, but Louis butted in.</p><p>"Can I tell him?"</p><p>The Doctor nodded and stepped aside.</p><p>Louis held Harry's hand tighter. "Listen my darling. You...you had a very bad illness, and the Doctors had to do something to make you better..." he took a deep breath  trying desperately not to cry. "Baby...they had to...to amputate your legs."</p><p>He stared at Harry for a reaction. </p><p>"That means..." Harry said, confused.</p><p>"I'm so sorry. Your legs are gone from below your knees." Louis sniffed.</p><p>Harry squeezes Louis' hand, as he started to gag. Louis grabbed a bowl and held it under Harry's chin, as he threw up. </p><p>It was breaking Louis' heart.</p><p>Louis cleaned Harry up. His face was pale and sweaty, there were tears in his eyes.</p><p>"I'll leave you alone for a bit. We'll need to discuss the future, but that can wait til tomorrow. " the doctor said, patting Louis' shoulder. Louis nodded, as the doctor left.</p><p>That's when Harry broke down in Louis' arms.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doctor Smith had explained to Louis and Harry what would happen next.</p><p>It was so hard for both of them to hear. Both spent a long time crying afterwards.</p><p>That afternoon, Louis was able to take Harry out into the hospital gardens in a wheelchair. It was a Saturday, so Gemma and Niall were visiting.</p><p>Louis wheeled Harry to a nice spot, next to a small pond, where a few ducks were swimming.</p><p>"Its nice here isn't it Harry?" Louis asked as he put the brakes on the chair. Harry nodded.</p><p>"How you feeling today Harry?" Gemma asked  handing round a packet of sweets. </p><p>Harry shrugged. "I want to go home." He whispered. </p><p>"We know. It won't be long now. We just need to make sure you're well enough to go." Louis replied, looking at Harry's sad face.</p><p>"Go now."</p><p>"No love, soon." Louis felt so sad that Harry was desperate to go, but he couldn't just yet.</p><p>"Kitty."</p><p>"Kitty is fine, Harry,  she said to say hello." Niall informed him. Harry glared at him.</p><p>"The ducks are cute Harry. Look...this one wants to say hello. Say hello to him." Louis said.</p><p>"I DON'T WANT TO SAY HELLO TO THE FUCKING DUCKS! I WANNA GO HOME! I WANT MY KITTY! I WANNA GO HOME!"  Harry screamed, thumping his fists on the arm rest of his wheelchair, earning quite a few looks from other people in the gardens.</p><p>Louis jumped up and hugged Harry. "No! I..I...wan g..go..." he sniffed, as the tears dropped off his cheeks.</p><p>"Shh...it's ok baby. I promise you, we will go home soon. Ok?" Harry nodded. "Let's go back inside now. " </p><p>"No! Stay here. I...I'm sorry I said a bad word." He sniffled.</p><p>"It's ok. Just...don't do it too often ok?" He rubbed Harry's back.</p><p>"Sorry ducks. I'm sorry I was mean to you."</p><p>Louis smiled at each of his children, in turn.</p><p>An hour later, it was starting to get cold.</p><p>"We should go in now. Don't want you to get too cold." Louis said to Harry, who was looking tired. He nodded, and Louis wheeled him back to his room.</p><p>*****</p><p>Louis lifted Harry out of his chair and into the bed. He rested his head back against the pillow. </p><p>Gemma and Niall said goodnight, and went home, leaving Harry alone with Louis.</p><p>"Ok sweetheart?" Louis asked, as he ran his hands through Harry's curls.</p><p>"You...you can go-go home i-if you wa-want to." Harry stuttered, getting very sleepy.</p><p>"Why would I do that? I'm ok here love. I'd never leave you alone, you know that."</p><p>Harry started crying. Louis sat on the bed next to him. "Harry...talk to me."</p><p>"I've  made y-your life r-rubbish!" He cried. "If...if I wasn't here...you'd be h-happy." </p><p>Louis heart crashed through his chest. He took Harry's face in his hands, and looked into his eyes. </p><p>"My life isn't rubbish, love. You being in my life is the most wonderful, amazing thing. I will never stop loving you, caring for you. You mean the world to me. Please don't ever say anything like that again. Promise me Harry?" </p><p>Harry nodded,  tears still spilling, and his nose runny.</p><p>"I love you so much Harry.  Don't forget that. We all love you."</p><p>"I'm s-sorry. I...I love you too." He whispered.</p><p>Louis held him, until he felt Harry's body relax. He lay Harry back on his pillow, and covered him with a blanket. He wiped his nose, kissed his cheek, then got into his own bed. He was so tired, he fell asleep in no time.</p><p>*****</p><p>A week later, Harry was finally allowed home. </p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The family had spent a while fixing up the house. Trying to get it wheelchair friendly. </p><p>Louis had installed ramps at the front and back doors, thanking God that the doors were wide enough for Harry's wheel chair.</p><p>"Here we are love. Back home. Hey...look...Kitty is at the window waiting for you." Louis said as he wheeled Harry from the car up to the front door.</p><p>Jay opened it, she had been waiting for them.</p><p>"Hello Harry, Lou. " she said, opening the door wide, so Louis could push Harry through it.</p><p>Kitty jumped down from the window and up into Harry's lap. </p><p>"He missed you." Jay laughed, as the cat rubbed up against Harry's face, licking his cheeks and purring.</p><p>Harry giggled. "Hi Kitty." He stroked him gently, liking the feeling of the soft fur on his hands.</p><p>Jay smiled at Louis. "I'll make some tea." She said, heading into the kitchen.</p><p>"You wanna sit on the sofa love?" Louis asked.</p><p>"I...I need a wee first." Harry said shyly.</p><p>"Ok. Let's get you out of the chair then." Louis lifted him out and took him to the downstairs toilet. He pulled down his shorts and pants and sat him on the loo. </p><p>Harry hid his face in his hands, embarrassed. </p><p>Once he was done, Louis lifted him off and pulled his clothes back up, before taking him to the sofa.</p><p>He sat beside his son and held his hand, noticing that Harry was crying.</p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>He sniffed. "I...I feel like a b-baby."</p><p>Louis pulled him into a hug. "Your not a baby. But you're gonna need lots of attention. You're gonna be so well looked after. Gemma will graduate soon, then she'll be here to help too." </p><p>Harry wiped his tears away. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Hey. You don't ever need to say sorry for anything. Ok?"</p><p>He nodded, and rested his head on Louis' chest, falling asleep, as Kitty cuddled up on Harry's lap.</p><p>*****</p><p>Gemma had made dinner, spaghetti and meatballs, one of Harry's favourites. </p><p>They were all sat around the table  eating and chatting. Harry was quiet, as usual, just listening. He had always been a listener.</p><p>"Can I go to bed now?" He asked, as he put his fork down.  </p><p>Louis looked at the kitchen clock. "You sure? It's only 7 o'clock."</p><p>Harry was exhausted though, and nodded his head. "I'm sleepy."</p><p>Louis quickly finished his food. "You ok to have a quick bath first though?" He asked, standing up and walking behind Harry,  unlocking his brakes.</p><p>"I guess so." He said, tiredly.</p><p>"Goodnight Harry. Sleep well." Niall said, hugging his brother, as he went to watch tv in the living room.</p><p>"You need any help Dad?" Gemma asked.</p><p>Harry shook his head.</p><p>"Thanks Gem, but I think we'll be ok." Louis replied, smiling at her.</p><p>"Ok. Shout if you change your mind. Goodnight Harry. I'll get on with the washing up."</p><p>Louis wheeled Harry's chair out to the bottom of the stairs and lifted him out carefully. </p><p>He walked up the stairs slowly, scared he might drop his boy.</p><p>They went into the bathroom and he sat Harry on the closed toilet seat.</p><p>Louis started running the bath water. "Bubbles?" He asked, and Harry nodded, fidgeting. </p><p>Louis added some bubble bath and turned back to Harry. </p><p>"You ok? Need a wee?" Harry nodded, his face turning red.</p><p>Louis lifted him up, stripped his clothes off and set him on the loo.</p><p>"Can you...block your ears please?" Harry whispered. </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Harry felt his face get even redder, before Louis realised.</p><p>"Oh..oh yes, sorry." He walked to the bath and sat on the edge, looking at the wall, and put his fingers in his ears.</p><p>Harry finished and was wiping his bum, struggling a bit, but he was too embarrassed to ask for help. Louis looked over, seeing him struggle. He turned the taps off and went to him.</p><p>"You want me to help love?" He asked.</p><p>Harry looked at him, tears were on his cheeks. "I...I did it." </p><p>Louis smiled, kissed Harry's forehead, lifting him off the loo and flushing it. </p><p>The bath was ready, and Harry was lowered into it gently.</p><p>"Quick wash  then you can go to bed." Louis said as he poured water over Harry's tired body.</p><p>Harry felt himself feel floaty as he was washed. He was enjoying his bath. He even had a small smile on his face, which Louis noticed.</p><p>Just as Harry felt himself falling asleep, Louis picked him up, laying him down on a towel, and dried him, being as gentle as he could.</p><p>He put a t shirt, boxers and shorts on him, and picked him up. He was virtually asleep already. </p><p>Louis carried him to his room, and laid him in his bed. He pulled his covers up, kissed his cheek and said goodnight. He left his door open and headed back downstairs. </p><p>He sat on a sofa, and sipped the cup of tea that Gemma had just made.</p><p>"Did he get to sleep ok?" Niall asked, flicking through the tv channels.</p><p>"Yeah, he just about fell asleep in the bath, hes exhausted."</p><p>"That's good then. Hope he gets a good nights sleep. You need one too. You look tired Dad.  Why don't you get an early night?" Gemma said.</p><p>It was now 8 o'clock.  "Guess I could do with an early night." He replied.</p><p>He stood up  taking his tea with him. Kissed his children goodnight  and went upstairs.  </p><p>He checked on Harry before having a quick shower, finished his tea, and getting in his bed. He soon fell asleep. Hoping for his first decent nights sleep in weeks. </p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful morning. Louis was up at his usual time of 7am. </p><p>He always woke early, getting a few jobs done before he would get Harry up.</p><p>He had already put a load of washing on and done the dishes from last nights dinner. </p><p>He went upstairs to clean the bathroom, when he heard crying coming from Harry's bedroom. </p><p>He pushed the door open, to see Harry laying in bed, crying his heart out.</p><p>"Harry? Come here Precious, it's ok. Shhhh." He hugged him, and rubbed his back, trying to soothe him. </p><p>"I...I had a bad d-dream." He sobbed into Louis' shirt. </p><p>"Oh no. My poor boy. You want to talk about it?"</p><p>Harry sniffed. "I...I was being ch-chased. A man. He...he had an axe." He wiped his nose. "He pushed me and..." he stopped for a few seconds. "...he chopped my legs off!" He wailed.</p><p>Louis' heart broke, yet again. He hates that Harry has so many nightmares. A lot of them involve him losing his legs. He wiped his own tears away.</p><p>"You're ok darling. It's ok. I'll keep you safe." He said, feeling Harry relax a bit. "Do you want to come downstairs now?" </p><p>Harry nodded. </p><p>Louis helped him out of bed, took him to use the toilet, and headed downstairs.</p><p>Harry sat on the sofa, while Louis went to make them both breakfast. </p><p>They sat together, eating and talking about the cartoon they were watching.</p><p>"Would you like to go out today as it's such a lovely day?" Louis asked.</p><p>Harry smiled. "Yes please. Can we go to the park please?"</p><p>"Of course we can<br/>That sounds like a great idea. How about we go after lunch?" Harry nodded. </p><p>*****</p><p>The ate sandwiches for lunch, then Louis got Harry ready. He made sure he had everything they needed,  and put Harry in his chair.</p><p>"Let's go." Louis said, happily. Harry giggled. He was so excited to go the park as he hadn't been for so long.</p><p>It took them about ten minutes to get there. </p><p>There were just a few people there, with young pre school kids.</p><p>Louis parked Harry's chair and asked him where he wanted to go first.</p><p>"Um...slide please." He said, clapping his hands together.</p><p>Louis picked him up and carried him to the small slide. They climbed to the top, Louis sat Harry on his lap, and they went down, Harry whooping as they went.</p><p>Louis loved hearing Harry having fun.</p><p>*****</p><p>They did the same every day, straight after lunch.</p><p>Harry was sat in one on the toddler swings, Louis pushing him. Harry was squealing with laughter.</p><p>There was a group of teenagers sitting on a bench on the other side of the park. Louis kept looking over at them, as he heard them laughing.</p><p>"Hey Harry.  Shall we go home now love?" Louis asked, as he stopped pushing the swing. </p><p>"Aww no Daddy...stay bit longer please?" He whined.</p><p>Louis noticed some of the kids walking over to them.</p><p>"Oh my God...what is he, like 3 or something?" One of the boys asked, laughing.</p><p>"Must be, he's in a baby swing!" Another added.</p><p>"He called him Daddy too!" </p><p>They were all laughing.</p><p>Louis ignored them, and started pulling a now crying Harry out of the swing.</p><p>"Fuck!!! Oh my God guys! He don't have legs! Shit! What happened? You get them eaten by a shark?" Another boy said.</p><p>"Or maybe he got them blown off by lightning!" </p><p>They were all laughing too much and Louis could feel his anger brewing.</p><p>He managed to get Harry settled securely in his chair  before turning around and heading out of the park  his blood boiling. </p><p>Once out of sight, he stopped  and knelt down next to Harry. </p><p>"Oh my God I'm so sorry Precious. Don't take any notice of people like that. They're just ignorant and nasty. Are you ok?" He rubbed Harry's arms, feeling him shaking.</p><p>Harry shook his head. "Home please." He answered, sadly.</p><p>Louis got them both home quickly. </p><p>Harry was still crying as Louis got him out of his chair. That's when he noticed Harry was soaking wet. </p><p>"S-sorry D-Daddyyyy." He cried.</p><p>"Shh...it's ok baby. Let's get you in the bath eh?"</p><p>Harry cuddled against Louis as they went up to the bathroom. </p><p>Harry was stripped, and sat on the floor as Louis ran a bath full of bubbles.</p><p>Harry was very quiet during his bath time. He usually loved it, splashing and playing with his toys, but he was too tired and upset.</p><p>Louis could see that Harry just wanted out, so he got him out, dried him, put him in clean clothes and went downstairs. </p><p>They cuddled up together, both feeling upset and tired. They fell asleep with Harry sucking his thumb, and Louis' arms around him. Safe.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You wanna go to the park Harry?" Louis asked as they ate breakfast.</p><p>Harry shook his head.</p><p>"Is it because of yesterday?"</p><p>Harry nodded. He had been extremely quiet since yesterday's event.</p><p>Louis got up and walked to his son, sitting next to him.</p><p>"Harry...not everyone is like those kids. They are just ignorant. Please don't shut yourself away." He said, taking Harry's hand.</p><p>Harry rested his head against Louis' shoulder.</p><p>"I...I want my legs back." He cried.</p><p>"I wish i could give them back to you." Louis replied, his voice shaky. "I really do."</p><p>*****</p><p>Harry was fed up. He was fed up on sitting. He wanted to walk, to move about on his own. </p><p>So, he had an idea. He was going to try and move around the house on his own. He could do it. </p><p>Louis was in the kitchen, making sandwiches for lunch. </p><p>Harry was sat on the sofa. The sofa that he was fed up of sitting on all day.</p><p>He shifted to the edge of the sofa, laid on his stomach, and went over the side, landing on his bum. He did it! </p><p>He clapped himself, feeling happy that he had got on the floor by himself. Now he wanted to go to the kitchen to surprise his Dad. </p><p>He put his hands on the carpet and lifted his body up off the ground. He didn't weigh much, so it wasn't too difficult. But he thought that maybe shuffling might be easier. </p><p>He shuffled along on his bum. It was tiring. But he  was egged on by adrenaline. </p><p>It took him ten minutes before he got to the kitchen door. </p><p>He puffed, as he was very tired. "Daddy!" He said triumphantly. </p><p>Louis turned around and saw Harry on the floor.</p><p>"Oh my God Harry! How did...?" </p><p>"I did a bum shuffle Daddy.  Did I do good?" He grinned. He was so happy with himself.</p><p>"Good? Bloody hell, you did amazing!" Louis smiled. </p><p>Harry made grabby hands, wanting to be picked up. Louis bent down and did so, giving Harry the biggest hug imaginable. </p><p>"You're so clever, precious." </p><p>Harry was so happy. Happy at what he had achieved, and happy that Louis was so proud of him.</p><p>"Bet you're tired now though eh?" Louis said, as Harry held him tightly.</p><p>Harry nodded. "My bum sore too." He giggled.</p><p>"Aww no. That's not so good." Louis laughed too. "So...you think you want your lunch now, or do you want to nap first?" </p><p>Harry thought for a few seconds. "Um...can I have sarnie first please?" He said, then yawned.</p><p>"Course love. Can I put you back on the sofa?"</p><p>Harry nodded. Louis put him back down, making him comfortable. </p><p>He bought their sandwiches and some juice through, setting them on the coffee table.</p><p>He handed Harry his plate. "Eat up." </p><p>Harry ate nearly all his sandwich before he got so tired.</p><p>Louis took his plate, let him drink some juice, before laying him down.</p><p>"Thank you Daddy." Harry whispered.  It wasn't long before he was asleep.</p><p>*****</p><p>"I couldn't believe it Mum. I heard his voice, turned around and he was on the floor in front of me. It was amazing." Louis beamed, as he spoke on the phone.</p><p>"Wow, that's fantastic love. He's so clever. Give him a big kiss from me please. I'll pop over tomorrow to see you both. </p><p>"Will do. Can't wait to see you. He's asleep now. Think it wore him out."</p><p>"I'm not surprised.  Bet that took all his energy. It's a good sign though, that's he's wanting to get around on his own."</p><p>"Yes. I wish the hospital would get back to us about getting his prosthetic legs though."</p><p>"Maybe you should call them, see what's going on?"</p><p>They spoke a while longer, before hanging up.</p><p>*****</p><p>A few days later, Louis was hanging bird feeders in the front garden, when a red convertible car pulled into his drive way. It stopped and the door opened. A woman with long light brown hair, wearing tight trousers and way too high heels got out, closing the door, she turned around, and nearly gave Louis a heart attack.</p><p>"Ari? What are you doing here?" He asked, in complete shock.</p><p>"Hey Lou! Nice to see ya!" She answered with an accent.</p><p>She walked up to him and tried to kiss his cheeks, but Louis moved back.</p><p>"You didn't answer the question. "</p><p>"Can we go inside?" </p><p>Louis sighed, and showed her into the kitchen, as Harry was sleeping on the sofa.</p><p>He made them both a cup of tea.</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>"Well...I'm living in the US now, as you can probably tell by my accent. Been there years now. I'm seeing a lovely guy, and we have a son and a daughter."</p><p>Louis stood still, his mouth agape. Wondering why she was here and why she was telling him all this.</p><p>"I need a divorce, quick. Should've done it years ago. But me and Jeff wanna get married soon, so..."</p><p>"If you hadn't just disappeared into thin air, you could've had it sooner." Louis said.</p><p>"Yeah. I know I did wrong, and I'm sorry for that. I wanna stay on good terms Lou. Please."</p><p>"I can't afford a solicitor. I'm not working right now." He didn't like telling her about his money problems.</p><p>"I can pay. I'm doing well. I'm a TV show host, didn't you know?"</p><p>Louis shook his head. He couldn't give a damn what she was.</p><p>"I wanna give you some money too Lou.  I'm guessing life's been rough since I left. I feel bad for not sending you money to look after the kids. How are they? Doing good?" </p><p>At last, she finally mentioned their children, took her long enough!</p><p>"Gemmas at uni in London,  she's gonna be a special needs nurse." </p><p>"Oh wow that's so amazing. I knew she'd do something with people." Ari beamed.</p><p>"Niall is also at uni, in Canterbury.  He's gonna be a paediatrician. "</p><p>"I'm so proud of my babies." Ari said.</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes. </p><p>"And Harry? Still at school?"</p><p>"No. He's been very ill. He nearly died Ari. " he told her, trying not to cry.</p><p>"Oh. Oh God. He's ok now though?"</p><p>"He had meningitis.  Lost both his legs." He said quietly.</p><p>Ari took Louis' hands. "Shit Lou. I'm so sorry. I should've been here."</p><p>"Yeah, but you wasn't. " he sniffed.</p><p>"How is he doing?"</p><p>"Not great. But a bit better recently.  He's learnt how to get around on his bum."</p><p>"He doesn't have prosthetics?"</p><p>"We're still waiting. Once he gets them, he's got to have lots of physio. It's gonna be tough."</p><p>"Please let me help Lou. I'll pay for you to have some help, he can go private for the physio."</p><p>Louis really didn't want to accept her help, but he admits he needs it, and the offer of money. He nodded.</p><p>"Ok. Thanks."</p><p>"Can I see him?"</p><p>"He's asleep."</p><p>"I won't wake him, I promise." </p><p>Louis sighed.  "Ok. If he gets upset, you'll need to go."</p><p>Ari agreed and they went into the living room, seeing Harry laying on the sofa, sleeping peacefully. </p><p>"Oh...he's so beautiful. I'm so sorry I left you all. I love you Harry. " she said, quietly, as she sat on a chair opposite him.</p><p>Harry must've heard her voice, as his eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times  until her face wasn't a blur anymore.</p><p>"W-who are y-you?"</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ari looked sadly at Harry. He didn't know who she was. She left the family when he was only 5 years old. </p><p>"I'm your Mum, Harry." She smiled.</p><p>Harry looked confused.<br/>"I don't have a Mummy."  He looked up at Louis. "Who is she?" He asked him.</p><p>"She's your Mum, love. Honest." </p><p>Harry looked at Ari again. "Daddy has a picture of my Mummy. You don't look like her.  She's got dark hair. And she's younger than you." She said, studying her features.</p><p>Louis fetched the photo in question and handed it to Harry. He looked at it carefully, then looked at Ari.</p><p>"That photo was taken a while ago Harry.  I'm a bit older, and I changed my hair, but it's definitely me."</p><p>"But...you speak funny too."</p><p>"I live in America now, that's how people speak there."</p><p>Harry was fascinated by her weird accent. It wasn't very strong but was  definitely different to how the rest of his family spoke. </p><p>He sat up properly, and moved closer to her, staring at her. Ari smiled.</p><p>"Mummies shouldn't leave their babies." He said, suddenly.</p><p>Ari and Louis looked at each other. </p><p>"I know. And I'm sorry that I did. But I have a new life now."</p><p>"So, you're gonna go away again?" </p><p>Ari was trying not to cry. "Yes. I'm sorry, but I live somewhere else now. I have another family."</p><p>"B-but we're your family." A tear rolled down his cheek. Louis sat beside him on the sofa.</p><p>"You'll always be my babies, I'll always be your Mum."</p><p>He was crying harder now, it was getting too much for him.</p><p>"Maybe you should go Ari. He's getting upset." Louis said quietly.</p><p>"Can I call you later, to discuss things?"</p><p>Louis nodded. "Give me your number. I'll text you once Harry goes to bed tonight."</p><p>She wrote her number on a bit of paper that Louis handed her, and put it on the coffee table. </p><p>"I'll see you soon Harry. I love you lots." She bent over and kissed his cheek, then stood up. Louis made no effort to get up. "I'll see myself out." She said, and left the house.</p><p>Harry was crying in Louis' chest, as he rubbed his arms  trying to comfort him. This had all been such a big shock.</p><p>"Was that my Mummy?" He said, voice shaky. </p><p>"Yes love. That was her."</p><p>"Why she c-come here?" He sniffed.</p><p>Louis sighed. "She wants to help you. She wants to pay for your physio and other things." He wasn't going to mention the divorce.</p><p>"I forgot wh-what she looked l-like." </p><p>"Its been a long time."</p><p>Harry nodded, though he had no idea exactly how long it had been since she went away.</p><p>"How about I make your favourite dinner tonight?"</p><p>Harry smiled and wiped some tears away. "Yes please Daddy."</p><p>*****</p><p>"You're not serious?" Gemma asked.</p><p>Louis had called her as soon as he got Harry into watching his cartoons.</p><p>"Yes. She rolled up in a bloody red convertible. Can you believe that?"</p><p>"So she only came back because she wants a divorce? Wasn't interested in seeing us?"</p><p>"That's right. Honestly Gem, if Harry hadn't been here I would've lost my temper. Now she's being all "I love you Harry,  let me pay for everything!" Fucking hell! She's not been bothered about any of you for 11 years, now she wants us to say oh thank you Ari, you're the best. I'm so disgusted!" Louis' fists were clenched and he felt his pulse rise.</p><p>"Try to calm down Dad. Harry's gonna sense your anger. You don't want him to start showing his anger."</p><p>"You're right. Sorry Gem. I'm just so shocked about the whole thing. Harry had no idea who she was."</p><p>"Not surprising is it? He was only 5 when she left. So what's gonna happen now?"</p><p>"Shes phoning later to go over things. I don't want to take her money, but we've had to struggle without her, and if I'd known where she was all this time, I would've had maintenance money from her. She owes us, so I'm taking it. Apparently,  she's a tv host over there, so she must be loaded."</p><p>"Go for it. Harry deserves the best, if it means taking her money for it, then do it."</p><p>Louis agreed. She owed them for 11 years of not knowing where she was.</p><p>They ended the call, and Louis went to check on Harry. </p><p>He found him sat on the floor in front of a cabinet, the door was open and photo albums were on the floor around him.</p><p>He was flicking through the pages, looking at old photos of his family.</p><p>"Hey love. What you looking for?" </p><p>"Just want to see pics Daddy. Is this Mummy?" He asked pointing to a photo of Ari posing on a beach on her own. It was taken before they had any children.</p><p>Louis looked and nodded. "Yes that's her." </p><p>"She was pretty wasn't she?" </p><p>"She was. That's why I married her."</p><p>"Don't you love her now?"</p><p>Louis looked at the photo again. "No. I'm sorry love, but she did a bad thing leaving us."</p><p>"Ok. I don't love her either."</p><p>Louis was shocked to hear Harry say that.</p><p>He didn't know how to respond.</p><p>"How about we take these albums to the sofa and go through them together?" He said. Harry nodded.</p><p>Louis picked him up, sat him on the sofa, then picked up the albums taking them to the coffee table.</p><p>They spent the next couple of hours going through the albums.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis and Ari had spent over an hour that night discussing the future. </p><p>Ari did a bank transfer to Louis' account. She also put money into the kids accounts. Louis was going to get them what they deserved.</p><p>The wheels had been set in motion for the divorce too. Louis was happy.</p><p>*****</p><p>Two weeks later Louis got a letter conforming the divorce had been finalised. He was a free man.</p><p>He felt like celebrating, but Harry wasn't feeling well.</p><p>"My tummy hurts." Harry groaned, rubbing his swollen stomach.</p><p>Louis lifted his t shirt up and gently rubbed his tummy.</p><p>"Owww." He cried, swatting Louis' hand away. "Don't touch, Daddy." </p><p>"Sorry Precious. Do you feel sick, or think you need to go to the toilet?"</p><p>"Both."</p><p>Louis felt panicky, but didn't show it, not wanting Harry to freak out any more. He carefully picked Harry up and went to the downstairs loo. He removed his shorts and boxers and sat him on the toilet.</p><p>"I'm just going to get a bucket, I'll be right back." He said as he rushed off, leaving Harry crying.</p><p>Louis found a bucket and was hurrying back when he heard Harry shout out. "DADDY!"</p><p>He got back to the bathroom, seeing vomit on the floor in front of Harry. </p><p>"Oh baby I'm sorry." He said, just as Harry gagged. He managed to get the bucket under his chin before he threw up again.</p><p>His poor body strained, as his bowels opened up. </p><p>Harry was sweating badly, his t shirt was soaked through.</p><p>"Daddy!" He whispered before he threw up again. Louis was trying hard not to throw up himself. The smell was awful and seeing his boy in so much distress was heartbreaking. </p><p>"You're ok love. Bring it up, you'll feel better." He said, rubbing Harry's back.</p><p>Harry was still gagging, but only bringing up stomach acid now.  He ached so much. His bowels opened again, it was so painful. </p><p>Harry slumped against Louis.  Totally exhausted.</p><p>They waited a while, before Louis thought he must be done. </p><p>"Do you think it's over love?" He asked Harry   who was nearly asleep. He manage a small nod.</p><p>Louis cleaned him up, being gentle on his sore bum.</p><p>He had to flush the toilet a few times.</p><p>"I'm gonna move you to the sofa now. I'll sit you down, then I'll get some towels to put down. Ok?" Harry nodded.</p><p>He picked harry up and went to the living room, sitting him down. He raced upstairs and collected a few towels. </p><p>He laid them on the sofa then placed Harry down, carefully. He was still clutching his sore tummy.</p><p>He put his boxers back on him and  covered him with a light blanket.</p><p>He went back to the bathroom,  cleaned out the bucket, mopped up the vomit on the floor, flushed the loo again, sprayed some air freshener and washed his hands. </p><p>He placed the bucket by the sofa, and sat down beside Harry,  who was now asleep. </p><p>Even though he was asleep, he had a frown on his face. </p><p>He had been asleep for two hours when he started fidgeting. </p><p>"Harry. You ok lovely?" Louis asked, quietly.</p><p>Harry was clutching his tummy again, and Louis feared the worst.</p><p>"Daddy." Harry groaned as he put his hand over his mouth and started gagging. Louis sat him up quickly, and put the bucket under him. Just in time, as he brought up more stomach acid and the bit of water that Louis made him drink.</p><p>Louis stroked his hair as he strained his muscles, tears falling from his eyes.</p><p>That wasn't the worst of it though, for poor Harry's bowels opened too, there was nothing he could do to stop it, or warn Louis it was coming. Louis quickly grabbed at the towels and pulled them up, like it was a giant nappy. </p><p>Harry was hysterical now. He just shit himself on the sofa. He hid his face in his hands. </p><p>"Baby...it's ok. Don't worry. You couldn't help it." He comforted Harry. </p><p>He calmed down after a few minutes, but was still crying.</p><p>"I'm sorry Daddy. " he cried out, wiping the tears from his sweaty flushed cheeks.</p><p>"Don't apologise.  Let's get you cleaned up." </p><p>Louis went and got another clean towel and some wipes. </p><p>Harry laid on the sofa,  mortified, as Louis opened the towels, cleaned him with the wipes, removed the soiled towels, putting a clean one down.</p><p>Harry was too tired to move.</p><p>Louis took the dirty things away, dumping them outside, until he could get to throw them away later.</p><p>He went upstairs,  quickly ran a bubble bath and went to get Harry. </p><p>He was still crying. It broke Louis' heart. He took him upstairs and gently put him in the bath. </p><p>"Quick wash, then lots of cuddles. Does that sound good?" Louis asked as he washed Harry.  He nodded, looking so tired.</p><p>Half an hour later, they were both laying cuddled up together on the sofa. Harry was asleep, as Louis watched him. </p><p>He still didn't know what caused his sickness. He hoped it would be better now, and that he didn't catch whatever it was.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days later, Harry was finally feeling better. </p><p>Louis had found a physiotherapist at a private hospital. She had very good credentials. She was coming over today to meet them, and go over what they would be doing. </p><p>Harry was up and dressed. He didn't know if he was excited or scared about physio.</p><p>At 10 o'clock, the doorbell rang. Louis opened the door, feeling slightly nervous.</p><p>A beautiful young woman stood on the doorstep. She had long blonde hair and was dressed in a blue uniform dress.</p><p>"Mr Tomlinson? Hi. I'm Perrie." She smiled and held out her hand, Louis took it in his own and shook it gently. "Pleased to meet you."</p><p>"You too. Please, come in." He said, opening the door wider, so she could go inside.</p><p>"Harry's in the living room. This way." He said. </p><p>They walking into the room. Harry was sat on the sofa, biting his nails.</p><p>"Harry...this is Perrie. She's going to be your physiotherapist. </p><p>"Hi Harry.  Nice to meet you." Perrie said, shaking his hand. She was very polite.</p><p>Louis invited her to sit down, and she took a seat across from Harry. </p><p>Louis made them all a mug of tea.</p><p>"So. How's everything  been?" Perrie asked, getting her notes out.</p><p>Harry was staring at her. Noting her pretty face. He thought she had a nice smile and lovely bright white teeth.</p><p>He liked the sound of her voice. He felt himself calming down the more she spoke. He smiled. Louis noticed and smiled too.</p><p>"We have good days, and bad days, don't we Harry?" Louis said, trying to get Harry to talk.</p><p>Harry nodded. </p><p>He still felt shy though, and pulled his blanket to cover where his legs should've been.</p><p>"So, I see you're getting your prosthetics next week? That's great news. I'll be at the hospital when you have them fitted." </p><p>"What's your name?" Harry interrupted. He had already forgotten. </p><p>"Perrie." She replied, smiling sweetly.</p><p>"Perrie." Harry repeated. "That's nice. You're pretty."</p><p>Perrie blushed and laughed. "Oh, thank you. That's a lovely compliment."</p><p>Louis laughed too. "Harry love, don't interrupt. "</p><p>"It's ok." She smiled at Harry. She went on to explain everything that they would be doing together. Harry was more interested in pulling the threads on his blanket, than what she was saying.</p><p>After an hour, Perrie had to leave. </p><p>"Thank you for coming Perrie. See you next week." Louis said, shaking her hand again.</p><p>"Can't wait to see you both again. Harry's lovely." She said, turning towards the boy, who was nearly asleep.</p><p>"Bye Harry.  Take care. See you soon." </p><p>Harry waved. "Bye bye pretty Perrie." He replied, giggling.</p><p>Louis showed her out the door.</p><p>"She was nice, wasn't she?" Louis asked.</p><p>"Yes. Pretty Perrie." </p><p>*****</p><p>The next week came around quick. To say harry was nervous was an understatement. </p><p>"Will it hurt?" He asked, quietly, as Louis put his jacket on him.</p><p>"No love. It'll just feel weird, but it won't hurt. It's gonna take some effort to get walking though. Remember  Perrie told us that?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "Can we go now please?"</p><p>Louis smiled and took him to the car, strapping him in the front seat and getting in the other side.</p><p>*****</p><p>They were sat in a room, with white walls and bright lights. Perrie was sat one side of Harry,  Louis the other.</p><p>The door opened and in walked the Doctor. </p><p>He introduced himself as Doctor Puth.</p><p>"So...I have your new legs Harry. Would you like to open the box?" He asked.</p><p>Harry thought it was like Christmas. </p><p>He ripped open the top of the box and his eyes lit up. "My legs!" He said happily. "Can I run now?"</p><p>"Sorry Harry, you won't be able to run in these. We can talk about that another time." The Doctor noticed Louis' panicked look. </p><p>"If you take them out, we can fit them." </p><p>Harry looked at the Doctor, then Perrie, the Louis. They all smiled. </p><p>He smiled back, and nervously picked up one of the legs, looking at it in wonder.</p><p>He handed it to Doctor Puth.</p><p>He placed the leg onto Harry's stump and did the same with the other one.</p><p>Harry looked down at them. "I can't wiggle my toes." He said, frowning.</p><p>"They're not your real toes Harry,  that's why."</p><p>"I liked wiggling my toes." He whispered, feeling sad.</p><p>"Would you like to stand up?" Perrie asked. Harry nodded. He was scared though. What if he fell over?</p><p>Doctor Puth took Harry's left arm, Perrie took his right and Louis stood in front of him. </p><p>Slowly, they lifted Harry up onto his new feet.</p><p>He wobbled, trying to get his balance. Thank god he was being held up, or he would've fallen over.</p><p>"Look Daddy! I...I'm standing up!" Harry said, giggling. "I'm big again!" </p><p>"That's amazing Harry. You're so big. Well done." Louis laughed. Harry's laughter was infectious. </p><p>"Do you want to see if you can take a step or two?" The Doctor asked.</p><p>Harry nodded, eagerly.</p><p>With a lot of help and guidance,  Harry took a small step forward.</p><p>"Yay! I stepped Daddy!" He clapped himself, making the Doctor and Perrie nearly lose their grip on him.</p><p>"Go Harry! Can you take another?" Louis said.</p><p>Harry concentrated hard as he managed to take another step. </p><p>Louis clapped now.  He was amazed at how strong and brave Harry was being.</p><p>Harry wobbled a bit, getting tired. Louis pushed a chair behind him, so he could sit down.</p><p>"Harry, you are one amazing lad." Doctor Puth said. "Well done." He patted Harry's back.</p><p>Everyone was smiling. Harry was yawning.</p><p>"Sleep now please?" He said, quietly. They all laughed.</p><p>Louis got some booklets and things to look at. Perrie gave him her timetable of when she would visit them, and when he had hospital visits. It may be a while before he can walk on his own. </p><p>The Doctor put a sticker on Harry's shirt for being so good. Harry beamed at that, showing everyone they passed on the way out of the hospital. </p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"PRETTY PERRIE!" Harry yelled as she walked in the living room, Louis behind her.</p><p>"Good morning Harry. How are you today?" She asked, putting her bag down, and taking her coat off.</p><p>"I'm good. Can you play wiv me please?" </p><p>Perrie laughed. "Maybe later. We need to check you over first." </p><p>Louis went to make some tea, as perrie checked how Harry's stumps were.</p><p>"Looking good. No pain or discomfort?" She asked, as she wrote in her notes.</p><p>"Bit itchy, here." He showed her where he had been scratching.</p><p>"Oh yes. I'll prescribe some cream for that. It's just from where the leg is rubbing. It will get better after a week or so. Anything else worrying you?"</p><p>Louis came in with 3 mugs of tea, putting them on the coffee table.</p><p>"Don't think so. Thank you Pretty Perrie." He smiled. He really liked her. A lot.</p><p>"So, Louis, everything ok with you? Any questions?" </p><p>"I can't think of anything. I think we're doing alright, aren't we Harry?"</p><p>Harry smiled and nodded, sipping his tea.</p><p>"Excellent. So we'll finish our tea then do our exercises." She said.</p><p>They sat and talked for a while. Perrie was an interesting young lady, it turns out.</p><p>"Pretty Perrie?" Harry said. "Are you married?"</p><p>Perrie smiled. "No, I'm not."</p><p>"Why not? You're pretty." </p><p>Perrie blushed. "Just, haven't found mister right yet. Right...exercise time. " she said.</p><p>Louis laid him on the floor as Perrie instructed him on what he needed to do. He needs to keep his lower body and arms strong.</p><p>When they'd finished, Harry was tired out. Louis put him on the sofa. "Well done Harry excellent work." Perrie said. "I'll see you next time. Take care, you too Louis. "</p><p>"Bye bye Pretty Perrie." He waved, happily.</p><p>Louis showed her to the door. "Thanks Perrie. I'm sorry if Harry embarrassed you."</p><p>"It's fine. He's a good kid. See you soon."</p><p>Louis closed the door and went back to Harry.</p><p>He smiled when he saw he was already asleep.  He covered him with his blanket and went to the kitchen to make dinner.</p><p>*****</p><p>A couple of weeks had passed. Harry had a few physio sessions in the hospital. He had to walk holding onto two beams. It was difficult and Harry would get stressed out quite a lot. </p><p>"Can I stop now?" He asked as he reached Louis at one end of the beams.</p><p>"Just one more, love. Just go back to Perrie."</p><p>"I'm tired." He grumbled, as he was helped to turn around.</p><p>He took a couple of steps, before he fell forward, Louis wasn't quite fast enough to catch him and he landed on the floor.</p><p>"I'm  tired!" He sobbed.</p><p>"Ok Harry, that's enough today, you did really well." Perrie said as she and Louis helped Harry up and into his chair.</p><p>"My legs ache." He said,  earning a look from Louis. </p><p>"Up here I mean, silly!" He pointed to his thighs that were aching. </p><p>Perrie messaged his thighs. Harry liked massages, they felt really nice and made him feel warm and fuzzy.</p><p>"Thank you pretty Perrie." He had stopped crying and smiled at her.</p><p>"Can you come to dinner?" He asked her. Louis shot him a look of shock. </p><p>"Oh...um...I'd love to, but I'm busy in the evenings." She replied.</p><p>"Breakfast then?" </p><p>Perrie looked at Louis.  "Soon, maybe." She smiled.</p><p>"Come on you. Stop hassling Perrie, we need to go to the supermarket."</p><p>"Noooo....I don't wanna go! I stay here with pretty Perrie."</p><p>"Harry love, Perrie is at work. You gave to go. I'll buy you a chocolate muffin?"</p><p>Harry huffed. "Ok. I'm sorry pretty Perrie.  Daddy is a meanie. You can come on your day off instead. Ok?" </p><p>Perrie couldn't help but giggle. "Ok Harry. I'll do that. Thank you. Now...go get that muffin!"</p><p>They all exchanged smiles and hugs, before Harry and Louis left the hospital.</p><p>*****</p><p>Weeks went by, and it was now Christmas eve. Harry's physio was coming along well. He could now walk with the aid of crutches, although he was very slow and stumbled quite a bit.</p><p>It was also Louis' birthday. </p><p>"Happy birfday Daddy!" Harry yelled, as he wobbled on his crutches. "Can I open your presents?" He was still a cheeky little so and so.</p><p>Louis laughed. "I guess so, but let's have breakfast first eh?"</p><p>Harry huffed. "Spoil sport." But he sat down and ate his cereal anyway.</p><p>It happened to be a Saturday, so Niall and Gemma came over as they finished eating.</p><p>"How is my favourite brother?" Gemma asked.</p><p>"Pardon? What about me?" Niall faked being shocked. Harry giggled.</p><p>"I'm her favouritist bruvver. Didn't you hear her?" </p><p>Gemma burst out laughing. "You're both my favourites. I'm lucky to have you two." She hugged them both. </p><p>"Feeling a bit left out here." Louis said. </p><p>"No...don't be sad on your birfday Daddy." Harry walked slowly to Louis and Louis wrapped his arms around him while Harry rested his head against his chest.</p><p>"Right. Come on you lot. Present time!" Louis said.</p><p>*****</p><p>They had a fun day. They opened the presents and cards. They played board games. They ate cake.</p><p>Louis was so thankful to have his beautiful children home on his birthday. </p><p>Tomorrow was going to be a good day too. Louis could feel it in his bones. </p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"  Harry yelled, pulling on Louis' duvet, making it fall off his body.</p><p>Louis groaned, trying to pull it back up.</p><p>"DADDY! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" </p><p>Louis looked at his clock. 5am! "God Harry.  It's too early, go back to bed love." </p><p>"I can't sleep. I'm excited." He giggled, pulling the duvet again. </p><p>Louis sat up and rubbed his eyes. Harry was so excited that he didn't go to sleep til 1am. Louis was exhausted. </p><p>"No Harry. " he said as he got up and put Harry in bed. "Sleep."</p><p>Harry huffed and laid down. He fidgetted and kept talking to himself. </p><p>"Daddy's a meanie. Meanie meanie meanie." </p><p>Louis sighed. </p><p>"Daddy...I need a wee." He said ten minutes later. "I'm bursting."</p><p>Louis sighed again, getting out of bed, picking Harry up and taking him to the bathroom. When he was done, they got back into bed. "Sleep."</p><p>"Daddy...I'm hungry." Louis looked at the clock again. 6am.</p><p>"Bloody hell Harry." he said under his breath.</p><p>"Daddy!" </p><p>"What do you want Harry? Cereal?" He tried to not show how annoyed he was.</p><p>"Yes please. Be quick. My tummy is shouting at me." Louis couldn't help but smile a little at that. </p><p>Five minutes later, Louis bought Harry his cereal and he ate it, noisily. Louis groaned again.</p><p>At 6.45 Harry started again. "Daddy...I need a poo." </p><p>Louis felt like crying. </p><p>"Come on then." He took Harry to the toilet again. He did his business then he took him back to the bed.</p><p>He looked at his clock. "I give up. Let's go downstairs." He said, putting his dressing gown on, then putting Harry's on.</p><p>He carried him down the stairs. "PRESENTS!" He screamed.</p><p>"Harry be quiet. Gem and Ni are still asleep."</p><p>"Wake them up Daddy. It's Christmas!"</p><p>"It's ok. We're awake. Kinda hard to sleep with an overexcited 16 year old yelling." Niall said, as he and Gemma appeared in the room.</p><p>"I'm so sorry. I tried so hard to get him to be quiet." Louis apologised.</p><p>"Its fine Dad. Don't worry." Gemma said. "You just love Christmas, don't you Harry?" She ruffled his hair as he giggled.</p><p>"Open presents now?"</p><p>"Breakfast first." Louis said.</p><p>"I've had breakfast. I want presents now." Harry huffed, jumping up and down on the sofa.</p><p>"But we haven't.  We went be long." Harry huffed again, as Louis and Niall went into the kitchen.</p><p>"Daddy is a meanie." He said, frowning. "Not fair. Gem, can I open one? Pleeeease?"</p><p>Gemma smiled at her adorable little brother. "No love. Daddy won't like you doing that. We'll eat as quick as we can ok?"</p><p>Harry sat back on the sofa and buried his head in a cushion, mumbling curse words he didn't want his sister to hear.</p><p>Louis and Niall came in with theirs and Gemma's breakfast. They ate quickly, like Gemma said they would.</p><p>"PRESENTS NOW?!" Harry yelled.</p><p>"Only if you don't keep shouting." Niall said, covering his ears, after Harry had yelled at him.</p><p>"Ok." Louis said. "Shall I bring them to you, or do you want to sit on the floor?"</p><p>"FLOOOOOOOR!" </p><p>"Harry...no shouting or you won't get anything." </p><p>"Sorry Daddy. I won't do it again."</p><p>Louis smiled as Harry got off the sofa and shuffled to his massive pile of presents next to the tree.</p><p>They all sat with their piles of gifts, opening them slowly and thanking each other. Harry wasn't slow though, he was speeding through them, the unopened pile getting smaller quickly.</p><p>Harry got lots of clothes, and art stuff after he showed an interest in doing something different. </p><p>Once all the presents were open, Harry sat back on the sofa, looking through his presents, a massive smile on his face. His family took lots of photos.</p><p>An hour after they'd opened their presents  Harry was asleep. Typical! </p><p>"Little sod." Gemma laughed, looking at Louis' tired face. "Why don't you have a nap Dad.  We'll watch him. I'll keep an eye on the Turkey too." </p><p>"You sure? I'm so tired. He better let me sleep tonight. " louis replied. </p><p>"We're sure. You go." Louis thanked her and Niall and went up to bed. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.</p><p>*****</p><p>"I don't want you to take me Gemma! You'll see my willy. That's rude!" Harry said. He needed the toilet but didn't want her to take him.</p><p>"Don't be silly. Niall will take you then?" </p><p>"No. I want Daddy to take me." </p><p>"Dad's asleep Harry.  Just let Niall help you?" </p><p>"Nooo." He whined, grabbing himself. "Get Daddy!"</p><p>"Can you run up and get him Ni?" Gemma asked, shaking her head at Harry's stubborness.</p><p>"Harry started shuffling on his bum, heading towards the downstairs loo. He stopped halfway. "Fuck. Where's Daddy?" </p><p>"Language Harry.  He's coming now, see?" </p><p>Louis was at Harry's side in no time. "Daddy...I'm bursting. Hurry up."</p><p>Louis picked him up quickly, rushing to the toilet. He pulled his shorts and pants down, just a bit too late. Harry's pants were wet. He got some wee on Louis as he was sat down, finally able to go.</p><p>"Harry...you're very silly. You could've let Gem or Ni take you. Now you're wet."</p><p>Harry lowered his head in embarrassment. "Sorry Daddy. I didn't want Gem to see my willy." Louis smiled at Harry's words.</p><p>"Harry....she's a nurse, she's seen it all before, and she's seen you before."</p><p>"When I was little. I'm a big boy now, see!" Harry said as he pulled his penis up to show Louis.  Louis laughed. </p><p>"Yeah ok love. Put it down now. Think we need to run a bath before dinner."</p><p>Louis took Harry up for a bath, while Gemma and Niall cooked dinner.</p><p>*****</p><p>"Daddy...?"</p><p>"Yes love?"</p><p>"Do you have hair down there too? I never used to have it. Now I do. Am I weird?"</p><p>Louis blushed. "Yes love, i have hair down there, so does Niall. "</p><p>"Oooh. Can i see?" </p><p>"Er...no. Not today." Louis felt his face getting hotter.</p><p>After he was washed and dressed in fresh clothes, they went downstairs to find their Christmas dinner on plates.</p><p>There was a lovely dark red tablecloth on the table. Their special festive plates were set. Christmas crackers placed above them. Glasses filled with wine. (Pop in Harry's case.)</p><p>The Turkey was on a big dish in the centre of the table. Their plates already had roast potatoes and parsnips, fresh carrots, sprouts, stuffing, broccoli, cauliflower and peas on already. A big jug of gravy was there too.</p><p>Harry's mouth watered at the sight.</p><p>Louis put him on his chair, and sat down himself. Gemma and Louis joined them.</p><p>"Thank you so much you two. This looks and smells amazing." Louis said as he stood up to carve the turkey.</p><p>It was the best Christmas dinner they'd had in years. They all cleaned their plates, and sat back with big bellies. Harry burped.</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"Sorry. Pardon me for being rude. It was not me it was my food. It just popped up to say hello and now it's gone back down below." Harry said, laughing. </p><p>They all laughed. It had been a really good, if long, day.</p><p>"What the fuck is this Daddy?" Harry asked as he found a tiny plasticky fish that fell out of his cracker.</p><p>"Excuse me...can we not use that language?" Louis said.</p><p>"Sorry." Harry smiled, looking curiously at the red fish.</p><p>"You put it on your hand Harry, and if it curls up, it means your a liar." Niall said, laughing at Harry's face.</p><p>"What a load of crap." </p><p>"Harry...I'm warning you...no Christmas pudding if you swear once more.</p><p>Harry looked at his hand and threw the fish on the table, but said no more.</p><p>They ate the pudding  and left the washing up for the morning.</p><p>They were now sat on the sofa watching The sound of music, cos it's on every Christmas.</p><p>"If you know the words to sing, you can sing most anything" Harry sang along with Maria and the children. He had always loved this film. They all did. Three hours went past and the film ended. It was 10pm and they were all tired.</p><p>"Come on buggerlugs...time for bed." Louis said, picking Harry up. He yawned over dramatically. "See. And please don't wake us up too early tomorrow. "</p><p>"I promise. Night night Gem. Night night Ni." He waved at them as Louis carried him up to bed.</p><p>He was put into his bed after using the loo and brushing his teeth.</p><p>"Daddy?" Harry asked as he was tucked up.</p><p>"Yes Precious."</p><p>"Thank you for Christmas.  I had a great time. But....next time can we not have sprouts? They make my farts stinky."</p><p>Louis burst out laughing, kissing Harry all over his face. He loved this boy so much.</p><p>"Ok. Night night sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite." He gave him one last kiss.</p><p>"Love you Daddy."</p><p>"Love you too."</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now January.  It was very cold and it had been snowing for a few days. The snow lay thickly on the ground, making the scenery look so pretty and clean.</p><p>Harry had always loved watching the snow fall. Wishing he could go outside. He was allowed to, but because of all of his health issues, he wasn't allowed to stay out for long.</p><p>"Pleeeeease Daddy!" Harry said excitedly as he stared out of the living room window. "Ten minutes?"</p><p>Louis smiled. "Ok love. But no longer."</p><p>"Yes! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He said clapping his hands, happily.</p><p>"Warm clothes on." Louis said, as he picked Harry up. He already had his prosthetics on, so he just had to put his joggers, socks, wellies, coat, hat and gloves on.</p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>"Yup...let's goooooo!"</p><p>Louis opened the door and helped Harry outside. The cold air hitting them immediately, making them both shiver.</p><p>Harry looked up at the sky, as the snowflakes landed on his face, making him giggle. He caught some in him gloves, watching them melt.</p><p>"Snowballs Daddy?" </p><p>Louis laughed. "Ok. Sit on the chair while I make some." He said, knowing Harry wouldn't be able to get down to do it himself. He wiped a big layer of snow off of the chair and Harry sat down.</p><p>They had a big pile of snowballs now.</p><p>Louis picked a handful up and ran to the other side of the garden, as Harry reached over and picked one of his up.</p><p>"I'm gonna get you!" He shouted, as Louis ran around.</p><p>He threw his first and it hit Louis on his shoulder. "Oww you got me!" He shouted, laughing, and faking being hurt.</p><p>Louis threw his first one and it landed on Harry's hat. "Hahaha look, it's on my head?" He said as he felt snow falling from his head.</p><p>They carried on throwing until they had no more and both were covered in snow. Harry's cheeks were red from the cold, but he was having so much fun.</p><p>"How about...snow Angel's?" Louis asked. Harry's face lit up.</p><p>"Yessssss!"</p><p>Louis picked him up and put him on the ground. It was quite deep and very cold. Harry giggled.</p><p>"It's fucking freezing!" Harry said, loud enough for Louis to hear, but he didn't say anything about it, because...well...he was right.</p><p>"Move your arms and legs Harry. " Louis said, moving his own to make a scruffy looking angel.</p><p>Harry moved his arms, but moving his legs was hard, especially with the thickness of the snow. </p><p>"I can't do it Daddy!" He said, sadly. "I can't move my legs."</p><p>Louis forgot that he might have trouble. He got up and knelt by Harry's feet. He took hold of them and moved them back and forth.  "Move your arms Harry."</p><p>Harry did so. "I'm an angel, Daddy!" He giggled. </p><p>"You certainly are." He replied. He had his phone in his pocket, so he took it out and took some photos. He was too damn adorable. </p><p>"Think we better go in now." </p><p>Harry sighed but nodded. "Ok. Can I have a bath though, cos my butt is freezing?"</p><p>"Yeah. So is mine." Louis picked Harry up and carried him inside.</p><p>He set him down inside the door and they both took their outside clothes off.</p><p>"Goodness, you were right, you're freezing. Let's get that bath running."</p><p>They went upstairs and Louis turned the bath taps on, putting the plug in and adding some bubble bath that Harry loves.</p><p>He stripped Harry's clothes off, removed his prosthetics, and wrapped him in a blanket while they waited.</p><p>Once Harry was in the bath, he let out a moan at how lovely the water felt.</p><p>He laid back and let the bubbles float around him.</p><p>"I love bubbles." He said as Louis washed him.</p><p>"Me too. Think I'll have a bath after you." Louis said, warming his hands in the water.</p><p>Ten minutes later, Harry was out, dried and dressed. Louis had a quick bath to warm himself up, then they went downstairs.</p><p>"Can't beat hot chocolate  and a good film on a snowy day eh?" Louis said as they cuddled up on the sofa. Harry nodded and he wrapped his blanket around them.</p><p>Needless to say, Harry fell asleep soon after. </p><p>*****</p><p>"Hi Gem. You ok love?" Louis said as he picked up his phone. </p><p>"Hi Dad. Everything is great. Just checking in to see how things are there." </p><p>"Really good. Harry's ok. No drama lately."</p><p>"That's good. Um...I have some news actually." She said, smiling down the phone.</p><p>"Oh, sounds interesting.  Go on..."</p><p>"I've met someone. He's lovely. His name is Roman. He's 24 and he's also training to be a special needs nurse, that's how we met." </p><p>"Gemma, that's good news. I'm so happy for you. How long have you been seeing him?"</p><p>"Um....three months. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, we just wanted to make sure it was true love." She laughed.</p><p>"I don't mind. I'm so happy you found someone. So...when do we get to meet him?"</p><p>"Well...we both have a week off in a couple weeks time. We can come over then. We're going on holiday, but we can drop in before we go."</p><p>"I'll look forward to it." Louis said, feeling very happy. It's been a while since Gemma had a boyfriend, as she was so busy with her studies.</p><p>They said their goodbyes.</p><p>"Was that Gem?" Harry yawned,  just waking from his nap.</p><p>"Yes. She's got a boyfriend.  She's bringing him over to meet us soon."</p><p>"Ahh that's nice." Harry said, cuddling up to Louis. "Wish I had a boyfriend too." He added.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dad...this is Roman." Gemma introduced her boyfriend. They both shook hands.</p><p>"Nice to meet you Mr Tomlinson." Roman said politely. </p><p>"Call me Louis please. You make me sound like an old man." Louis laughed. "Come in. Make yourself at home. Tea, coffee?" </p><p>"Oh coffee would be great thank you." Gemma and Roman took their coats off and Louis hung them up. </p><p>"Harry's in the living room. Be warned...he's a bit excited."</p><p>Gemma took Roman into the room, seeing Harry sitting up straight, a big smile on his face.</p><p>"GEMMAAAAAAA!" he yelled. "And Gemma's boyfriend! Hello I'm Harry!"</p><p>"Hello my favourite brother. You ok love?" She asked giving him a big hug. They'd missed each other so much. "This is Roman."</p><p>Roman held his hand out to shake Harry's, but Harry jumped up and wrapped his arms around him, making Roman laugh.</p><p>"Hi Harry.  You like hugs then?" He smiled at Gemma.</p><p>"Yeah. You're very tall. But everyone is tall when I don't have my legs on." He said, letting Roman go. </p><p>Gemma had explained to Roman about his legs and his other disabilities. </p><p>"Roman is a funny name. Are you Romanish?" He asked.</p><p>Roman and Gemma sat down. "Nah...I'm from London." He smirked. </p><p>"Have you kissed Gem yet? What's it like?" </p><p>Roman looked at Gemma, who grinned back at him. "Err yes, we've kissed. It's very nice." </p><p>"Are you getting married soon? Oooh...have a baby too. I want to be an uncle   so I can have someone to play wiv."</p><p>Gemma blushed. "Harry, we've only just met. Give us time love."</p><p>"Is he pestering you two?" Louis asked as he bought a tray full of drinks in, placing them on the table.</p><p>"No. He's just being Harry. " Gemma replied, handing Roman his coffee, taking her own too.</p><p>"Roman? Do you have hair near your willy?" Harry asked out of nowhere.</p><p>Roman nearly choked on his drink, sputtering and coughing. Gemma patted his back, trying not to laugh. Louis looked shocked.</p><p>"Harry! Don't ask questions like that. I told you before." Louis said.</p><p>"I just wanted to know. Cos he looks older than me, and I have hair down there. Do you want to see?" </p><p>Roman didn't know where to look, so he just stared at Gemma for help.</p><p>"Harry! That's enough. Stop it now or I'll send you to your room." </p><p>Harry sunk into the sofa, and drank his juice.</p><p>"I'm sorry about that Roman.  He doesn't think about what he says." Louis apologised.</p><p>"It's ok. He's alright." Roman said.</p><p>"Where are you going on holiday? Don't think you told me Gemma?" Louis asked.</p><p>"Oh  just up to York. It looks so nice and we both love all the historic stuff. We're just going for a week. Need a break." She answered, taking Roman's hand in hers.</p><p>"Sounds lovely. Take lots of photos won't you?" Gemma nodded.</p><p>They chatted for a while before noticing that Harry had fallen asleep.</p><p>"Sorry about him. He's very inquisitive. And nosey." Louis laughed.</p><p>"It's fine really. Just took me by surprise." Roman replied,  smiling. </p><p>"Gemma told me he had brain damage from birth. That's so sad. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Yeah. He wasn't breathing when he was born. His brain was starved of oxygen, so..." Louis fought back tears. "It's sad because his life could've been so much better.  He's had so many struggles." </p><p>Gemma got up and sat next to him and hugged him. "He's ok though. He's alive. He's happy most of the time. And he has the best Daddy in the world." </p><p>That was it. Louis burst into tears. He couldn't help it. "I love you so much Dad. It won't be long til I graduate, then I'll be here to help you. I know it's hard, and I'm gonna help you." </p><p>Louis nodded. "Thank you Gemma." Was all he could say through his tears.</p><p>*****</p><p>Gemma and Roman were on there way to York.</p><p>They'd woken Harry up to say goodbye. He didn't want them to go. Wanting to ask more embarrassing questions.</p><p>Harry was sad.</p><p>"I want Gem and Roman back. " he said sadly.</p><p>Louis sat next to Harry and they cuddled.</p><p>"You'll see them soon. Do you like Roman then?" </p><p>Harry nodded.  "He's very pretty. Did you see his eyes?"</p><p>"I did. Very pretty." Louis said. He was glad that they got on well, despite Harry's questions.</p><p>"They'll have pretty babies too." Harry added.  " I want babies one day too."</p><p>Louis wiped a tear that fell. "That would be nice." </p><p>They ended up watching a movie before Louis ordered a pizza for dinner, wanting to treat Harry. </p><p>"I love pizza." Harry said, stuffing a whole slice in his mouth.</p><p>"Harry. Eat nicely or you'll choke." Louis warned him, shaking his head.</p><p>"I love cheese." He added after he swallowed. </p><p>Louis laughed. He loved his boy so much. </p><p>"Me too."</p><p>*****</p><p>They finished the pizza and Louis gave Harry a bath. </p><p>"I love you Daddy." He said as he soaked in the bubbles.</p><p>"I love you too. My Precious boy." Louis smiled. He really did.</p><p>*****</p><p>Harry was tucked up in his bed, yawning.</p><p>"Sleep tight my love. See you in the morning. Not too early though please?" </p><p>Harry giggled and hugged his teddy. "Ok. Night night." </p><p>Louis kissed his forehead,  turned his light off and left the door ajar. </p><p>He went downstairs,  made a mug of tea and sat down. He watched a quiz show before falling asleep on the sofa, too exhausted to make it up the stairs. </p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello pretty Perrie!" Harry said as he was wheeled into the hospital room for his physio.</p><p>"Hello handsome Harry." She replied, smiling at him and Louis. "And how are you today?"</p><p>"I'm great. It's my birthday soon. I'm gonna be 17. That's my favourite number." he replied  cheerily. "Will you come to my party?"</p><p>Perrie smiled and looked at Louis,  who shrugged.</p><p>"I'd love to. Thank you very much." </p><p>Harry clapped his hands. "I have my legs on already, see?" Harry said, pulling up the legs of his jogging bottoms.</p><p>"Wonderful. So how is the walking going at home?" </p><p>"The crutches make me ache." </p><p>"Better than shuffling around on your bum though?" Louis added.</p><p>"Yeah, cos my bum really does hurt when I'm on the floor. Aaaaand...when I have my legs on, I go to the toilet on my own." He beamed.</p><p>"That's good." Perrie said, writing her notes.</p><p>"Just need to work on your aim though. keep finding puddles on the floor." Louis laughed.</p><p>"Sorry. It's hard to do it when I'm holding onto the wall." Harry replied, blushing.</p><p>"It's ok. I'm not mad or anything. It's good that you're trying." Louis really was proud of Harry doing things for himself.</p><p>"Shall we start?" Perrie said helping Harry up out of his chair, with Louis' help.</p><p>They walked slowly over to the beams and Harry held on. Perrie and Louis let him go.</p><p>Perrie stood beside him and Louis took his usual place at the other end.</p><p>"Off you go. See how we do today."</p><p>Harry took slow, careful, small steps. "Do I need to do this? I can already walk wiv crutches?" </p><p>"Yes. This is just to check how you're walking, and to strengthen your muscles." </p><p>Harry sighed. His mood dropped quite suddenly. He would rather be at home with his cat.</p><p>Harry made 2 turns up and down before he felt tired.</p><p>He started to fall backwards, like he was going to sit down. "I can't do any more." He huffed.</p><p>Louis caught him, picked him up and put him.in his chair. "What's up love?"</p><p>"I'm tired."</p><p>"Ok. That's enough today. We still need to do your strengthening exercises." Perrie said.</p><p>"Can I rest first?" Perrie nodded. </p><p>Harry sat back in his chair and closed his eyes.</p><p>"Has he been feeling ok lately?" Perrie asked Louis. </p><p>"Yes. He's been feeling ok. Very chatty and annoying." He laughed. "Asking very embarrassing questions."</p><p>"Such as?" </p><p>"Puberty. Keeps going on about hair and his....you know?" Louis pointed towards his crotch.</p><p>Perrie smiled. "He's growing up. He's obviously noticing his body changing. Asking questions is a good thing. You are answering them?"</p><p>"Yes. I don't know why I find it so difficult though. I've gone through this twice already. I guess I just thought he wouldn't ask. Stupid, I know."</p><p>"Not stupid at all. But he needs to know things. Don't be nervous or embarrassed. Every parent goes through this." Perrie placed her hand on Louis'. </p><p>He smiled. "Thanks. I'll try my best."</p><p>"So...would you like to come to ours for Harry's birthday? He's not having an actual party though. It'll just be us 4, and his Gran, oh and Gemma's new boyfriend."</p><p>"Gemma has a boyfriend? Wonderful. What's he like?" </p><p>"He's really nice. He's doing the same course as her. He was really good with Harry,  and Harry's taken a real shine towards him. They've gone on holiday to York."</p><p>"That's lovely. I'm so happy for her. She's a lovely girl." </p><p>"Thanks. So...you'll come?" </p><p>"Definitely. I'll look forward to it."</p><p>Harry had been asleep, and just woke up. "What did I miss?" He asked. </p><p>"Nothing." Louis smiled. "Just chatting."</p><p>"Exercise time!" Perrie said, getting up from her seat and wheeling Harry over to the bed.</p><p>Louis put him on it and removed his legs.</p><p>Perrie did his usual exercises. Some of them made Harry ache or cry out as it was uncomfortable. </p><p>"All done." She said as they finished the last one.</p><p>Harry out a big sigh. "Thank god. It hurts."</p><p>"What hurts love?" Louis asked. He didn't normally say anything hurts.</p><p>"My head. Someone has a drum in it."</p><p>"That's not good. How long has the drum been in there?" Perrie asked, concerned. </p><p>"Since I woke up. My eyes ache too."</p><p>Louis was panicking a bit and pulled Harry's t shirt up, checking for any rashes. </p><p>Perrie looked too. They both relaxed a bit after finding nothing.</p><p>"Can we go home now? " Harry asked, quietly.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Let me know how he is later please?" Perrie said as Louis put Harry back in his chair.</p><p>"Will do. Thanks Perrie. Say thank you Harry. "</p><p>Harry waved, half heartedly. "Bye pretty Perrie." He whispered.</p><p>Louis took him home.</p><p>*****</p><p>They just made it home when Harry threw up over himself.</p><p>"Sorry Daddy!" He cried out as he was sick again. </p><p>Louis quickly picked him up, rushing him to the downstairs toilet,  just as he was sick again. </p><p>He felt very warm and sweaty.</p><p>Once he was done, Louis undressed him, then took him upstairs</p><p>"My poorly boy." He said as he set him on the floor, filling the sink up with warm water.</p><p>"Sorry Daddy." Harry said again.</p><p>His skin was pale and clammy. His eyes looked glassy. He really didnt feel well.</p><p>Louis washed him down as he told him it was ok and he loved him.</p><p>"What caused this eh? Pyjamas and sofa cuddles?"</p><p>Harry nodded as he put his head on Louis' chest.</p><p>He dried him with a big fluffy towel and carried him to his room, putting his pyjamas on. </p><p>They went downstairs and he laid him on the sofa. He put a bucket on the floor beside him and sat down next to him. </p><p>Harry crawled over and put his head on Louis' lap. </p><p>Louis rubbed his scalp,  making him very tired. </p><p>It didn't take long for Harry to fall asleep.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry got over his sickness quickly, turns out it was a dodgy sausage roll he had eaten in the morning.</p><p>*****</p><p>"Happy birthday Harry!" Louis said as he entered Harry's bedroom. "Time to get up!" </p><p>He was surprised that Harry hadn't woken him up at the crack of dawn like he usually did on special occasions. </p><p>Harry groaned and rolled over, so he was facing Louis. </p><p>"My birthday!" He smiled, sleepily.</p><p>"Yes. You getting up? I've made breakfast." </p><p>Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Louis picked him up and took him to the bathroom so he could have a wee, then took him downstairs.</p><p>The living room was filled with different coloured balloons,birthday banners and streamers. Harry's eyes lit up. "Wow! It's pretty. Thank you Daddy." He said, giggling.</p><p>Louis sat him on the sofa as Harry took a balloon and hugged it.</p><p>Louis smiled as he went to bring their breakfast in.</p><p>"Can I have my presents now please?" He asked, politely.</p><p>"Have breakfast first, you know you hate soggy cereal." Harry frowned, but nodded, because it was true.</p><p>He ate quickly, despite Louis telling him he'd get a tummy ache.</p><p>Louis finished his too, and handed Harry a few presents. He knows that he doesn't get as many gifts as he does at Christmas. </p><p>"Thank you Daddy." He said as he opened the first one. More colouring books. Harry loved colouring and had already filled in all the books he got at Christmas. </p><p>He opened a few more, clothes, books, pens and puzzles. He came to the last one. The one Louis told him to leave last.</p><p>He took the wrapping off. Inside was a white box. He pulled the lid off and he smiled wide. "Oh my God!!! You...you got me a phone!" He yelled as he threw himself at his Dad.</p><p>"I always wanted one of those. Thank you." He kissed Louis cheeks a few times. Louis noticed tears falling from his eyes.</p><p>"Why you crying love?" He asked. </p><p>"Cos...cos I'm so happy. Now I can send messages to Gem and Ni." He sniffed.</p><p>Louis smiled. "Glad you like it. It's already set up to go. How about you call them both to say thanks for your presents."</p><p>"Ok. Can you show me how to use it please?" </p><p>Louis showed Harry the basics and helped him call his siblings.</p><p>*****</p><p>That evening, Harry's party was underway.</p><p>"Pretty Perrie!" Harry yelled as he saw Louis let her in.</p><p>"Handsome Harry! Happy birthday!" She smiled as she hugged him, giving him his present. He opened it and grinned when he saw a book on his to draw animals.</p><p>"Thank you!" </p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p>Louis took her to the kitchen to meet his Mum. </p><p>"Alright lil bro?" Niall said as he sat next to him. "Want a drink?" He asked handing him a bottle of lager.</p><p>"Am...am I allowed?" Harry asked, hesitantly. </p><p>"Yeah...Dad said you could have one, if you wanted.</p><p>Harry took the bottle and sniffed the top. He took a swig. "Urgh. That's not nice." He said, but took another swig anyway.</p><p>"You'll get used to it." Niall said, sitting back. "Where's your phone? Let's have a look."</p><p>Harry handed him the device. "Nice. Shall we take some pics?" Harry nodded as they took loads of selfies, pulling silly faces. Harry took another swig. </p><p>He went around the room taking pics of his family. There was a knock at the door.</p><p>"I'll get it!" Gemma said. She opened the door  and a beautiful young girl stood there, long black hair and brown eyes. Gemma smiled, hugged her and showed her inside.</p><p>"Harry...you have a visitor. " she said. Harry turned around.</p><p>"MABEL!" he yelled, making others jump. She ran to him and hugged him tight. They hadn't seen each other for about 2 years.</p><p>"How did you get here?" He asked, still in shock at seeing his best friend.</p><p>"We're visiting family. Gemma invited me." He looked at his sister, who was grinning.</p><p>Harry took her to the sofa and they chatted. As Harry finished his drink, Niall handed him another one.</p><p>"I'm  Sorry about your legs." She said quietly. "Are you ok?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "It's ok. I missed you. A lot." He said, taking her hand. She smiled.</p><p>"I missed you too. You'll always be my best friend though. Wherever we are."</p><p>Harry got his phone out and took lots more photos of him and Mabel.  They exchanged phone numbers and promised to keep in touch. </p><p>Harry finished his 2nd bottle. </p><p>Louis bought in a cake with 17 candles lit on the top. The lights went down and everyone sang happy birthday to him.</p><p>He blew the candles out, making a wish.</p><p>The cake was cut and eaten.</p><p>It was getting late. </p><p>"Will I see you again?" Harry asked shyly.</p><p>"I hope so. I'll try and visit in the holidays. Don't forget to phone." She replied. She bent down, hugging him hard, then kissed his lips quickly.</p><p>Harry blushed, a big grin on his lips.</p><p>"See you Harry. "</p><p>"Bye bye Mabel." He waved  and she left.</p><p>Jay and Perrie left. Gemma, Roman and Niall were staying the night. They all headed off to bed.</p><p>"Come on you, you look like you're gonna fall asleep." Louis said, picking Harry up, taking him to the bathroom.</p><p>He sat Harry on the toilet, as he brushed his own teeth. Harry was swaying a bit as he sat there, his head was spinning a bit.</p><p>"Daddy...?"</p><p>"Yes love."</p><p>"I...I think I'm..." was all he said before he threw up on his lap.</p><p>Louis spun around quick, as Harry threw up again.  He picked him up and leaned him over the toilet, not realising he was in the middle of a wee as well.</p><p>Louis cursed under his breath, smelling alcohol in Harry's vomit.</p><p>Niall came in the room after hearing noises. "Is he ok?" He asked seeing Harry leaning over the toilet with his backside on full view.</p><p>"Did you give him some alcohol?" Niall nodded.</p><p>"Yeah. I didn't know he would be sick. Sorry." He said, looking ashamed.</p><p>Louis sighed, rubbing Harry's back as he was sick again. "Well...you can help me clean this mess up then. "Fill the sink with warm water please. He's been sick on himself." </p><p>Niall did as he was told.</p><p>Harry leaned back into Louis' chest, indicating he was done. He was sweating, pale and had vomit down his chin.</p><p>"Poor love. Let's wash you down. You can have a bath in the morning."</p><p>He sat him on a towel and grabbed some tissues to wipe the vomit off his legs. Then he got a cloth, soaking it in warm water, and wiped over his legs, lower stomach and his face. </p><p>Harry was crying silently, half asleep. Niall was cleaning up the toilet and floor around it, grimacing.</p><p>"There...all done. Let's get you in your Jim Jams." He picked Harry up and took him to Louis' room, deciding it was safer for him to sleep there. He put his pyjamas on and put him in the bed. He fetched a bucket and some water, placing them beside the bed. </p><p>"I'm really sorry Dad. I didn't think he would get sick on 2 bottles." Niall said, lowering his head.</p><p>Louis walked to him and hugged him. "Let's forget about it. But just be careful in future."</p><p>Niall nodded. "Ok. Goodnight Dad." </p><p>"Night Niall."</p><p>Louis turned the light off, getting into bed. Harry was already snoring.</p><p>"Happy birthday Precious. Goodnight."</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. 69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Morning Precious. What are you watching?" Louis asked as he opened Harry's bedroom curtains. He saw Harry laying in bed with his headphones on watching something on his phone,  giggling.</p><p>"Um..just cartoons." He said, squirming a bit, trying not to blush.</p><p>"You coming down for breakfast then?"</p><p>"Er...in a minute. I just wanna finish this one." He relied, nervously. </p><p>"Ok. I'll be back in a minute." He left the room.</p><p>Harry sighed in relief at nearly getting caught.</p><p>He turned his phone off and tried to regulate his breathing. He sat and waited for his Dad to return.</p><p>"Finished?" </p><p>Harry blushed. "Yeah. I'm hungry."</p><p>"Good. Let's get you up." He helped Harry up and took him to the bathroom to use the toilet. When done, they went downstairs. </p><p>They sat at the table while eating their cereal.</p><p>"What shall we do today?" Louis asked.</p><p>"Can we just watch tv today? I'm tired." Harry replied.</p><p>"You feeling ok love?" Louis asked, a bit concerned. </p><p>"Yes. Just tired."</p><p>*****</p><p>They were sat on the sofa, Louis was watching old episodes of Holby City, while Harry was glued to his phone.</p><p>Every now and then Louis would glance at Harry, who was pulling faces, tilting his head and blushing.</p><p>"What are you watching Harry? You've been on your phone all day." Louis asked.</p><p>Harry looked at Louis and started biting his nails. "Just....cartoons Daddy." He whispered. Louis wasn't convinced, but said nothing.</p><p>Half an hour later, Harry finally put his phone down, mainly because it was hot in his hand, which was aching from holding it too long.</p><p>"Daddy...?"</p><p>"Yes love?"</p><p>"Um...does your willy ever stick up in the air?"</p><p>Louis spluttered on the mouthful of tea he just sipped on. "What?"</p><p>"Um...does your.."</p><p>"I heard you the first time." Louis was blushing now.  Wondering why Harry had suddenly asked that question.</p><p>"Why do you ask that Harry?"</p><p>"Err...I just wondered. Like...does it hurt?"</p><p>"No. It doesn't hurt. The opposite in fact."</p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>Here we go, Louis thought.</p><p>He turned the tv off and sat facing Harry,  who had a confused look on his face.</p><p>"What's got you asking this all of a sudden? I mean..I don't mind you asking, I just wondered." Louis said, smiling.</p><p>"No reason."</p><p>Louis paused, then he started to tell him.</p><p>"Well...when a man gets...certain feelings, his...penis...gets erect..."</p><p>"What does erect mean?"</p><p>"Um..it gets hard and stands up."</p><p>"Oh. But it don't hurt?"</p><p>"No love."</p><p>"How do you get it to go up?"</p><p>Louis' face was going redder, he could feel it.</p><p>"Well...sometimes it just does it on it's own, other times, um...you can make it go up."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>Shit.</p><p>"You....err...rub it."</p><p>Harry's hand moved to his crotch.</p><p>"No Harry. Not now please." He said, quickly moving Harry's hand away. "You don't do it when people are around."</p><p>"Oh...why not?"</p><p>"It's...you just...don't.  It's what you do in private."</p><p>"Ok. Then what?"</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"Umm...well. that's when a man can either have...sex, or not." Louis was struggling to tell him this.</p><p>"Sex? That's when the lady bounces on the man? Do all ladies have big tits?"</p><p>"Harry! Have you seen pictures of this?"</p><p>Harry looked away. "No."</p><p>"Don't lie. Is it on your phone? Is that what you've been watching?"</p><p>"No." He whispered. </p><p>Louis grabbed Harry's phone before Harry could get to it. He turned it on and straight away a porn site appeared.</p><p>"Harry! How did you know where to find this?" He asked, shocked.</p><p>Harry lowered his head, embarrassed. "I...I...don't know. It..I just found it. I'm sorry."</p><p>"I'm not mad at you love. I was watching the same things when I was your age, but that's cos my friends all told me about it, so I joined in. I just wondered how you knew about it. But it's good you're asking questions. You need to know about it."</p><p>A tear fell from Harry's eye. Louis leaned forward and wiped it away, before pulling Harry into a hug. "You're growing up.  It's all normal. Don't cry."</p><p>They sat and watched films the rest of the day.</p><p>*****</p><p>By 7pm Harry was tired, not having a nap all day.</p><p>Louis took him up for a bath, then put him in his bed.</p><p>"You ok Precious?" He asked, tucking Harry in.</p><p>Harry nodded. "Can I have my phone?" </p><p>"No love. You need to sleep now, using a phone before bed isn't good. Ok?" Harry nodded again.</p><p>"Goodnight Harry. " Louis kissed Harry's forehead. </p><p>"Night night Daddy. Love you."</p><p>"Love you too. Sweet dreams."</p><p>Louis turned the light off and went back downstairs.</p><p>*****</p><p>At 2am Louis was woken up by Harry crying from his bed.</p><p>He rushed through to him and sat on the bed beside him. "What's wrong baby?"</p><p>"I think I wet myself. I'm sorry Daddy." He cried, getting himself in a state.</p><p>"Oh. Don't worry. Let's get you cleaned up."</p><p>Louis picked Harry up, noticing that his bed sheets were dry. He took him into the bathroom.</p><p>He laid him on the floor and pulled his pyjama shorts down. He noticed a wet spot on his boxers.</p><p>He pulled those down too and saw that Harry hadn't wet himself after all. He had an accident of a different kind.</p><p>Harry covered his face with his arms.  "Sorry Daddy.  I didn't mean to wee."</p><p>Louis stroked his cheek. "It's ok love. You didn't wee."</p><p>"I..I didn't?" Harry moved his arms.</p><p>"No. You had a wet dream."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>Here we go again, Louis thought, as he cleaned Harry's stomach.</p><p>"It's when you gave a dream about sex and you...ejaculate in your sleep. It's normal, so don't worry about it. I expect those videos you've been watching got stuck in your head." He smiled.</p><p>Harry was blushing yet again. "What edjagulating?"</p><p>"Erm...when you get really happy and your penis twitches and releases sperm."</p><p>"That's what I did?"</p><p>"Yes love."</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"Stop apologising. I said it's ok and perfectly normal. Now, let's get you back to bed." Harry nodded as Louis lifted him up and carried him back to his room.</p><p>Harry gave Louis a big, long cuddle. "Love you."</p><p>"Love you too. Night night."</p><p>Louis kissed his cheek and went back to bed.</p><p>Louis sighed as he got back into his own bed. </p><p>What a day! </p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. 70</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry had just finished physio and was sat on a chair, looking at his phone.</p><p>"Thanks Perrie. Um...I was wondering..." Louis spoke. "Are...are you busy tonight?"</p><p>"No. I'm free tonight. Why do you ask?" </p><p>"Well...um...I was wondering if you'd like...if you'd like to um...come for dinner? I mean, you don't have to...if you'd rather not. It's ok if you don't." Louis ranted.</p><p>Perrie smiled at Louis' cuteness. He placed her hand over his. "Louis...I'd love to. Thank you." </p><p>Louis smiled back at her. "Really? Great. Thanks. Um...is 6 o'clock ok? Are you ok with chicken? You don't have any allergies do you?" </p><p>"Chicken is my favourite,  and no, no allergies. Don't go to any trouble though." </p><p>"Good. We better get going then. Harry love, say goodbye, we're going now. Perrie is coming for dinner tonight."</p><p>Harry turned in his seat."YES! she can play wiv me after dinner." He clapped his hands, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>Perrie laughed. "That would be good. You be good for Daddy won't you?"</p><p>"I'm always good. Aren't I?"</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes. "Yes. Now come on. We need to go to the shops."</p><p>Harry stood up, and walked slowly with his crutches. He was doing so well now. Walking was a lot easier. He walked to Perrie and she hugged him, as always. </p><p>"Bye pretty Perrie." </p><p>"Bye handsome Harry. See you later." She said, opening the door for them.</p><p>Louis smiled as he walked past her. "6 o'clock. " he reminded her. She nodded, and they left.</p><p>*****</p><p>"Is Perrie coming now?" Harry asked,  looking out of the living room window.</p><p>"Not yet love. Another hour yet. Do you want to help with dinner?" Louis said, chuckling at how excited he was. </p><p>Louis was excited too. He really liked Perrie and hoped she liked him too. </p><p>"No thank you. I'm waiting for Perrie." He replied, not moving from the window.</p><p>Louis laughed and went back to the kitchen. He set the table, then went to peel potatoes. There was a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen.</p><p>Louis was getting more and more nervous, as time went by. </p><p>At 5.55, Louis was mashing potatoes. Harry always said that Louis' mash was soooooo good.</p><p>"DADDY! PERRIE IS HERE!" Harry yelled, making Louis' pulse quicken. He put down the potato masher and rushed into the hall, as Harry appeared on his crutches.</p><p>Louis opened the door, just as Perrie went to ring the doorbell. "Hello Perrie. Come in." He greeted her with the biggest smile.</p><p>"PRETTY PERRIE!  I been waiting for hours for you. I like your dress." Harry said, walking towards her for a hug.</p><p>She walked in and he closed the door. "Hi. Oh wow...something smells good." She said immediately. "Hi Harry. Ooh you look handsome. So does your Daddy. All dressed up for me eh? She hugged them both.</p><p>She took her coat off and Louis hung it up.</p><p>Louis blushed. "Um...dinner is nearly ready. I need to check on it. Would you like a drink?" They all went into the kitchen.</p><p>"Oh wine please." She replied, seeing the bottle on the table. "Honestly Louis,  that smells so nice." </p><p>Louis smiled as he poured her a glass.</p><p>"Thank you. Please take a seat." Perrie sat down, Harry sat beside her.</p><p>"Daddy...I'm hungry. How much longer?" Harry asked, rubbing his rumbling stomach.</p><p>"Just dishing it up love. Not much longer." </p><p>"Do you need some help?" Perrie asked.</p><p>"No, no. It's all ok." Louis replied, putting everything on the plates. He took Harry's over first to stop him grumbling.</p><p>Then he put his and Perrie's down.</p><p>"Oh my god. This looks amazing. Thank you Louis. " perrie said, as she looked at the meal in front of her. </p><p>"It's chicken, stuffed with mozzarella,  wrapped in Parma ham, with homemade mash, and some veg." Louis said, proudly.</p><p>They all tucked in. </p><p>"You're a great cook. This is the best meal I've had in a long time."</p><p>"It's not that good. But thank you. I don't get many compliments. " he said, looking down at his plate.</p><p>Perrie reached across and placed her hand on top of his.</p><p>Louis looked up at her and they smiled at each other, while Harry continued eating, taking no notice.</p><p>They finished eating and went to the living room.</p><p>Harry sat inbetween Louis and Perrie. </p><p>"Shall we watch a film?" Louis asked.</p><p>"Yes, you choose. I watch anything." Perrie replied, taking a sip of her second glass of wine.</p><p>"Tom and Jerry!" Harry announced.</p><p>"That's not a film love. We want to watch a film."</p><p>"I wanna watch Tom and Jerry though."</p><p>"Not tonight."</p><p>"Tom and Jerry is fine with me Louis." Perrie said. Harry looked up at her and grinned.</p><p>Louis sighed and put the cartoon on. </p><p>An hour later, and Harry was feeling sleepy. He kept yawning, but refused to go to bed, as he was cuddled up with Perrie.</p><p>"Come on Harry.  Let's get you to bed."</p><p>"Noooo Daddy. I'm having cuddles with pretty Perrie." He whined.</p><p>"Harry...we can cuddle another time. You need to go to bed." Perrie said.</p><p>"But...but I don't wanna. Please."</p><p>"You'll see Perrie another day. You need to rest. come on." </p><p>Harry grumbled, but gave in. </p><p>"Say night night." Louis said.</p><p>"Night night pretty Perrie." He said tiredly. "See you soon."</p><p>"Night night handsome Harry. Be good." Perrie replied.  They had a quick hug, before Louis picked him up and took him upstairs.</p><p>He put Harry on the toilet, as he got his toothbrush ready. </p><p>"Finished." Harry said. Louis took him off the toilet, put the lid down and sat him back on it, giving him the brush to brush his teeth.</p><p>"I love Perrie." Harry said, his mouth full of foam.</p><p>Louis smiled at him. "Yeah. She's lovely." </p><p>Harry rinsed his mouth and Louis took him to his bed. Tucking him in and kissing his cheek. </p><p>"Straight to sleep mister."</p><p>Harry nodded. "Love you Daddy."</p><p>"Love you too, Precious. "</p><p>Back downstairs, Louis found Perrie laughing at the cartoons.</p><p>He sat beside her. "Big kid at heart then?" He said, taking a sip of wine.</p><p>"Definitely.  Harry go to bed ok?" </p><p>"Yeah. He's no trouble. He's so tired, he's probably asleep already.</p><p>Perrie moved closer to Louis. Their arms were touching. Louis smiled. He wanted to put his arm around her but wasn't sure if he should.</p><p>"Louis...thanks for tonight. The food was lovely. And I haven't watched cartoons for ages. It's been really good. Thanks for inviting me. I don't get to go out much." Perrie said looking at Louis. </p><p>"It's been a pleasure.  You're wonderful company. I get a bit..."</p><p>"Go on."</p><p>"I get lonely. You know. I love Harry but...it's nice to have an adult to talk to." He smiled, but he felt sadness. He didn't know if it was the small amount of wine he had had, but he felt emotional, trying not to cry.</p><p>"Hey...I've had a great night. I...I really like you Louis. I'd love to see you more. If you want to." </p><p>He looked into her eyes, as a tear fell from his own.</p><p>Perrie wiped it away with her thumb and moved her hands to cup Louis cheeks.</p><p>He smiled into her touch. They both leaned forward at the same time. Their lips met, and they kissed, gently,  slowly. </p><p>Louis hand moved to the back of her head pulling them closer, as the kiss deepened.</p><p>Louis tongue swiped across Perrie's lip and her mouth opened,  letting their tongues touch.</p><p>It had been so long since Louis had kissed someone. Ariana. This felt so different. </p><p>They were both panting, and sweating, when they heard Harry cry out.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. 71</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis and Perrie had been seeing each other for a few weeks now. They'd grown very close. </p><p>They had discussed it and decided it was time to tell Harry.  So, Perrie came round one night for dinner, and afterwards, they all sat down in the living room.</p><p>"Watch Tom and Jerry now please?" Harry asked, settling himself against the cushions.</p><p>"Not yet love. Me and Perrie need to talk to you."</p><p>"I didn't do something bad did I?" He asked, biting his nail in worry.</p><p>"No...no...nothing like that." </p><p>Harry relaxed and smiled. "Ok. What is it?" </p><p>"Right...you know Perrie has been coming for dinner quite a bit?" </p><p>Harry nodded. "Yes. I like that, cos pretty Perrie is my friend."</p><p>"That's good. Well....is it ok if Perrie becomes my...my girlfriend?" He braced himself, waiting for Harry to go into a meltdown.</p><p>"Really? Yay! Pretty Perrie is Daddys girlfriend?" </p><p>"Yes, how do you feel about that?" Louis asked, taking Perries hand in his own.</p><p>"Brrrrrilliant!!" He yelled and scooted over Louis' lap to hug Perrie.</p><p>She laughed. "Aww thanks Harry.  We're so happy that you approve." She kissed his cheek as he went to Louis' lap and cuddled up to him. </p><p>"I love you two. Are you gonna get married soon? Oh and have babies? Ooh I could have a baby brother or sister.  Can I be your best man at the wedding?" </p><p>Louis laughed, and Perrie smiled.</p><p>"Whoa calm down. We've only just got together."</p><p>"But you will have babies? Please." He wriggled on Louis' lap.</p><p>Perrie shrugged as she looked at her new boyfriend. "We'll see."</p><p>*****</p><p>"Guess what Mabel?" Harry asked. He called Mabel once a week, and they facetimed once a week too since she visited for his birthday.</p><p>"I don't know Harry.  What?"</p><p>"Oh my god. Daddy is Perrie's boyfriend! Isn't that great?"</p><p>"Wow! That's so cool. She is so pretty, don't you think?"</p><p>"Yes, she is. You're pretty too. You'll be my girlfriend someday soon." Harry said, full of confidence. </p><p>He heard Mabel giggle on the other end of the phone. "I'd like that."</p><p>"When can you come again? I miss you." Harry asked, nervously. </p><p>"Not sure. I'll ask my Mum. I miss you too. I have to go now. I'll facetime you next week."</p><p>"Ok. Bye bye Mabel."</p><p>"Bye Harry." The call ended, and Harry put his phone down, feeling very happy.</p><p>*****</p><p>A few weeks later, and Harry was extremely excited.</p><p>"Urgh...where is she? She said 1 o'clock.  It's five past." Harry asked as he stood at the living room window, waiting.</p><p>"It's only five minutes, don't worry, she'll be here soon." Louis replied as he stood behind Harry. </p><p>A car pulled up into their drive. "She's here! She's here! Open the door quick!" Harry spun around and pushed Louis towards the door.</p><p>Louis opened the door, as Mabel and her Mum, Neneh, got out of their car. Mabel ran to Louis and hugged him, before running past, finding Harry by the sofa, throwing her arms around him.</p><p>Louis laughed, as Neneh walked in. "Hi Neneh. How are you?" </p><p>"I'm good. Thanks for inviting her again. Hope she's no trouble. "</p><p>"She's never any trouble, and keeps Harry happy. You go and enjoy you're shopping." </p><p>"Thanks. Mabel honey, I'm going now. You be good." Neneh said, giving her daughter a goodbye kiss. "Bye Harry." She waved. </p><p>"Bye Mrs Mabel." He waved back.</p><p>"Thanks Louis.  See you later." Neneh smiled as she left the house.</p><p>"Mabel...shall we watch Tom and Jerry?" Harry asked, pulling her towards the sofa.</p><p>"Ooh yes. My favourite." </p><p>Louis smiled as they sat down. He went to the kitchen and made them both some summer fruits squash with a few biscuits.</p><p>"Here you go kids. Enjoy. I'll just be in the kitchen if you need me."</p><p>"Thank you Louis. " Mabel said taking two biscuits and passing one to Harry. </p><p>They sat together, and Mabel rested her head on Harry's shoulder. </p><p>Harry giggled at the cartoon. Mabel joined in. They both loved cartoons and this was their favourite. </p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>"Hmmm?"</p><p>"Would you like to kiss me?" </p><p>Harry grinned. "Umm. You want to kiss me?"</p><p>Mabel nodded. "Uh huh. Please?"</p><p>Harry turned towards her, looked over her shoulder to check the door was shut, and moved closer.</p><p>"I...I've never kissed a girl before." He said, shyly.</p><p>"I haven't kissed a boy either." She grinned. "Don't be scared." She leaned in so their noses touched.</p><p>"Umm." Harry mumbled.</p><p>"Shhh." </p><p>Mabel moved towards him and kissed him. Smiling.</p><p>They shared a few pecks. Nothing more. Neither knew what to do.</p><p>Cute.</p><p>"Pizza ok for dinner?" Louis interrupted them,  as he opened the door.</p><p>They both sat back, and looked at the tv.</p><p>"I love pizza, thank you." Mabel said, hiding her blush.</p><p>"Me too." Harry agreed.</p><p>Louis looked at them suspiciously.  "Ok. I'll  make it for 5, as Mabel's Mum is collecting her at 6." </p><p>"Ok. Thanks Daddy." Harry said, biting his nails.</p><p>Louis left, and the pair relaxed.</p><p>"Oh my God. Your Dad nearly caught us." Mabel giggled.</p><p>"I know. My heart nearly fell out it was beating so fast. It was nice though. We should do it again."</p><p>*****</p><p>The pizza was finished and they were waiting for Neneh to come to collect Mabel.</p><p>*ding dong*</p><p>Louis opened the door.</p><p>"Hey Neneh. Good day?" </p><p>"Hi. Was great thanks. She behave?"</p><p>"Yeah. They've just been watching cartoons all afternoon."</p><p>"Come on missy. We need to go now. Say thank you." </p><p>Mabel turned to Harry and gave him a big hug. She left him with a kiss on the lips. Harry smiled. "Love you Harry. " she whispered. </p><p>"Love you too Mabel. " he whispered back.</p><p>"Thank you Louis.  I had a lovely day. Bye." She hugged him. She loved hugs.</p><p>"Thanks so much Louis. "</p><p>"You're welcome. Bye."</p><p>Mabel and Neneh were gone.</p><p>Louis walked over to the sofa. "So...did you enjoy today?" He asked, as he sat beside Harry. </p><p>"Oh yes. It was the best. Thank you Daddy." He smiled, yawned, and cuddled up to Louis,  soon falling asleep.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. 72</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Easter Sunday and Harry woke early. The thought of Easter eggs made him too excited to sleep. Also the fact that Mabel was visiting too also made him feel very happy.</p><p>"Morning Precious." Louis said as he went into Harry's room, finding him sitting up in bed with a big grin on his face.</p><p>"MORNING DADDY!" he yelled back, making Louis laugh.</p><p>"Wow. Someone's in a good mood. Why is that, I wonder?" </p><p>"It's Easter and Mabel is coming to see me, silly!" </p><p>"Oh is that today? I'd forgotten." Louis grinned as he went to help Harry out of bed.</p><p>"How could you forget?" Harry said as Louis attached his prosthetics. </p><p>"I was joking Harry. Don't worry. Let's get you dressed."</p><p>*****</p><p>"MABEL!!!" Harry shouted as Mabel and Neneh got out of their car, Mabel running towards him with a big grin on her face.</p><p>"HARRY!!!" She yelled back as she hugged him. "Missed you."</p><p>"Missed you too. We're having an Easter egg hunt!"</p><p>"Really? How exciting." </p><p>"Egg-citing you mean?" Harry giggled. </p><p>"Oh God you're funny."</p><p>Harry made her follow him into the back garden, while Louis said goodbye to Neneh.</p><p>"Daddy says we have to wait til after lunch. Not fair."</p><p>"Aww. When's lunch?" She asked. She loved egg hunts.</p><p>"Sandwiches are ready when you are." Louis replied appearing behind  them. "Come and get them."</p><p>The pair headed to the table and sat beside each other.</p><p>"Cheese and pickle for you Harry. Vegan cheese for you Mabel. " Louis said as he placed the food in front of them.</p><p>"Thank you Daddy."</p><p>"Yes. Thank you. My favourite. " Mabel said, politely. </p><p>They ate their food a bit too quick, desperate to go on the hunt.</p><p>"Finished!" Harry announced. "Hunt now please?" </p><p>Louis smiled. "Ok then. Out you go." </p><p>They went into the garden. Louis gave them both a little wicker basket. </p><p>Louis told them that Mabel had to look on the ground and Harry higher up, as he would struggle on the ground.</p><p>They started looking. </p><p>"Harry...I found one already!" Mabel said. </p><p>"Well done. I haven't found one yet." Harry replied, nearly tripping over a bump in the grass.</p><p>Mabel found three more, before Harry found his first. "Yes! Look I got one!" He called out putting the egg in his basket that was sat on the ground.</p><p>Time went on and Harry was getting tired and frustrated.  "I can't find 'em." He grumbled, sitting down on the bench.</p><p>"I'll help you find them." Mabel offered.</p><p>"B-but they're mine."</p><p>"I won't keep them. I'll put them in your basket."</p><p>Harry nodded, but was disappointed he couldn't find them himself.</p><p>Harry sat and watched as Mabel found the rest of his eggs. She sat beside him, handing over the basket.</p><p>"Don't be sad Harry. " she said, noticing his unhappy face.</p><p>"I'm not really. Just...I wish I had real legs. I wish I could run around the garden and stuff." A tear fell from his eye.</p><p>Mabel wrapped an arm around him and kissed his cheek.</p><p>"I wish that too. I'm sorry." </p><p>They sat quietly for a while, watching the birds flying around, before Louis called them inside.</p><p>"Everything ok? Did you find them all?" </p><p>"Yeah." Harry said, simply , as Mabel helped him to the sofa.</p><p>"Yes, thank you Louis.  Harry's a bit tired though."</p><p>They all sat down. "You want a nap Harry?" He asked, seeing Harry's sad face.</p><p>"No. Not while Mabel is here, that's rude." Louis smiled, he taught his son good manners.</p><p>They watched Tom and Jerry,  as usual, but Harry ended up falling asleep anyway.</p><p>"Mabel, can I ask you something?" </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Is Harry ok? He looked sad earlier. Didn't he enjoy the hunt?"</p><p>"He did...but...he got very tired, and said he wished he had his real legs back. He wants to be able to run around the garden."</p><p>"Oh. I know it's hard for him. Thanks for telling me. You're such a good friend for him." </p><p>Mabel smiled. "He's the bestest."</p><p>*****</p><p>They had a nice dinner, and Mabel went home, leaving Harry with another kiss on the lips. He smiled a little.</p><p>Louis and Harry were sat on the sofa, listening to Fleetwood mac.</p><p>"Harry. Are you ok? You've been very quiet."</p><p>"Just tired." He responded, crawling closer to his Daddy,  wanting cuddles.</p><p>" you'd tell me if anything was bothering you?"</p><p>Harry looked up at Louis and started crying.</p><p>"Precious...tell me What's wrong."</p><p>"I...I want my legs back. I want them back so much." He sobbed.</p><p>Louis wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back.</p><p>"I know love. I know. I'd do anything for that to happen. I'm so sorry." Louis had tears falling too.</p><p>"It's not f-fair." </p><p>"I know." Was all he could say.</p><p>Life had been so cruel to Harry with one thing and another. Louis wished everyday that he could swap places with his son. Harry didn't deserve all the shit he's gone through.</p><p>Louis struggled every day seeing Harry the way he was. </p><p>He was determined to make Harry's life from now on as good as he could possibly make it.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. 73</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis was worried about Harry.  The last few weeks he had become withdrawn. Not like him at all. Mabel wasn't able to visit either, which made him sadder.</p><p>"You wanna watch Tom and Jerry love?" Louis asked as he sat beside Harry on the sofa. He had his head resting on a cushion, thumb in his mouth, looking blank.</p><p>"No thank you." He whispered, closing his eyes and sighing.</p><p>"Ok. I'm just gonna make a phone call. I'll be right back." Louis got up and walked into the kitchen, taking his phone out and clicking call.</p><p>"Hi Lou. Everything ok?"</p><p>"Hi Perrie. Not really. Harry's no better. He doesn't even want to watch his cartoons now. I don't know what to do."</p><p>"Poor Harry. What about drawing or colouring?" She suggested.</p><p>"Not interested.  I tell you he just doesn't want to do anything."</p><p>"How about swimming? Hydrotherapy?"</p><p>Louis thought for a few seconds. "Sounds good. I'll ask him,  but I wouldn't know what to do "</p><p>"Good job that I do then, isn't it. Let me know if he says yes, and I'll arrange a time."</p><p>"Thanks Perrie. Don't know what I'd do without you. Are you free tonight for dinner?"</p><p>"Sure. About 6?"</p><p>"Perfect."</p><p>"Great. See you later. Love you."</p><p>"Love you too."</p><p>The call ended and Louis went back to the living room. He was going to ask Harry,  but he was sleeping, so he left him alone.</p><p>*****</p><p>"Swimming?" Harry asked. He had woken up a while ago, and perked up a bit at Louis idea.</p><p>"Yes. Perrie said she can come with us. You can try hydrotherapy.  It'll be good for strengthening your muscles and you can swim too."</p><p>Harry smiled. Louis hadn't seen him smile in a while. "Is that a yes then?" </p><p>"Yes please. That sounds fun. We can we go?"</p><p>"Well, Perrie is coming for dinner tonight, we can ask her when she's free." </p><p>Harry crawled over and hugged Louis. "I love you."</p><p>*****</p><p>Harry couldn't wait to go swimming, so they went the next day.</p><p>They got to the pool and changed, heading towards the water. </p><p>Louis sat Harry on the edge and got in the water with Perrie. </p><p>He held his arms out and held Harry's waist.</p><p>"Ready Precious?" He asked. Harry nodded, eagerly.</p><p>Louis lifted him up and into the water, slowly, so his body could could get used to the temperature. </p><p>Harry giggled as the water rose up his body.</p><p>He splashed Louis as he went up to his neck. </p><p>"Ooh it's cold." He said, shivering a bit.</p><p>"You'll soon warm up." Perrie said. "Shall we try some therapy first?" She asked.</p><p>Harry nodded. "Yes please."</p><p>So they spent the next half an hour doing things to strengthen Harry's muscles, but having fun with it. </p><p>"Well done Harry.  That was great.  Would you like to do it again?"</p><p>"Can I? I'd like that." He smiled.</p><p>"Are you sure Perrie?" Louis asked.</p><p>"Of course. I love working with Harry. Same time next week?"</p><p>"Brilliant. Thank you."</p><p>"Fun time now please?" Harry asked, sweetly. Who could resist him?"</p><p>"I think that's ok. Don't you Perrie?"</p><p>"Oh definitely. "</p><p>Louis put some arm bands on Harry and let him go, keeping him close by. They had little races and played with toys that the pool offered. Harry had so much fun. After a while, he was getting tired and cold.</p><p>"Time to go I think, before you fall asleep in the water." Louis laughed.</p><p>"Sleepy."</p><p>"Yeah. I can see that. Come on, let's get out."</p><p>Perrie helped Louis get Harry out. She went to get dressed while Louis took Harry to the toilets.</p><p>He pulled his shorts down, and sat him on the toilet. </p><p>"Why is my wee so hot?" Harry asked.</p><p>Louis laughed. "Cos the pool is so cold. Mine is too." He replied as he stood at the urinal.</p><p>"Finished!" Harry made grabby hands.</p><p>Louis finished too, washed his hands before helping Harry. </p><p>They both got dressed and waited for Perrie, who was drying her hair.</p><p>Louis sat Harry on his lap, as he started drifting off.</p><p>"Sorry. Can't go out with wet hair." Perrie said as she found them sitting in reception. </p><p>"It's ok. We've had a nice warming up cuddle. He's gone to sleep though. Could you carry our bag to the car please?"</p><p>Perrie nodded, and picked up the bag,  as Louis stood with Harry still in his arms, head resting on Louis' chest.</p><p>*****</p><p>Harry was on the sofa, as Louis made Perrie a cup of coffee.</p><p>"Thanks for doing that Perrie. "</p><p>"No need to say thanks. I'm glad he enjoyed it."</p><p>"So....I was wondering." Louis says, nervously.</p><p>Perrie looked at him, smiling.</p><p>"Um...would you like to stay over one night?" He blushed. He felt like a teenager again.</p><p>Perrie grinned. "I'd love to. But you should make sure Harry's ok with it. Don't want him finding me and not know about."</p><p>"Good thinking. I'll mention it tomorrow. " </p><p>"Louis...?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Is it too early to tell you that I love you?"</p><p>Louis smiled. "Not at all. I was thinking the same thing."</p><p>They moved closer at the kitchen table  and their lips met. </p><p>Louis was feeling the happiest he had in a long time. </p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. 74</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like a sleepover?" Harry asked, as Louis asked if Perrie could stay one night.</p><p>"Yeah. Just like that." </p><p>Harry had had sleepovers with his cousins when he was younger, and could remember them being lots of fun. He smiled at the thought.</p><p>"Yeah! I'd like that. Can we sleep in the living room?" </p><p>Louis grinned. "Um. I think beds are better. But we can make a den for the evening, watch a film, eat popcorn and burgers. Whatever you want."</p><p>Harry clapped his hands, excitedly. "Pizza?"</p><p>"Oh yeah definitely pizza." </p><p>"Tonight please?" He was way too excited now.</p><p>"Think that's ok with Perrie. I'll double check."</p><p>*****</p><p>Perrie arrived at the house at 5pm. Louis took her coat and bag and they went into the living room.</p><p>"Oh wow! Look at this." She said as she saw the den built over the sofa. "Someone's been busy?"</p><p>Louis laughed. "Yeah someone was a bit excited." They could hear a muffled giggle coming from under the blankets.</p><p>Perrie crept around to the front and peeked inside. </p><p>"Pretty Perrie!" He said, with a big smile. "Come in the den." He waved her inside.</p><p>"This is so good Harry. Are you happy I'm here?"</p><p>"Yeah." He said crawling into her lap for cuddles.</p><p>"So...what have you and Daddy got planned for us?"</p><p>"We gonna watch a film, play games, eat lots of rubbish and sleep."</p><p>"Erm...not sleeping in there Harry. I told you that."</p><p>"Please." Harry begged.</p><p>"Yeah please." Perrie added, earning a huh from Louis.</p><p>"Ok. If it makes you happy. Budge up. Let me in then." He said as he crawled under the blankets.</p><p>They had put chairs at the end of the den to hold the blankets up, so they could see the tv.</p><p>"What time can we have the pizza Daddy?" Harry asked, hearing his tummy rumbling.</p><p>"I can put it on now if that's ok with Perrie?" She nodded.</p><p>"Too right. I'm starving."</p><p>"Jolly good. I'll go put it in the oven then. Be right back." Louis left the den and went to the kitchen.</p><p>"So...handsome Harry. How are you doing?"</p><p>Harry smiled at her, blushing slightly. He liked her calling him handsome, even though he thought he was ugly. </p><p>"I'm good thank you. I'm feeling happy right now."</p><p>"And that makes Daddy and me happy too. I wondered...you know you always say you love the colours I paint my nails?" Harry nodded.</p><p>"Well...I asked Daddy if it's ok and he said yes..." Harry sat up straight in anticipation. "...would you like me to paint your nails for you? You choose the colours."</p><p>Harry threw his arms around her. "Yes yes yes yes yes. Please pretty Perrie. What colours have you got?" He asked excitedly. </p><p>Perrie reached into a bag and pulled out a make up bag, she opened it and pulled out 4 bottles. Pink, light blue, yellow and purple. Harry looked at them, finding it hard to choose.</p><p>"Can I have all if them?"</p><p>"I don't see why not. Very fashionable." She smiled. "We need to get out of the den first though, as they're a bit smelly."</p><p>Harry nodded. Louis came back just in time.</p><p>"Daddy, we need to go out the den to do my nails. You do yours too?" Harry grinned.</p><p>Louis laughed. "Go on then. It'll be fun." He bent down and picked Harry up and carried him to the kitchen, sitting him down at the table. Perrie sat next to him, with all her bottles.</p><p>Harry watched as Perrie cleaned his nails first. She then cut them into the perfect shape and filed them. </p><p>"Which colour first?"</p><p>"Um...pink please on that thumb."</p><p>Perrie laughed. "Yes sir." She painted his nail carefully. </p><p>"That's so pretty. Yellow next please...on...this finger." And so it went on until Harry's nails were all painted.</p><p>"Daddy look!" He said, shoving his hands in Louis' face.</p><p>"Careful, they're still wet." Louis said. "They're so pretty though. Good job." He praised.</p><p>"Now it's your turn." Harry grinned. Louis sat down and let Perrie do his nails the same as Harry. </p><p>"We're like twins Daddy!" Harry laughed. "Take a piccy Perrie?"</p><p>Louis handed her his phone, and the two of them put their hands in front of their faces, nails facing the front, and Perrie took a few photos.</p><p>"Two very handsome men with beautiful nails." She said as she put her nail polish away.</p><p>The oven pinged, the pizza was ready.</p><p>"Yay! Pizza! I'm so hungry I could eat Daddy's socks." Harry said, making Louis and Perrie laugh out loud.</p><p>"I don't think you'd want to do that Harry. " Louis said, as he put the pizza on a plate and cut it into slices.</p><p>He had also made some french fries and some popcorn for later.</p><p>Perrie took the food to the living room, while Louis carried Harry. </p><p>They made themselves comfy in the den and put a film on. Harry chose toy story, one of his favourites. </p><p>The food had been eaten, and the film was over.</p><p>"No bath tonight please." Harry begged. </p><p>Louis sighed."ok. Guess we have to put up with smelly tonight then." He joked. "Bath in the morning ok?" Harry nodded and smiled.</p><p>"Thank you." He curled up in between the couple and closed his eyes. They hadn't played any games, but he was so tired.</p><p>Once he made sure Harry was fully asleep, he laid him on the sofa and took Perrie's hand, leading her out of the room, and up the stairs.</p><p>"What are we doing Lou?" She asked.</p><p>"Can you help with the blow up bed?"</p><p>She laughed. "Of course. Lucky you have one."</p><p>"Yes, or we would be sleeping on the floor tonight."</p><p>They pumped the bed up quickly, hoping the noisy electric pump didn't wake Harry up, and carried it downstairs to the living room. They placed it near the sofa, leaving a gap. Louis put a sheet on the bed then got his and Harry's duvets.</p><p>They brushed their teeth and did whatever else had to be done, and settled themselves down on the bed. Harry was snoring quietly.</p><p>Perrie snuggled up close to Louis. "Thanks for tonight. It's been lovely."</p><p>"Maybe we could do it again, but sleep in my bed rather than on the floor?" Louis suggested.</p><p>"Sounds good to me. I love you Lou. "</p><p>He smiled down at her in his arms. "I love you too, so much. Goodnight pretty Perrie. " </p><p>Their lips met in a long lingering kiss. Louis wanted to do more, but not here, not now. Damn you Harry, he thought, smiling to himself. </p><p>That was the best sleepover ever.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. 75</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now June, the weather was getting warmer and the days longer. Harry loved this time of year, when he could sit out in the garden til late, listening to music, cuddling Louis. </p><p>Mabel had moved back to the area and Harry was thrilled. They'd been spending more time together, which Louis liked. </p><p>He had always liked her, since the pair were at primary school together.</p><p>It was a lovely sunny Sunday afternoon, and Mabel was coming over. </p><p>Harry was stood at his front door, when her Mum's car pulled up, Mabel hurried out the car without shutting the door.</p><p>"HARRY HARRY HARRY HARRY HARRY!!!" she yelled as she ran to him, arms open wide. They hugged and kissed each others lips.</p><p>Louis and Neneh knew there was a blossoming romance building, so obviously had "THE TALK" more than once. (Harry has trouble remembering some things, Louis hoped this wasn't one of them).</p><p>"Come in guys. Nice to see you again." Louis said as the mother and daughter went inside. </p><p>"Would you like a coffee before you go Neneh?" Louis asked.</p><p>"Oh I'd love to, but I have a meeting to get to. Thanks for having her over Lou. "</p><p>"No problem." </p><p>She left soon after.</p><p>Louis found the giggling pair on the sofa, hand in hand.</p><p>"What are you two laughing about?" He asked, curious.</p><p>"Nothing." Harry giggled again. "Are we allowed in my room please?" He asked.</p><p>"I guess so. Be good though." He warned. The pair grinned at each other as Mabel took Harry's hand and helped him stand, and go up the stairs.</p><p>They reached Harry's room and went inside, he closed the door behind them. </p><p>The sat on the bed and Harry got the tv remote and switched it on.</p><p>He didn't watch much TV in his room, as he prefers to watch with Louis. </p><p>They settled back against the pillows and watched Tom and Jerry.  Surprise!</p><p>They hugged. They both loved hugging each other.</p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>"Hmmm?"</p><p>"I'd like to kiss you please."</p><p>Harry smiled at her.</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>They turned to face each other and they kissed. Just a peck at first, then it got more. They giggled as they kissed. Mabel pulled away.</p><p>"I've seen people kiss with their tongues. Can we do that?" </p><p>Harry nodded, as their lips met again. They both parted their lips and their tongues met in a wet, sloppy middle, not really knowing what they were doing. </p><p>Harry laughed. "This is nice." </p><p>He was getting nice feelings down below. So was Mabel. </p><p>Mabel took Harry's hand, suddenly and placed it on her left breast, causing her to moan and Harry to gasp. </p><p>"Hmmm" he moaned, he could feel a tightening in his shorts.</p><p>Mabel's hand wandered down to Harry's shorts, and she could feel how hard he was. She grinned. She moved her hand up and down slowly, squeezing now and then. </p><p>So...Harry moved his hand from her breast, down up under her skirt to between her legs. She was wet.</p><p>"Oh yes." She whispered, as Harry moved his fingers around. He's thanking himself for watching porn at this point.</p><p>Mabel sat up and pushed Harry down onto his back. He looked up at her, both had flushed faces, and were panting. </p><p>Mabel tugged at Harry's shorts. He lifted his bum up so she could pull them down. He was now naked from the waist down.</p><p>She got off the bed and removed her knickers and skirt and got back on the bed, straddling Harry. She rubbed herself on Harry's dripping hardness.  Harry threw his head back in total bliss. </p><p>"Wait." She said, getting back up. She reached into her bag and pulled something out, going back to straddle him.</p><p>"What's that?" He asked, the nervousness in his voice showing.</p><p>"A condom. Mum gave them to me. Better to be safe than sorry, she always says." She ripped it open and handed it to Harry's shaking hands.</p><p>He took it, and remembered the videos he had seen. He rolled it slowly over his length.  Mabel rubbed him a bit and started rubbing herself on him again. </p><p>They were both in heaven. </p><p>"You wanna go in?" She asked.</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>She lifted herself up and hovered over him. This was it!</p><p>She lowered herself down as she was slowly filled up by Harry's throbbing length.</p><p>"Fucking hell Mabel." He cursed as he entered her. He sat up a bit more so their chests were touching. She moved up and down, getting faster each time. Harry watched her face, as she closed her eyes and bit her lip.</p><p>"Harry. Oh Yes Harry. " she moaned.</p><p>He caressed her breasts as she bent down to kiss him again.</p><p>"Oh my god. Yes yes. Shit yes." She moaned again. Harry was so turned on. He was close.</p><p>"Harry. I'm gonna have an orgasm now. I can f..feel it. Oh God yes!"</p><p>He could feel her pulse around him as she came. That was enough to have him coming soon after. He held her tight as he orgasmed. They kissed as they finished.</p><p>Harry looked up at her and smiled. They were both exhausted. </p><p>"Was it ok?" Harry asked, blushing.</p><p>"It was better than that. It was fantastic. Thank you." She answered, giving him one last kiss as she got up off of his lap.</p><p>She sat beside him as he removed the used condom, tying it up and putting it in a tissue.  He put it on his bedside table, and laid down on the bed.</p><p>Mabel got up and helped Harry put his clothes back on before putting her own on. She laid down beside him.</p><p>"You don't regret doing it do you?" She asked.</p><p>"No way. That was the best thing I ever done. I'd like to do it again please." </p><p>"Me too." She laid her head on his chest as they watched cartoons again.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. 76</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, Louis was getting Harry out of the bath.</p><p>"I can do it myself Daddy. I'm a big boy now. " </p><p>"I know love. Sorry." Louis passed him a towel and Harry dried himself. </p><p>"I'll go get your pyjamas."</p><p>He left the room and went into Harry's bedroom. He took some clean pjs out of his dresser. </p><p>He did a quick tidy up, as there were crisp packets and cans on his bedside table from where Mabel had been up with him.</p><p>He threw the rubbish in the bin, and picked up some tissues. That's when the condom fell out onto the floor. Louis looked at it. Shocked.</p><p>He grabbed another tissue and picked the condom up, disposing of it. He headed back to the bathroom.</p><p>He found Harry sitting naked on the floor, waiting.</p><p>"Here we go. Clean Jim Jams."</p><p>"Yay. My favourite ones." He clapped, trying to grab them from Louis' hands.</p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>"Yes Daddy." </p><p>"What did you and Mabel do this afternoon? In your room."</p><p>Harry put his fingers in to his mouth and he bit on them. He was worried that Louis was going to tell him off.</p><p>"Um. We..."</p><p>He looked away. Ashamed.</p><p>"Harry? I won't be mad at you. You had sex, didn't you?"</p><p>Harry blushed and he covered himself with the towel.</p><p>"Yes. Sorry."</p><p>Louis lifted Harry's chin, so he was looking at him. "Harry...it's ok." </p><p>"H-how did you know?" Harry asked in a whisper.</p><p>"You've always been messy. You left the condom on your bedside table. "</p><p>Harry blushed again. "Shit."</p><p>Louis smiled. "I'm glad you used one. I'm assuming Mabel bought it?"</p><p>"Her Mum gave them to her. Don't be mad at them." He worried, not wanting Louis to hate Mabel or Neneh. </p><p>"Of course I'm not mad. Let's get your pjs on and get up off this floor eh?" </p><p>Harry nodded. He had a few tears in his eyes. Louis noticed.</p><p>Louis helped him into his boxers and pjs and carried him to his bed.</p><p>He sat him down, and sat next to him, propped up on the pillows.</p><p>"Why are you crying Precious?" He asked as he put a comforting arm around Harry,  who's tears were spilling onto his cheeks.</p><p>"I...I don't know." He whispered. </p><p>Louis smiled. "I love you, you know that. If you ever need to talk, or ask me things..." he paused. "You're growing up, and I know you've got closer to Mabel. I'm just glad you were careful. She's a lovely girl, and you're an amazing young man. I love you so much Harry."</p><p>He looked down, and saw Harry's eyes were closed. He had fallen asleep listening to Louis heartbeat and calming voice. Louis smiled again, and carefully moved Harry so he was laying down. He put his duvet over him and kissed his cheeks. "Goodnight Precious."</p><p>*****</p><p>A week later...</p><p>"NIAAAAAAALL!"  Harry yelled as he saw his big brother walk in the front door.</p><p>"HARRYYYYYYYY!" he yelled back, making Harry laugh. "How's my favourite brother?"</p><p>"I'm your only brother, silly." He giggled. </p><p>"Oh yeah I forgot." Niall replied as he helped Harry back to the sofa. </p><p>Louis was in the kitchen making sandwiches for lunch. </p><p>"So...what you been up to since I last saw you?" </p><p>"Me and Mabel had sex." He said.</p><p>Wow.</p><p>"Really? Congratulations!"</p><p>Harry gave him a confused look."huh?"</p><p>"Its a big deal losing your virginity Harry."</p><p>"So I should've had a party or something?"</p><p>Niall laughed. "No. Not unless you wanted one, be a bit weird though."</p><p>Louis came in with the food and some mugs of tea, putting them on the coffee table.</p><p>"What you guys talking about," he asked as he handed Harry his food.</p><p>Louis sipped his tea as he sat down.</p><p>"Harry told me he's had sex." Niall said, grinning, as Louis nearly choked on his tea.</p><p>"Oh right. Yes. He did." </p><p>"Did you like it Harry?" Niall asked. Harry stared at him. </p><p>"Um."</p><p>"Niall stop it please. Don't answer him love. He's just being silly."</p><p>"Sorry Harry. But did you?"</p><p>Harry blushed and nodded. Louis gave Niall a warning look, and no more was said.</p><p>*****</p><p>It was evening when Louis got a phone call from Gemma. </p><p>"Hey Dad. How are you and Harry?" She asked.</p><p>"Good thanks love. How are you and Roman?"</p><p>"Yeah we're good too thanks. I've got some news...Ro asked me to marry him. I said yes, obviously. " </p><p>"Oh my God Gem! That's great news. Have you got a date?"</p><p>"Not yet, we need to work around a few things. It'll probably be next year though."</p><p>"Oh Gem. I'm so happy for you. Harry will be thrilled."</p><p>"Thanks Dad. I love him so much. He's so lovely, and I get on with his family well. You'll have to meet them."</p><p>"I'd like that.  Could you arrange it?"</p><p>"Sure. I have to go now. Give Harry a hug from me. Love you Dad."</p><p>"Love you too darling."</p><p>*****</p><p>"Gem is getting married?" Harry was bouncing on the sofa. Louis knew he would be over excited. </p><p>"Yes. Next year, probably.  She wants us to meet Roman's family. Is that ok with you?"</p><p>"Oooh yes. I love Ro Ro. I bet his family is nice too."</p><p>Louis loved his boy so much. Despite all his problems, he still loved everybody.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. 77</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now August,hot, sunny, just perfect.</p><p>Gemma had graduated from university and was now a proper special needs nurse. She was Harry's new carer, which gave Louis the opportunity to go back to work in the record shop.</p><p>He had missed his job so much, music being his favourite thing.</p><p>"Morning love." Louis said, as Gemma came in the front door one Monday morning.</p><p>"Hi Dad. You ok?" </p><p>"Yes. Good thanks. Harry's still in bed. Think he wants a lazy day."</p><p>"Oh. He's ok though?"</p><p>"Said he was. Just keep an eye on him. I've said goodbye already, so I'll be off now. Love you." He kissed her goodbye and left.</p><p>Gemma took her jacket off and put her bag on the kitchen table. She put the kettle on and went upstairs. She knocked on Harry's bedroom door and went in. </p><p>He was laying on his bed, eyes closed and frowning.</p><p>"Morning Harry.  How are you?" Gemma asked as she sat on the bed next to him.</p><p>Harry groaned. "Gem Gem."</p><p>"You ok love?" She moved his duvet down so she could get a better look at him.</p><p>He looked pale and tired.</p><p>"Head hurts Gem."</p><p>"Oh no. That's not good. You want some paracetamol?" Harry nodded slowly.</p><p>"Be right back." She went to the bathroom and took some pills from the cabinet and filled a cup with water, going back to Harry.</p><p>"Sit up and take these. Hopefully they'll work quickly." She said as she helped him sit up against his headboard.</p><p>He took the pills and washed them down with the water. </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Gemma smiled. "You coming downstairs? We can watch cartoons."</p><p>"Ok." He replied, quietly.</p><p>Gemma attached his legs and helped him out of the bed. He used the toilet and brushed his teeth, then they went down to the living room.</p><p>They sat watching Tom and Jerry for a while. Usually, Harry would giggle all the way through, but not today. Gemma was worried.</p><p>"Feeling any better Harry?" She asked. He shook his head and cuddled up to her.</p><p>"You don't feel sick or anything do you?" </p><p>"No. Just my head hurts."</p><p>"Poor love. Try and get some sleep, it might help." </p><p>Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He was soon asleep.</p><p>Gemma took the opportunity to call Louis to let him know, then got on with some housework to help Louis out.</p><p>*****</p><p>Harry slept a lot that day. </p><p>"A headache? Nothing else?" He asked Gemma as she explained how Harry said he was feeling.</p><p>"That's what he said. He's slept a lot though. See what he's like when he wakes up. I took his temperature, it was normal."</p><p>"Thanks love. I'll get dinner on and wake him up. Do you want to stay for some?" </p><p>"No thanks. Ro is taking me out tonight for a curry."</p><p>"Ooh very nice. Hope you enjoy it." </p><p>"I'm sure we will. Say goodbye to Harry for me. See you in the morning. But let me know how he is later?"</p><p>"Course love. Goodnight." Louis showed her out, and she drove home.</p><p>Louis cooked dinner, while keeping a check to see if Harry was awake.</p><p>He had to wake him up though once dinner was ready.</p><p>"Harry...dinner is ready. You want some?" He gently shook Harry's arm.</p><p>He groaned and opened his eyes. </p><p>"Daddy?"</p><p>"Yes love. I'm home. Gemma said goodbye and see you tomorrow. How is your headache?" He asked running his hand through Harry's curly hair.</p><p>"Better now. I'm hungry.  What's for dinner?" He yawned.</p><p>Louis was happy knowing that Harry felt  better now.</p><p>"That's good. It's spaghetti bolognese.  Is that ok?"</p><p>Harry smiled. "Yummy. Yes please." Louis helped him up into the kitchen and they ate their food, making small talk.</p><p>*****</p><p>Things were fine for a few days until Friday.</p><p>Harry woke with another headache.</p><p>"Stay wiv me Daddy." Harry groaned, as Louis tried to say goodbye.</p><p>"I can't love. There's nobody else that can work today. Gemma will be here soon."</p><p>"B-but I want you Daddy!" He sniffelled. </p><p>He heard Gemma come in the front door. </p><p>"Helloooo!" She called out. "You upstairs Dad?"</p><p>"Yeah. Be right down." He called back.</p><p>"Please. I need to go or I'll be late. I'll being you back a chocolate muffin from Gregg's later." </p><p>Harry smiled through his tears. "O-okay." </p><p>"Good boy. I'll call you at lunch to see how you are. Shall I help you downstairs?" </p><p>"No. I need a wee first." </p><p>Louis fixed his prosthetics and helped him into the bathroom.</p><p>"I'll do it from here." He said. Louis kissed him goodbye and went downstairs. </p><p>"Everything ok?" She asked, seeing Louis' anxious face.</p><p>"Another headache. He's had some paracetamol. He's a bit whiny too."</p><p>"I'll cheer him up. What's he doing?" </p><p>"Using the loo. He'll be down in a min. I need to go. Thanks love. See you tonight." </p><p>Louis left just as Harry came down.</p><p>They hugged and sat on the sofa.</p><p>"So. I hear you have another headache. Is it bad?" </p><p>Harry shook his head. "Not as bad as before. I'm tired though Gem Gem." </p><p>Gemma was worried that he kept getting headaches and feeling tired. </p><p>"Maybe you should see the doctor?" She asked. Harry shook his head. He had enough of doctors.</p><p>"I'll see what Dad thinks." She added' as Harry curled up next to her' slowly drifting off to sleep.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. 78</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was laying on the sofa, crying.</p><p>"It hurts Daddy. Make it stop." He begged as the tears fell from his pale green eyes. Louis was worried. This was the third headache he had this week. </p><p>"The pills not working love?" He replied, feeling Harry's head for a temperature.  He felt warm to the touch.</p><p>Harry shook his head. "I feel sick."</p><p>Louis panicked and ran to the kitchen, grabbing a bucket from the cupboard, and ran back just in time for Harry to vomit into it.</p><p>Fortunately, it was one of Louis' days off, so he could stay with Harry all day. </p><p>He was sick a couple more times, before he fell back against the cushions.</p><p>"I don't feel good." Harry mumbled, sweat dripping down his face.</p><p>There was a knock at the door, making Louis jump. He walked over and opened it, seeing Perrie stood there with a big smile and a bag full of food.</p><p>"Hi Lou.  Ready for the picnic?" He had totally forgot their plans for the day. He invited her inside.</p><p>"God Perrie, I'm so sorry. I forgot.  Harry isn't well, do you mind if we cancel?" His voice shook as he spoke as he was so worried. He heard retching coming from the living room and ran back there, followed by Perrie.</p><p>Harry threw up again, as Louis sat beside him, rubbing his back and telling him it will all be alright.</p><p>"God Lou, he looks so ill.  What's caused this?"</p><p>"He keeps getting headaches. This is the third this week, but he hasn't been sick with it before."</p><p>"Lou...I think he should see a doctor. We can go in my car. Get him ready." She said.</p><p>Louis was really worried now. He picked Harry up and carried him out to her car. Perrie opened the door and he placed Harry on the back seat, sitting beside him.</p><p>*****</p><p>As they walked into the hospital, Harry passed out, falling to the ground.</p><p>Louis called out for help, and 2 nurses rushed over. They put him in a wheelchair, and took him straight to a cubicle.  A doctor was called and came quickly.</p><p>*****</p><p>Louis paced the corridor. He wasn't allowed in with Harry as they checked him over.</p><p>"What's taking them so long?" He asked Perrie.</p><p>"I don't know love. I'll go see what's going on." She left him alone for a short while, returning shortly after, followed by the doctor.</p><p>"Please...What's happening? Is he ok?"</p><p>"Mr Tomlinson. I'm doctor Murs. We're taking Harry for a brain scan. Try not to worry. It's just a precaution. I'll let you know when he's back." He said, patting Louis' arm.</p><p>Louis slumped down into the nearest chair, head in his hands. Perrie sat beside him, putting an arm around his shoulder.</p><p>An hour passed and Harry was taken into a room. Louis and Perrie followed him in with Doctor Murs.</p><p>They sat and looked up at the Doctor.</p><p>"It's not good news." Louis' heart sank. Not again. Hasn't his son been through enough in his short life?</p><p>"The scans showed Harry has a brain tumour."</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. 79</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A brain tumour? No. No it must be something else?" Louis asked the Doctor. "Please."</p><p>"I'm sorry Mr Tomlinson.  We're going to take him to theatre soon to do a biopsy to see if it's cancerous."</p><p>Louis held Harry's hand and stared at his beautiful face. He was trying not to cry. He nodded at the Doctor. "Can we stay til he goes?" </p><p>"Of course. We'll be back in around ten minutes." </p><p>The Doctor left. Perrie sat beside Louis and put her head on his shoulder. </p><p>"Why him Perrie? Of all the people...why him? It's not fair." A tear fell down his cheek.</p><p>"I know Lou. Life is so unfair." She had tears falling too.</p><p>When Harry went for the biopsy, Louis called his Mum. He could barely get the words out, Perrie ended up explaining everything. She said she would let Gemma and Niall know too.</p><p>An hour later, Harry was back in his room, a section of his lovely chocolate curly hair was missing where they did the biopsy.</p><p>"How did it go?" Louis asked Doctor Murs as he followed Harry in.</p><p>"We got a good biopsy. We are doing tests now.  I'll let you know when the results are back."</p><p>Louis thanked him.</p><p>"Harry love. It's Daddy and Perrie.  You're in the hospital, but you mustn't worry. They're looking after you and you'll be home soon. We love you Harry." Louis said.</p><p>*****</p><p>"The results are back." Doctor Murs said, as he entered the room. </p><p>Louis and Perrie sat up and waited with baited breath. Hearts beating ten to the dozen.</p><p>"Please. Tell us."</p><p>The Doctor sat opposite them. He took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry. It is cancerous."</p><p>Louis felt like screaming. This can't be happening. </p><p>"It...it can be cured though? Cut it out? Chemo or something?"</p><p>"I'm sorry but it's inoperable. It's too big. I don't know how he didn't feel any pain before now."</p><p>Louis sobbed at hearing that. Was Harry in pain but said nothing? He hoped not.</p><p>"So...so what now?"</p><p>"We'll get him on pain medication. There's nothing else we can do. I'm so very sorry."</p><p>"Nothing else? Surely there's something?" Perrie asked, shocked at this news. </p><p>"There really isn't anything." The Doctor was grim faced.</p><p>*****</p><p>Louis and Perrie sat in silence for a couple of hours. The only noise was sniffs and sobs as the both cried.</p><p>"Daddy?" Harry whispered. "W-why are you crying?"</p><p>Louis looked at his son. His dying son, laying helpless and broken in the hospital bed.</p><p>"Where a-am I?"</p><p>Louis tried to hold it together.</p><p>"Hey there Precious." He took a deep breath. " you're not very well. You're in the hospital. You have a poorly head."</p><p>Harry nodded slowly. "Ouch. Hurts."</p><p>Perrie pressed the call button as Louis kissed Harry's forehead. </p><p>"We'll get that sorted." He croaked.</p><p>Doctor Murs came back in. </p><p>"Hey there Harry.  Let's get you something for that headache yes?" </p><p>He administered some liquid into his IV and checked Harry's vitals.</p><p>Louis took the doctor aside and whispered.</p><p>"I don't know what to do. Do I tell him or...?"</p><p>"That's your decision. There are pros and cons about telling him. Maybe talk it over with your family first."</p><p>Louis nodded. "When can he go home?"</p><p>Louis looked over at Harry, Perrie was keeping him busy while Louis spoke to the doctor.</p><p>"He can go home whenever you want to take him. However...as it progresses you may want to think about bringing him back. It can be too much to cope with on your own."</p><p>Louis wiped another tear away and thanked the doctor.</p><p>He went back to Harry.  "How you feeling?" He asked.</p><p>"Fuzzy. Sleepy." </p><p>"You have a sleep love, then we can get you home." Harry smiled and closed his eyes.</p><p>When he was sure that Harry was asleep, he took Perrie out of the hospital into the gardens and sat on a bench.</p><p>Then he fell apart.</p><p>Perrie held him. They were both torn in two.</p><p>"Oh Louis.  I'm so sorry." Perrie cried. She had grown so attached to Harry like he was her own son.</p><p>They sat, holding each other, crying into each others shoulders for a long time. Louis pulled back from her suddenly.</p><p>"I need to tell Mum and the kids."</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. 80</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry had been home for a week. He was doing ok as he had strong meds to take when the pain got too much. </p><p>The previous day, Gemma came over with Roman, his Mum, Dad and Sister to meet her family.</p><p>They all got on well. Harry spent most of the time asleep, but did get to meet them all. </p><p>While he was asleep they discussed wedding plans. Gemma and Roman decided to get married next month. There would be lots of planning to do to get everything ready for a months time, but they didn't want to wait.</p><p>Gemma was devastated when she found out about her brother. They'd always been so close and the thought of losing him at such a young age was too much to handle. She would cry in Roman's chest night after night. </p><p>Niall was just as bad. He lived with a couple of friends while he was at uni, and they were worried so much about him that one of them had called Louis with his concerns.</p><p>He had gone into his shell. Not wanting to do anything, not talking. He would go to uni, do his work, just about, go home and shut himself away.</p><p>End of term was coming up and Louis wanted him home as soon as possible.</p><p>Louis was trying to be strong for the whole family, but he was struggling. Perrie moved in to help. </p><p>All the time that Harry was awake, he would try to act normally, but as soon as he was asleep, he would break down.  </p><p>A nurse would come in every day to make sure they were coping, that he had enough meds and was comfortable. </p><p>"Daddy?" He asked.</p><p>"Am I going to die?"</p><p>Louis stopped what he was doing, his heart missed a beat and his could feel it break a little bit more.</p><p>They had decided not to tell him, not just yet.</p><p>He sat down beside him and took his hand.</p><p>He looked at the beautiful boy in front of him, not noticing the tears falling.</p><p>"Yes love. You are."</p><p>Harry looked down at his hands resting on his lap and frowned.</p><p>"Oh. When will I die?"</p><p>Louis felt sick. "We...we don't know. I'm sorry. We should've told you." Louis held Harry's hand tighter. </p><p>"It's ok Daddy. Don't cry." </p><p>Louis sobbed. "I love you Harry.  I'm so sorry." He couldn't help it. Perrie heard him crying and came into the room. </p><p>She nearly broke down at seeing them together. </p><p>She placed a hand on Louis' shaking shoulder.</p><p>Harry looked up at her. "Pretty Perrie." he smiled. </p><p>"Hi handsome Harry."</p><p>Harry closed his eyes and shortly after was asleep.</p><p>Louis stood up and fell into Perrie arms, sobbing more.</p><p>She took him into the kitchen. He was distraught. </p><p>"Oh Louis.  I'm so sorry." She said, quietly. </p><p>"I don't think I can do it  Perrie.  Watching him...die."</p><p>*****</p><p>On Friday, Niall finished uni. He came home straight away.</p><p>He walked in the door and fell straight into Louis' arms, crying quietly.</p><p>He pulled away, eyes filled with tears. Louis had never seen his son look so sad, so broken. They went into the kitchen and sat at the table.</p><p>"How is he?" Niall asked, wiping his tears.</p><p>"Good days and bad." Louis replied. "Today's a good day. He's looking forward to seeing you." </p><p>Niall nodded. "Is he awake?"</p><p>"Let's go find out." They both stood, and hugged again, before going into the living room.</p><p>Harry was laying on the sofa watching Tom and Jerry. He saw Niall and Louis walk in and smiled.</p><p>"Ni Ni." He said. He tried to hold his arms out for a hug, but he was too tired, and they dropped back down. </p><p>Niall sat on the floor beside him and hugged him, trying not to cry again.</p><p>"Hey lil bro. Attention seeking again eh?" </p><p>Harry giggled. "Yeah. Did you bring me a present?"</p><p>Niall smiled. "Yes...I got you this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo of the two of them. He handed it to Harry. </p><p>Harry grinned, tiredly. "Me and you Ni. I took that photo."</p><p>"I know. You sent it to me. It's my phone lock screen too. Look." He pulled out his phone and showed him. </p><p>"I love this photo. Thank you Ni." He held the photo to his chest.</p><p>"I love it too. It's my favourite." Niall stroked Harry's cheek. </p><p>They sat and talked for a while, until Harry fell asleep. </p><p>Niall found Louis in the kitchen making dinner.</p><p>"He's asleep." Niall said as he stood beside Louis.  "Need any help?"</p><p>"No. I'm nearly done. Just  need to put it in the oven." </p><p>"How are you doing Dad?" </p><p>Louis sighed. "Not good to be honest. It's early stages and I'm already struggling. How am I gonna cope when...when he gets worse? Perrie's been great though. And Gemma still comes round, even though I'm not working now. "</p><p>"I'd like to help too Dad.  I'm off uni for a couple months now.  Please let me help?"</p><p>Louis smiled and took Niall's hand. "Thank you love. That means a lot. I love you so much." He started crying again. </p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. 81</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August 1st.....</p><p>It was a beautiful summer's morning. The sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky, not a cloud in sight. Birds were singing their morning chorus. </p><p>Today was the wedding day of Gemma and Roman.</p><p>Gemma was at Louis' house with her siblings, Dad, Gran, Perrie and her best friend, Emma.</p><p>Harry was on the sofa. His health was slowly deteriorating. He had lost all strength in his arms, as his bones grew weaker. His speech was gradually getting worse. Even eating and drinking were becoming difficult. </p><p>Louis sat beside him, trying to get him to eat some porridge. </p><p>"N-nas-ty." He said, screwing his face up.</p><p>"You should try to eat something love. It's gonna be a long day." </p><p>Harry sighed as a tear rolled down his cheek.</p><p>"Are you sure you're up to going to the wedding?" </p><p>Harry looked up at him. "Y-yes. Not g-gonna miss Gem G-Gem wedd-ing."</p><p>"Promise me, you'll tell me if you want to come home. Ok?" </p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>"We better start getting ready then." Louis said as he picked Harry up, taking him to the bathroom for a quick bath.</p><p>*****</p><p>The family were all stood in the living room, looking towards the stairs.</p><p>Gemma appeared, walking slowly and carefully down them, followed by Emma who was her bridesmaid.</p><p>"Oh my God.  Gemma...you look so beautiful. " Louis gasped.</p><p>He wasn't lying. She truly was the most beautiful woman in the world.</p><p>Everyone had big smiles. Phones taking photos.</p><p>The photographer had arrived and ushered everyone into the garden for pre wedding photos.</p><p>Gemma, Niall  and Harry.</p><p>Gemma, Niall, Harry  and Louis.</p><p>Gemma and Louis. </p><p>Gemma, Niall, Harry, Louis, Jay and Perrie.</p><p>Everyone was happy.</p><p>The cars rolled up. A lovely cream coloured Rolls Royce would be taking Gemma and Louis to the church. A cream limo taking the rest of the party.</p><p>*****</p><p>The limo dropped everyone off first. They all made their way into the church, greeting Roman and his family near the alter.</p><p>"I'm so nervous. I don't think I slept at all last night." Roman said to Niall and Harry. "I feel sick."</p><p>"Don't worry Ro. She'll be here soon. She looks so pretty." Niall replied, trying to calm him down. </p><p>"Oh this is my best man Will. He's a bit of a knob but he's a laugh when he's drunk." Roman said, introducing his best friend since school.</p><p>"Thanks mate. I'm not a knob." Will said, shoving Roman.</p><p>They laughed.</p><p>"Hi Harry. " a small voice came from behind them. </p><p>Niall turned Harry's wheelchair around and he looked up to see Mabel. She was wearing a pretty pink flowery dress with matching shoes. She looked amazing. Harry's heart fluttered, he hasn't seen her since....</p><p>"M-Mabel." He whispered.</p><p>"I missed you." She said as she bent down and kissed him gently on his lips.  He missed her lips. Missed her so much. He couldn't help but cry.</p><p>"Can I sit with you?" Harry looked at Niall, he nodded and smiled, as he wheeled him to the end of an aisle. Mabel sat next to him and held his hand.</p><p>The church organ started playing the wedding march and everyone stood up. All looking towards the back of the church.</p><p>Gemma stood there, looking nervous, her arm hooked through Louis'.  In her other hand was a beautiful bouquet of red, pink and cream roses that cascaded down in front of her magnificent ivory lace dress.</p><p>They started the slow walk down the aisle, smiling at all their family and friends.</p><p>They reached the altar and stopped. Louis looked at Gemma and smiled. "You're so beautiful." She smiled back. He kissed her cheek.</p><p>She handed her bouquet to Emma and turned to face Roman.</p><p>They smiled at each other. </p><p>"I love you." Roman whispered. </p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>The ceremony started. Hymns were sung. Readings were spoken and rings exchanged.</p><p>"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The vicar said.</p><p>They kissed each other and the congregation all clapped and cheered.</p><p>They walked hand in hand back up the aisle and outside.</p><p>More photos were taken, confetti was thrown.</p><p>Then they were all off to the reception. </p><p>The reception was in a hotel where Gemma and Roman would be staying the night.</p><p>It was decorated in red, pink and cream. It looked amazing.</p><p>They ate delicious food, and cut a wonderful wedding cake. </p><p>In the evening the disco started.</p><p>Then was the first dance. Roman took Gemma and they danced around the hall. The song ended and Gemma went to Harry. </p><p>"Harry...would you like to dance with me?" She asked.</p><p>"H-how?"</p><p>"Roman and Daddy will help you up. I'll hold you. If you want to stop, they'll put you back in your chair and I'll wheel you around?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "Ok."</p><p>The dancefloor cleared as Louis picked Harry up. He had lost weight and wasn't exactly heavy. He placed him in Gemma's arms and looked at her.</p><p>"P-pretty G-Gem." He smiled. </p><p>Roman and Louis were with them as they danced. Gemma was strong enough to hold him without help. The guests were all crying. It was such an emotional scene.</p><p>Harry rested his head on her shoulder, he loved this. </p><p>They danced to two songs before Roman tapped her shoulder. "He's asleep." He whispered. Gemma smiled and gently put him in his wheelchair.</p><p>She fell into Roman's arms and cried. "I don't want him to die." She sobbed.</p><p>"I know love." </p><p>"I think I better take him home now. Do you mind?" Louis asked, as Gemma pulled away from Roman. </p><p>"Of course not. Thank you for doing all this for us Dad. We love you so much." She hugged him.</p><p>"I love you too. Enjoy your honeymoon.  We'll see you soon. Goodnight."</p><p>They kissed goodbye.  Louis went around the room saying goodbye to everyone.</p><p>*****</p><p>Once home, Louis got Harry into bed and sat down with Perrie.  He was exhausted. </p><p>"It was a lovely day." Perrie said, as they sat in the darkened living room. </p><p>"Yes. It was." He replied.</p><p>They sat for the next hour crying, before going to bed. </p><p>"I love you Harry. "</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. 82</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 13th....</p><p>"Happy birthday Niall!" Everyone yelled as Niall walked in the door. He wasn't expecting a family get together.</p><p>"Oh my God! Really?" He laughed. "Thank you guys." He shut the door and took his jacket off. He hugged everyone.</p><p>"Come sit down. We got your presents." Gemma said as she pulled him over to one of the sofas.</p><p>Harry was laying on the other one, propped up against some pillows. </p><p>Niall went to Harry first and hugged him. "How you doing bro?" </p><p>"G-good th-thanks." He smiled up at Niall. </p><p>Niall sat down and opened his presents.</p><p>It was Niall's 21st birthday so he got special gifts and lots of money.</p><p>"Honestly, thank you everyone. I love you all so much." </p><p>The family sat altogether, some on the floor and chatted. </p><p>"We have some news." Gemma announced as she held Roman's hand, both of them grinning. "We're having a baby."</p><p>Louis jumped up and hugged them straight away. "Oh my God that's wonderful news. But I'm too young to be a Granddad!" He laughed.</p><p>"Sorry Dad." Gemma giggled. </p><p>"I'm joking love. I'm so happy for you."</p><p>Everyone Congratulated them. Harry looked up at Gemma as she came to sit next to him on the sofa.</p><p>"Hey Harry.  What do you think?" She asked.</p><p>Harry smiled. "G-good. News. "H-hap-py."  She took his hand and kissed it. </p><p>*****</p><p>Harry was laying on the sofa, Kitty curled up beside him.</p><p>"You ok Precious?" Louis asked, sitting on the other sofa with a cup of tea.</p><p>Harry was feeling sad.</p><p>"C-can we g-go out?" He asked. He hadn't been outside in a few days, and that was only in the garden.</p><p>"You feel up to it? Where would you like to go?" It was a lovely warm day, so Louis thought it was a good idea.</p><p>"S-see d-ducks."</p><p>"That's a good idea. I have some seeds we can take to feed them." He smiled.</p><p>An hour later, they were at the park, Harry in his wheelchair.</p><p>"Oh look Harry, there's lots here today." Louis said as they parked up by a bench.</p><p>Harry smiled. He wished he could walk over and feed them. But he would never do anything like that ever again.</p><p>"You want to feed them?" He asked. Harry shrugged.</p><p>"H-how?"</p><p>Louis lifted Harry from his chair and went closer to where the ducks were, he sat on the ground with Harry sat between his legs. </p><p>"Put your hand palm up on my leg." He said. Harry did so.</p><p>Louis emptied some of the bag of seeds onto it and they waited.</p><p>The ducks took notice and started waddling over to them. Harry gasped.</p><p>"D-Daddy!" He giggled. </p><p>Two came over and pecked lightly at Harry's hand. "Oh wow Harry...you're feeding them." </p><p>"P-pecking m-me." He laughed. Louis held his phone in his free hand and filmed it. </p><p>When all the seeds had gone, the ducks started wandering away. </p><p>"B-Bye b-bye d-d-ducks." Harry said. He was getting tired now.</p><p>"Did you like that?" Harry nodded against Louis' chest.</p><p>"Let's get going now. We can have a nice walk around the park. That sound good?" </p><p>"Y-yes th-thank you." He yawned.</p><p>Louis put him back in the chair and they were off again.</p><p>They walked a couple of times around the park. Harry had fallen asleep a while ago. </p><p>Louis sat on a bench for a rest.</p><p>He took out his phone and watched the video he just took. </p><p>He loved hearing Harry giggling and seeing his happy face when he had turned the camera around. A tear fell from Louis' eye. </p><p>He felt sad. He started thinking of all the things that Harry would never be able to do again. All the new things he wouldn't be able to do in the future. </p><p>He had to stop himself. He knew he was falling into a depression. He needed to be strong for Harry and the rest of the family.</p><p>He wiped his eyes and stood up. They went home.</p><p>*****</p><p>"F-funny d-d-ducks." Harry said as Louis showed him the video from earlier.</p><p>"Very funny. We can go again soon if you want to?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "Yes p-please." </p><p>"Is there anything else you want to do?" Louis asked. He had been thinking about doing things that Harry might like.</p><p>"I...I d-dont know. M-maybe."</p><p>"You have a think about it and let me know and we'll see if we can do it. Ok?"</p><p>"Th-thank you. C-cuddle?"</p><p>Louis smiled. "Of course love. Come here." Louis picked Harry up and sat him on his lap. They cuddled up together, Harry's head on Louis' chest and watched TV. </p><p>He stroked his hand through Harry's curls. His hair was getting thinner, and some had fallen out. It was heartbreaking for Louis.</p><p>He loved his boy more than life itself. </p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. 83</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days went by, weeks went by....</p><p>It was now Christmas day.</p><p>"Good morning love. How are you?" Louis knew it was a stupid question to ask, as, most days now Harry would be feeling rough.</p><p>He had a bed in the living room now, specially adapted for his needs. He could no longer control his bladder or bowel, and had to be fed through a tube. He could still talk, but found it difficult and very tiring.</p><p>Louis slept on the sofa next to him every night. He never got much sleep, unless one of the family or carers were around to watch Harry.  He was scared he would lose Harry while he himself was asleep and he could never forgive himself for that.</p><p>"H-h-happy C-chr-Chris-tm-mas." He whispered. </p><p>Louis kissed his forehead.  "Happy Christmas to you too precious." Harry smiled as much as he could.</p><p>"We slept in a bit. Its 10 o'clock.  Not done that before eh?" He laughed.</p><p>"P-pres-sents." He replied, his face lighting up at the thought.</p><p>"Everyone's coming around soon, we're going to open them together. Is that ok?" </p><p>"Y-yes." He smiled again. </p><p>Harry wasn't stupid. He knows this will be his last Christmas. He wants to spend it with all of his family, but doesn't want to ruin it by feeling ill. </p><p>Louis had been told he wasn't to do any of the cooking today. Each family member had their own thing to cook and bring over. He was fine with that. </p><p>He undressed Harry on his bed, and gave him a bed bath. Harry liked them, but missed a proper bath. Louis cleaned him, sorted out his waste and dressed him in new pyjamas, he didn't like wearing proper clothes any more.</p><p>He brushed his teeth for him and he was ready.</p><p>"All done. You look beautiful. " Louis praised.</p><p>"You be ok for ten mins while I get dressed?" </p><p>"Y-Yes." Harry said. Louis rushed upstairs, had a quick shower and got dressed.</p><p>He went back down to Harry, who had fallen asleep.</p><p>Louis hated to admit that every time he saw Harry with his eyes closed, he would have to check he was still breathing. His heart would race as he watched for the rise and fall of his chest. And when it did, he would relax and thank god he was still with him.</p><p>*****</p><p>At noon, the first guests arrived, Gemma and Roman. Louis showed them inside, taking their share of the dinner.</p><p>"How is he?" Gemma asked. </p><p>"No change. He's asleep. Had a bad night." </p><p>Gemma smiled, sadly. </p><p>Niall and Jay were the next to arrive. Finally, Perrie. </p><p>Harry had woken up in pain. </p><p>"It's ok baby. I'm here." Louis stroked Harry's face he cried. "Im gonna give you your meds now ok?" He said gently.</p><p>Harry had been given a morphine pump, so when the pain was unbearable, Louis could give him it. Louis administered it and within minutes Harry felt a little better.</p><p>"Shh...you're ok now." He whispered, as the rest of the family went into the kitchen. </p><p>Harry shook his head slightly. "I...I'm n-not o-ok." he whispered back. "D-dying."</p><p>Louis hid his face in his hand, the other holding Harry's. </p><p>"D-don't c-cry."</p><p>Louis felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Jay. </p><p>He didn't know what to say or do right then. </p><p>"How about we open these presents now?" Jay asked. Harry smiled. Louis wiped his tears, as everyone came back in the room. </p><p>The presents were opened in about an hour. </p><p>For Christmas dinner that evening, they all sat in the living room. It was a bit of a squeeze with Gemma, Perrie and Jay on the sofa, Louis, Niall and Roman sat on the floor around the coffee table. They wanted to include Harry as he can't move from his bed now.</p><p>Louis fed him through his tube. He can tell he hates it and he's desperate for some proper food though. That breaks his heart even more.</p><p>They ate and talked, pulled crackers and told their jokes. Even Harry told one that made them all laugh, or groan.</p><p>"Thank you everyone for the dinner. It was lovely." Louis said as he stood up to take the plates away. </p><p>"No, sit down Dad. We'll see to this." Niall said, taking his plate, and gathering up the rest with Roman's help. </p><p>He really did have the best family ever.</p><p>"How's the baby doing Gem?" Jay asked.</p><p>Gemma rubbed her growing bump fondly. "Oh everything's great. Can't believe we're five months gone already. Gone so quick." </p><p>Harry was listening and looked at Gemma's stomach. He lifted his hand slightly. Jay noticed.</p><p>"Gem...I think Harry wants to touch your belly. Is that ok?" Gemma looked at Harry and he smiled.</p><p>She got up and sat next to him. "You want to touch? Oh...quick...give me your hand." She picked up his hand and placed it on her tummy.</p><p>"Do you feel that? They're saying hello to you." She said, as the baby kicked again.</p><p>Harry smiled widely. "H-hello b-b-baby." </p><p>The baby kicked again. "Think they love uncle Harry already." Gemma laughed.</p><p>Louis sat watching. Trying not to cry. He wasn't sure if Harry would be here to meet his niece or nephew. The baby wasn't due for another four months. He got up and walked out of the room and through the kitchen, ending up in the garden.</p><p>It was cold, and he had no coat on. He shivered immediately, as he sat on the bench and broke down.</p><p>Niall had followed him outside and sat beside him, putting his arm around his shoulders, as Louis cried. </p><p>"Oh Dad. I love you so much. We all do." Niall was crying too.</p><p>"I can't do it Ni. I can't watch him fade away. He's gonna miss so much...it's not fair." He sobbed, as he turned and buried his face in Niall's chest.</p><p>"I can't live without him."</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. 84</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Happy birthday  Precious." Louis whispered as he sat next to Harry on his bed. Harry looked up at him and a faint smile appeared on his lips.</p><p>It was Harry's 18th birthday.</p><p>It had been a bad night. Neither of them had got much sleep. </p><p>"Do you need a top up?" Louis asked, seeing Harry's smile turn into a frown. </p><p>"Y-yes." He whispered. </p><p>Louis topped up his morphine. "All done. Are you sure you want everyone to come over today? I can tell them not to." </p><p>"W-want s-see." Harry replied, his eyes closing as the meds took effect.</p><p>"Ok love. I'll let you rest a bit." Louis kissed his cheek and ran his hand through his thinning hair.</p><p>He went into the kitchen and looked out of the window. It was snowing, not too much, just enough to leave a thin layer on the ground. He remembered back to the last time it snowed, when he and Harry made snow angels in the garden. They'd never do that again. Louis was pulled from his thoughts by his phone ringing.</p><p>"Hello." He answered the call.</p><p>"Hey Dad. How are you? Just checking it's still ok to come over. " it was Niall. </p><p>"Hi love. Yes it's ok. We had a bad night again, so not sure Harry will be awake much."</p><p>He heard Niall sigh. "Ok. I love you. See you soon."</p><p>Louis said goodbye and went to make Harry's food.</p><p>*****</p><p>The afternoon came around quickly. The family were gathered in the living room. A nice log fire was burning. </p><p>Niall helped Harry open his presents. Harry was in and out of consciousness. </p><p>They ate a small dinner. Sang happy birthday and had cake. </p><p>Harry cried. "D-Daddy..."</p><p>Louis sat next to him and took his hand.</p><p>"Love...what is it? More pain?" </p><p>Harry nodded slowly. "H-help m-me." </p><p>His breathing was funny, like it was a struggle to catch his breath.</p><p>"Oh god. What is it? What's wrong baby?" </p><p>"Call an ambulance, quickly!" Niall said as Perrie went to Harry's side. </p><p>"His pulse is very fast, but he's having trouble breathing. Harry...look at me. Breathe with me love. Can you do that? Just like me. In....out....in...out..."</p><p>"Ambulance is on it's way." Gemma said, as she went to Roman, crying. </p><p>Is this the end?</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Louis was sat in the relatives room, sobbing. </p><p>His baby was gone. </p><p>There was silence in the room, apart from the sound of crying. </p><p>"Hello. I'm Doctor Barlow." A man entered the room. Nobody noticed until he spoke.</p><p>"You can come and see Harry now." </p><p>Louis looked up at him.</p><p>"He's stable now. He's not awake though. Follow me."</p><p>Louis was shocked. "He...he's alive?" </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>They were all crying tears of relief now. They were certain he had died.</p><p>Louis jumped up and followed the Doctor. The rest of them, still in shock, followed soon after.</p><p>He virtually ran into the room and straight to Harry.  </p><p>He was asleep. He was pale and his face looked thinner than he remembered. He kissed him several times. He was so relieved he was alive. But knew that he was in so much pain. </p><p>"Hello my baby. You gave us quite a scare then." He said softly.</p><p>The rest of the family were allowed inside. </p><p>"I'm afraid he has a slight chest infection, so we'd like to keep him in til it clears up." The Doctor said.</p><p>The Doctor left. Louis slumped into the seat next to Harry's bed. They all thought he had passed away. </p><p>*****</p><p>It was two long weeks later when Harry was clear of the infection, and after Louis begging the Doctors to discharge him, he was finally home.</p><p>"You ok Lou?" Perrie asked. She was growing more and more concerned for him. </p><p>"Yeah. Glad he's home now." He replied as they lay in bed together. Perrie had moved in last week. </p><p>"I know you don't want to hear this...but maybe he should move to a hospice? I can see how hard it is for you."</p><p>Louis looked at her. "I...I can't. I want him here...with us. If he...if he..."</p><p>Perrie held him as he started sobbing.</p><p>"I'm sorry Lou.  I didn't mean to upset you."</p><p>"I couldn't bear it...if...if he...went alone. If I wasn't there..."</p><p>"I understand. Just know, you're not alone. Please, talk to me. Don't keep your worries to yourself. I love you and Harry...all your family so much and I'd do anything for you. Just don't ever shut me out. Please." She wiped tears from her eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I love you too. I'm not coping. I need you. I need you s-so much." </p><p>"I'm going nowhere." </p><p>*****</p><p>Louis started opening up about his feelings. Not only to Perrie but to the rest of the family. </p><p>It had brought them closer, if that was possible.</p><p>The days and weeks went past slowly for Louis. </p><p>He knew Harry's time was drawing nearer the end with each day that passed. He wished he could stop time, or better still, turn it back to when Harry was little again. </p><p>Of course, that wasn't possible. </p><p>And he loathed that fact.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. 85</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April....</p><p>"That was Gemma. She's on her way to hospital.  The baby is coming." Louis said to Perrie, as she walked in from work. </p><p>"Oh that's great. Is she ok? Do you want to go to her? I can watch Harry. " </p><p>"Err...no...no it's fine. Obviously Roman is with her. I need to stay here. Ro will keep us updated."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes. Thanks though."</p><p>There was no way Louis was going to leave Harry's side. His health was extremely bad now. Louis feared he didn't have very long left, though he would never admit to it. </p><p>He went into the living room. Harry's eyes were closed. His breathing slower than usual. </p><p>When Harry turned 18, he signed a do not resuscitate order. If he stopped breathing, he wanted to be left to die. There was no cure, so why prolong the inevitable?</p><p>Louis had no opposition to his decision. He was an adult and in so much pain, he would never want to prolong his suffering.</p><p>"Harry love...Gemma's having the baby soon." He said quietly, not sure if he could hear him.</p><p>"Hmmm." He mumbled. "B-bab-by."</p><p>"That's right. You're gonna be an uncle soon." He smiled, though deep down his heart was breaking that Harry would never see the child grow up. </p><p>"S-see b-ba-by?" </p><p>"As soon as Gemma can go home, they'll be here. Gemma promised. Remember?" Louis' bottom lip wobbled.</p><p>Harry went back to sleep. Louis cried.</p><p>Later...</p><p>"Come on love." Perrie said, motioning for Louis to follow her.</p><p>They went into the kitchen and sat at the table. Perrie had made dinner.</p><p>They sat and ate, or Perrie did. Louis was too nervous and worried.</p><p>"You should eat. You need your strength." Perrie said, moving a hand on top of Louis'. </p><p>"Yeah. I know. I just can't stop worrying."</p><p>"Try...for me?"</p><p>Louis nodded and ended up eating half of the meal.</p><p>Louis' phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. It was Roman. His heart missed a beat as he answered the call.</p><p>"Ro...what's happening?"</p><p>"Louis....the baby is here. Everything is fine. Both are well. Oh God he's so beautiful. Sorry I'm crying." Roman laughed. "She should be discharged in the morning, all being well. We'll come straight over."</p><p>"Congratulations both of you. I'm glad you're all ok. What's his name?"</p><p>"We haven't got one yet. I need to get back now. " Roman's voice was full of excitement. </p><p>"Yeah of course. Give Gemma my love. Bye Ro."</p><p>The call ended and he hugged Perrie. </p><p>"Congratulations Granddad!" She grinned.</p><p>Granddad!</p><p>*****</p><p>"They're here!" Niall yelled from the living room window. </p><p>The family had all gathered at the house waiting the arrival of Gemma, Roman and baby.</p><p>Louis opened the door as they stepped inside. </p><p>"Oh...he's gorgeous." Louis said as Gemma placed him straight in his arms. Louis looked down at him and immediately fell in love. </p><p>They all went into the living room. Everyone cooed over them and the baby.</p><p>Gemma took him back and sat on Harry's bed.</p><p>"Uncle Harry...Someone's here to see you." Gemma said as Harry opened his eyes. He smiled faintly as he saw his big sister in front of him.</p><p>"B-ba-by." </p><p>"Yes. Say hello. Harry...meet Harry." She smiled, a tear streaking down her cheeks.</p><p>Gemma held the baby close to Harry, so he could see him better.</p><p>Gemma took one of Harry's hands and left him stroke the baby's delicate cheek. </p><p>"L-lov-ley."</p><p>"Thank you. Would you like to hold him?"</p><p>He nodded slightly, as much as he could.</p><p>Gemma moved Harry's arm over a bit and placed the baby beside him. </p><p>Roman took some photos. Everyone was crying. </p><p>"S-slee-py." </p><p>Gemma took the baby back. </p><p>"We should get going. It's a bit much for him I think." Gemma said after everyone had had a hold.</p><p>She sat next to Harry again. "I love you so much Harry.  You'll always be my favourite brother. Don't tell Niall though." Harry smirked. She kissed his lips. </p><p>She moved away, hiding her tears, as Roman said goodbye. Then Niall.</p><p>"Love you bro. You'll never know how much. And you're my favourite brother too." Harry let out a little laugh. Niall kissed his cheek.</p><p>"Goodnight darling. See you soon, my little boy. Love you so very much." Jay said, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. </p><p>*****</p><p>Louis had a feeling that night. It was a feeling he didn't want. He knew it was Harry's last night. </p><p>Perrie could tell from Louis' body language that he knew. She sat on the sofa. The tv was off. There was silence, except for their breathing. </p><p>Louis cuddled up with Harry on his bed, crying softly.</p><p>Perrie had told Harry how much she loved him, and she saw him as her son. She had grown to love him so much.</p><p>Louis was terrified.</p><p>He laid there watching the rise and fall of Harry's chest.</p><p>"My Precious baby. You know I love you more than anything else in this world. I hope I didn't make your life too hard. I hope you didn't suffer too much. I wish I could've swapped places with you. I don't want to see you hurt any more. If you want to leave us, please do it. Don't hold on for us. Just remember how much we all adore you. We will never forget how amazing you are. Beautiful. Kind. Funny. I love you so much Harry." Louis sobbed.</p><p>He kissed Harry over and over.</p><p>"L-love y-you t-t-too..." Harry replied. </p><p>His chest rose and fell once more, then it stilled.</p><p>Louis watched.</p><p>He screamed.</p><p>Perrie raced to his side and pulled him to her chest. </p><p>He was gone.</p><p>Rest in peace Precious. </p><p>😭😭😭😭😭</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. 86</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dad...it's time to go." Niall said quietly, his hand on his Dad's shoulder.</p><p>Louis wiped his eyes with the tissue he was holding and stood up.</p><p>He faced Niall and hugged him. </p><p>"I love you Dad."</p><p>"Love you too."</p><p>They walked from the living room to the front door. The rest of the family were waiting for him.</p><p>Outside on the road was the Herse. Louis stopped and took a deep breath. He couldn't stop the tears from falling again. </p><p>Harry's white coffin was surrounded by beautiful flowers. Wreaths. One had his name on. Another said son. Another said brother.</p><p>The family stood for a minutes silence.</p><p>They got into the black limos that would take them to the crematorium. </p><p>Louis, Perrie, Gemma, Roman, Niall and Jay sat In one.</p><p>Harry's Aunt's, Uncles and cousins filled the other.</p><p>*****</p><p>Louis, Niall, Roman, Zayn, Liam and Will carried Harry's coffin into the chapel.</p><p>They placed it down carefully once inside, and took their seats.</p><p>Louis looked shattered as he held tight onto Perrie's hand.</p><p>He heard footsteps then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Ariana.</p><p>"You came?" He whispered.</p><p>"Of course. He was my son too. I loved him."</p><p>Louis huffed. If she loved him, she would've been in his life, not turning up after he passed away.</p><p>They spoke no more, as she took a seat next to Niall, who didn't look pleased to see her at all.</p><p>"We are gathered here today, to say goodbye to Harry.</p><p>Let us pray. God, we thank you for the life that you give us. It is full of work and of responsibility, of sorrow and joy. Today we thank you for Harry, for what he has given and received.</p><p>Receive the Lord's blessing. The Lord bless you and watch over you. The Lord make his face shine upon you, and be gracious to you. The Lord look kindly on you and give you peace; In the Name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit."</p><p>"Amen."</p><p>Louis stood and walked slowly to the front.</p><p>"I never wanted to be doing this." He said. "Losing Harry is the...the w-worst thing I've had to go through. <br/>He was the most loving, amazing, kind, beautiful boy. Life w-was so cruel to him. I would like to think we did ok. That he was happy...despite everything. We l-love you so much Harry. I wish I could have changed places with you. It's not fair....it's just not f-fair!" Louis broke down. Perrie and Niall rushed to his side and helped him back to his seat.</p><p>He was inconsolable. The chapel was filled with cries. </p><p>Two hymns were sung.</p><p>"We now send God's son Harry to you. May you look after him and bless him." The priest said as the coffin starts to move backwards.</p><p>Louis wails out as his Precious boy's coffin starts to move away from them. Perrie holds on to him.</p><p>The coffin stops and the curtains are drawn. </p><p>It's all too much for Louis  as he passes out in Perrie's arms.</p><p>"Lou?" Perrie says anxiously. </p><p>"Dad! Dad!" Gemma cries.</p><p>*****</p><p>Back at the house an hour later...</p><p>The family were gathered for Harry's wake. </p><p>"Are you feeling ok now Dad?" Gemma asked, voice full of concern. </p><p>"Yes. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't apologise love." Jay said. </p><p>Ari walked over to where they were sat. "It was a lovely service." She said.</p><p>Louis looked at her. "I'm surprised you could make it." </p><p>"Don't be like that Lou. I had to make sure you were all ok. I brought my children over. They want to meet Gemma and Niall."</p><p>"What?! Why the hell would they want to meet them?  You didn't care much when Harry was alive. Why care now? Yes...you may have sent money, which you should have anyway, but other than that...what did you do for us...for Harry? Nothing!" Louis was fuming. He could feel his heart rate rising.</p><p>"Dad...calm down please." Gemma said, seeing Louis wobble.</p><p>"I came to see my other kids too. To make sure they are ok. You can't stop me."</p><p>Niall lost it. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! YOU LEFT US WHEN WE WERE LITTLE. YOU DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ANY OF US! YOU FUCKED OFF WITH ANOTHER MAN. HAD MORE KIDS AND GOT FAMOUS! WHILE DAD STRUGGLED TO LOOK AFTER US. HE IS THE BEST PARENT IN THE WORLD! YOU...YOU ARE THE WORST! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! JUST FUCK OFF BACK TO AMERICA AND DON'T TALK TO US EVER AGAIN!!!" </p><p>The room went silent.</p><p>"Gemma?" Ari said.</p><p>"Niall is right. Fuck off!" Was all she said.</p><p>Ari turned around and walked out without another word.</p><p>Louis fell back into his seat and sobbed. Gemma and Niall sat beside him, hugging him and crying too. The rest of the family left the room to give them some privacy. </p><p>*****</p><p>The wake ended and the Aunt's, Uncle's and cousin's went home.</p><p>"I...I'm so sorry." Niall said. He had been extremely quiet since his outburst.</p><p>"Ni...don't say sorry. Everything you said was right and she needed to hear it. I don't want anything to do with her. " Gemma said, as she hugged her brother.</p><p>They decided to all stay the night at the house. Jay would take Niall's old room, while he would sleep on the sofa. Gemma, Roman and baby Harry went in Gemma's old room.</p><p>Everyone was asleep, except for Louis.  His mind was racing. All he thought about was Harry and seeing his coffin going behind the curtains. </p><p>He went to the bathroom and took a bottle of pills out of the cabinet. He sat on the floor and opened the bottle. He spilled them out onto the bathroom floor. It was nearly a full bottle. </p><p>"Harry...I can't live without you." He sobbed. "I love you so much. I'm coming for you. I'll see you soon..."</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. 87</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niall woke up and looked at the time on his phone. It was 2:15.</p><p>He needed a wee, so got out of his bed and walked quietly along to the bathroom.</p><p>He opened the door and his heart dropped.</p><p>Louis was laying on the floor, pills around him. He wasn't awake.</p><p>"oh no Dad! No no no! SOMEBODY HELP!" He yelled as he threw himself on the floor. He lifted Louis up into his arms, crying. "Dad please no!" </p><p>Perrie ran in and screamed at the sight. </p><p>"What's going on?" Jay asked from behind her. </p><p>"Dad! Wake up please!" Niall cried. </p><p>Jay called an ambulance. </p><p>Perrie sat on the floor and took his hand, she felt for a pulse. There was one, thank God, but it was faint. "Louis. Louis love, you need to wake up for us. Come on love."</p><p>Louis let out a barely audible groan as Gemma and Roman appeared at the door.</p><p>"Dad?" She whimpered.</p><p>"Don't panic Gem. He's alive." Perrie assures her.</p><p>Louis was groaning more, his face screwed up in pain. </p><p>The ambulance had arrived quickly, and the paramedics took over.</p><p>"It's our Dad...he took some pills. Help him please." Niall begged.</p><p>Louis was placed on a stretcher and taken to the ambulance. </p><p>Perrie went with him. Gemma, Niall and Jay followed in Jay's car. Roman stayed to look after baby Harry.</p><p>*****</p><p>"How is he?" Gemma asked the doctor.</p><p>"He's alive. We pumped his stomach. He was lucky, he didn't take too many to..."</p><p>Gemma nodded.  "It wasn't an accident though...was it?" A tear rolled down her cheek.</p><p>"I would say no." They sat down. "Does he have depression?"</p><p>"He hasn't been diagnosed.  But...he's been low for a long time. Our brother...he died recently."</p><p>The doctor wrote in his notes. "He needs assessing. We'll arrange that once he's awake. You can see him soon."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Gemma hugged Niall, as Jay came into the room with Perrie. </p><p>They all sat quietly, waiting to go in and see Louis. </p><p>*****</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. S-sorry!" Louis sobbed as he hugged his Mum.</p><p>"Shhh...don't cry love." She replied.</p><p>"I'm an arsehole. Im sorry." </p><p>"Listen love...you're not an arsehole or anything else. Except for a grieving father. You could've spoken to us. I wish you hadn't kept things to yourself. We're all to blame for this." </p><p>"I just w-wanted to be with h-him. He must be so scared."</p><p>Jay was crying too as she held her son tighter. </p><p>"He's not scared now. He's at peace. He'll want you, all of us, to be happy and live our lives. He wouldn't want you to have done that. Promise me you won't do it again." </p><p>"I...I need help Mum! Help me please!" </p><p>"I'll make sure you get it. I promise you." </p><p>*****</p><p>Louis was diagnosed with severe depression. He was in therapy three times a week. It was helping. </p><p>The family had always been close, but it was closer now. Regular family get togethers twice a week was one way of dealing with their grief. </p><p>*****</p><p>In the future...</p><p>Baby Harry Edward was christened. </p><p>Niall fell in love with a man, Roman's best friend Will. They moved in together. A couple of years later, they got married and adopted a son and daughter, Daniel and Sophie.</p><p>Jay moved into the vacant house next door, so she was there quickly if Louis needed him while Perrie was at work.</p><p>3 months after losing Harry, Louis proposed to Perrie. Of course she said yes. They were meant to be together...forever.</p><p>Gemma and Roman had another baby, a girl who they named Darcy 18 months after Harry was born.</p><p>When she went back to work after her maternity leave, Louis looked after them. It gave him more of an incentive to keep going.</p><p>He was doing well. </p><p>He doesn't think he will ever stop taking his antidepressants though. He still has bad days. </p><p>Harry's birthday and Christmases used to be so hard, but they were getting easier.</p><p>On each anniversary of his passing, the family would get together to remember him. To celebrate his short life. </p><p>Louis and Perrie married in the summer, two years after Harry passed away.</p><p>They wished dearly that Harry could have shared their special day. </p><p>The family will never forget Harry.  The amazing, strong, kind, loving boy who stole their hearts. </p><p>Precious.</p><p> </p><p>💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>